


Let It Go, The Maiden of Ice

by SayroseOyuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, fairy tail - Freeform, lamia scale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 86,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayroseOyuki/pseuds/SayroseOyuki
Summary: This is a reader love triangle with Gray and Lyon from Fairy Tail. Reader-chan is an Ice Dragon Slayer. Reader-chan and her Exceed hopes to join Fairy Tail to be with the other Dragon Slayers. What happens when Reader-chan meets two ice wizards named Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia? What is to come of the Maiden of Ice? Will she let it go? This fanfic was inspired by Frozen.





	1. Prologue

Your POV  
Light snow occurred that day. Each snowflake kissed upon my rosy cheeks. The Northern Star was the only source of light of the night. The pine trees were wrapped in a white blanket of snow. If the trees had colorful lights and a huge star on top, I would have figured it was Christmas.  
I rubbed my tiny arms in order to keep myself warm. I wore light blue snow coat with a furry trim on the hood. My white gloves kept my fingers from falling off in this cold weather. It was a big mistake for me to wear a skirt with matching leggings. My legs were shivering like crazy. Each breath I exhaled can be seen like smoke. My brown boots were dragging the snow around as I took each little step. All I did was walk around, figuring out where was I. 

I came across a huge, frozen lake as I exited the evergreen forest. The light snowflakes came to a sudden halt. I looked around, wondering why did it stop snowing. It's as if someone commanded the sky to stop snowing. When I looked up, the dark sky brighten with thousands of stars. Even with the twinkling starry night, the Northern Star still stands as the brightest light of the night. I gazed in wonder of how beautiful the scenery was.  
I gasped as something amazing happened. As if it was painting a picture, northern lights drew across the night sky. I stood amazed at the sight of the frozen lake. It was absolutely beautiful. The sky was breathtaking. My (e/c) eyes glimmered to see a winter wonderland.  
Who am I? Where am I? Why did I come here in the first place? How did I come here? 

"Walk across the frozen lake. I wish to meet you." a feminine voice interrupted my thoughts.  
I gasped when the voice talked to me through telepathy. I was a bit scared, but curiosity got the better of me. I took a step onto the ice. It cracks a bit to break the silence with a thundering boom. I was frightened, but the voice assured me that I would be safe. I know I shouldn't listen to strangers. I felt like the voice could be trusted, like a child was taking its first steps toward its mother.  
Once I walked across the icy lake, the voice revealed itself. I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of my (e/c) eyes. A Dragon ... a real life dragon... stood in front of me. I thought dragons only existed in a fairy tale.

"W-Who are you?" I asked in my childish voice. 

"My name is Elsanna. I am the Ice Dragon." the dragon spoked to me. My eyes widened. Dragons really do exist. This was too good to be true.

"You're a dragon? But I thought dragons weren't real." I stammered due to the cold weather. 

"Well little one, dragons due exist. May I ask you what your name is?" she asked me in a gentle voice. 

"I don't know my name. I don't know who am I." I told her. Where are my parents? Was I separated from them? Did they abandoned me? I really don't know. 

"How about (your full name)?" she asked. I nodded since I like the name she picked out for me. 

"Well (y/n), how would you like to come with me? It gets so lonely out here." she asked me. I smiled at her and nodded yes.  
She raised me like her own daughter. It's a bit strange to say my mother is a real life dragon. I never had a mother... as far as I know of. Elsanna taught me how to read and write. I learned about culture and life. She even taught me dragon slaying magic. I was so happy to have Elsanna with me. She was the only family I ever had.  
On July 7th, 777, Elsanna left. She vanished without a trace. I didn't know where she was. I broke down in tears.

 

After that, I left the frozen lake to search my mother. I stumbled across a town to notice a woman with short black hair staring at me. She introduced herself as Ul. I told her about everything, even my determination to find Elsanna. At first, she didn't believe me. When I showed her my Ice-Dragon Slaying magic, she couldn't believe it. A child like me was able to master ancient magic that deals with dragons.  
She asked if I wanted to learn more ice magic. I agreed to it. With her teaching, I began to learn to make ice objects. She called it Maker Magic. Maker magic has the ability for the caster to create extraordinary things with their imagination. Training was intense, but I was able to skip the basics: getting used to the cold. At first, she stripped right in front of me. Awkward. I did it since she asked me to, and the cold never bother me anyway. (Don't sue me Disney! I take no credit.)

After she taught me Ice Maker Magic, Ul told me she needed to head back to her hometown. She couldn't take me with me since she had urgent business. She would have loved it if I came with her, but I told her how I needed to kept searching for Elsanna. She was hesitant but reluctantly agreed. I asked her on where I should go. She told me to follow my heart as it will take me to where I should go. We parted ways. I hope to meet her again in the future...

I headed to the snowy mountains, figuring Elsanna would be there. When I discovered she wasn't there, I decided to make an ice castle atop of the snowy mountains. The ice castle was palace life. I couldn't help but feel like a real princess. I waited to see if Elsanna would return one day.

It wasn't long until an purple egg flew down from the sky as it landed on the snowy mountains. It hatched and came out this adorable purple fox. I named her Krystal. The both of us trained and became stronger. She even had another form when we battle. Her weapon came from a blacksmith we became friendly with. It is adjustable so she can carry it anywhere. 

 

Currently, I am now (age) years old. We kept walking around and heard stories of a guild known as Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail wizards are extremely talented. I heard the guild had three dragon slayers. So Krystal and I went on a journey in hopes of joining Fairy Tail. Little did (y/n) know was that she was going to capture the hearts of Ul's pupils...


	2. The Ice Dragon Slayer

Your POV  
Krystal and I are on our way to Magnolia. We finally made it to Hardgeon. We walked on foot because I get motion sickness. One of the downsides of being a dragon slayer. I'm not even joking. If I had eaten lunch, I would see it again after riding the train. Speaking of lunch, I am quite hungry.

"Why don't we stop by this restaurant?" Krystal asks me. She pointed to a restaurant that stands out the most in this town.

"Yeah sure. I am a bit hungry. I hope they have (favorite dish)." I said. We entered the restaurant. Money's tight. No need to fear once we join a guild and start a job. The guild we're planning to join is number one in all of Fiore.

Fairy Tail Narrator's Voice  
This is the town of Hargeon. There are many restaurants, but this particular restaurant is very magical. It is known as 8 islands. 

 

Your POV  
We entered the restaurant and sat down in one the available booths. After a little while, our waitress came up.

"Hello. My name is Lucy. I'll be your waitress. Can I take your order?" she asks us. The both of placed our orders. She wrote our orders down and was about to leave when….

"Hey, is that the Fairy Tail mark on your hand?" I ask her. She stares at the back of her hand for a second, then she turns back to me with a smile.

"Yep. I'm a member of Fairy Tail." Lucy responds. Looks like Christmas came early for me...

"That's so cool! We're actually on our way to Fairy Tail." Sparkles lit up my (e/c) eyes. 

"Oh really? Does that mean you guys want to join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asks us. We nodded our heads. Though, I nodded like a hyper kid on sugar. 

"My friends are members of Fairy Tail. If you guys want, I'll introduce them to you."   
"Really? Thank you so much!" Lucy went off to get her friends. A little while later, a pink haired guy in a uniform came with our food.

"So are you the guys who want to join Fairy Tail?" he asked us.  
"Yeah, we are." Krystal says. He gave the biggest grin I've ever seen.   
"My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard." 

"It's nice to meet you Natsu. My name is (Y/N) and this here is my best friend Krystal." I introduced us to him. "Hello. It's nice to meet you." Krystal greeted Natsu.

"Whoa, you have a cat too? Hey Happy! Come here for a sec. There's another cat." Natsu called to him. A blue cat in a uniform came up to us. He saw us.

"Hi! I'm Happy." the blue cat said. He's so adorable. We introduced ourselves to him. "So are you an Exceed?" Happy asked Krystal.  
"Yes. Though technically I'm not a cat. I'm a fox." Krystal said.

"Natsu, are these two the ones Lucy wanted us to meet?" a young woman with such pretty red hair asked Natsu. I also see Lucy, a small girl with blue hair, a white cat, and a guy with black hair who is shirtless. Wait what?

"Yep. These guys wish to join Fairy Tail." Happy said. 

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you." the girl with the scarlet hair said.  
"My name is Wendy. And this is my friend Carla." the girl with the blue hair introduced herself and the white cat. I turn to the guy who was shirtless. I was waiting for him to introduce himself. 

Gray's POV  
Lucy told us how there was a girl and a purple fox who wanted to join Fairy Tail. She insisted we introduce ourselves to them and hopefully ask Master if they join Fairy Tail. We all followed Lucy to where the girl and fox were. I got to admit, this girl is pretty cute. She had such pretty (E/C) eyes, beautiful (L/H) (H/C) hair, (S/C) skin, and the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. She looked at me.

"Gray, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Erza asks me. Oh crap, I can't look like an idiot in front of her. Whoa, what's this strange sensation I'm feeling?

"Uhm... hey... I'm Gray." I introduced myself. She started to giggle. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I find it funny how Erza asked you to introduce yourself when she already introduce you herself." she continued to giggle. Even her laugh is cute. I think I'm in l- Wait, what am I thinking? I just met this girl. How I say I'm in love with her? But when I see her smiling, I want to smile to.

"Ugh...yeah. I guess that was stupid of me." I shrug it off.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, my name is (Y/N) and this is Krystal." she introduced herself and the purple fox. I waved to the fox. Happy suddenly popped out of nowhere.  
"HE LOOOOVVVEEEESSSSS YOU!" he told (y/n).

"Shut your trap!" I warned him. I don't want anyone to know I have a crush on her.

"So (Y/N) and Krystal, what type of magic do you use?" Erza asked them.

"I'm an Exceed. I can change into a taller version of me and have swordsmen skills." Krystal said. She changed into her other form and pulled out her weapon. So she was like Panther Lily. Guess he's going to have another friend.

"That's amazing. I look forward to having a battle with you one day." Erza said. Krystal agreed.

"What about you (Y/N)?" Wendy asked her. This I gotta know. 

"I use Ice Magic." she said. Seriously, she's an Ice Wizard too? "Actually, I'm a Ice Dragon Slayer." she said. We all looked at her with shocked expression on her faces. Natsu even dropped the food he was eating. Though it was actually their food. She looked at us with a worried expression. 

"You're a Dragon Slayer too?" Natsu said. She turned to him and nodded. "That's does it. You have to join Fairy Tail!" he yelled out. (Y/n) and Krystal gasps. 

"I'm a Dragon Slayer! And so is Wendy and Gajeel." Natsu explained to them. They were shocked as well. 

"(Y/N), what's your dragon's name?" Wendy asks her.

"Her name is Elsanna." he responded.   
"Did your dragon disappeared on July 7, X777?" Natsu asked her. She nodded her head.

"Our dragons disappeared on the same day too." Wendy said. They looked at each other. They looked at us. Suddenly,…  
"COME ON (Y/N) LET'S GO!" Natsu said as he grabbed (y/n) and ran out the restaurant with her. 

 

Your POV  
I was looking at Natsu and Wendy. We are all dragon slayers whose dragons disappeared on the same day. Before I could say anything, Natsu grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the restaurant.

"COME ON (Y/N) LET'S GO!!" he yelled out. I was screaming my life out. "Wait! Where are you taking me, Natsu?" I asked him. Soon enough, everyone else came to follow us.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail didn't you?" he asked me. I was staring at him. He looked at me and smiled. "So Let's Go!" he said. I was smiling the biggest smile possible. I was running with him while he was onto my hand. 

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled excitingly. I was on my way to join Fairy Tail. A guild that had three dragon slayers and three Exceeds was about to have four. What I didn't know was that a certain Ice Wizard who had his eye on me….


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail

3rd Person POV  
(Y/N) and Krystal have finally arrived to Magnolia with her new friends. They made it to the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy announced. They all entered the guild. (Y/N) and Krystal were looking around at how huge the guild was. Everyone stopped whatever they where doing and stared at the two newcomers. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped. Some guys had hearts for eyes. Erza cleared her throat.

"Long story short. (Y/N) and Krystal are Fairy Tail's newest members. I expect you guys to treat them well." she said. (Y/N) and Krystal bowed in respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone." they said in unison.

The guild members of Fairy Tail started surrounding them. Some were surprised to see another Exceed. Panther lily introduced himself to Krystal. After introductions, they were chatting about their swordships skills. (Y/N) swore she saw a blush on Lily's face. Happy said his usual saying "You LOOOVVEE HER!" to Lily. He started blushing more redder. Krystal started giggling. The guys were saying how cute (Y/N) was. 

Suddenly, a huge waterworks was pouring out. It was all coming from a certain Water woman…

 

"Oh. My beloved Grey, I missed you." she started talking about how she was couldn't handle staying away from her Grey. The waterworks still continued that the guild was being flooded in her tears.

"Grey, stop your girlfriend man." a male wizards demands. Grey was swept away by her tears. 

"She's not my freaking girlfriend!" he exclaims. After everything calmed down, Mirajane came up to them.

"Hello. My name's Mirajane." she introduced herself.

"Wow. What great luck! First I met Erza, now I'm meeting Mirajane." (Y/N) said to Krystal. 

"I assume Krystal has the same power as the rest of the Exceeds. Would you mind telling us what type of magic you use?" she asked.

"Wait a minute. She's more than your average Exceed. She has the same abilities as me." Pantherlily defended Krystal. Happy kept teasing him. I bet he's 'happy' that he doesn't have to worry about Lily taking Carla away from him. 

"I never knew you were so protective over a female cat before Lily?" Gajeel pointed out. "She's not a cat. She's a fox." Carla corrected. 

"It's fine." Krystal assured her. (Y/N) finally spoke.

"I use Ice Magic. In fact, I'm an Ice Dragon slayer." she told everyone. They all gasped. They were staring at (Y/N) without saying a word. (Y/N) thought they were going to kick her out. The silence broke.

"WOW. THAT'S AWESOME!!!" everyone exclaimed in unison. (Y/N) was surprised.

"WE HAVE ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!" they said. 

"Just like Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy!" Reedus said. He began sketching us in his drawing pad.

"I never heard of a guild with four dragon slayers before!" Wakaba said as he jumped around like a kid whose got his favorite toy.

"Welcome to the family. Happy to have you aboard." Nab told (Y/N). (Y/N) was smiling because she's happy to be accepted by everyone.

"Alright everyone! Let's celebrate our newest members of Fairy Tail! Now eat, drink, and be merry!" Master Makarov exclaimed. Mirajane placed the (F/C) Fairy Tail symbol on (arm/leg/stomach/chest). Just then, several unexpected guests arrived...

 

Your POV  
We were about to celebrate until some guests arrived.

"Welcome." Mirajane said. I recognize them. It's the members of Blue Peagsus and their master Bob.

"Long time no see sweetie. How have you been doing?" Master Bob asked. The members were Hikibi Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Jenny Realight, and Ichiya. Oh boy…

"Well, who is this beautiful lady?" Master Bob asked Master Makarov. The members of Blue Pegasus turned to see me. 

"Hello Master Bob. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is (Y/N) and I recently joined Fairy Tail." I said.

"No. A lady as beautiful as you should join Blue Pegasus." Ichiya said. He was really sparkling. He's creeping me out right now.

"We would have love to have someone beautiful as you join us." Hibiki said.  
"Oh wow, you're almost too cute." Ren said to me as he put a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss (Y/N)." Eve said to me and bowed.  
"I'd like to have a pretty girl like you join Blue Pegasus. You have such nice curves." Jenny told me. I started to look down. To be honest, I don't think I'm pretty like Erza, Mirajane or Lucy. I shouldn't be having so much praise.

The Trimen started flirting with Krystal. I swear, they flirt with anyone who is female. It's cute watching Lily protecting Krystal. I think they look cute together.

"I'm sorry. (Y/N) has decided to join Fairy Tail. In fact, we were celebrating their arrivals." Master Makarov said. 

"What's this about a new member of Fairy Tail?" a voice was heard. We all turned to see more unexpected guests coming in.

"Welcome." Mirajane greeted them. Oh wow, I'm seeing the members of Lamia Scale…

 

Lyon's POV  
We came to Fairy Tail to visit them. Though I was here to see Juvia. She should have joined Lamia Scale. We'd make a great couple. But she is blindly in love with Grey. Don't worry Juvia. I'll show you what a real Ice Wizard is. Master Ooba Babasaama started talking.

"What's this about a new member of Fairy Tail?" she asked. Jura, Toby, Yuka, Sherry and I wondered who was this new member of Fairy Tail. Why would someone join Fiary Tail when the person can join Lamia Scale. Though only powerful wizards can join.

"Hello and welcome." Mirajane welcomed us. At least someone knows to give Lamia Scale some respect.

"Hello Master Ooba Babasaama. What brings you to our guild?" Master Makarov asked.

"We came by to visit. Now tell us who's this new member of your guild and why hasn't the person consider joining Lamia Scale?" she asked.

"We actually have two new members to our guild. This is the (Y/N) and her Exceed Krystal." Master Makarov introduced them. The rest of Lamia Scale introduced themselves to (Y/N). She was smiling and greeting them. I kept staring at (Y/N). She turned to me. She was smiling and blinking her eyes. She's even more beautiful than Juvia. Such big, round, (E/C) eyes, beautiful (L/H) (H/C) hair, lushes eyebrows, and a pretty figure she has….

I swear, my heart has been shot by a cupid's arrow. I walked up to her and place my hands on her shoulders.

 

"I'm sorry to be staring at you but I think you're absolutely beautiful." I said to her. She was blinking at me innocently and blushing red. She looked so cute.

"HE CONFESSED!!!???" Lucy gasped.

"I thought he liked Juvia?" Wendy noted.

"Who is that girl?" Juvia asked. 

"Weren't you listening to a single thing?" Carla asked. 

"Juvia was only looking at her beloved Gr- err Gray? What's wrong my love?" she asked.

I turn to see Grey giving me the death glare. Don't tell me. He likes this girl too? First Juvia, now (Y/N). How many girls does Gray want? He can have Juvia, but I won't let him have (Y/N).

 

Gray's POV  
Just what the hell is Lyon doing with (Y/N)? He confessed to Juvia and now is confessing to (Y/N)! What is he thinking? I can't let Lyon have (Y/N). My hands turned into fists.

"What's wrong my love?" I heard Juvia asked. Sorry Juvia, but I don't feel the same way for you. Just then, (Y/N) got out from Lyon's hands on her hands.

"ANYWAY!!!! (Y/N) where do you live?" Lucy asked her.

"Oh well, I know it might sound strange but I live in a ice castle up in the snowy mountains. It's far away from here." (Y/N) replied. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Is it the Ice castle at the very top of those snowy mountains?" Jura asked her. (Y/N) nodded.

"That was your castle? I don't believe it. The Ice castle is huge. I can across it on one of my jobs. I didn't want to impose so I continued with my work. The architecture is magnificent. You created the castle? " Jura asked (Y/N).

"Yes. After Elsanna disappeared, I went searching for her. I cam across a town and met a woman who taught me Ice Make magic. I made the castle when I was a little girl. And I lived in it ever since." (Y/N) explained. Hold on. She knows Ice Make Magic? And the woman who taught her, don't tell me?

"(Y/N), who taught you Ice Maker Magic?" I asked her. 

"A woman named Ul." she replied. Lyon and I were shocked. Ul never told us about another student of hers.

"Wait a minute, are you the same little girl Ul mentioned to me about? She told me how she was passing through town and met this adorable girl who reminded her of her own daughter. Ul said she taught the little girl. Was that you?" Lyoon asked. Why wasn't I told of this? I never knew Ul taught someone else. And especially not (Y/N).

"Yes. With the Ice Make Magic, I made the castle. And how do you know Ul?" (Y/N) asked Lyon. 

"Lyon and I are students of Ul." I responded. Lyon gave me a glare. 

"Really? So you guys are Ul's students? Do you know where she is? I want to say thank you to her again for teaching me Ice Maker magic and introduce Krystal." (Y/N) asked us. Lyon and I looked at each other. We both had the same idea. We needed to tell her. (Y/N) was wondering why aren't we saying anything. 

"(Y/N), you may want to sit down. We need to tell you everything." I said. She sat down and we told her everything.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Grey's stripping habit. Thank Ul for the habit fangirls (Fairy Tail reference)

 

Your POV  
I see...Ul sacrificed herself to protect her students. I can't believe she's really gone. 

"I'm sorry (Y/N)." Gray said. I shook my head.

"You have nothing to apologize. It wasn't your fault. It was Deliora's fault. He killed so many innocent people. Now that he's dead, we won't have to worry about him terrorizing towns anymore. For now, we must live and make Ul proud." I said. I gave them a confident smile. They were taken back by my reaction. Though it pains me that I won't see Ul anymore, I have to remain strong.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought. I'm glad you joining Fairy Tail. While they were explaining the situation to you, I brought you a welcoming present." Erza said. We turned to see about 50 cakes behind her.

"Whoa where did you get the cakes? And how are you going to eat it all?" Krystal asked Erza. She looked at her with a bold smile on her face.

"Two of these cakes are for (Y/N) and Krystal. The rest are for me." Erza simply said. Our jaws dropped. How can she eat that much cake and not gain any weight?

"I hope you like them." Erza gave me one and gave one to Krystal. It was so beautiful. Both had the Fairy Tail symbol on them. Krystal a had a vanilla cake with strawberries on top and mine was my favorite. It was a (Favorite Flavor) cake with (Favorite Color) frosting. 

"Thank you Erza." Krystal and I said in unison. We shared our cakes with everyone. The party continued. Everyone is so lively. People were eating, singing, dancing. Natsu was so cool. He's like a brother to me. I became friends with everyone. I saw Juvia clinging onto Gray. She told me how he was her boyfriend. How sweet! Juvia is so adorable. I hope we can be the best of friends.

"Hey (Y/N), will you be staying at your ice castle? I mean, it's pretty far from here isn't it?" Lucy asked me. 

"To be honest, I haven't decided where to live. I lived in hotels whenever I traveled with Krystal. But I never lived in an apartment or house." I answered her. She smiled at me.

"Then, how would you like to come live with me?" she asked me.

"Oh no, that's okay. I don't want to cause you any trouble." I told her and waved my hands. 

"It's really no trouble at all. My landlady has an available apartment. It's 70,000 jewels a month. Fairy Tail Hills is 100,000 jewels a month. Besides, I would like to have a neighbor around." Lucy said. I thought about it for a bit. I guess if Lucy insists. Anyway, I would like to get to know more about Lucy. I never had a roommate/ neighbor before. And the rent is really cheap. The hotels I stay at have ridiculous prices.

"Well, if you insist." I said. 

"Yeah. I'm finally going to have someone to see in the morning. It gets kind of lonely from time to time. And I don't like how Natsu breaks into my apartment." she said. Really? Natsu gets into her apartment. How strange.

"Why don't we go and tell the landlady. I'm sure she'll want to meet you and show you the room." Lucy asked me. I nodded. I told Krystal to come so she can check out the apartment. She quickly flew on top of my head. Just as Lucy and I were about to leave…

"Hey (Y/N), where are you going?" Gray asked me. I told him I was going with Lucy to check out the apartment. 

"Can I come with you? I'd like to show you around if you have the time." Gray asked me. He took my right hand into his hand. I started blushing. I didn't know what was going on.

"Can I come too (Y/N)? I want to show you around Fiore as well." Lyon asked me as he grabbed my left hand into his. Wow. I never knew these two always welcomed new members to the guild around. I guess they really are Ul's students. 

"Thanks guys. But right now Lucy is taking me to her apartment. Maybe tomorrow you guys can show me around." I said. I removed myself from them. I joined up with Lucy. We started walking to her place. I waved good-bye to everyone. I didn't notice Lyon and Gray were blushing, all the Fairy Tail girls were snickering at the scene they watched, and a pair of jealous eyes was watching everything.


	4. Team Natsu

Lucy's POV  
It was funny seeing how unaware (Y/N) is when it comes to boys. She had no clue that Lyon and Gray are totally into her. I wish I was cute and sweet as her. I'm so jealous of her. But I am worried about her. Juvia is going to kill (Y/N) if she sees them together. She even has a murderous look when she saw Gray holding (Y/N)'s hand. And Lyon has several girls going after him as well. I have to know what (Y/N) feels about them. 

"Hey (Y/N), can I ask you something?" I asked. She turned to me, with Krystal still on her head. Krystal was also listening to us.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" she asked.

"Uh, I wondering…. how do you feel about Gray?" I asked her. She looked at me with a confused expression. 

"Well, I see as a good friend. Why do you ask?" she asked. 

"I just wanted to let you know that Juvia has a 'thing' for Gray." I said. 'Thing' was an understatement. She has an unhealthy obsession for Gray. She blinked her eyes a few times. 

"Isn't Juvia...Gray's girlfriend?" she asked me. I was so shocked about what she said that I almost choked ob my saliva. 

"No. It's a one-side love. Juvia 'loves' Gray, but I don't think he feels the same way about her. I wanted to let you know because Juvia gets really jealous whenever a girl is close to Gray. So seeing how you connect with Gray, she's probably think you're taking him away from her." I explained.  
I just don't want (Y/N) to get hurt. She's a member of Fairy Tail now, so that means she's my family.

"Oh really? But Juvia seems so sweet and kind. I actually kind of admired her. I never knew she was head over heels in love with him." she said. I heard a bit of sadness in her voice. 

"Uh well, how do you feel about Lyon? If you like him, then I'm sure Juvia will support you 100%." I asked her. To be honest, I want her to be with Gray. Mostly because I don't want her to leave Fairy Tail and join Lamia Scale because Lyon is in the guild. 

"Um. Lyon is a close friend too. I guess. I was a bit surprised on how he called me beautiful. No one has ever called me that before. I guess Ul must have told him I'm like this absolutely beautiful princess in the world. But really, I'm just an average girl. I'm nowhere as cute as you Lucy." she said while smiling. My eyes widened. Does she have low self-esteem or has she not seen herself in the mirror. She's got twwo guys after her and she says I'm better-looking than her. She's so pure-hearted and yet so blind. 

"I think you both are cute." I heard Krystal saying. The both of us looked up to her. "Today, people are very concerned on their appearance. They see the faults in their own appearance and therefore they are envious of other people's appearance. I believe if people actually see themselves they way other people perceive them, they can see how right they are. Right now, I see two young beautiful ladies that any guy would be lucky to have." she said. (Y/N) said thanks and thinks Krystal is beautiful too. Oh wow, Krystal is just as kind-hearted as (Y/N).

Before I knew it, I stopped. They stopped as well. I was begging to cry. The tears of happiness.

"Thank you Krystal. I never heard anything more accurate that you said. Thank you for the compliment. And I think you're beautiful too." I tried to say clearly, not letting my voice crackle.  
(Y/N) and Krystal came up to me with a warm hug. I sobbed in (Y/N)'s shirt. I apologized about that. She assured me it was okay. We headed my apartment. 

I introduce (Y/N) and Krystal to the landlady. After telling me I still needed to pay rent, she welcomed them both. The landlady showed them around the apartment. They were happy seeing how adorable it was. It was like my apartment, except it had light blue wallpaper. I waved good-bye to the and headed to my apartment. 

 

I finally have a cool neighbor. I just met her, but I feel like I have a sister. I opened the door to see Natsu and Happy breaking in again. OH COME ON! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!….

 

Time skip~~~ brought to you by the Ouran High School Host Club! oh wait that's a different show. (OHSHC reference)

 

Your POV  
I woke up in my new apartment. It's not like my ice castle where I can easily change it around, but was comfortable enough. Once I get used to living here, I'll change some stuff aroung. Krystal woke up as well. I decided to have breakfast with Lucy as well. I invited her over so we can have pancakes. She complimented on my cooking. She told me the pancakes were so good. I'm glad she likes my cooking.

After breakfast, Lucy, Krystal, and I headed to Fairy Tail looking for a job. I was scanning the Request Board. There's so many jobs available, it's hard to pick one. Though I have done small jobs before, I've only done them within the town I was in. 

"Has anything caught your interest?" Mirajane asked me. "Well, I'm still deciding on what job to take?" I replied sheepishly. 

"Take your time. Though if you wouldn't mind a little advice, I suggest that you stay away from solo jobs. Since you're starting out, it might be best if you helped other members with their jobs. You'll take a pay cut but the experience is worth it." she said. She does have a point.

"Hey (Y/N)!" I heard. I turn to see Gray. "Hey Gray. What's up?" I said. 

"I was just wondering how you were doing? Have you decided on a job?" He asked. 

"Well, Mira just suggest me to help someone else on a job." I explained to him. 

"How about taking a job with me?" he asked me. I started blushing a bit. I don't know why but I feel a little bit feverish whenever I see Gray. "Well- ugh." I began to say before I was interrupted. 

"Hey Gray, have you picked out a job for us?" Erza asked. Wait what? She turned to me. "Oh, hello (Y/N). Have you decided on a job?" she asked me.

"I told Gray how Mira suggested that I help someone else on their job. In fact, he just asked me if I could take a job with him." I explained to her. She was smirking and looking at Gray. He turned around. I see his ears were red. Aw how cute. Does Gray like Erza? 

"How about you work with us. In fact, how about you join our team?" Erza asked me. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla came over to us. I can't believe it. I've been asked by one of the most popular teams in Fairy Tail, and they are asking us. We should be the ones asking them. 

"Are you sure you want me to join your team? I mean, do you really want someone like me on your team?" I asked them.

"Not someone like you? (Y/N) IT'S GOTTA BE EXACTLY YOU! It's just wouldn't be the same without you. Besides, my sister has to be on the same team as me." Nastu replied. Huh? Did Natsu just called me his sister?

"She's not your sister, Natsu." Gray told him. They started to argue, but Erza thankfully stopped them. After the quarrel, Krystal and I decided to join their team. They asked me to pick a job request. I looked around to find one we can all do. I looked for one with a big reward, so we can all have a decent pay cut. I only found one with a huge reward that didn't seem difficult. 

"How about this one? It says it needs actors and actress. Plus it has a huge reward. And it says... Thank you so very much…?" I said. Everyone (except Erza) were paled out. They seemed to not like the job request I chosen. I wonder why….


	5. (Y/N) and Krystal's First Job

Timeskip ~~~ brought to you by "Do you want to build a snowman?" no seriously do you want to build a snowman with me? Oh wait. We have to wait until the next it snows. Awww.. :( (Frozen reference)

3rd Person POV  
Lucy, Gray, and Natsu were all begging (Y/N) to pick another job. Krystal didn't see a problem with it because (Y/N) has taking musical jobs before. In fact, she loves the song Elsanna taught (Y/N). Erza has agreed to take the job. She wishes to perform at the theater again. It was settled. 

They made it to Onibus Town. (Though Natsu and (Y/N) barley made the train ride due to the motion sickness.) Once they arrived, they met up with the owner of the Onibus Theater. Erza was the only one excited and determined to perform. The rest of them just wanted to get this over with. Feeling guilty about picking the job, (Y/N) wanted to make it more fun for them. They all decided to make a sequel to Prince Frederick & Yanderica: Prince Frederick & Yanderica The Sequel. (Sorry. I couldn't call it Frozen. Disney owns it.)

"It's all settled. We'll do the same roles as before. What would you like to do (Y/N) and Krystal?" Erza asked them.

"I can play the piano, but Lucy wants to use her Celestial Spirit to perform the music. If you want, I can be a play as one of your companions." Krystal told Erza. She seemed fond of the idea.

"I really don't have any part in mind for me. I'm an open book." (Y/N) replied.

"How about playing the partner of my character: The Great Julius. Erza's character, Prince Frederick, already has all the partners she need. I could use some partners as well." Gray suggested. He was really think about having (Y/N) play as his lover. 

"No way! (Y/N) should play an Ice Dragon. That way, we can be the best Fire-Ice Dragon duo ever!" Natsu yelled out loud. I sweat-dropped. Both Gray and Natsu were having a fight again. Once again, Erza stopped the fight. (With one of her scary stares.)

"Actually, I was thinking (Y/N) could play a princess as well. We can both be sisters. I'm sure that hasn't been done before." Lucy suggested. 

"I think that's a great idea." Wendy responded. They all went along with it. Though Natsu really wanted (Y/N) to be a dragon instead of a princess. Gray was daydreaming how (Y/N) would look in a princess outfit. He's betting she would look really hot. 

The team had one week to practiced. Whenever they weren't rehearsing, they were handing out fliers to everyone. Lucy and (Y/N) would play two princesses whose parents have passed away. (Y/N) would be the princess who takes over the throne. The interesting thing about Princess (Y/N) is that she has special ice powers. 

However, Julius kidnaps Princess Lucy in order to get Princess (Y/N) to surrender the kingdom in exchange for Princess Lucy. Prince Frederick will be sent to rescue Princess Lucy, along with her companions. And Natsu will play the dragon. 

 

Gray's POV

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you lot have fans that want to see you." the theater owner told the cast.

"We have fans?" we all asked.

We went outside to see so many people. (It's the same audience in the Next Generation episode.) And there's one person I did not want to see. 

"Lyon, what are you doing here?" I asked him. 

"I came here to see the play. You should be grateful I came by to see it instead of taking on a job." Lyon replied.

"Really? Is it the play you came to see. Or is it (Y/N) you came here to see." I asked him. He blushed. That jerk.

"So what if I came to see her? She's the star of the show. Why else would I come here?" he asked me. 

"Let me explain to you something. First: The stars of the show are (Y/N) and Lucy. Don't disrespect my other guild members. Second: We worked our butts of for his play. And Third: Are you sure you're here to see her, or are you jealous of seeing her in the play with me?" I asked. He better know I won't let (Y/N) be with him. He was glaring of me.

"How more cold-hearted can you be? You already have Juvia. Why would (Y/N) want to be with you when you already have someone? I won't allow her to be with a two-timing jerk like you." he said with malice. I had enough of him. I'm p****d off. 

"Juvia is not my girlfriend. She still won't get over the fact I'm not interested in her." I told him. 

"You already took Juvia from me. I won't allow you to take (Y/N). Once she becomes my girlfriend, I'll convince her to join Lamia Scale. Together, we will be the most powerful ice wizard couple." Lyon said with determination. My hands were turned to fists.

"That won't ever happen." I said. I had enough of seeing his stupid face. I turned around and headed back to the theater.

 

Your POV  
The show was staring. I got to meet everyone. I'm glad to see them taking time out of their busy schedule to see our play. Though, I was surprised to see Lyon here. I figured he would be out on a job. I never would have imagined a skilled wizard like him seeing us perform. He was from a different guild, but he is so kind to watch our performances. What a gentleman! I'm glad to see him again.

The play was sold out. We had a large audience, mostly thanks to everyone who attended the welcoming party. They wanted to see the performance we worked hard on. I'm so grateful for them. 

The play began. The theater darkened as the curtain rises...

Lucy summoned Lyra to sing the narration of the play. She has the most beautiful voice I ever heard. I admit I do have a good singing voice, but she has the voice of an angel. 

Lucy and I did our scene. I was in this dress. We were talking about how our parents were lost at sea and I was to succeed the throne. I told her how I didn't want to become the Queen. All I wanted was to be who I am. I revealed my ice powers but building snowmen with Lucy. She summoned Plue. Together, we did our musical number. The audience applauded.

The next scene was my coronation. Princess Yanderica met Prince Frederick. The spotlight hit on Erza. She looked good doing an impersonation of a male. Happy told me she had a bad case of stage fright before. It looks like she overcame it. She was reading the lines well. They did a musical duet together. If I didn't know Erza was a girl, I would have thought they were lovers. 

The next scene is when Julius kidnaps Princess Lucy, but I never expected this to happen next…

"Princess (Y/N), I have kidnapped your sister." Gray told me. I was mad.

"How dare you take my sister! You took away the only family I have left. You won't get away with this Julius." I told him. He was smirking.

"I will make a deal with you, Princess (Y/N)." he said. I was confused. He was suppose to run away while I commanded Prince Frederick to go after Juilus. The rest of the team were wondering what was Gray doing. 

"A deal?" I asked. Though, I was being serious.

"I will reunite you with Princess Yanderica and I'll be a part of your family… as your future husband." he said and bowed. Wait WHAT!!!??? The rest of the team was in shocked. They couldn't believe what they heard. 

"Husband!!!???" I asked. I was more surprised than angry. He came up to me. 

"I have fallen for your beauty, Princess (Y/N). I don't want to marry your sister. She deserves to marry someone else. In exchange for your sister, I'm asking you to be my bride." he said. He got down on one knee like he was proposing to me. I was blushing red. Why was Gray improvising the play? 

"Princess (Y/N) shouldn't marry a two-timing loser. She should marry me instead!" a voice exclaimed. Gray and I turned to see Lyon jumping on stage. He made his way toward us. Gray was glaring at Lyon.

"What are you doing, Lyon? Get off the stage!" Gray scolded.

"I can't stand you seducing Princess (Y/N). You already have a wife." Lyon said. Huh? A wife?

"YES, MY BELOVED GRAY! I'M YOUR WIFE! WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME???" A voice shouted. We turn to see Juvia jumping on stage. Since when did Gray and Juvia get married.

"You're not my wife, Juvia. Get off the stage. You two are ruining this moment." Gray yelled at them. The audience didn't know what was going on. 

Erza and the rest appeared on stage to settle this little squabble. Then, out of nowhere, Natsu (in his dragon costume) appeared on stage. 

"LIKE I'LL LET YOU TWO MARRY MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!" Natsu roared and blew flames from his mouth. Happy was carrying Natsu around. Natsu was attacking Gray and Lyon. Erza was dragging Juvia off the stage. I don't know what's going on? 

"My dragon, why are you attacking your master? I order you to charge at Lyon." Gray told Natsu.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH!!! NO ONE WILL MARRY PRINCESS (Y/N) UNLESS I SAY SO!!!" Natsu said. Huh? Why is Natsu attacking them? They're just acting. I'm sure they really didn't mean it. They are probably just upset with the script. I feel ashamed for disappointing them with my script. Forgive me, Gray and Lyon.

Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds all made their way next to me. Happy could no longer hold Natsu. He dropped him as Natsu fell down. We were in the smoke. Before I knew it, Lucy was on fire. She pleaded me to help her put out the fire. I was about to use my ice magic when Erza jumped on my head and cut Lucy's dress.

"YOU CUT OFF MY DRESS AGAIN!!!" Lucy yelled out. All the males were staring at Lucy's naked body. I know I should feel bad, but she's got a nice figure. Lyon and Gray were blushing as they saw Lucy naked. I believed I also saw Juvia with a murderous look. Is that what Lucy warned me about? Quickly snapping back to reality, I raced to cover Lucy with my cape. However, Erza already covered her with her cape. 

Natsu continued spiting out fire. If he keeps this up, he'll burn down the theater. "Stop Natsu or else you're going to burn down the theater!" I said. I was preparing to use my ice magic, but one of Lucy's spirits was summoned under me. I was thrown off. 

"The Princess's hot body totally mmooovveess me." he said out loud. The males all agreed. Lucy was arguing with Taurus. He wanted to make sure Lucy wasn't in danger. He quickly disappeared. Lucy was crying how her spirits were crazy. Poor Lucy…

Now the whole cast was fighting with each other. Lucy and I were just witnessing everything. Suddenly, the theater was destroyed. The audiences complained how this already happen. They wanted something new. Everyone one stage were not even concerned about what was going on. The owner of the theater was threatening to report this to Fairy Tail. He was threatening to make us pay. I have to do something…

"(Y/N), I have an idea." I heard Krystal beside me. She had a serious expression on her face. I was willing to listen to her plan.

"I'm going to play the piano while you sing the song Elsanna taught you. I want you to rebuild the theater with your Ice Make Magic just like how you build the Ice Castle. This will kill two birds with one stone. You will give them a different ending to the play and rebuild the theater." she explained.  
I thought it was an excellent plan. Krystal transformed into her full form and went to the piano. She started to play. Everyone stopped and turned to her. 

At the center of the theater, I began to sing.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried

I was rubbing my arms as if I was in the cold. Which is weird since the cold doesn't affect me anyway. (AN: Ha! Can't sue me for that Disney!)

Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know

I took off my gloves and threw them away. I sparked a little bit of Ice Magic from my hand.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore

I made a snowman that looked like Plue. Plue walked toward it. He was admiring it. I'm glad he liked it. (Sorry Olaf.) I continued showing my Ice Magic.

Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway

I removed the cape and tossed it to a random direction. The audience started applauding. They were sitting down to keep listening. I saw Team Natsu, along with Juvia and Lyon, watching me. I have to make this a good show. I'm a member of Fairy Tail. I must perform my best for the sake of the guild.

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!

I started running down the aisle, making a little stairwell with my Ice Magic. I was staring to have fun. I never had the opportunity to show everyone how I can build castles. The audience was getting hyped.

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

I stomped my foot to make my Ice Symbol on the floor of the theater. This will be the foundation of the theater. The audience was going 'Oooh' and 'Aaahh.' They were really impressed. 

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

I used my Ice magic to remove all the rubble away. I made sure not to hit anyone. I made pillars once I finished cleaning the rubble. 

My power flurries through the air into the ground

The symbol I made started turning purple. I stomped again to release the magic. It was traveling up the pillars to form the ceiling.

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

The ceiling was complete. The crystal ice chandelier appeared. Everyone was clapping at my Ice Magic. They stared at amazement.

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

I started to take off the crown I had. I threw it away into a random direction. I changed my hairstyle which I usually do not sport. My Ice Magic has turned my dress into this snowflake dress.

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go

I walked toward the stage. I put my arms in the air.

That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on

I raised my arms high in the air. I immediately dropped them. I looked toward the audience.

The cold never bothered me anyway!

I turned my back and walked off the stage with sass.   
The audience was giving me a standing ovation. They were clapping and wooing. They even asked for an encore. I walked back out. Kyrstal and I bowed. The owner of the theater was jumping with joy how the play was a success. (And how the theater was fixed.)

Roses were thrown at me. I was waving and giving air kisses. The men seemed to enjoy it. I picked up Krystal in my arms. We both waved at them. I gestured the cast to come wave with me, but they did something else. I saw Team Natsu were clapping as well. Erza told me the spotlight is mine, and mine only. 

I was a little sad how they weren't going to join me. Lucy assured me I'm the true star of the show. Natsu was clapping loudly. He kept saying what a talented sister he has. I smiled at him. I'm glad to have a brother-figure like Natsu. Wendy was doing the same thing. She's like a little sister to. 

Lyon was clapping as loud as they are. However, Juvia seemed angry with me. Did I do something wrong?

Juvia's POV  
Everyone loves her, including Gray. 

"Well Gray, it appears she's more capable than us. With Ice Dragon Slayer Magic combined with Ice Make Magic, she was become a very powerful Ice Wizard. She's even more powerful than Ul. Once (Y/N) leaves Fairy Tail and joins Lamia Scale, we'll be the best couple in the guild." Lyon told Gray. He was upset. 

"Like I'm ever going to let you have her. (Y/N) and I will be the best couple in all of Fiore." Gray mentioned. What! I thought Gray and I would make the best couple. What does he see in that bimbo?

"You already have Juvia. Why can't you just accept (Y/N) is mine?" Lyon asked her. Yes, if (Y/N) and Lyon are together, then she'll leave Fairy Tail and stay away from my beloved.

"(Y/N) is not yours. She is a member of Fairy Tail: a member of Fairy Tail I would like as my girlfriend." Gray said. WHAT!!???

"So, this is a battle for (Y/N)'s heart. Don't forget this Gray. If (Y/N) wants to be mine, she leaves Fairy Tail and joins Lamia Scale." Lyon said.

"I never agreed to making that deal. But, I'm certainly not losing (Y/N) to you." Gray retorted back. They were glaring at each other. 

"Let the battle for (Y/N)'s heart begin." They said in unison. 

I swear (Y/N), the only battle you'll be facing… IS WITH ME!!!

 

Extended Ending

"What! You're not paying us???!!" Lucy complained to the owner of the theater.

"Yes. Yes. The only one I'm paying is (Y/N). She saved my performance and has repaired my theater. Everyone is buying tickets just to see her performance. I even have people waiting 3 months just to see her perform." the owner explained.

"3 MONTHS!" Team Natsu, including (Y/N) yelled in unison. 

"Yes. (Y/N), if you keep performing for me, I'll make sure to pay you. Thank you so very much!" the owner said to (Y/N).

"Well I would love to. But, that's the song I only know. I'm afraid I don't know any other songs." (Y/N) explained to the owner.

"Don't worry. Your song is so beautiful, I'm sure everyone won't get tired of it. Thank you so very much." the owner said. (Haha I'm one of the people.) Team Natsu were arguing with the owner to be paid. The owner had them thrown out by Wendy, who was paid by him to do so.

(Y/N) offered them parts of her payment, but they refused since she was the one who did all the work. Plus, they would feel bad for taking it since it was their fault for destroying the guild.

After that, (Y/N) realized why they didn't want to take this job. The owner was making her do 5 performances a day. She wanted to go home NOW!!!!


	6. Ice Vs Water!

Your POV  
Ever since my first job, I have been asked by other members of the guild to join them on their jobs. Krystal and I wanted to take a job by ourselves. We were starting at the request board, looking for another job. 

"Hey (Y/N), do you want to join your brother on a job?" Natsu came over and asked me.

"Actually, I wanted to take a job with Krystal. Sorry brother. Maybe next time." I said. He was in a depressed state. 

"Oh. I wanted to spend more time with my little sister." Natsu said in a saddened voice. He pouted cutely. I felt ashamed for making him sad. I don't want my guild members sad.

"Cut it out Natsu! You're going to make (Y/N) cry. And didn't you say we wanted to take a job request with me to help me get my rent money?" Lucy barked at Natsu. Realizing his promise, Natsu snapped out of his depression state.

"Oh you're right. Sorry Lucy." Natsu said. He turned to me. "And sorry (Y/N). I didn't make you feel bad. Next time, will you go on a job with me?" Natsu asked me. I smiled. "Of course. You're my brother after all." I said. Natsu was overjoyed.Lucy came over to me.

"You do know you're not related to him by blood, right?" Lucy asked me. 

"Yeah I know. But if it makes Natsu happy calling me his sister, then I'm happy." I explained to her. She smiled at me.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were looking for a job request to take. I scanned the board to find an simple job to take. After the performances I did, I earned a whole lot of money. I have enough to cover my rent money for a year. However, I'm not taking jobs to be rich and famous. I'm doing it because I want to help people. I want to be a big help and make Fairy Tail proud.

"Why don't you pick the job request since I chose the last one." I told Krystal. She nodded. I bet she's aching for some battles. It's been a while since we get to fight bad guys. She finally found one.

"How about this one? 160,000 jewels to take down some thieves. I have been aching for some practice." Krystal asked me. I nodded in agreement. I knew it. We told Mira the job we were taking. Master Makarov and Mira approved of it. 

As we were about to head out of the guild, something happened.

 

"WATER SLICER!" someone shouted as Krystal and I were attacked. The water was boiling hot. Krystal and I were wincing in pain on the ground. Everyone rushed to see what happened.

 

"Who hurt (Y/N)?" Natsu asked.

"I did." my attacker said. We all turned to see the who is was. I don't believe it.

"Juvia! What are you doing?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"WE WILL FIGHT FOR GRAY!" she exclaimed. What?

"We're all in the same guild. You guys shouldn't be fighting with each other." Mira exclaimed. 

"That's right. Juvia! I know you don't like seeing Gray with another girl, but you shouldn't have attacked Krystal and (Y/N)." Lucy said. Lily went to help Krystal out. Natsu helped me up.

"I won't forgive you for hurting my little sister. If you are looking for a fight, then count me in." Natsu said. He was fired up. However, that's not something I can allow. 

"Natsu. Please don't interfere." I said. He looked shocked. He was wondering why I said that. 

"If Juvia wants to fight me, then I will allow it." I said. Everyone's eyes widen. 

"You don't have to fight her (Y/N). We have work to do. Let's deal with this another time. I'm begging you." Krystal pleaded. I know she doesn't want to me hurt. I felt the same way about her.

"I rather let her vent out her anger on me than any other person in the guild. She attacked you because you were next to me, Krystal." I explained. Krystal was about to say something, but she knew I had a point.

"Alright Juvia, if you want to battle me…. then bring it on." I yelled out. Juvia was bald to hear it. We decided to battle under the tree in South Gate Park. 

 

Fairy Tail Narrator  
This is the Sola Tree, in the middle of South Gate Park. 

Your POV  
All the Fairy Tail Guild members have come to see the battle. I heard whispers how Juiva would win the battle. Others say I will win. I have to make this fast and not take any damage. I still have a job to do. 

Besides, I don't understand why Juvia wants to battle me for Gray. Gray should have his say on who he wants to be with. If I win this battle, I will let Gray decide for himself who he wishes to be with…

 

Gray's POV  
I finally finished my job. I was disappointed how (Y/N) refused to take a job with me. Then again, she has refused teaming up with other people on their jobs. She told me how she wanted to take a job with Krystal since she desperately wants to fight. I already seen her use her ice magic during the performance. I wonder what it looks like in combat. I was heading back to Fairy Tail.

"Where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice called out to me. Oh god, not him again… I turned to see Lyon. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm heading back to my guild. Anyway, I should be asking you the same thing. You're not a member of Fairy Tail." I told him. 

"I'm here to see if (Y/N) wants to join me on a job." Lyon answered. 

"For your information, she's a member of my guild. Which means she can go on jobs with her own guild members. She can go on a job with me, but she can't go on a job with you." I said. He's getting more ticked off. His face was priceless.

"That's true, but at least I can accompany her on her job. I don't want the money as long as I can be with (Y/N)." Lyon said. 

"Good luck. (Y/N) told me she wanted to go on a job with Krystal." I said.

"She must have said that so she didn't have to put up with you." Lyon retorted. We were glaring at each other. Suddenly, we saw people heading to South Gate Park. They wanted to see (Y/N) battle against Juvia. Wait what?

Lyon and I were worried about Juvia hurting (Y/N). We were rushing to the battle. 

 

3rd Person POV  
The townspeople wanted to see (Y/N) first battle. In fact, most people wanted to see (Y/N)'s ice magic in combat. Sorcerer Weekly's reporter, Jason, is announcing the battle. 

"This is gonna be the most epic battle ever! Two beautiful Fairy TaIl wizards are battling. And what's more exciting is how they are battling for the Ice Wizard Gray! COOL!!!!" Jason exclaimed.

"Juvia is going to win this battle." Juvia said. (Y/N) is wondering which Ice Magic should she use: her Ice Make Magic or her Ice Dragon Slayer. Usually, she saves her Ice Dragon Slayer magic for difficult opponents. And Juvia is a tough opponent. 

Gray and Lyon finally made it. They saw the two of them preparing their battle. Juvia was the first one to strike. 

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled out. (Y/N) did a couple of back flips to avoid the attack. The water slicer move did cut down a few rocks and branches from the trees. Luckily, it did not hit the viewers. 

"Juvia made the first move, but (Y/N) quickly dodged the attack. So Cool!!!!" Jason announced.

 

When (Y/N) composed herself, she was standing in an Ice Maker position. Gray and Lyon were watching carefully. 

"Ice Make: Rose Storm!" (Y/N) yelled out. Ice rose petals were aiming toward Juvia. It went right through her water body. (Y/N) gasped. Physical attacks won't work on her since her body is made out of water.

"(Y/N) has launched such a beautiful move. But Juvia is unaffected by (Y/N)'s attack. That's a water wizard for you. Cool!!!!" Jason announced.

"Juvia's body is made of water. Physical attacks have no effect on Juvia." Juvia mocked (Y/N). However, (Y/N) had a plan. She positioned herself. Ice crystals were forming and swirling around (Y/N) like a ring.

"Ice Make: Freezing Ring!" (Y/N) yelled out.  
The ice crystals, along with a icy wind, were targeting Juiva. They were swirling around her in a ring. Ice rocks formed in a circle surrounding Juvia. The ice ring was going down and getting closer to the ice rocks. The ring was becoming smaller. In a spilt second, an ice crystal formed in Juvia. The next second, it broke apart. Juvia screamed in excruciating pain. 

"What a move! (Y/N)'s attack is super effective. Cool!!!" Jason announced. Gray and Lyon were astonished by (Y/N)'s Ice Make Magic. They thought they would not see such a beautiful and powerful move since Ul. Juvia was on the ground, wincing in pain. 

 

Juvia's POV  
Juvia can't lose to her. Gray is Juvia's prince. Gray will belong to Juvia, and only Juvia.

 

3rd Person POV  
Juvia looked at (Y/N) with a murderous look. 

"Can't forgive….Can't forgive…" Juvia whispered. Everyone started to become frightened. 

"Uhm… Juvia?" (Y/N) asked nervously.

"JUVIA CAN'T FORGIVE! JUVIA MUST DEFEAT HER LOVE RIVAL! GRAY WILL BE MINE!" Juvia yelled out. She was raging with anger. She attacked (Y/N) with boiling water. It hit (Y/N) directly. Juvia kept attacking (Y/N) with boiling water.

"Whoa. Juvia is fighting back twice fold! She's got (Y/N) on the ropes! Cool!" Jason exclaimed. Gray and Lyon were worried for (Y/N). Once Juvia blows up with rage, it's difficult to calm her down. Plus, they don't want to see (Y/N) in pain.

"Ice Make: Shield!" (Y/N) said. The ice shield that formed was getting smaller. Juvia's attacks were shrinking the ice shield. With the ice shield completely melted, vapors appeared. Nothing left but steam. Once the steam waas gone, so was (Y/N).

"Oh my gosh! (Y/N) used the vapors as a smoke screen. She's beautiful and smart! Cool!!!" Jason yelled out. Some people thought she ran away, but the Fairy Tail members knew she was up to something. Juvia was looking around for a surprise attack.

"Juvia!" (Y/N) yelled out. Everyone turned to see (Y/N), preparing for her next attack. 

 

(Y/N) was standing tall, with her arms crossed. Even though it was a hot day, South Gate Park was becoming chilly. The clouds were blocking the sun. Ice crystals formed around (Y/N). An icy chill was surrounding Juvia. She was shivering in the cold. (Which is really rare since she usually doesn't.)

(Y/N) uncrossed her arms. She held her arms out. She opened her arms slowly and a white line cut appeared. Three huge ice rocks were surrounding Juvia. The white line cut became bigger and turned blue. The three ice rocks closed in on Juvia. She was trapped in. (Y/N) crossed her arms again swiftly. 

"Ice Make: Diamond Dust!" (Y/N) yelled out.  
She swiftly uncrossed her arms, and the bright blue line cut she made cut right through the ice prison. The large ice crystal broke. Juvia took heavy damage from the attack. The clouds disappeared. The sun was coming out. And Juvia was on the ground, defeated.

"Incredible! Juvia is unable to battle. The winner is (Y/N)! Cool!!!" Jason announced. Team Natsu were impressed with (Y/N), but not as impressed as Gray and Lyon.

"Juvia… is defeated…Gray….I lost him forever…" Juvia whispered to herself. She was in tears. Erza and Lucy hoped Juvia would be alright. 

"Now that (Y/N) has been declared the winner, she won Gray! Cool!" Jason yelled out and gestured to Gray. Gray was blushing. He had mixed emotions.

"Hold on! I'm not some prize to be won!" Gray exclaimed. Though, he was happy (Y/N) won. Now he can finally be with her. Lyon was ticked off. He wanted (Y/N) to win, but not if it meant winning Gray.

"Wait a minute!" (Y/N) screamed. Everyone turned their attention to her. (Y/N) walked over to Juvia. Juvia looked up to (Y/N) with anger in her eyes. 

"I won the battle, but I do not want Gray." (Y/N) said. Everyone was shocked. Gray felt heartbroken. Lyon's sports were lifted.

"Gray must make the decision on who he wants to be with. I know you have deep feelings for Gray. However, you can't just shut every girl who gets close to him. I want to be friends with him, Lyon, and everyone else here. I won this battle with the intention to let Gray decide who he wants because no one should be forced to be with someone. People should be together for love, on both sides." (Y/N) explained. Juvia gasped.

(Y/N) asked Wendy if she could heal Juvia. Wendy gladly accepts. While Wendy was healing Juvia, Krystal tended to (Y/N)'s injuries. Afterwards, Juvia and (Y/N) shook hands. Everyone clapped. 

"I have to get to work. Please excuse me." (Y/N) said softly and bowed. Krystal and (Y/N) headed to their job. It amazes people how (Y/N) can still go to work even after the fierce battle she had. It just made her more irresistible to Gray and Lyon. If (Y/N) is that powerful with her Ice Make Magic, just how powerful is she with her Ice Dragon Slayer…


	7. The Surprise Request

Fairy Tail Narrator  
This is the guild known as Lamia Scale. 

 

Lyon's POV  
It's not fair. Gray can spend more time (Y/N) just because they are in the same guild. Why did (Y/N) want to join Fairy Tail instead of Lamia Scale? What does Fairy Tail have that we don't? Was it because they have the dragon slayers? If (Y/N) joined Lamia Scale there's no doubt she will be praised. And Lamia Scale needs a dragon slayer… and I need her...

"Lyon, is something wrong?" Sherry asked me. I shook my head. 

"Are you thinking about that Ice Dragon Slayer again?" she asked me. I started blushing red. The very image of (Y/N) popping into my mind makes me feel warm. Her smile makes me want to smile as well. Yuka and Tobi were coming up to us.

"I was shocked to see you had a crush on Juvia, but I was even more shocked how you quickly got over her and moved onto (Y/N). Though I don't blame you one bit. (Y/N) is much more capable than Juvia. A powerful wizard like her should join Lamia Scale." Yuka mentioned to me.

"JUST DATE HER ALREADY!" Tobi screamed in my ear. I was clearly annoyed by it. And I wasn't the only one.

"Don't get mad." Yuka scolded him to calm down. Though Tobi was right, I should date her. The problem was Gray…

 

Fairy Tail Narrator  
And so Lyon is coming up with a way to win (Y/N)'s heart. I wonder what lies for the Ice Dragon Slayer and her Fairy Tail friends…

 

3rd Person POV  
(Y/N) has become more famous than ever. Her performance at the Onibus Theater and her first battle with Juvia has made her as popular as Erza. Many people believe she might be an S-Class Wizard. 

After the battle with Juvia, (Y/N) and Krystal were able to go to their job and complete it with ease. What's even more amazing is how (Y/N) and Krystal were able to complete the job with no collateral damage. (Y/N) and Krystal have been a big asset to Team Natsu and completed big time job requests as well. 

Today, (Y/N) and Krystal have decided to take a break from their jobs. They were sitting at the counter, talking with Mirajane.

"I'm surprised you're taking a break. With all the job requests you've done, I bet you're set for life." Mirajane said to (Y/N). 

"Yeah, but I'm saving it in the bank. I don't want to leave my apartment. Lucy is like a sister to me. I'd miss her too much if I moved away." (Y/N) explained.

"Also, buying a huge house is unnecessary since it would only be the two of us." Krystal mentioned.

"Well you might never know. The both of you could meet someone and start a family. I'm sure by then you would need a big house." Mirajane smirked. Both (Y/N) and Krystal were blushing. The thought of having a family of their own never occurred to them, let alone marriage. 

"Tell me Krystal, do you think Lily has a thing for you? You'd be so cute together!" Mirajane asked Krystal and started fangirling. Krystal was blushing as red as a tomato. (Y/N) was giggling and imaging them together with cubs. 

"T-That's preposterous. I think something like love wouldn't some across his mind. He's my friend after all. I'm sure he has more important things to worry about than me. Like sticking with Gajeel and fighting enemies. Or learning new combat skills." Krystal stuttered. Mirajane and (Y/N) were giggling because Krystal was blushing cutely. 

"What about you (Y/N)?" Mirajane asked. (Y/N) blushed as well. 

"Ugh, I don't know. I never gone out with anyone." (Y/N) said softly. 

"What? You never gone out with anyone?" Cana immediately came into the conversation. (Y/N) was stuttering a bit. Cana turned to everyone in the guild.

"HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT! (Y/N) HAS NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND BEFORE! ISN'T THAT SHOCKING?" Cana blurted out to everyone. (Y/N) was holding her head down in embarrassment. Everyone's eyes widened and chattered to themselves. Some girls couldn't believe it. Some guys were hoping to ask her out on a date and be her first. This caught the attention of a a certain someone… 

"IF ANY GUY WANTS TO DATE (Y/N), THEN THEY'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME! AS HER PROTECTIVE BROTHER, I WON'T LET ANYONE DATE MY LITTLE SISTER!" Natsu exclaimed. And that let to another huge fight in the guild. Natsu was beating up every guy who wanted to try asking her out. 

(Y/N) and Krystal decided to leave the guild until things settled down. They began walking around Magnolia to relive their boredom. On their little walk, someone called out to (Y/N).

 

"(Y/N)!!!" Lyon shouted. (Y/N) and Krystal turned to him.

"Hey Lyon. What's up? I thought you'd be out taking a job." (Y/N) asked. She smiled at him, happy to see him again. Lyon started blushing. 

"Actually, that's why I've come to see you. I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of joint me on a job request." Lyon said. (Y/N) gasped.

"Really? But why would you ask me for help? Shouldn't you ask one of your guild members? Actually, I believe you could easily complete a job by yourself with ease." (Y/N) asked. She started praising him since she knew Lyon was one of Lamia Scale's top wizards. Lyon was surprised she was saying such nice things about him. He felt he's should be the one praising her. 

"Well, I thought it would be a great way for us to get to know each other. Ul has talked about you when I was little. And after watching your performance and witnessing your battle, I want to get to know more about you. In fact, I was hoping you could show me more of your Ice Magic as well as your Dragon Slayer Magic." Lyon said. (Y/N) was unsure at first. She wanted to take a break, but she didn't want to give up the opportunity to work with Lyon. 

"Well, if you insist." (Y/N) answered. Lyon was giddying with joy in his mind. He considered this his first date with (Y/N).

"Are you coming, Krystal?" (Y/N) asked Krystal. 'Or not.' Lyon thought in his mind. 

"No I think I'll head back to the guild. You should go with him. I bet you want to hear more stories about Ul. I'll let the master know you went on a job with him." Krystal explained.

"Why don't you come with us? I'm sure (Y/N) would be happy to have you around. And I want to know more about you." Lyon persuaded Krystal. 

"It's fine." Krystal responded. 

"But Krystal…" (Y/N) was about to say before Krystal interrupted her. 

"You should go with other people on their job requests. It'll give you more experience." Krystal said as she took off to the guild. 

 

Your POV  
I felt a little sad that Krystal didn't want to join with us. We never separated before. We always stood by with each other. However, Krystal has made her decision. I'll respect it at least. I turn to Lyon.

"Well then, what's the job request?" I asked him. He gave me the job request. We must go after a husband and wife team. They are known robbers to have robbed every town they passed by. Huh. It's weird because it reminds me of Bonnie and Clyde. 

"The reason I need your help is because I want to fight them two-on-two. I know we can do it if we work together. With the Ice Maker magic we learned from Ul, we can easily capture them. I'll give you all the reward if you want." Lyon said. (Y/N) shook her head. Lyon was a bit confused.

"I don't want all of the reward. I just want to help you out. So let's get catch these robbers together." (Y/N) said with determination. Lyon saw how adorable her determination was. He felt like he's appeared before a fairy, a mermaid, an angel, a goddess. It didn't matter to him. She looked so radiate to him. He smiled.

"I'm glad to work with you. Let's go!" Lyon said with determination. The both of them headed to complete the job request. 

Timeskip ~ brought to you by Levi's cleaning supplies (Attack on Titans reference) 

Krystal's POV  
I decided to leave those two alone on their job. (Y/N) needs to work with other people besides me. Plus, I bet Lyon just wanted to work with (Y/N) alone. Though it does irritate me a little, I know he isn't trying to shut me off completely. When he sees (Y/N), he focuses on her. It's almost like he's head over heels in love with her. Correction: He is. I know he won't let (Y/N) get hurt. 

I made it back to the guild. The fight must have settled down. Erza has came back from her job to settle the fight. (Mostly with her glares.) Speaking of which, if Erza is back from her job, then it means Gray has come back from as well...

"Oh hey Krystal." Gray said as he walked up to me. I saw he had a nicely wrapped box in his hand. 

"Hello Gray. I assume the mission went well." I told him.

"Yeah, Erza and I finished it." Gray said. I nodded in his succession. 

"By the way, have you seen (Y/N)? I brought back a souvenir for her." Gray asked me. I don't think he's going to like my answer.

"Actually, (Y/N) went on a job… with Lyon." I said. I was waiting for his reaction. Sure enough, his eyes widened. 

"What? When did he…" he started panicking before I interrupted him.

"Just today, Lyon noticed (Y/N) and I walking around Magnolia. He came by hoping for (Y/N)'s assistance for his job request. She accepted." I said. He looked heartbroken. I bet he wanted to see (Y/N)'s reaction to his gift. And what's more is that he didn't want Lyon around (Y/N). Oh my goodness, (Y/N) is in the center of a love triangle. I just hope (Y/N) doesn't get hurt… or anyone in the matter. Suddenly, 

"OH GRAY DARLING!!! I MISS YOU!!!" Juvia exclaimed as she clutched onto Gray. He was trying to be released from Juvia's embrace. That's when Juvia noticed the box in his hand.

"OH MY GRAY! YOU GOT ME A PRESENT! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Juvia said as well was holding the present close to her heart.

"Wait Juvia, that present isn't for you. It's for-" Gray tried explaining before she ran away, tightly embracing the present. 

"Juvia is going to get Gray's present. I've been saving it for our anniversary, but Juvia thinks she should give it to Gray right now!" Juvia said as she ran to Fairy Hills. Gray was chasing her, demanding to give him back (Y/N)'s present. I laughed at the scene. Juvia will never learn, will she?

 

Extending Ending

"Hey, Krystal." Lily said. Kyrstal turned from the scene to Pantherlily. She smiled at him.

"Hey Lily. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Krystal asked. Lily blushed at Krystal's adorableness.

"Oh I'm alright. How about you? Isn't (Y/N) with you?" Lily asked her. She shook her head.

"No. She took a job request." Krystal explained. 

"Oh I see. Well, are you busy today?" Lily asked Krystal. Once again, Krystal shook her head. Now was Lily's chance.

"Well, if you're not busy with anything, I was wondering…?" Lily said. 

"Yeah." Krystal said sweetly. Lily was blushing redder than before. 

"Uhm. Will you…" Lily was about to ask before he got interrupted.

"HE LLLLOOOVVVVEEEESSSS YOU!" Out of nowhere, Happy said to Krystal. She gasped at bit, mostly because Happy appear from who knows where. Lily was down right embarrassed and ticked off. 

"HAPPY!!!! YOU JUST RUINED THE MOMENT!!!" Lily yelled at Happy. Soon enough, he chased Happy around the guild. Happy kept mocking Lily. Krystal was giggling at the scene. Carla came up to Krystal.

"It seems Lily wanted to ask you out on a romantic evening." Carla told Krystal. She started blushing. Carla winked at her. The both of them kept their eyes on the two male cats. Krystal's eyes were set on the little black panther. '

'How Cute' Krystal secretly thought to herself. She made the cutest face imaginable. Carla awed at her reaction.


	8. Bonnie and Clyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Bonnie and Clyde are historical figures. I used them as inspiration for this particular mission.

Timeskip ~~ brought to you by Grell's Fangirling!!! (Black Butler reference) Thanks to Arley Oliva for this reference! Now I'm fangirling!!

 

3rd Person POV  
Lyon and (Y/N) walked on foot to their destination. (Y/N) felt bad for making them avoid transportation due to her motion sickness. Though Lyon assured her it wasn't a problem since their destination was close. It wasn't long until they reached it. It was a small town. The person who requested the job was the mayor of the town. He is a small elderly man. 

"Oh hello there, I assume you must be the wizards who answered the job request." the mayor told them.

"Yes, my name is Lyon Vastia. And this lovely young lady is (Y/N)." Lyon introduced themselves. (Y/N) let out a light pink blush on her cheeks. She greeted herself to the mayor.

"Wait a minute. Are you (Y/N), the Maiden of Ice?" the mayor asked (Y/N). She seemed a bit confused by this question. This is the first time anyone has called her that. She turned to Lyon, hoping he might explain what the mayor meant.

"Your reputation increased dramatically that everyone started calling you the Maiden of Ice. It's very similar how they call Natsu 'Salamander' or Erza 'Titania'." Lyon explained. (Y/N) let out an 'oh' sound since she understood now. 

"I must say it's a pleasure to meet the Maiden of Ice. I'm such a fan of yours. You're certainly a lot prettier in person." the mayor complimented (Y/N). She thank him for the compliments.

"It's interesting how a Lamia Scale Wizard is working with a Fairy Tail Wizard. Are you two by any chance a couple?" the mayor asked. (Y/N) blushed redder than Natsu's flames. 

"Oh no, we're not a couple." (Y/N) quickly said. 'Wish we were.' Lyon murmured to himself. He did feel a like bad on how she said it. 

"Not that there's anything wrong with you Lyon. You're quite handsome. I mean, in a friend kind of way." (Y/N) said to Lyon. He blushed at how (Y/N) called him handsome. The mayor was snickering a bit. He thought young love was cute. Speaking of love,

"I apologize Miss (Y/N). You're absolutely beautiful, I figured you must at least have someone. Or maybe even two." the mayor said. (Y/N) assured the mayor that is was highly unlikely. Lyon didn't like what the mayor said. He wanted to be the only one for (Y/N). 

 

Time skip ~~~ Brought to you by Ultear's time magic. (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Dragon Slayer for the reference. I wonder if this is even a time skip since Ultear can control time. 

 

Your POV  
The mayor has explain how a couple stated robbing towns. According to him, they are very precise and very practice. They even might be professionals. The mayor expects them to hit this town since all the towns they hit are in a consecutive route. This town was next.

"I want to two to patrol this town. If they robbers are here, then I want you two to capture them. I don't want them to continue robbing any more towns." the mayor explained. A few other mayors made the same job request but the robbers were able to escape them with ease. I guess this is the reason why Lyon wanted to work with me. Even so, he could have worked with Jura and the robbers would have be caught. 

"You can count on us. Rest assure the robbers won't get away. (Y/N) and I will take them down." Lyon said. I nodded. I don't know the whole plan Lyon has come up with, but we were taught by Ul. I won't let her, Elsanna, or my guild down. 

 

Time skip ~ brought to you by the perverted French, France: Ohonhonhon~ I see I've made an appearance. Will you grace me with your name, ma cherie? (Hetalia reference) Thanks to Remaining Anonymous for all the references ideas!

 

Lyon's POV  
My plan is perfection. The two robbers are a husband and wife team. I'll let (Y/N) handle the wife and I'll handle the husband. (Y/N) and I are patrolling the town/ Nothing suspicious happening right now. Apparently as we were walking around, many of the townsfolk asked for (Y/N)'s autograph. I could tell she was a bit skeptical on the whole famous ordeal. She shouldn't have anything to be nervous about. 

A couple of men were flirting with her, so I put my arm around her waist and brought her closer to me. That did show them. I noticed (Y/N) blushing a bit. Finally, I got her to blush instead of the other way around. She really is beautiful. 

"Uhm (Y/N), there's something I've been meaning to say to you. I hope to hear your answer." I said to her. She looked up at me with those pretty (E/C) eyes of her.

"Yes." she said softly from those kissable lips. I really wish I could just kiss her right there and claim her as mine. I blushed at the idea.

"Well, I was wondering…. if… you and I…." I began to say. Suddenly, we heard an explosion. Oh crap, they're here. And at the worse time as well.

We headed to the explosion. The townspeople started running away. (Y/N) and I finally caught sight of the two criminals. They turned to us.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? More wizards for us to crush. What a perfect opportunity to test our new weapons." the woman said. They pull out their guns. (Y/N) readied ourselves to fight. For some reason, the man with the shades was eyeing (Y/N) in a perverted way. 

"Hey aren't you that so called Maiden of Ice everyone's talking about?" he asked her. She nodded angrily. 

"Well little lady, they call me Clyde. And this here is Bonnie. We're named after the original Bonnie and Clyde. But we're totally better then they are." he introduce themselves.

"And you're one fine looking little lady. I'll tell you what. I got two big guns. If you resist me, you'll be having a bullet to the head with this here gun." he said as he point to the gun in his hand. He better not say what I think he''s going to say...

"If you join me, you'll be having the best night of your life with my much bigger gun." he said and snickered. I glared at him. How dare he say disgusting things toward (Y/N). I'll be having fun kicking his a**. 

"What other big gun?" I heard (Y/N) whispered softly to herself. She's even more innocent than I thought. I have to admit it's actually adorable. 

"Clyde, what do you think you're doing? You have me. Why do you want a s**t like her. She's not so innocent as she looks. I bet she's got an STD. And she probably gave it to her boyfriend." the woman said. How dare she say that about (Y/N). But I'm a little flattered she called me her boyfriend. 

"Uh, Lyon. I'm confused. What are they talking about?" she asked me innocently. Aw how cute. She's pure as the white snow. 

"Whoa wait a minute. You mean to tell me you're a virgin? That's so cool. Why didn't you say so? Now I really want to take it away." he said. That did it. I ran up to him and started beating him up. 

"You disgusting pig! I won't let you take her away from me, let alone her purity!' I said. He started fighting back. 

"What's your problem grandpa? I'm more stronger, faster, and better looking than you. Once I'm through with you, I'll take the b***h for myself." he said. I was want to kill his man. We started battling far away from the village. I'm gonna teach this punk a little lesson." he told me. Even if she didn't want me, the least I could do was protect her from scum like him. 

 

Your POV  
I don't know what they're talking about, but I can't let myself be distracted. I have to take her out. The woman turned from them to locating at me. She was glaring at me.

"Well bimbo, it seems I'm going to have to kill you for trying to steal my Clyde." she said. She started shooting bullets from her gun. Luckily, I was able to doge them. When she ran out of bullets, she grabbed out another gun.

"You didn't think I only had one gun. Lucky for me, this is my specialty gun. I can shoot different types of magic from this gun. Why don't I show you on that stud face of yours. Fireshots!" she yelled out. Fire bullets came out. A few of them managed to hit me. It hurts.

"(Insert Cackling) What a stupid little bimbo you are. You're the Maiden of Ice, so all I have to do is shoot fire to beat you." she mocked me. I know many people used fire magic against me. These flames are nothing compared to Natsu's Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. 

"Fire Blast!" she yelled out. Fire balls were aiming at me. I jumped high in the air to avoid them. I was able to use my Ice Magic to lift myself off the ground. 

"Ice Make: Rose Storm!" I yelled out. Ice rose petals were blasted toward her. I managed to hit her. And one of the rose petals cut a piece of her hair off. She saw this, and she was raging mad. 

"You… YOU MONSTER!!!" Bonnie yelled out. Her eye color changed.She charged at me with punches and kicks. I tried blocking a few of them, but she was too fast. I really must have set her off. She's not giving me a chance to recover from the blows.They all were able to hit me. 

"(Insert evil laugh) This is the so-called Maiden of Ice? What a joke. I don't know why anyone sees in you. You're nothing more than a school girl. What don't you just die because your face is already ugly enough." she said.

She gave a blow to my gut as I was flew into a tree. My back hit the tree and I fell on the ground. Then she started hitting me with different types of magic from her gun. She started shooting ice shards from the gun. That's when I had an idea. 

I caught a few ice shards that were blasted at me. It cut the palms on my hand. Before the blood started coming out, I ate the ice shards. Bonnie was just staring at me. She's wondering what's going on. As Natsu would say, I'm all fired up now!

"Roar of the Ice Dragon!" I yelled out. 

She screamed in pain as she was hit by my attack. I finally defeated her. She was knocked unconscious. With the pair of handcuffs she carried on her, I used them to cuff her.

I brought her along so we can check out how Lyon and Clyde were doing...


	9. Unison Raid

Timeskip ~~ brought to you by Erwin's eyebrows (Attack on Titan reference) Thanks to Sasmit for the reference. I <3 Levi but Erwin is a cool guy too. 

3rd Person POV  
Lyon and Clyde were brawling with each other. 

"Ice Make: Ape!" Lyon said as a giant ice pare was heading towards Clyde. He moved out of the way to avoid the rampaging ape. It crashed into a tree.

"Ice Make: Snow Tiger!" Lyon yelled as he created a large ice tiger heading towards his target. Clyde took out a flamethrower (from who knows where) and burned it. The snow tiger was nothing more than a wet puddle. Lyon was trying to figure out how to defeat this jerk.

"Is that all you can do? This is going to be even easy than I thought." Clyde mocked him. Lyon was beyond furious. Clyde was preparing to attack until…

"LYON!!!!" a voice called out to him. The two wizards turned to see where the voice was coming from. Lyon recognized the (H/C) anywhere. It was (Y/N) running towards them. Clyde noticed (Y/N) dragging Bonnie.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Bonnie just couldn't handle the little princess. Nice job, sweetheart. I'll tell you what. Why don't you come over here and kiss your new boyfriend?" Clyde asked (Y/N). She looked at him in confusion. She was wondering what in the world was he talking about.

While Clyde was distracted by (Y/N), Lyon attacked Clyde.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon yelled out. All the eagles avoiding any obstacles and aimed straight for Clyde. It was a direct hit to Clyde. He was screaming in pain.

"I'll never let someone as sweet as (Y/N) be defiled by a disgusting pig like you." Lyon said. Clyde glared at him.

"Whatcha say?" Clyde asked rhetorically. They both of them kept fighting each other. (Y/N) was starting at the two. Little did she knew, Bonnie escaped…

 

Time skip~~~ brought to you by the TARDIS (Doctor Who reference) Thanks to time traveling otaku alicorn for the reference. Now I'm going to go eat some fish fingers and custard.

 

Your POV  
I was just watching the two of them since Lyon assured he can take him down. As much as I want to help him, I respected his choice. Suddenly, I felt someone grabbing me from behind me. I tried to break free, but the person had a good grip on me. Lyon and Clyde turned to us.

"Leave her alone!" Lyon said. Clyde took the opportunity to restrain Lyon. 

"How did you escape?" Clyde asked Bonnie. She snickered.

"I always have a spare key. Did you think I would be stupid enough not to have a back-up plan?" Bonnie asked them. I wasn't going to let her treat me like a hostage. I stomped on her foot. She let go and was hopping on one foot. She kept saying how dare I hurt her poor little foot. 

Lyon escape from Clyde's grip and kicked him toward Bonnie. I had an idea to stop them. I ran up to Lyon's side. 

"Lyon, I have an idea. Let's do a unison raid." I said. His eyes widened.

"Do-Do you really mean that?" he asked. I nodded.

"Lyon, I can assume you are not really a team player. I bet you asked me to come with you so I could distract Bonnie while you handle Clyde. But I want you to understand that teamwork is necessary. Those two were able to rob these towns because they work together." I told him. He was starting at me. I figured he was getting my point. 

I held out my hand to him. "Lyon, will you lend me your power?" I asked him. He looked at me hand. And he smiled. 

"Yes." he answered. I smiled. We nodded at each other. We lifted out joined hands up in the air. 

"Magic Fusion Power!" we yelled out. The weather turned cold. We made it snow. A small source of power was already forming in our hands. 

Bonnie and Clyde were watching us with sacred looks.

"Oh no. Don't tell me..." Clyde said.

"Is that a unison raid?" Bonnie asked. Cylde was ordering Bonnie to launch a countr attack. Bonnie wasn't paying attention to him. Instead, she was staring at us with admiration in her eyes. 

"So romantic." she whispered to herself. Lyon and I prepared out attack. Clyde told Bonnie to snap out of it. She kept staring at us like a child who seen snow on Christmas day. 

We both screamed out our attacks.

"ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!" Lyon exclaimed. 

"ICE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" I exclaimed. Lyon's snow dragon combined with my wing attack directly hit them. They were sent flying to the town's church bell. It made a huge dong as they two of them were hit. The both of them were bickering like an old couple.

Lyon and I turned to each other. We were smiling because the mission was a success. I looked at our hands to see he still hasn't let of mine. 

"Uh Lyon. Can you let go of my hand?" I asked him nervously. Can you blame me? I never held a boy's hand this long. Lyon smirked. Then he lifted me bridal style. I squeaked.

"No way." he simply said. He ran to the town, with me holding onto him for dear life and begging him to let me down. 

 

Time skip~~~ brought to you because Sebastian's one hell of a butler. (Black Butler reference) Thanks to DipperDash for the reference. You're right, he's simply one hell of a butler. 

 

3rd Person POV  
The mayor thanked them for capturing Bonnie and Clyde. The Royal Knights arrived to arrest them. Afterwards, the town threw a little party, celebrating the success. A couple of guys asked (Y/N) on a date, but Lyon warned them not to unless they want him to kick their butts. They did as they were told. Many people asked for (Y/N)'s autograph. She was more than happy to. (Y/N) was becoming more of a celebrity each passing day. 

The mayor paid them their reward. However, they had to pay for the minimal collateral damages of the town. (Y/N) paid for the damages. She instead since it was her idea. Though, Lyon wished he allowed him to pay. (Y/N) told Lyon she would feel more guilty if Lyon were to pay because he was the one who invited her on the job in the first place. Lyon hesitantly accepted (Y/N)'s request.

It was getting late. Lyon and (Y/N) waved good-bye to the townspeople. They started walking back home. 

 

Timeskip~~~ brought to you by Happy's fish!! (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Lupa for the reference. And this is also brought to you by Lily's Kiwis. 

 

Your POV  
It started getting dark and we weren't even halfway to Fairy Tail. Lyon suggested we build a camp here. I find that odd since he refused the townspeople's offer to stay the night at the inn. I was getting sleepy so I complied with Lyon. 

Lyon took off his shirt. Wait what???

"Lyon! Why are you stripping?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I'm using my shirt for you pillow." he answered. He placed his shirt next to him. He patted it, gesturing me to come sit with him. I did just that. However, I couldn't help blushing at Lyon. He had well-built muscles. So I turned my attention to the stars. I have to admit it, it was a beautiful night for stargazing. 

"(Y/N), can I ask you something?" Lyon asked me. I turned so my (E/C) eyes could stare into his eyes.

"Yes." I said sweetly. 

"Is there anything I can do to thank you for coming along with me on this job?" he asked me. I stared at him with confusion.

"There's no need to thank me. I enjoyed going on this job with you." I answered. All of a sudden, he leaned his face closer to my face. I blushed. He held my waist which brought me closer to him.

"How about I thank you with this?" he asked. He kissed me on the cheeks. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. He gave me little angel kisses along my jawline. My head was brought down to give Lyon better access to my neck. He kept kissing my neck and found my sweet spot. When I squeaked at what he was doing, it took the opportunity to kiss me on the lips. My eyes widened. Lyon was kissing me! He just gave me my first kiss. The kiss was so sweet. I began to close my eyes, enjoying this kiss. So this is what a kiss feels like. 

3rd Person POV  
What (Y/N) was a pair of jealous eyes, witnessing her little make-out session with Lyon….


	10. The Two Ice Princes

Flashback ~~ brought to you by PIKA PIKA PIKA CHUUUUUUU (Pokemon reference) Thanks to Legendary PokeMon trainer Ashley!

 

3rd Person POV  
It didn't take long for Juvia to realize the present was intended for (Y/N) when she read the card with (Y/N)'s name on it. Erza, who overheard Gray's conversation with Krystal and witnessing Juvia taking off with the present, decided to go after Juvia. (Since Juvia was in room at Fairy Hills and Gray wasn't allowed there because Fairy Hills is a girl's only dormitory.) Juvia placed the present on the bed and began to walk out, ignoring Erza's concerns. Erza found the present on Juvia's bed and went to return it to Gray. 

That's when Juvia decided to find (Y/N). She wanted to find any secrets her love rival had. Juvia has managed to find her… KISSING LYON! Behind the bushes, she saw Lyon giving (Y/N) loving kisses. 

 

End of Flashback ~~ brought to you…by…RAMEN!!!!! (Naruto reference) Thanks to Tick Tock! Tick Tock sticks with the Naruto reference because Tick Tock can.

 

Juvia's POV  
I can't believe what I'm seeing. Lyon and (Y/N) are a couple now. Now I get it. During our battle, (Y/N) wanted to beat me to impress Lyon. No wonder (Y/N) gave up the chance of winning Gray. She said it to let him down easy. Juvia thinks (Y/N) is sweet, but what's this weird sensation in chest? Juvia has this little weird feeling when I see her kissing Lyon. Never mind. I shouldn't be thinking about that. Juvia must tell her beloved Gray (Y/N) already has someone and we can finally be together. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Amaiman's gravity defying crisps. (Blue Exorcist reference) Thanks to Clairissa!

 

Gray's POV  
I finally got back (Y/N)'s present thanks to Erza. I'm glad the box wasn't damaged. I can't wait to see the look on (Y/N) when she receives her present. Erza wanted to talk to me in private outside.

"What's up Erza?" I asked. She looked up at the sky.

"Gray, you must know by now Juvia's feelings for you." she turn to ask me. I looked away and started down. 

"Yeah. I know." I responded. 

"Juvia has deep feelings for you. And I know you don't share the same feelings for her because I've seen the way you look at (Y/N)." she said. I blushed a bit. Just imagining (Y/N) smiling makes my heart skip a beat. 

"Well, your blush proves my point." Erza said. I moved my gaze into the sky, holding the present close to my chest. Love is weird, I guess.

"I just want to let you know Juvia read the card on your present and walked out of her room completely devastated." Erza continued to say. I gasped at looked at her, asking if she was serious. Her look just answered it. Oh man, I never wanted Juvia to feel that way. It's true I expected her to be heart broken, but not to the point of tearing her apart. I still care about Juvia, but as a friend. 

"I know you like (Y/N). So I'm asking you to tell Juvia how you feel. She's already engaged in a battle with (Y/N). I don't want to see them hurting each other. Go find Juvia, and tell her." Erza told me. I hate to admit it, but Erza has a point. Juvia attack (Y/N) when she about to head out on her job. I really got to do something about it.

"Alright then. I'll go." I answered. Erza smiled and walked back to the guild. I watched her until I turn around and collided with someone. 

"Oh Gray, darling. I have something to tell you." Juvia came rushing and clinging onto me. I tried getting her off of me. 

"Juvia. Let go of me." I told her. She finally released me. 

"Darling, I know you like (Y/N). But there's something you should know about her." she said. My eyes widened. Did she do something to (Y/N)? 

"What is it?" I asked her. She looked at me seriously.

"(Y/N) has a boyfriend." Juvia answered. I stared at her, like this was some sick joke.

"That's not funny, Juvia. You shouldn't go around spreading rumors like that." I said. She looked at with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not lying. I would never lie to you. And I meant what I said. I saw (Y/N) kissing Lyon." Juvia said. I couldn't believe what she said. Lyon…. and (Y/N)…. kissing? I stared down at the present in my hand. I never even had the chance to kiss her. Before I knew it, I was on my way to (Y/N)'s apartment. I ignored Juvia's pleads to come back. I halted and turn to look at her dead-serious.

"I'm sorry Juvia. I do not feel the same way about you." I said. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. 

"I do care about you, but I care about you as a friend. (Y/N) stole my heart. And just because Lyon kissed her, doesn't mean he's won her heart. I'm going to step up my game." I said. I continued walking to her place, leaving Juvia standing alone. I'm sorry Juvia…

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Happy the dragon (Heroes of Olympus reference) Thanks to Sasmit!

 

Your POV  
I told Lyon he stole my first kiss. He grinned at that. What he really that proud? I didn't know until he explained how I was his his first kiss. I was surprised to hear that. I told him how I thought he must have receive a lot of kisses since he was so handsome. He thanked me for that compliment. I ended up with a cherry-colored face. He chuckled how cute I looked when I blush. That didn't help because I blushed even redder.

After our kiss, Lyon insisted on walking me all the way back to my apartment. I hesitated a bit, but his smile convinced me to allow him to walk me home. To be honest, it was a bit awkward. He kissed me, took my hand, and held it the entire walk. We haven't spoken on the way back. Complete silence. 

As we arrived in the front of my apartment, he was still holding my hand. I turn to him, wondering why he wouldn't let go. Lyon looked at me with concerned eyes. 

"(Y/N), do you like me?" he asked me softly. I let out a small gasp. I didn't know what I was feeling right now. So many thought swirling in my mind. 

"I like you." I responded sweetly. He became serious.

"I mean, do you 'like' me like me?" Lyon asked. I hesitated for a moment. Well, the kiss made me feel like a princess. 

"Well, the kiss you gave me made me feel warm." I responded. Lyon let out a big smile on his face. It was cute seeing it. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Next thing I knew, he embraced me.

"I love you, (Y/N)." he whispered in my year. My eyes widened. He broke the hug, took my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, my darling." he said. He left to head on back home. After taken everything in, I head on inside. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Haru x Water (Free Iwatobi Swim Club reference) Thanks to Emily!

 

Lucy's POV  
Krystal had been sleeping in my apartment since she didn't know how long it was going to take for (Y/N) to return from her job with Lyon. I swear, Lyon and Gray are head over heels for her that they'll do anything out of the ordinary just to get close to her. While it was annoying, I have to admit it was very romantic. I wished a guy would do those things for me too.

I was looking out the window, making sure Natsu didn't barge in again, when I saw what happened outside with (Y/N) and Lyon. Oh man. Gray is going to be crushed when he hears about this. As (Y/N) was entering the building, I decided to talk to her before she goes to bed.

"Hey (Y/N)!" I said as she was about to open the door to her apartment. She turn to look at me as if the situation outside didn't happen.

"Hey Lucy! What's up?" she asked me in her usual happy voice.

"Do you have time to talk? I have to tell you something." I asked her. She nodded. We were in my apartment when she noticed Krystal sleeping. (Y/N) asked me if it was alright for her to stay here one more night since she didn't want to disturb her sleep. I was more than happy to obliged to her request. 

I made us a cup of tea and I began talking.

"I saw what happened outside between you and Lyon." I said. She panicked and blushed in embarrassment. 

"Can you please not tell anyone?" she asked me innocently. How cute.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." I promised her. She let out a sigh of relief. I became serious.

"(Y/N), can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded. "If you and Lyon became a couple, would you leave Fairy Tail?" I asked her. She looked at me with bewilderment.

"Why would I ever leave Fairy Tail?" she asked me. 

"You see, Lamia Scale's master doesn't approve Lamia Scale Wizards in a relationship with a member from another guild. Ask Sherry since she's engaged to Ren." I explained to her. Her facial expression turned sad. I bet she was in deep thought as to what would happen if she did pursue in a relationship with Lyon. 

"Listen (Y/N). If it means quitting Fairy Tail and joining Lamia Scale just to be Lyon, then it's your decision. But I just want to let you know I'll always support you. And I hope you'll never forget about us in Fairy Tail. You could always come visit, but just promise me you'll never forget about us." I said. I couldn't say anymore because who am I kidding. I don't want (Y/N) and Krystal to leave Fairy Tail. They shouldn't go go just for the sake of a boy.

"I'm not leaving." (Y/N) said. I looked at her. She was on the verge of tears just like me. "I would never think for one second to leave Fairy Tail. I've never felt so happy. Leaving Fairy Tail would be like leaving happiness itself. And I don't want to ever leave you guys. You're my family." she said. A few tears streamed down her face. Same thing happened to me. I walked over to her and came her a heart-warming hug. We stayed that way for a while.

After our little hug, we composed ourselves. The both of us knew it was going to be alright. I'm glad she won't be leaving. (Y/N) waved goodnight and headed off to bed. I did the same, but a thought came to my head: What's going to happen to Gray when he hears Lyon has already made a move on (Y/N)?

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by the Celestial Spirit World (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Ariana!

 

3rd Person POV  
(Y/N) headed back to her (F/C) room for a good night's sleep. As soon as she walked in, she'd never expected what was going to happen next. She turned on the lights to see someone sitting on her couch.

"Hello (Y/N). Welcome Back!" Gray said shirtless. (Y/N) was surprised, but blushed a bit when she saw him shirtless. Regardless, she wondered how did he get in here. (Just like Natsu does whenever he enters Lucy's apartment.)

"Oh hey Gray. Uhm. I don't mean to be rude, but I was wondering what you were doing here?" she asked him. He walked over to her so she was face-to-face with him. He held out a box in front of her. 

"Earlier, I came back from my mission with Erza. I brought you back a souvenir, but I heard you went on a mission. So, I decided to wait here to give it you." he answered. She took the present from him.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that Gray." (Y/N) told him. He shook his head.

"It's fine. I wanted to get you something. Can you open it right now?" Gray asked (Y/N), hoping to see her reaction. She smiled and nodded. She took off the blue ribbon of the white box carefully. As she opened the box, her jaw dropped. She let out a gasp. (Y/N) pulled out a silver necklace from the box. 

The expression on (Y/N)'s face was priceless. She absolutely loved it. Gray grinned at his accomplishment. 

"Do you want me to put it on you?" Gray asked. (Y/N) nodded yes. Gray took the necklace and (Y/N) turned around for Gray to place the necklace on her. (Y/N) was close to Gray's chest that he smelled the scent of her (H/L) (H/C) hair. It was intoxicating to him so much that he didn't want to stop. (Y/N) turned around to face him. 

"Is there anything I can do to say thank you?" she asked. An idea popped into Gray's head. He smirked.

"There is something you can do." Gray said seductively. He pulled (Y/N) closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips were pressed against hers. (Y/N)'s eyes widened in shock. Lyon kissed her, and now Gray is kissing her. 

Gray was starting off slow, then he started to kiss more passionately. He waited a long time for this. He was upset he didn't get to be (Y/N)'s first kiss, but he want to be her last. He broke the kiss. She was staring at him with those surprised (E/C) eyes of hers.

"I love you, (Y/N). And good night, my ice princess." he said as he left her apartment. 

(Y/N) dropped to the ground on her knees. She was clutching onto her pendant. Many thought were occurring in her head. Gray and Lyon… both are students of Ul…both are the princes of ice…and both of them gave her such wonderful kisses that she believed she might be in love with both of them…  
Fairy Tail Narrator  
And so it appears (Y/N) has finally realized she is in a love triangle with two powerful Ice Wizards. I wonder what lies ahead for Fairy Tail's Maiden of Ice.

 

Extended Ending  
After Lucy took her shower,…

"Yo!" Natsu greeted and showed up in her apartment AGAIN!!!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Lucy screamed. And that lead to another talk between Lucy and Natsu about his breaking and entering ordeal.


	11. Chapter 11

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Izaya's Switchblade (Durarara reference) Thanks to Midnight Skies!

3rd person POV  
(Y/N) picked up Krystal from Lucy's apartment and headed to a small cafe for breakfast. Krystal ordered a French fruit tart with ceylon tea. (Y/N) ordered a (favorite breakfast food and drink). They were carrying out a conversation when Krystal noticed the pendant around (Y/N)'s neck.

"Hey (Y/N), where did you get that necklace?" Krystal asked. (Y/N) knew she was going to ask about it sooner or later. That's when she told the whole situation to Krystal about liking both of Ul's students. 

Krystal already knew she was in a love triangle, but she never would have guessed both of them making a move so quickly. Krystal thought Lyon and Gray are competing to see who ends up with her. While Krystal is happy that they care about (Y/N), but she is angry on how they're treating this like a game. The last thing Krystal wants is for (Y/N) to get hurt.

"I don't know what to do Krystal. I never had a boyfriend before. My heart skips a beat when they kissed me. I love how Lyon was so protective of me during our mission. And I love how Gray was so kind enough to give me this necklace. Do you think it's wrong to have feelings for both of them?" (Y/N) asked her. Krystal took a sip from her tea and placed it back down.

"It's normal to have these feelings of love. And it's not wrong to like two guys since you're single. It's only wrong if you're dating both guys at once. Cheating is despicable. I suggest you talk with them about it. I don't want things to get out of hand and someone getting hurt." Krystal explained to (Y/N).  
She nodded to her Exceed. She decided to talk to Gray when they get to the guild. Afterwards, she'll go to Lamia Scale and talk with Lyon.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Rave (Rave Master reference) Thanks to blue flying panda!

 

After breakfast, (Y/N) and Krystal headed off to Fairy Tail. Everyone is excited because today is the Harvest Festival. People came up to (Y/N) and asked if she was participating in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. At first, (Y/N) declined since she had more money than she needed. She didn't need the prize money of 500,000 jewels. But when she saw the children wanting to see her in the contest, (Y/N) couldn't refuse them. 

When (Y/N) and Krystal arrived at Fairy Tail, there was a large crowd for the Fairy Tail contest. As (Y/N) signed up, she saw how many people entered. Especially since Mirajane and Erza are competing. However, (Y/N) is entering since she promised her fans she would. She wanted to give them a good show. Krystal sat with Lily. Gajeel didn't mind since he liked Krystal. (Though, he just wish Lily didn't act so lovey dovey with her.) 

(Y/N) went backstage with the other contestants. Lucy panicked since she knew what a star (Y/N) became. (Y/N) assured Lucy she's only entering because her fans wanted to see her perform in the contest. She doesn't plan on winning which is a big relief to Lucy. There are quite a number of ladies who have a chance of winning. Erza and Wendy joined Lucy and (Y/N) backstage. (Y/N) wished all the girls good luck. The ladies were happy how (Y/N) is so sweet to them. Juvia saw the Gray's present around (Y/N)'s neck. It made her more determined to defeat her love rival.

Now the Miss Fairy Tail Contest awaits…

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Rigby's awesomness (Regular Show reference) Thanks to Creator456!

 

Lyon's POV  
The Magnolia Harvest Festival was today. Lamia Scale decide to go to the festival to see the Fantasia Parade. I'm more excited to see (Y/N) in the parade. I wonder what she'll do. Maybe she'll be a princess with an ice castle, waiting for her ice prince - that's me. If I could, I would get on her float, embrace her, and give her an everlasting kiss. I can just picture just getting married and have babies with her.

"Lyon, why are you blushing?" Sherry's cousin, Chelia, asked. I ignored her and raced to Fairy Tail. I can't wait any longer. I have to see my (Y/N).

"Wait for me, Lyon!" Chelia yelled out. I completely ignored her. I was more focused on seeing (Y/N).

As I entered the guild, I noticed how crowded the guild was. The Miss Fairy Tail Contest must be starting. I heard a few people were talking. They were saying how they wanted to see (Y/N). (Y/N) is entering the contest? This is something I must see. Though I do not like the fact how the guys wanted to see (Y/N) in a swimsuit. That made my blood boil. Only I should see her in swimsuit. And now I'm picturing her in a sexy bikini. 

"Lyon! Are you listening to me?" Master Ooba Babasama scolded me. I quickly got out of my beautiful daydream to listen to her.

"Jura found seats for us for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. Although I could easily show these girls what real beauty looks like. I have no doubt that I would have won." Master Ooba boasted. That is something no one wants to see. Besides, (Y/N) will win. And after she wins, I'll surprise her by asking her out on a date…

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Kyoya's note book of death (Ouran high school host club reference) Thanks to Split-Anime G!

 

Gray's POV  
I sat with Elfman, Natsu, and Happy to see the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. 

"I expected to see Elfman here, but why you?" I asked Natsu as he was eating a piece of bread.

"Cause he's a man." Elfman responded. I sighed. I was really hoping to see (Y/N), but Juvia practically dragged me here to see her enter the contest. Mostly because she wanted to compete against Lucy. I'm wondering where (Y/N) is. I hope she isn't upset with me because I'd kiss her. Man, what a great kiss that was. I never knew how soft her lips were.

"Hey, I heard the Maiden of Ice is entering the contest!" a guy said behind me. That caught all of our attention.

"Really, you mean to tell me that (Y/N) is going to be in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" his friend asked. We were listening in carefully.

"Yeah, she signed up at the last minute." the guy said.

"That's awesome. Do you think we'll get to see her in a swimsuit? I bet she'll look hot." his friend said.  
That made me mad. These guys are talking about seeing (Y/N) in a swimsuit like the perverts they are. Although I wouldn't mind seeing her in one, I don't want all of these guys to see her in one. 

"Wait a minute. My sister is entering the contest without telling me. Why didn't (Y/N) tell me? Now I gotta see this contest! I bet she's going to use her Ice Dragon Slaying Magic. I wanna see it." Natsu said. He was getting excited like a puppy wagging it's tail. Well, Natsu would make a stupid dog...

"I didn't expect (Y/N) to enter. She's a real man." Elfman said.

"But (Y/N) is a girl." Happy noted. 

One thing for sure, I'll be supporting (Y/N) to win this.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… the fact that all little brothers are annoying! But seriously. They are. (Request reference) Thanks to Dipper Dash! (AN: I wouldn't know if they are. I only have a big brother.) 

 

3rd Person POV  
"The long wait is finally over ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the one and only Miss Fairy Tail Contest where your favorite fairies fight in a battle of beauty. I'm Max Alors, sand wizard extrodinar and I'll be your host for this exciting event. " Max Alors announced. The crowd was cheering.

Max introduced Cana Alberona as entry number one. Cana used her cards to spin around herself to change herself into a swimsuit. The crowd went wild. Cana wants to win the prize money to cover her tabs. Lucy thought the swimsuit was not fair. Erza thought it was a clever idea.

Max introduced the second entry: Juvia Lockser. She used her water magic to change into a swimsuit. She dedicates her performance to Gray. Lyon thought Juvia looked pretty, but he believed (Y/N) was more attractive. Gray wasn't even paying attention to Juvia.

Max introduced Mirajane as the third entry. The crowd roared for her. Elfman was cheering on for his big sister. When Mira used her transformation magic, she changed her face into Krystal and then into Wendy. The crowd was disappointed to not see transform into a swimsuit, though they liked how it was better than the Happy and Gajeel face from the last time. Happy was disappointed that Mira didn't transform into his face.

Max introduced the fourth entry: Erza Scarlett. She used her Requip magic to change into another Gothic Lolita costume. It caught everyone's attention. 

Levy McGarden used her script magic for her performance. Bisca used her sniper to hit four coins in the middle with one shot. Lucy finally performed a cheer with her Celestial Spirits. The crowd loved it. Mostly because Virgo was in her fan service version for their viewing pleasure. (Basically Virgo wore a maid bikini.) Evergreen used her Fairy Magic to show her attacks. Wendy used her Sky Dragon Slaying Magic to make objects, like flower petals, to soar in the air. Lisanna used her transformation magic to become a neko girl.

A few more ladies went on stage. The crowd can't get enough of the Fairy Tail beauties. Now it was time for (Y/N)'s performance…

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… The SOS Brigade! (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya reference) Thanks to Scribbles!

 

Your POV  
I'm the last performance of this contest. It was last minute, but I asked Max Alors if the girls can come on stage with me when I give him the signal. I told him I wanted to bow with them after my performance. There wouldn't be a Miss Fairy Tail Contest without them. And since I heard the last one ended in a disaster, we can end it differently. Max thought it was a wonderful idea, so he went to let the girls know.

I wrote a new song a while ago. Now I can perform it in the contest. And I'll use my Ice Magic to create things and change my outfit. No swimsuit. I decided to change into something differently.

"Now here's the last entry: Her beauty and voice are like the snow angel she is. You know her as the Maiden of Ice, but we know her as the lovely (Y/N)." Max Alors introduced her. I went on stage and the crowd went wild. I saw the children cheering me on. It made me feel warm inside. I heard a lot of guys howling and whistling. I saw Natsu at the front with Happy, Elfman and… Gray. It made me happy to see them cheering me on.

"Hello everyone!" I said. The crowd cheered louder. Max had to settle everyone down. 

"My magic is Ice Magic. I'm going to sing and dance while performing my Ice Magic." I explained to everyone. Max allowed Krystal to play the music. Before I began, I used my Ice Magic to change into this dress. I performed to the song titled, "Masayume Chasing".

 

The crowd kept cheering me on. I even saw some of them dancing along. A few of the guys fist pumped. It's as if I was performing at a concert.

I use my Ice Make Magic to make a few ice blasts. My hand movements to the dance create the icy winds. I finally ended the performance by using my Ice Dragon Slaying Magic to lightly make it snow. It's not too cold, but it created a glow the stage.

I received a standing ovation for my performance. I took a small bow and blew a few air kisses to the children. The crowd wouldn't stop cheering. I was so happy they liked my performance. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… The Ishvallan War (Fullmetal Alchemist reference) Thanks to Anu-chan!

 

Gray's POV  
(Y/N)'s performance was absolutely breath-taking. I couldn't stop applauding. I'm even more happy she's wearing the necklace I gave her. I decided to meet her after the contest to ask her to be by girlfriend. I want to be the girl who owns my heart…

 

Lyon's POV  
(Y/N) is the very definition of true beauty. Although the necklace didn't really match her outfit. Regardless, I can't wait any longer. After the contest, I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend…

Your POV  
After my performance, the girls went on stage to bow with me. I wanted to bring Krystal on stage since she helped my write and put music in the song. I went backstage to get Krystal, but she was no were in sight. I was about to head back when I was turned around by someone. Next thing I knew, I was locking lips with...


	12. The Fantasia Parade and the Interview

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Avada Kadavra (Harry Potter reference) Thanks to Wally the Inu Herpaderp!

3rd Person POV  
(Y/N) turned to see Lyon kissing her deeply. (Y/N)'s eyes widened as Lyon wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her more closer to his exposed chest. She felt heat rising to her cheeks, especially when she placed her hands on his arms and feeling his muscles. After the little make-out session, Lyon was the first one to break the kiss. They started deeply into each others eyes for a moment.

"Sorry for kissing you unexpectedly. I just couldn't help myself. You're so beautiful and you're performance was outstanding. I know this is sudden, but will you be my girlfriend?" Lyon asked her sweetly. 

(Y/N) couldn't believe it. She felt so happy, yet she felt unsure. She already knows she had to talk to both Lyon and Gray before she is in a relationship. As (Y/N) was about to speak, she was interrupted by someone.

"Hurry up, (Y/N). We need you on stage with the girls to bow together." Max Alors told (Y/N). She quickly remembered about the contest. Max Alors already went back stage. (Y/N) turned her attention to Lyon.

"Sorry Lyon, would it be alright if we talked at another time. I have to get back on stage." (Y/N) said. Before she was about to go back on stage, Lyon took her hand.

"It's fine. This is your time to shine. Just know I'll be waiting for your answer." Lyon said. His hand lightly brushed her head from top to back. With his hand still on the back of her head, he lean closer to her face and pecked her cheek. He left backstage, leaving (Y/N) to think about his proposal.

After composing herself, (Y/N) made it back on stage. She bowed with her friends and left the stage. As she was about to find Natsu and the gang, a crowd of people were surrounding her. Fans asked (Y/N) for autographs, picture, and hugs. (Y/N) became a huge celebrity. Even though (Y/N) was delighted to have so many fans, she wished she didn't have so much attention. The Fairy Tail members were pleased on how (Y/N) wasn't an attention hog.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you...Honey's cakes (Ouran High School Host Club reference) Thanks to Emi!

 

After endless hours of meeting her fans, (Y/N) was dragged by Natsu to get ready for the Fantasia Parade. (Y/N) hasn't seen Gray nor Lyon ever since the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She became worried. However, (Y/N) knew she had to focus on her performance for the parade. 

Natsu and Happy wanted (Y/N) and Krystal to join their float to perform Fire and Ice Dragon Slaying Magic combos. The Fairy Tail girls wanted them to be on their float for flag cheering. (Plus, they wanted to see them in their matching pink outfits.) Other Fairy Tail members wanted (Y/N) and Krystal to be on their floats as well. 

Master Makarov decided to give them their own float. (Y/N) and Krystal's float will be a snow globe float. (Y/N) made a small ice castle and created the an ice glass barrier surrounding them. As a little bonus, (Y/N) will make it snow inside as if someone would shake a real snow globe. The Fairy members thought it was a splendid idea. 

As everyone got ready for the parade, (Y/N) wore this royal blue dress. As for Krystal, she wore a little light blue dress. It was a gift from the Fairy Tail girls. They wanted to thank (Y/N) for the idea on how to end the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. After a few minutes of convincing, (Y/N) finally agreed to accept the dress.

Krystal left to check on Lily. (Y/N) was waiting by the float… until a finger under her chin pulled her in another lip-locking session…

 

Your POV  
It was unexpected to see who was kissing me. I haven't seen him since my performance at the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. I was just like the kiss I received backstage, only with a different man…

Gray was kissing me. My eyes widened. Lyon and Gray kissed me on the same day…twice. Gray broke the kiss first. I see a smile across his face.

"Gray, what are you-" I was about to ask until he cut me off with another quick kiss. He let go of my chin. 

"I'm sorry for not meeting you backstage after your performance. Gramps told me I should wait after the contest to talk to you. And by the way, I'm glad you are still wearing the pendant I got for you." Gray told me and he played with my pendant a bit. Heat was rising to my cheeks. I placed my hands to my cheeks to cool them down. Gray was smiling. Next thing I knew, Gray got down on one knee. 

"I'm not the type to usually do this sort of cheesy romantic act. But, I can make an exception just this once. (Y/N), I would be the most luckiest guy in the world if you become my girlfriend." Gray told me. I couldn't help a few tears in my eyes. Although I'm crying because the two guys who I'm love with (Natsu counts as a brother-figure.) both want a relationship with me. How can I choose one without hurting the other?

"Gray, I -" I began to say before I was interrupted.

"All right everyone. Get to your floats because we're starting the Fantasia Parade." Master warned us. Everyone started getting on their floats. I turn back to Gray.

"You know, I wished you and I were on the same float. But everyone liked the snow globe idea. Anyway, let me know your answer as soon as you can. I won't put pressure on you. I'll see you later, my Maiden of Ice." Gray told me as he kissed my forehead. He walked away to get on his float. 

Gray…Lyon… I wish I could have you both… but I know it's not possible… I just hope we can still be friends…no matter who I chose…

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Horologium (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Dizzy Dando!

 

Lucy's POV  
The Harvest Festival was so much better than the last time (Since there was no battle of Fairy Tail or something that could potentially harm anyone). The Fantasia Parade was amazing, especially (Y/N) and Krystal's float. It was like a Winter Wonderland and I'm glad the dress we got for them fit perfectly. 

(Y/N) has become a huge star in Fairy Tail. Everyone in the guild loves her. I don't blame them. She's like the beautiful princess in a fairy tale that even the forest animals adore. (AN: Basically, a Disney princess) Reedus would always paint her in her usual clothing or the dresses she wears when performing. She gets along with the Dragon Slayers (even Laxus hangs out with her). The girls want to do girl stuff with her and Krystal. The guys try to ask her out, but Natsu would always beat them up. Regardless, I'm so happy to be able to talk to her about anything since we live in the same apartment building. I know I can always count on her.

Ever since then, (Y/N) has gotten requests specially for her. She would help the just about anyone. What's more is how popular is she with children. Because of these special requests, (Y/N) and Krystal have been working non-stop this past week. They decided to take a little break since they missed going on missions with us.

And since the week is up, the result of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest were up…

1\. (Your Full Name)

2\. Erza Scarlet

3\. Lucy Heartfilla

"AWW MAN! THERE GOES MY RENT MONEY!!!!" I screamed out loud. I was sulking because I didn't win the pageant and I was dropped from number 2 to number 3.

"We could take a job." Natsu said. 

"But winning the pageant would have been better." I weeped.

"Aw Lucy. I'm sorry you didn't win. But hey, I'm glad my sister (Y/N) won. That Ice Dragon Slaying Magic was awesome. When I get a job with (Y/N), I wanna see more Ice Dragon Slaying Magic." Natsu said. He continued on how he and (Y/N) would be an awesome Dragon Slayer pair like Sting and Rogue. When it comes to (Y/N), Natsu will boast about his 'sister'.

"Hey Lucy." a familiar voice said behind me. I turned to see my best friend and neighbor.

"Hey (Y/N). Congratulations on winning the pageant." I told her in a cheery voice. Even though I lost, I'm not childish to hold a grudge against her.

"Thank you Lucy. Actually, that's what I was going to talk to you about." she said. I was confused. Krystal showed up on the top of her head.

"(Y/N) had the idea of spending the prize money on a slumber party with all the contestants of the pageant. Will you come?" Krystal asked. I was surprised and honored. 

"Are you sure? I mean, you did win. You should't have to spend it on us." I told her. The both of them shook their heads.

"We didn't have any intention to win the contest. We already have more than enough money from our jobs. And it's been a while since we hanged out together. I try my best to balance work and spending time with my friends." (Y/N) explained. She's right. I missed having those long talks at home.

"Alright." I answered. (Y/N) explained the party will be held at Fairy Hills and Erza has decided to allow us to spend the night over there. I can't wait.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Loke's hair gel! (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Sumire Tomachi!

 

Your POV  
After I talked with almost all the Fairy Tail girls, I decided to look for Gray. I really needed to talk to him.

"WHOA! IS THAT THE MAIDEN OF ICE?" I heard someone's voice behind me. I turned to see the same reporter who was announcing the fight between me and Juvia.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet the Ice Dragon Slayer and the adorable Krystal. THIS IS SO COOOL!!! COOOOL!!!" Jason exclaimed. I'm surprised to see him here. Mira didn't mention anything about Sorcerer Weekly coming here to interview Fairy Tail.

"Hello (Y/N), Jason has been begging for an interview with you and Krystal. Master finally agreed to his request due to the constant begging. I was so busy helping Erza prepare for the party you wanted that I forgot to remind you." Mira told me. 

"But before the interview, can I please take a picture with you guys and have your autographs?" Jason asked us. We couldn't say no to him. We took a few pictures with him and signed our names in his little note pad. He was going on about how cool it was to meet us in person. To be honest, I not really comfortable with all this attention I'm getting. I'm not even an S-Class Wizard or one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Kuroko's vanilla milkshake (Kuroko no basuke reference) Thanks to EriScarlet126!

 

Krystal's POV  
After taking a few pictures for the photo spreads (Thank goodness for no bikinis. Who knows what types of perverts would do with pictures of (Y/N) in a bikini?), our interview was about done until his final question became more personal.

"Is there any lucky guy who stole the heart of the Maiden of Ice and her Exceed?" Jason asked. I bluntly answered no comment. I don't want my relationship with Lily to be broadcast for the whole world to see. I prefer having a steady and private relationship with him.

And as (Y/N) was about to respond (and the whole guild was practically listening in), two voices yelled out for all of us to hear.

"THAT WOULD BE ME!!!!" the two voices exclaimed in unison. Both are two familiar voices who are in a love triangle with (Y/N). The whole guild had their eyes bugged out and jaws dropped. 

Gray came over to us while Lyon entered and came over as well. The two Ice Make wizards were glaring at each other. (Y/N) was in the middle of these two. Jason was on the edge of seats, writing about this love triangle. 

If I don't do something, someone will get hurt...


	13. Fairy Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't seen the Fairy Tail ova, Fairy Hills is the girl's dormitory for Fairy Tail.

3rd Person POV  
The guild members were literally having their jaws dropped to the floor. Eyes were widened. Everyone just couldn't believe what was happening right in from of them. All attention was focused on the two ice wizards and the Maiden of Ice.

Gray and Lyon were glaring at each other. They looked like two hungry wolves trying to get the piece of meat in the middle. And (Y/N) was that piece of meat. It was a good thing Juvia and Gajeel were sent on a mission by the Master beforehand. 

The ice wizards started arguing back and forth. They even spilled how they kissed you. That got the attention of the everyone.

The rest of Team Natsu were all worrying about (Y/N). Natsu was still shell-shocked how Gray and Lyon kissed (Y/N). When Natsu was about to beat the crap out of them for doing this to (Y/N), someone already beaten him to the punch.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WILL EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR 2 SECONDS BEFORE THINGS GET OUT OF HAND?!" Krystal said as she changed into her taller form and readied her weapon in case she needed to protect (Y/N). Everyone gasped at how they never seen this side of Krystal.

 

Time skip ~ brought to you by Gray's abs (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Emily!

 

"THIS IS SO COOL!!! WE HAVE A LOVE PANDEMONIUM WITH TWO FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS, TWO LAMIA SCALE WIZARDS, AND THE MAIDEN OF ICE HERSELF. THIS IS AMAZING!" Jason yelled out as he continued writing this story. It didn't take long before Natsu literally punched Jason into the wall to shut him up.

After Krystal cooled down from her sudden outburst, she changed back to her normal self. She asked to speak with them privately. The Fairy Tail members were left speechless. Even though Natsu was ticked off by the fact Gray and Lyon kissed you, he was protecting you from all the Fairy Tail members bombarding you with question. 

In the end, (Y/N) and Natsu took a job to get away from all the commotion. Happy went along with them as well.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Ruby's craving for cookies (RWBY reference) Thanks to numnum1118!

 

Your POV  
Nastu, Happy, and I finished our mission. The job involved taking down some thieves in a local village. Natsu and I were able to take them with ease. Happy helped us out as well. Though, I had to tell him we couldn't take the small gem he found among the stolen treasure.

When we got back to the guild, everyone turned their attention to me. I felt uncomfortable with all this unwanted attention on me. That's when Lucy came up to me with the latest issue for Sorcerer Weekly. I noticed how the front cover was a picture of me. I looked through it to see the magazine covering only me. There was the interview I had with Jason, the large photo spread of me and Krystal, but what really made me gasped is how there was a gossip column about my love life.

Apparently, the column said how Gray and Lyon admitted to confessing their love to me. It talks about my compatibly with them, both the good and bad. And it also asks readers to say their opinions on who I should be with: Gray, Lyon, or if their was someone else they had in mind. I read how many readers chose Gray, Lyon, or neither. I even read some readers were 'shipping' me with other wizards. 

This is something I absolutely did not want. 

"(Y/N)." I heard. I gasped and turned slowly to the voice I heard. I saw Gray standing there. He wanted to talk to be in private. I obliged it. We were meeting under the Solace Tree in South Gate Park. 

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him. He took my hands into his. I stare into his dark eyes with my (E/C) eyes.

"I know you've been busy lately. And I know I made things worse for you by confessing my love for you, but-" he said before I cut him off. 

"Don't say that. While I'll admit I didn't like how the media is paying attention on my personal life, I don't hate you. It takes a lot of courage to admit your feelings to someone you care about." I told him. A light pink dusted across his cheeks. How cute.

"Thanks. Anyway, I've been thinking lately. I want to get spend time some alone time with you. That's why… I'm wondering… if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked me. I was surprised. This will be my first date. I want to say yes, but what about Lyon? And what did Krystal talked to them about? I might as well ask him.

"Okay." I answered. His expression was adorable. He had the biggest grin across his face. He looks like a kid at Christmas.

"I'll pick you up in the morning, so we can have breakfast together. Sound cool?" he asked me. I nodded yes. He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Wear something cute with your necklace. I wanna take you out and show you a good time." He said with a wink. I blushed a bit. He started to walk away, leaving me with my deep thoughts…

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by some random hippie dancing in the street (Request reference) Thanks to Skywriter!

 

Today was the party I asked Erza and Mira to plan for all the participants of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. I still went around town shopping. With the little extra money that was left over, I decided to get gifts for them. I got presents for them that I figured they might like. (AN: You decide the presents to give them.)

It was difficult getting all the stuff to Fairy Hills. Thankfully, Happy helped me with the presents since he was the only one allowed in Fairy Hills. He promised not to tell anyone about the presents. When I went back to get the fish for Happy and Krystal's present, I heard a voice calling to me.

"(Y/N)!" the voice said. I turn to see Lyon smiling away as he ran to me. 

"Hey Lyon." I said. Before I knew it, he picked me up bridal-style.

"My princess, where would you like to go on our date?" he asked me. I blushed redder than Erza's hair. Did he say date? Gray already asked me out. And the party is today.

"Wait a minute. I already have plans today." I said. He looked at me surprised.

"What kind of plans?" he asked me suspiciously.

"I have a a party planned with the girls from Fairy Tail today." I told him. He blinked a few times then let out a smile.

"Aw, that's nice. You want to spend time with your friends. That's okay. I understand." he said. 

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you understand." I said apologetically. He shook his head.

"How about we go on a date tomorrow night?" he asked me. Wait what?

"Oh Lyon, I would love to, but -" I was about to say before he cut me off with a kiss to my forehead.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of the reservations. Be sure to wear something pretty. I want to take you out to a romantic dinner. I'll pick you up at seven." he said. He placed me down and walked away happily. I tried calling him back, but he didn't seem to listen to me. 

Oh no… I have two dates on the same day… What am I going to do?? 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Soul's coolness (Soul Eater reference) Thanks to Isinormeayo and her many references!

 

3rd Person POV  
Fairy Hills was filled with laughter and excitement. It was the Miss Fairy Tail Contest After Party. Erza showed (Y/N) and Krystal around Fairy Hills. Krystal made in time for the party since she was out (on a private date with Lily). 

(Y/N) and Krystal saw the lobby, the library, and the baths Fairy Hills had. Erza showed them the rooms of the Fairy Tail girls. Levy's room was filled with books. Levy even whispered to them how Erza asked for the 'perverted' types of books. As a result, Levy was knocked out by Erza.  
Bisca had lots of pets sin her room. Erza allowed Bisca to keep so many pets even though it was against the rules. 

Juvia, who returned from the mission with Gajeel and Lily, was happy for he represent, but she was a bit upset when she saw the magazine and heard about Gray and Lyon's outburst during (Y/N)'s interview. When Juvia served the Earl Grey tea, she put hot sauce in (Y/N) and Lucy's tea. Lucy was ticked off at Juvia while (Y/N) was trying to wash it down with milk. (AN: I can be any kind of milk you want.)   
Evergreen had so many flowers and statues. It was a bit creepy to see the statues, but the flowers were nice.  
Laki had so many tools and wood cut-outs in her room. Erza was pretty interested in the chains Laki had.  
Lastly, Erza showed them her room. (Which consists of five rooms. Which means she has to pay at least 500.000 jewels a month.) The different types of armor Erza had interested Krystal.  
As she visited their rooms, she handed them their presents. They were truly grateful.  
After exploring Fairy Hills, (Y/N) and the girls went to the beach for the party.rystal made in time for the party since she was out (on a private date with Lily). The girls went swimming, played volleyball, build sand castles, or relaxed on the lounge chair. 

Happy gathered all the girls to play a game: Who is your dream boyfriend?  
Juvia immediately answered Gray.   
Erza said no one. Some say Natsu and Gray since Erza took a bath with them when they were younger. Juvia was a bit shocked.   
Bisca chose Alzack. Evergreen said anyone who is like a flower or a state. (Though, some girls believed Elfman.)  
Levy denied a love triangle with Jet and Droy because she doesn't approve of relationships with team embers. (hough some say Gajeel for Levy.)   
For Lucy, the girls thought Natsu or Gray. Juvia thought it would be Loki. Levy thought it was possible for Hibiki from Lates since he was so nice to her. Lucy was denying all of them with a huge blush on her face.  
THEN it was (Y/N) and Krystal….  
Some of the girls ship (Y/N) with Gray. Juvia shipped her with Lyon. Others thought she would be great with Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, and even a few other guys from other guilds.  
All the girls shipped Krystal with Lily. That made the purple fox Exceed blush redder than Natsu's flames. They were catching onto her relationship.

 

The girls all thanked (Y/N) and Krystal for the party. Lucy, (Y/N), and Krystal went back home since it was getting late. That's when (Y/N) to tell them her situation on the way back home.

 

Your POV  
"Hey guys, can you keep a secret?" I asked them. They all looked at me with anticipating eyes. I took a deep breath, waiting for their reactions.

"I have a date with Gray and Lyon tomorrow." I said. The came to a halt with schocked expressions on their faces.

"WHAT!?" they said in unison. I knew this was going to happened. I had to explain everything to them on the way home. Lucy understood. She even admit she was a bit envious how I had two dates. Krystal wasn't approving this. I could tell by her expression.

 

Krystal's POV  
I don't believe it. I specially told them to not rush (Y/N) in a relationship. At least I got to know Lily before he asked me out. (Y/N) is in a bigger pickle than I thought...


	14. Two Dates on the Same Day

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Italy's Hair Curl! (Hetalia reference) Thanks to Kelly!

Your POV  
I woke up with the sunlight shining through my (F/C) curtains. I remember I have a date Gray today, but I also have a date with Lyon (even though I was going to tell him I already have a date). Regardless, I'm going to have to tell the both of them. 

Lucy and Krystal were helping me get ready for my date. I wore a (choice of oufit) with matching shoes. Lucy summoned Cancer to give me a (choice of hairstyle). As always, I wore the pendant Gray gave me. I only take it off when I'm showering or going swimming. I don't want it to rust. Lucy and Krystal added a few touches of make-up on. I hardly ever use make-up, but they recommended since I'm going on a date. 

"Alright (Y/N), you're all done. You look smoking hot." Lucy said. I blushed a bit when I looked in the mirror.

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm trying to hard." I asked her. She shook her head.

"Not al all. Now go out there and show Gray your natural beauty. When he picks you up, I want to see his expression." Lucy told me. I smiled and hugged her, thanking her for her help. I turn to Krystal, but I see her head staring at the ground. I looked at her with a worried look.

"Krystal, what's wrong?" I asked her. She turned to me with a serious expression. She came to me and held my hand. 

"Promise me you'll tell both of them the truth. I know this isn't your fault on having two dates on the same day. The last thing I want for them to believe is you dating both of them. All I'm asking is for you to talk to them." Krystal said in a firm tone. I know firsthand how Krystal is serious. I wasn't going to let her down because she has a point.

"Okay. I'll talk to them." I said seriously. She held her expression for a moment, then she changed it to an adorable face.

"I know you will. We are buddies after all." she noted. I nodded my head once. 

"Aye!" I replied. I gave her the biggest hug I can give her (without squeezing the life out of her of course). I'll always have my buddy by my side. I hugged Lucy before I heard the door. I opened the door to see…

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Olaf's love of summer! (Frozen reference) Thanks to Isinormeayo!

 

Gray's POV  
I can't believe I'm feeling anxious as I walked up to (Y/N) and Lucy's apartment. I even got dressed up for our date. I guess I went a little bit overboard wearing a red dress shirt, black dress pants, and a dark blue tie. However, I plan on giving her the best date of her life (teen though this is our first date). I just hope she'll accept me as her boyfriend.

I knocked on her door. It only took a moment to see (Y/N) opening the door. And when she did, I was left breathless. My eyes widened at the sight how cute she looked. Her face turned bright red. 

"Oh Gray, yo look so handsome. Sorry, I didn't dress so formal since I decided to wear (choice of outfit). If you want, I could quickly change into the dress I wore at he Fantasia Parade." she said as she was about to go back and changed. I grabbed her wrist before she could run back to her room and change.

"No. You look fine the way you are. I'm the one who went a little bit overboard with my clothes. It's just a breakfast date, after all. You shouldn't have to worry." I pleaded her. She hesitated a bit, but she understood.

"Well, if you insist." she said with a smile. I felt small heat rising to my cheeks. I could only guess pink was dusted across my face. It was silent for a while. Then, I heard a small grumble. Our eyes widened as she looked at her stomach. Guess she's hungry. She blushed from embarrassment. Now that I got a closer look at her, she's pretty when she is so innocent.

"Anyway, we don't have time for you to change. Let's go grab a bite to eat." I told her. 

After we waved goodbye to Lucy and Krystal, I took her to this restaurant I usually go. I added a little something special to this date…

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by majestic eagle known as Armin (Attack on Titan Abridged reference) Thanks to B e l e m i l y!

 

Fairy Tail Narrator  
This is the town of Hargeon. Here is a well-known restaurant called 8 islands.

 

3rd Person POV  
(Y/N) and Gray entered the restaurant. The restaurant is not usually busy. In fact, there were no customers at all. Gray greeted the chef at 8 islands, Yajima. He was already working in the kitchen. (Y/N) was wondering why Gray chose this place. She figured since the restaurant was empty it would give them privacy. Gray lead (Y/N) to their seats. And (Y/N) couldn't believe at the sight. 

The table had white linen table cloth, a small fruit basket, a bottle of sparkling water, two champagne flutes, and an exquisite red rose in the middle. (Y/N) thought it was so romantic. Gray pulled out a chair for (Y/N)., Once she was seated, Gray pushed her in. He seated himself. 

"Gray, how come you wanted to come here. Not that I don't appreciate it, I was just wondering. That's all." (Y/N) asked him. Gray let out a smirk. Gray poured the sparkling water into the champagne flutes. He took a small sip from his glass. 

"You don't know why I brought you here?" Gray asked her. She sadly shook her head. Gray held onto her hand. "This is the place where we first met." Gray responded. (Y/N) let out a small gasp. 

"You're right. I can't believe you chose this place for that reason." (Y/N) said as looked around the restaurant, thinking back to the day she meet Team Natsu for the first time. She thought it was hard to believe it's been months since she joined Fairy Tail. She'd never thought she would have the life she had now. 

"I wanted our first date to be special. That's why I chose this place. It was this very place that I met and fell in love with you." Gray told (Y/N). She let out a few tears. Gray was concerned.

"Hey (Y/N), is something wrong?" Gray asked in a loving tone. (Y/N) composed herself and looked at him.

"Gray, there's something I have to tell you…" (Y/N) simply said.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by fangirls and yaoi! (Request reference) Thanks to Fem Iceland!

 

3rd Person POV  
It was evening in Magnolia. (Y/N) was at her apartment. Lucy was still out with Natsu and Happy on a job since Lucy needed the rent money. It was about time for (Y/N)'s 'date' with Lyon. 

She wore a simple (F/C) color dress. Krystal didn't help her since (Y/N) wanted to get ready herself. The door knocked as (Y/N) went to answer it. She opened it to see Lyon in a suit and tie. 

When Lyon saw (Y/N), his face immediately tired bright red. Both of his hands were on her shoulders. He was looking deeply in her (E/C) eyes.

"My god. You look absolutely ravishing. I knew it was true love when I first laid my eyes on you." Lyon said as he kissed her hand. A light blush appeared on (Y/N)'s cheeks.

"Thank you, Lyon." (Y/N) simply said. Both of them waved goodbye to Krystal and left.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Shizuo being mad at Izaya (Durarara reference) Thanks to Maggie!

 

Your POV  
Lyon took us to this fancy restaurant. Though I did bring money, Lyon insisted on paying everything. I was against it, but he insisted. So I let him. 

The hostess lead us to our table. The two of us took our seats.

"Do you like this place?" Lyon asked me. I looked around to see how magnificent the restaurant was. I was surprised to see so many different couples at the restaurant. From young teenagers to the elderly, it was a wonderful sight.

"Yeah. I can see why this place is great for dates. So many different couples come by here." I answered. 

"Yes. Well, that aside, the place is decorated nicely. I took you here since this is a five-star restaurant. I want our first date to be spectacular." he said. I was taken aback by it. He really didn't need to spend so much money. 

"Thank you, Lyon. You didn't have to." I said. He shook his head.

"I wanted to because you're special to me." he replied. I was confused. I gave him the look to keep explaining.

"Ul told me a lot about you, even though you trained with her for a little while. She talked about how you quickly learned Ice Make Magic quickly. It makes sense since you didn't have to that basic training. You were already used to the cold. I hope to see more of your magic. It's just as beautiful as you." he said. It made me feel warm how he was saying all those sweet compliments about me.

"Hey Lyon, I heard you were her first actual student. Could you tell me more about yourself?" I asked him. I only knew from what Gray told me about him during their training together. I did want to know him more since we're not in the same guild.

He did seem a bit off when I asked him. I assured him he didn't need to if he didn't want to. He told me it was fine. So the rest of our date was talking about ourselves.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Italy's white flags (Hetalia reference) Thanks to тαηια ραтяιcια cяυz ηιcαяαgυα!

 

After dinner, Lyon started to walk me home. It's funny. It reminds me of the time we came back home from the job we took together. We were standing in front to the door. I was about to open it when Lyon grabbed my wrist, turned me around and was leaning his lips towards mine. Suddenely, 

"Let her go!" a voice stopped the both of us. We turn to see Gray, with an unpleasant expression on his face…


	15. Moonlight Tears

Flashback ~~ brought to you by The Best Food Fight Ever (RWBY Epi 1 Vol. 2 reference) Thanks to numnum1118!

Your POV  
I had a few tears running down my cheeks. I never would have imagined Gray would be this romantic. To think he chose the very place where we first met. Looking back on it now, it's been months since I became a Fairy Tail Wizard. I'm remembering all the new friends I made, my apartment, the missions I went on, and the happiness I feel seeing the smiles on the faces of those I care about. How am I supposed to tell him about Lyon when he's smiling like he's on cloud nine?

"Hey (Y/N), is something wrong?" Gray asked me in a loving tone. I composed myself to looked at him.

"Gray, there's something I have to tell you." I said, trying to prevent my voice from breaking.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." he said with anticipation. My fists were clutching on top of my thighs. I have to tell him the truth. It'll only get worse if I lied to him, even if it means dealing with the worst possible outcome: him thinking I'm a two-timer.

"Gray…I think I'm in love with you." I told him firmly. His eyes widened in shock for a moment. Suddenly, his face expression was filled with joy. His lips were curving into a huge smile. Oh no… it just slipped out of my mouth. I have to say something quick. 

"Really!? Are you serious?!" He said joyfully. It pains me more for what I'm about to say to him next.

"However, someone else loves me too. And he already asked me out on a date today." I whispered him quietly. His expression immediately turned into sadness. I could literally hear his heart break as if was glass. I'm so sorry, Gray. I kept staring and my clutched fist, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Is it Lyon?" he asked me. It was more of a statement than a question. I did not bother answering. 

"I see." he stated. I never felt so horrible in my entire life. First I lifted his spirits, then immediately crushed it when I mentioned Lyon. Gray gets up from his seat, pulls out his wallet, placed several jewels on the table, and turns to me.

"Thanks for letting me know. Hope you and Lyon have fun on your date." he said in a monotone voice. He was about to leave until I gripped on his wrist.

"Gray please, if you just let me explain…" I pleaded him, but he forcefully removes his wrist from my grasp.

"There's no need to explain. I'll handle this myself." he replied. He walked out, leaving me alone in the restaurant. I kept my gaze on him until he left the restaurant. What have I done…?

I lost my appetite, so I decided to head home. When I arrived, I was in tears. Telling him the truth was the hardest part I faced today. Krystal came to me and comforted me. I explained what happened on my date with Krystal. She assured me I did the right thing, even if it means harming someone I cared deeply for. Lies will soon turn into truths. And the truth would have hurt him more had I not told him. I decided to tell Lyon the same thing after we had our date...

 

Flashback ends ~~ brought to you by Natsu's flames (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to мιranda TᕼE ｓｕｐｅｒW h o L o c k i a n!

 

Lyon's POV  
Even though our date ended, I didn't want it to end without a goodnight kiss. I took (Y/N)'s wrist and spun her around as I embraced her. Her (E/C) eyes were glistening in the moonlight. I started to close my eyes as I leaned in the give her a kiss.

"Let her go!" I heard a voice I did not want to hear. My eyes opened quickly as I turn to look at the owner of the annoying, familiar voice: Gray. He stood there furiously. How dare he ruin this precious moment.

"What are you doing here? You have no business here." I addressed him. I made sure to hold (Y/N) close to me.

"The only one who has no business being here is you." he answered. I glared at him. 

"I asked (Y/N) out before and she answered yes. In fact, we went out this morning." he said. What? Is (Y/N) cheating on me? No. What am I thinking? (Y/N) would never do something like that. Gray is lying in order to attempt breaking us apart. "Thing is, she told me someone else asked her out on the same day we were going out. Oh my bad, I meant to say you forced her to go on a date with you." he said. What?

"Stop lying already. Of course (Y/N) agreed to go on a date with me. You're the one who forced you to go on date with her." I accused him. 

"I spoke to Lucy before she left for a job with Natsu. She explained to me how you planned this date yourself. Did you even hear her response to your date?" he asked me. I paused for a moment. Now that I think about it, I kept talking about planning our date that I haven't heard her say a single word. Perhaps she was speechless when I asked her out. Yeah, that has to be it.

"I guess (Y/N) was so excited for our date that she could barley say a word. You're jealous (Y/N) chose me." I smirked at him. I already won. Then again… why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach. And not in a good way. I feel there's something wrong with me. A strong part of me is telling me I really did forced her to this date and how I didn't listen to her...

 

Gray's POV  
He's such an idiot. He's just thinking about himself. How can he say he loves (Y/N) when clearly he's oblivious? I should have known (Y/N) wasn't the type of girl to date two guys at the same time. I looked directly in his eyes to let him know how serious I am.

"Listen here, Lyon. I'm going to be completely honest here. I love (Y/N). She means the world to me. She's my guild mate, my friend, my family, my partner, and so much more. I usually don't say theses types of things, but I'll say them everyday for (Y/N). I'm warning you, get your hands off (Y/N)." I told him.  
He looked at me with a shocked look on his face. I turn to see (Y/N) when she had the same expression as Lyon. I turn back to Lyon to see how he wasn't saying anything. I'm guessing he's finally listening for once. His stern eyes fixated on the ground. He let go of (Y/N) as she walked away from him a little. She was glancing at us back and forth.

"Gray." he said as he looked up back at me again. I can see in his eyes how serious he was. "I understand why Juvia loves you so much." he said. I looked at him confused. Why is he bringing up Juvia at a time like this? "I can see why I had no place in Juvia's heart. I never even had a chance with her. But still, why are you throwing away Juvia's love for you?" he asked me. My eyes narrowed a bit. 

"Because there's no place for Juvia in my heart. I still care about her because she's my guild mate. But I'm not returning her affection. There is only one person who I have romantic feelings for and that is (Y/N)." I answered. I can see from the corner of my eye (Y/N) blushing a bit.

"You care deeply for (Y/N). However, I care deeply for her as well." he said. Then, he turned to look at (Y/N). " I'm sorry for not listening to you. I should have waited to hear your response. I already gave up on love with Juvia, but I do not want to give up on you. You are exactly as Ul described you: pure and graceful. I made terrible mistakes in the past and I'm still making dumb mistakes today. If you will give me the honor of being with me, I promise to start listening to you and make you the happiest girl in the world." he told her.  
Does he really expect to change in just one day? (Y/N) kept inspecting at us back and forth. She's deciding who she wants to be with...

 

3rd Person POV  
(Y/N) was trying to decide which guy to chose. Gray is a cool friend everyone can count on, then he drops the Romeo lines at the right time. Lyon made serval mistakes in the past and hopes to improve himself. Both men show how determined they are to have (Y/N). She is attracted to both of them, even the smallest things about them. And it didn't help her chose when she notices the moonlight illuminating them, giving her the impression of them being dark and mysterious knight in shining armor. (Or rather shirtless men)

"I - I …" (Y/N) softly said until something unexpectedly happens.

"Get away from my sister, you jerks!" Natsu exclaimed as he attacked Gray and Lyon right in front of your face. They both were punched in the face by his Fire Dragon Iron Fist attack. (Y/N)'s eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped at the same time, Lucy and Happy were following Natsu in tow.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy asked as she was catching her breath.

"Are you two still fighting over (Y/N)? Accept the fact she doesn't want to go out with any of you losers and leave her alone!" Natsu scolded the two ice wizards. The three of them started fighting verbally and physically. Lucy and Happy sweat dropped at the scene. They questioned whether or not to stop them, but they declined since neither of them wants anything to do with the fight. 

Krystal, who heard everything from the apartment's opened window, decided to end this once and for all. She stormed, in her taller form, outside and hit the three boys on their heads with her scythe.

"Will you three stop bickering like immature children?" she asked them. Everyone turned to the angry Exceed. The guys were rubbing their heads and looked at her bewildered. (Y/N) felt so useless due to the fact Krystal is dealing with her problems when she strongly believed she should be dealing with this herself. 

"I'm sick of this. You two boys are putting (Y/N) in the middle of this when I specially requested the two of you not rush her. She's never experience relationships before. As for you Natsu, you're only making the situation worse. Fighting won't solve anything. Now all three of you just shut up and just listen to what she has to say." Krystal explained to them. Everyone turn their attention to (Y/N). At that moment, (Y/N) broke.

Her tears were falling down her cheeks like a raging waterfall. She looked at her feet, not looking at all their saddened faces. The sight of her crying breaks their hearts. (Y/N) raised her hands to her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. She kept shaking her head left and right. All of a sudden, she turned to Gray and Lyon with a powerful glare. 

"I never wanted this! I don't want a relationship if it means someone gets hurts! What will Ul say if she saw the two of you fighting?!" she yelled to them. Everyone was taken aback on how angry (Y/N). Gray and Lyon were more shocked on how she brought up Ul. They thought (Y/N) would be aware of their fights in the past. (Y/N) tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths and wiping the rest of her tears. She looked at them with a stern expression.

"I think it would be better if you just forget about me. If I cause your constant fighting, then I don't want take part of it anymore. Just forget about me and leave me alone." (Y/N) said as she went back to her apartment and slammed the door. 

 

Lucy's POV  
I can't believe what I just seen. (Y/N) was like a totally different person. And she just told them off. We were all in silence, reflecting on how (Y/N)'s words. Natsu was in rage as I see him looking at the ground, clutching onto his fist.

Gray and Lyon snapped out of their thoughts as they rushed to door. They tried opening it, but the door was locked. They pleaded her to let them talk. Happy and I were looking at each other, thinking about how depressed (Y/N) is. We didn't know what to do.

"Will you two just shut up and listen to her request for once!" Natsu snapped at Gray and Lyon. "You made my sister cried. It's time for you to leave and leave her alone." Natsu said.  
Gray and Lyon were upset with Natsu, but they knew he had a point. The two of them separated into opposite directions. Natsu told the rest of us he wanted to see (Y/N) tomorrow. With that, Natsu and Happy said good-bye to head back home. I saw Krystal keeping her gaze on Natsu.

"At least one of them learn their lesson." Krystal muttered to herself. The two of us went inside since Krystal had a sapre key to the apartment building. (The landlady trusted her with it in case of an emergency.)

I wanted to talk to (Y/N), but Krystal suggested I talk to her tomorrow as well. Respecting her request, I headed back to my apartment. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and headed to bed. The moon was shining brightly, but I could hear (Y/N) whimpering from her apartment. (Y/N), no one wants to see you cry… what am I going to do…?

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Kagome's sit commands (Inuyasha reference) Thanks to Princess Hikuma!

 

3rd Person POV  
After talking with Krystal, Lucy, Natsu and Happy, (Y/N) was back to her cheery self. The rest of Team Natsu had been informed of the little dilemma. Erza would always talk to Gray about what happened. He even tried to talk to her, but Erza insisted to give (Y/N) some time. Juvia heard about what happened. She would always talk to Gray, but he coldly refused on what Juvia had to say. 

The wizards from Lamia Scale were doing the same to Lyon. Jura assured him (Y/N) would come around, but only when she feels ready. Once again, Lyon would ignore Chelia's pleads. His team members were getting worried about Lyon. They've never seen him in such a saddened condition. 

 

Time skip (A few months later) ~~ brought to you by Gou… "IT'S KOUUU!" … KOUS's muscle obsession (Free! Iwatobi Swim Club reference) Thanks to πεκø αøικα!

 

(Y/N) has been working on jobs with the rest of Team Natsu. One time, she went on a job with Erza to Oniba theater. Let's just say there were a lot of fans who were more interested in (Y/N) than Erza. To a point were the audience were throwing trash at Erza and asked for a concert of (Y/N). Erza continued her dazzling performance, not even aware of the audience's responses.

Gray and Lyon were finally able to talk with (Y/N), but only because they convince her to start over. As much as they wanted to sweep her off her feet and kissed those sweet lips like there's no tomorrow, they understand they couldn't. They listened to Krystal and take things at a slow pace. 

However, tomorrow brings a huge announcement that will change (Y/N)'s life forever...


	16. My Partner

Time skip ~~ brought to you by blargh blargh blargh (Nigel Thornberry reference) Thanks to XxSherylberylxX!

Your POV  
It's been almost a year since Krystal and I joined the guild. Though, I felt like I've been here for my whole life. I taken apart in some of Fairy Tail traditions. And there was one major event I didn't know would be coming soon...

Every day in Fairy Tail tend to be a bit wild, but I've never seen a wild day like today. Natsu and Happy are going on solo missions. Gray is doing the same thing. When Natsu and Gray accidentally bump into each other, they were about to fight until Happy reminded them they don't have time to stand around. Everyone is either working their butts off or doing the usual routine. Lucy and Mira tell me not to worry since this always happens this time of year. 

I look around to see what everyone else was doing. Few people were chatting. Lily and Krystal were engaging in battle. Judging by the smiles on their face, I assume they are training. They halted as they transformed to their smaller forms. Afterwords, Gajeel and Erza were complementing their improvement. I'm proud to see Krystal being praised by them.

Still, I couldn't help but wonder why everyone is acting either relaxed or stressed lately. Tomorrow, I will get my answer...

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Yato's sweaty hands (Noragami reference) Thanks to CrazyAnimeFanxx!

 

Fairy Tail Narrator  
The next day, almost all the Fairy Tail members gathered in front of the stage, awaiting an important announcement. 

 

Time skip (more like a line break) ~~ brought to you by Toby's love of waffles (creepypasta reference) Soul Taker and Midnight the killer

 

3rd Person POV  
Everyone is anxious for Master Makarov's announcement. The tension is extreme. Natsu was barely standing still. His excitement was about to burst. (Y/N) and Krystal are standing next to Lucy and a few other wizards. They didn't know what is happening right now. Max and Waren explain to them how this happens during this time of year. (Y/N) notices Juvia concerning about Gray than the announcement. Lucy insists (Y/N) to let her daydream about Gray. Though, (Y/N) was a bit annoyed.

The curtain finally rises as the crowd cheered. Master Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, and Laxus are on stage. Many wizards plead Master Makarov to tell them the announcement. Makarov clears his throat to speak.

"In accordance with the Fairy Tail Law and time honored tradition , I will now read the participants for the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial!" Master Makarov announced. The crowd erupted into cheers. 

"S-Class Wizard Exam? Are they serious?" (Y/N) shrieked.  
(Y/N) is in shock to discover this was the major announcement. Flames engulfed Natsu. He is pumped up for the announcement. The S-Class Wizards ordered everyone to calm down to let Master Makarov speak. Eveyone was quoted as they intently listened to him.

According to him, the exam will be in one week. Max, Waren, and Alzack explain to Krystal and (Y/N) more details on the exam. If a chosen wizard passes a rigorous exam, then the Master will promote the wizard to S-Class rank.

"Each of your powers, hearts, and souls, I have judged all of them this past year. There will be eight participants…" Master Makakov said as he began to list the participants.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu, with determination burning in his eyes, thanks him for the honor again. Happy congratulated him. (Y/N) is proud of Natsu.

"Gray Fullbuster!" Gray smiles as he has another chance to become an S-Class Wizard. Deep down, (Y/N) is happy for him. 

"Juvia Lockser!" Juvia is surprised to be chosen again.

"Elfman Strauss!" Elfman has his sights on making S-Class. Lisanna wished her brother good luck.

"Cana Albernoa." For the first time in forever, Cana smiles at her participation in the S-Class Exam. Now that she already told Gildarts he's her father, she wants to win to make him proud.

"Freed Justine." He is determined to follow in Laxus's footsteps. In his mind, Laxus wishes his teammate good luck and hopes to have a second S-Class wizard in the Thunder Legion.

"Levy McGarden." Levy is stoked to have a second chance. Jet and Droy cheer for Levy.

"And (Full Name)!" Master Makarov finishes listing the participants.  
(Y/N) is shock to hear her name called. Krystal almost fainted when the Master chose (Y/N). Krystal congratulated her partner, wishing her the best of luck. Unknown to her, Gray and Natsu are proud of (Y/N). Juvia, on the other hand, is not very happy.

Almost all the Fairy Tail Wizards are rooting for (Y/N). A few wizards placed their bets on the other participants, but the majority wants to see (Y/N) making it to S-Class. Gajeel is upset on why he wasn't chosen. Even though the Fairy Tail Wizard trusts Gajeel completely, Makarov explains the situation.

"I understand this is the same line-up from the last exam. Due to the several interferences, I felt the participants deserve a second chance. With Mest gone, I needed to chose another eighth participant. And I felt (Y/N) was ready to take the exam. She has become a proud member of Fairy Tail. And I wish her and the other participants the best of luck on the exam." Master Makarov explained. Everyone was in agreement. (Except Gajeel and Juvia) Now, it's time for the rules.

"The eight participants must chose a partner within a week of preparation." Mirajane explained.

"There are two rules for the partners you can chose. One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: You cannot partner with S-Class Wizards." Erza noted directly to the participants.

Master Makarov explained the information for the trial will be announced on the island. He also explained the S-Class Wizards will be taken a part in exam. Natsu is thrilled to find out he may have a chance to face Laxus. All participants will assemble at Hargeon Port in one week. Thus, the trial has begun…

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Italy's Journal (HetaOni reference) Thanks to Kelly!

 

Lucy's POV  
I was sitting with my friends at the table. Gray sat next to me, Juvia and Wendy were sitting together, Elfman and Lisanna were together, and Natsu is sitting next to (Y/N). Carla, Happy, and Krystal were sitting on the table, close to their partners.

"This is going to be your second chance for all of you. And this is going to be (Y/N)'s first time taking the exam." I said.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he blasted flames upwards from his mouth.  
(Y/N) was amazed to see Natsu's flames. I really think this pretend brother-sister thing is becoming more realistic everyday. Elfman was freaking out how he may have to face Mirajane again. I looked behind me to see the Thunder Legion. Freed is teaming up with Bickslow again. A tough team to beat. I wonder if Elfman is going to team up with Evergreen again. Speaking of partners,

"Have you decided who's your partner going to be?" I asked them. Natsu wanted (Y/N) as his partner if she wasn't a participant. He's decided to partner up with Happy. They stormed off to train. Good luck to Natsu! (Y/N) was about to speak when someone cut her off.

"Don't you dare think about choosing Gray!" Juvia accused (Y/N). We were freaked out by her sudden outburst.

"She couldn't chose Gray even if she wanted to. They're both participants." I firmly reminded her. She really needs helps with her obsession.

"Gray, are you planning to withdraw from the exam so you can be (Y/N)'s partner?" Juvia asked him. 

"I'm not withdrawing for any reason. Besides, I'm choosing Loke as my partner again." Gray replied. Loke popped out from out of nowhere. I should have expected this. Seriously, why can't he let me know beforehand. He noticed (Y/N) and went over to her. Oh no...

"Why hello (Y/N). I never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Loke, one of Lucy's celestial spirits and a proud member of Fairy Tail. Lucy's told me about you, but she never mentioned how absolutely gorgeous you are. I have to keep my jacket on, or I'll freeze to death from your beautiful snowy winds, Maiden of Ice." Loke flirted with her. A blush appeared from (Y/N) and a few angry faces were ready to slap Loke, including me.

"Hey man, she's already heard all those lame pick-up lines from those Blue Pegagus playboy wannabes. Can you try not to hit on my lovely partner?" Gray calmly asked Loke. We were all surprised to hear Gray suddenly call (Y/N) his 'lovely partner'. Juvia looked like she was about to murder (Y/N). After a moment of silence, Loke was... laughing?

"Don't worry, Gray. I won't try to take her from you. Just as long as you promise me that I'll be your best man at you and (Y/N)'s wedding." Loke said nonchalantly. We all let out a 'WHAT!?' when Loke said it. Juvia was bitting onto her napping, muttering to herself how she'll plan to crash the wedding, marry Gray and have his babies. Geez. What goes on through that girl's mind?

"Well, have you chosen a partner?" I asked (Y/N). She shook her head a bit. Guess she must have daydream about something. I wonder she really thought about marrying Gray. That would be so romantic, not to mention adorable. 

"Yeah, I have. Since Natsu chose Happy to be his partner, I'm choosing Krystal to be my partner." she responded as she looked at her Exceed. 

"Krystal!? That's not fair. If we race, flying would make it a breeze. Plus, she trained with Erza." Elfman said.

"What's wrong with that?" Lisanna asked Elfman.

"I don't mind it myself. No offense, but if Krystal can't stay in her original form for very long, then it'll be a disadvantage." Gray said.

"None taken. However, I do have a trick or two up my sleeve. My goal is to help… no … make (Y/N) an S-Class wizard. Best luck to all of you!" Krystal exclaimed with passion. The two bid farewell to all of us as they left to train. 

After the little commotion, everyone chose their partners from last time. Lisanna teams up with Juvia. Though Juvia kept wondering if Lisanna is only teaming up with her to get closer to Gray. How obsessed can she get? Elfman teams up with Evergreen since Freed teamed up with Bickslow. Those two are together more since the last trial. Levy is teaming up with Gajeel again. I bet he wishes he could partnered with (Y/N), but Levy needed Gajeel more than (Y/N) does. Cana asked me to be her partner again which I gladly accepted. I will make her an S-Class Wizard to make her father proud.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Titans are my trigger! (Attack on Titan Abridged reference) Thanks to WiddleWeader!

 

Fairy Tail Narrator   
A week later, all the participants of the S-Class Wizard Exam gathered at the port of Hargeon. Little did they know they had an audience waiting for them.

 

Line break ~~ brought to you by the curse of the cat (Fruits Basket reference) Thanks to xXMudkipChikXx and her other reference!

 

3rd Person POV  
This year's S-Class Exam has allowed spectators to come and watch the trial. The participants were shocked to see wizards from other guilds coming to see them. Along with the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards, there were wizards from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and even Sabertooth.

The participants were ecstatic to see their the friends they made from the Grand Arc Games. However, reunions would have to wait as the ship awaits for the S-Class Trial...


	17. S-Class Wizard Exam Commences

Time skip ~~ brought to you by "the blank does not lose!" (no game no life reference) Thanks to Yukki and miria and serena yvonne Y!

Your POV  
When I arrived at the port of Hargeon, I never thought I would see so many new faces. I knew the Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus wizards from the welcoming party. Now, I see new faces from other guilds like Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerebus, and Sabertooth. Exciting as this is, I can't help but wonder why are they here. From what Lucy told me, many guilds would come to participate in the Grand Magic Games. Why are they here if it's only our S-Class Exam? My train of thought was interrupted when Natsu came up from behind me by placing his arm around me.

"Hey (Y/N)! I wanna let you know there are no hard feelings if you lose. Just cause you're my sister, doesn't mean I won't hold back. You're looking at your big brother becoming the next S-Class Wizard!" Natsu exclaimed. I blinked a few times, trying to take in everything he said. I smiled and shook my head. I can tell Natsu was a bit confused.

"I'm not expecting you to go easy on me if we engage in battle. If I don't make it to S-Class, then I hope you do. If I do, then no hard feelings. Just promise me you'll give it your all because I will too." I explained to him. It took him to smile as his reply. Krystal and Happy were agreeing with us. If I don't make the S-Class this year, then I can always try again. However, I will do my best and never give up.

Natsu introduced me to Sting and Rogue. Gajeel even joined our conversation. It's finally nice to meet the twin dragons I heard so much about. It's funny seeing Sting and Natsu arguing over whose the better big brother for me. I hope they understand I consider everyone my family.

Master Makarov called all the participants at the center as everyone else gathered around us. It was time for the S-Class trial to begin…

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Hikaru's foul mouth (OHSHC reference) Thanks to Hikaru Hitachiin!

3rd Person POV  
According to Master Makarov, this S-Class Exam will be an exam never been done before. The King of Fiore has allowed the Fairy Tail S-Class Exam to take place at the Domus Flau: the same location used for the Grand Arc Games. Everyone becomes shocked to hear how it will take place at the same location where Fairy Tail won the Grand Arc Games. (AN: SPOILERS! for those who have not seen it) 

All the guilds will be departing to head for the stadium. Each guild has a ship The participant must select which ship to take once the ships are at sea. The participant and their partner must find a way to abroad the ship. Once a ship has been chosen, a flag with the guild symbol on it will rise up for all to see. 

However, there is one catch to each ship. Three of these ships will have an S-Class Wizard abroad. If a participant selects a ship with a Fairy Tail S-Class Wizard aboard, then the participant will have to battle with the S-Class Wizard at the stadium. Four of these ships will have separate flag with another guild symbol. The team must face the other team with the same symbol as the one on the flag. There will be two team battles occurring at the stadium. And one ship has a hidden mystery. If a participant selects the ship with the hidden mystery, then the participant obtains that mystery. It can either be a pass to the second part to the trial with no need for battle, or it can be a battle with an unknown opponent. 

Everyone understood the rules. Though, a few participants were a little nervous. This is as intense as the previous S-Class Exam, but with a few twists. Not to mention the fact only five guild ships are currently at the port. Makarov explained the other two guild ships are already out at sea. 

Once the guild members left on their ships, they headed out to the sea. The participants had to wait for 30 minutes to let the ships have a head start and distance themselves from each other. Once Makarov announced "Go!", Natsu was flying out as Happy carried him. Just as (Y/N) was about to do the same thing with Krystal, Natsu and Happy face-planted into a barrier. Freed's barrier.

Free and Bickslow were heading out. Freed put an enchantment around the rest of the participants. They must stay for five minutes. As Freed and Bickslow were already flying a massive distance, Levy rewrote the runes to allow Gajeel and herself to escape the enchantment. Evergreen was able to do the same thing. So, her and Elfman escaped the barrier in a minute. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Cana's drinking obsession (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Darkness Inside!

Fairy Tail Narrator

Five minutes later…

 

Time skip (More like a line break) ~~ brought to you by Kogami's cloudy hue. (Psycho Pass reference) Thanks to Jasmine!

 

Your POV  
Freed's enchantment wore off. Everyone raced to end of the port. Kyrstal immediately went on my back as we took off flying to find a ship. Nastu and Happy were doing the same thing. I saw Gray turning the surface of the water into an ice floor. He and Loki were riding the ice pathway as if they were skating. It looked like so much fun.

Juvia and Lisanna were going by sea. It makes sense since Juvia is fast in the water. Lisannna turned herself into a fish. Good thing Happy took off or else Lisanna would have gotten eaten by him. 

As for Lucy and Cana, they are still at the port. A moment later, they realized we already took off. They started paddling their way towards the sea. If they don't find a ship soon, they will be the last ones. In which case, the unavailable ship will be their transportation. 

Krystal and I looked out for any ships as we took to the sky. A few minutes went by as we saw flags already raised up. Quatro Cerbus's flag is raised along with Sabertooth's flag and Mermaid Heel's flag. From those flags, we see what a huge distance is it from one ship to another. Krystal guessed the ships stopped at different locations at the sea so the participants can chose a ship carefully. The guild members must be below the decks of the ships since Krystal can't see anyone aboard the ships.

"Aw, I wanted to pick Sabertooth's ship. I would have liked to talk more with Sting and Rogue." I told Krystal.

"There, there. I'm sure you'l have the chance to talk with them later. Right now, we have to find an available ship." Krystal replied. We went down to have a closer look. The guild symbols are also on the side of the ships. From the ship we were seeing, it wasn't a symbol we saw at the port. I've never seen that symbol. I heard Krystal gasped a bit. I noticed her eyes widened a bit.

"That symbol. I've seen it before. The symbol has a cat on it. I remember Wendy and Carla talking to me about what they were doing before they entered Fairy Tail. Apparently, they were in a guild that never existed: Cait Shelter." Krystal explained. I was confused.

"Why would Cait Shelter's guild symbol be here if it's a guild that never existed?" I asked her. 

"Master Makarov talked about how there were two other ships who were already out a sea. My guess is that Cait Shelter is one of those ships. Perhaps he was giving us a hint." Krystal said.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. I'm not really getting what you're saying? Could be explain it?" I asked my partner.

"There were five guild ships at the port of Hargeon: Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerbus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail. Those six guilds are legal guilds, guilds that have participated in the Grand Arc Games. There were two ships who were already out in sea, one of which is Cait Shelter: a guild that never existed. If that's the case, then the last ship must not be an official guild as well." Krystal explained. 

"Then, what's the guild of the eighth ship?" I asked her. She shook her head. 

"I don't know, but I can theorize this. If one ship is a guild that never existed, then it must have been there for a reason. A guild that never existed is hidden well. My assumption is that the hidden mystery is on Cait Shelter." Krystal said. I smiled at her. She's always the most intelligent when it comes to us. 

"Well then, shall we be pirates and check out this hidden mystery?" I asked her in my horrible pirate accent. I even said "Arrr!" at the end of my sentence. Krystal was not amused. 

"(Y/N), why do you want to chose the Cait Shelter ship. I still am not certain if this is the ship with the hidden mystery. Even if it was, it could be hidden treasure or a hidden trap." she asked me. I looked at her seriously. 

"You're right. I don't know. But I never once doubted you. Ever since we have been together, you were always right on your deductions. You're able to think quickly whenever we're in a sticky situation. But we should take this chance. Once we select this ship, the flag will be raised for everyone else to see Cait Shelter's flag raised up." I told her. She looked at me weirdly.

"That still doesn't make sense. Why do you want everyone else to know about Cait Shelter's ship… unless… you want to take this opportunity to help the others." Krystal finished her sentence. She got it. 

"The truth is… I am not that determined to become S-Class like everyone else. If we chose this ship, then everyone else can see one of the two ships already out at sea. There will be other chances for me to take this exam, but I want have fun at this exam. So let's take this exam with a bang!" I told her. She looked at me for a while. She smiled and shook her head.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you? You know I can help you become an S-Class Wizard. That's why we prepared for this. You don't have to worry about everyone. You can think for yourself. You truly have a big heart even though you are an Ice Dragon Slayer. Alright then, I'll be with you every step of the way." she replied. 

We got on the Cait Shelter ship. As we got on, the flag was raised…

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by L's strawberry! (Death Note reference) PurplePanda204!

Fairy Tail Narrator  
Cait Shelter has been selected.

Lucy's POV  
We were swimming for hours. My legs are so sore that I had to summon Aquarius to help us out. She ended up smacking us, making fun of me, fighting with Cana verbally, and she rubbed in the fact how she had to go because she had a date with Scorpio. Ugh, she left me and wasted time for us. 

All of that led to us being the last ones again. We saw seven flags had risen up. 

"Man, we are dead last. I can't believe (Y/N) and Krystal chose a ship before we did." Cana spoke. I wanted to cheer her up.

"Don't sweat it. You know what they say, save the best for last. We got good looks and good luck. I know I said that last time, but I know it won't happen again. We've gotten stronger since last time. So what do you say?" I asked Cana. She smiled at me.

"Good to know one of us is positive." she replied. I looked at the other flags that have risen up: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerebus, Sabertooth, and… Cait Shelter?

"Hold on. That's Cait Shelter's guild symbol. I thought that guild never existed. Why is the symbol on the flag?" I asked Cana. She's just as confused as I am.

"Then, Cait Shelter is one of two ships that was already out here. If that's true, then what's the eighth guild?" Cana asked.

Just as I was about to speak, we felt waves moving in our direction. When we looked up at the shadow above us, we looked at the ship coming for us. We saw the symbol for this ship. I don't believe it. I recognize that symbol.

"It's… Crime Sorcière." I answered. What is going on here…?

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by me having a little freak out when I finally pieced everything together and realized I'm OCD. (request reference) Thanks to Ninja Marth!

 

Krystal's POV  
We looked around the deck of the ship. Directions were shown to indicate for us to go downstairs.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I warned her. Darn it, I should have never let picked this ship. We should have turned around. Because of me, I lead (Y/N) to trouble. 

"I already told you Krystal. I never once doubted your abilities. Besides, if I do become an S-Class Wizard, then I might have to face the unknown during missions. Remember anything can happen when we are on missions. Team Natsu faced situations before and they always managed to get out of it." she told me. I hope she's right.

We were walking down the stairs for a while. A lit room appeared in our visions. We slowly entered to see a strange man sitting at a table, drinking from a wooden mug. We never seen this man before. Oh no, is he some sort of creep? He is a pervert who has the intentions of hurting (Y/N)?

When the man meet our glaze, he smiled at us. It was creepy. He gave off a smirk as he set his drink down and stood up. He walk over to us.

"Well, hello there. You've never met me, but I know who you are, Maiden of Ice." he said. We looked at him scared. "I must say, it's an honor to meet such a pretty woman. But my daughter's beauty transcends anyone. Papa would be so proud if she wins this exam." he shifted to a bubbly mood when he mentioned his daughter… who is competing in this exam? 

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked him. He phased out of his gushy mood to look at me. His eyes widened.

"Oh wow, another talking cat. Then you must be Krystal." he said. Okay, this is the only time I'm being forced to not punch out this stalker. He looked at us with a huge smirk on his face.

"(Y/N) and Krystal, you have selected the ship with the hidden mystery. Bu first, allow me to introduce myself. I am Gildarts Clive: a Fairy Tail S-Class Wizard that you ail be facing at the Domus Flau." he said.

"WHAT! NO FREAKING WAY!!!" (Y/N) yelled out as I was screaming my head off. Why didn't I listen to reason?

"Sorry, dead end. Luck just isn't on your side." Gildarts said. We're dead. "I should warn you, I don't like holding back. I will feel bad for going against two beautiful ladies. But, I must do what I have to do." he said. I was about to say something when the room just got colder. Gildarts and I both turned to see (Y/N) being surrounded by icy winds. Her head was hanging down so I couldn't see her expression.

"(Y/N)?" I asked her. She looked up with a huge grin. I'm sensing determination instead of fear running through her body.

"Like Natsu would say, I'm all fired up now!" she exclaimed. I looked to see Gildarts smiling at her. These two were looking for a fight to remember...


	18. Who's the One With the Luck?

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Italy's Hug Therapy that is helping us wait patiently for the next chapter!! (Hetalia reference) Thanks to Anime Cat! Hopefully, it did help you.

3rd Person POV

The stadium is filled with a roaring crowd. The guild ships have already arrived. The guilds will take their seats as the participants prepare for their battles.   
"Welcome everyone to the Fairy Tail S-Class Wizard Exam Games! I'm your announcer, Chapati Lola." the announcer said. He turns to his right.  
"And we are joined by the owner of 8-islands, Yajima." Chapati Lola presented. Yajima nodded.  
"I'm so glad to witness this moment. I look forward to seeing these talented wizards perform their very best. I wonder who will be the next Fairy Tail S-Class Wizard." Yajima commented.  
"And next to him, I'm very honored to present His Royal Majesty, King Toma E. Fiore." Chapati Lola presented a fairly short old man.  
"Thank you. My daughter and I were happy to see the S-Class Wizard Exam. We have redeem the titles of the other Fairy Tail S-Class Wizards are we are looking forward to see who will join them." the King said. His daughter, Princess Hisui E. Fiore, sat lady-like next to him.   
"I've heard Lucy will be participating. I to look forward to seeing her in action. And I'm very excited to see the Maiden of Ice herself. To be honest, I truly am a fan of hers." Princess Hisui said.  
"You are indeed correct, your Highness. I also hope to see the lovely Maiden of Ice to show us more Ice Dragon Slaying magic." Chapati Lola mentioned. Yajima nodded.  
"As well do I. She's helped me numerous times at my restaurant. And she does make very delicious food." Yajima added.  
"Alright, it's time for the S-Class Exam battles to begin." Chapati announced. The crowd roared in excitement. Cheers for individual participants were exclaimed. A majority of them is for Natsu, Gray, and (Y/N).

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Nina and Alexander's inseparable nature! (Fullmetal Alchemist reference) Thanks to Naisu! Oh you are indeed horrible.

 

Your POV  
The participants look to the Lacrima screen to see the battles that will commence.   
"First person to chose a ship is Freed Justine, who chose the Quatro Cerebus ship. He will be facing the participant who chose the Sabertooth ship. We will reveal the participant in a minute.  
"Second person to chose a ship is Levy McGarden, who chose the Sabertooth ship. The battle will be Freed Justine and Bickslow vs Levy and Gajeel." he announced. Freed and Bickslow will be tough opponents, but Gajeel is no slouch either.  
"Third person to chose a ship is Elfman. He chose Mermaid Heel's ship. He will be facing the S-Class Wizard Mirajane." he announced. Oh man, he has to face his sister again. I doubt they could pull off their stunt from last time. I heard they told Mirajane they were getting married to throw her off her game.   
"Fourth person to chose a ship is Natsu Dragneel. He chose Fairy Tail's ship. He will be facing the S-Class Wizard, Laxus Dreyar." he announced. Oh my goodness! I hope Natsu will be okay. Even though the S-Class Wizards were told to hold back a little, I do not know if Laxus will be holding back at all. And what about Happy? I just hope they will be okay.  
"I am looking forward to that fight. And the next person to chose a ship is (Full Name). She chose the Cait Shelter ship. Uh? I've never heard of that guild before." the announcer said.  
"It's the guild Wendy was in. It was later revealed the guild never existed. So Wendy joined the Fairy Tail guild." Yajima explained to Chapati.  
"Aw, thank you for briefing me. And let's see, her ship was the unknown ship. It was either a lucky or unlucky ship. So let's see. Uh? OH MY GOSH! SHE'S FIGHTING AGAINST THE STRONGEST FAIRY TAIL WIZARD, GILDARTS CLIVE!" Chapati exclaimed. The crowd erupted that almost shook the stadium.  
"Truly a match of the century." the King said. I saw Yajima and the Princess with worried expressions on their face.  
"Aw, that will be an exciting match. But I hope Gildarts won't harm her so much that she will be unable to perform her breath-taking songs." Chapati said as he took deep breaths to calm down.   
"And let's not forget about her cat, Krystal. Though she is highly skilled, I hope she takes care of (Y/N) and vice versa." Yajima commented. Princess Hisui nodded in agreement.  
"I'm not a cat. I'm a purple fox. And I will take care of my partner." Krystal muttered under her breath. I heard her say it and I smiled. I will make sure Krystal won't get hurt.  
"Now why don't we announce the rest of the battles. The next person who chose a ship is Gray Fullbuster. He chose Lamia Scale's guild ship. He will be facing the participant who chose theBlue Pegasus ship." the announcer said.  
"And the participant who chose Blue Pegasus is the Water Wizard, Juvia Lockser." Yajima said. Wait what? Gray will go against Juvia?  
"Knowing Juvia, she'll probably either forfeit or get distracted by Gray. My prediction is that she will lose." Krystal said. Well, who wins, no hard feelings. Right?  
"And the last person to chose a ship is Cana Alberona. She chose the Independent Guild, Crime Sorcière, ship. Her opponent is the last, and certainly not least, S-Class Wizard Erza Scarlet." Yajima announced.  
"Oh my. Another breath-taking battle. The S-Class Wizard Exam Battles hasn't even started and I'm sweating." Chapati said as he wipes his forehead with a handkerchief.   
"These battles will show what Fairy Tail is about. I wish good luck to the participants and their partners." Yajima said.  
"And may the best team win." the king proudly stated.  
"Let the first battle commence!" Chapati exclaimed. The crowd can not wait any longer. They want to see the battle so desperately. My battle won't start until later on, so I'll go to cheer for my friends...

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Kuroko's passing skills or Kise's copycat ability (Kuroko no Basket reference) Thanks to Kყօƙօ მղძ Kἶɾმ!

 

Natsu's POV  
"Uh oh. It looks like (Y/N) will be facing Gildarts. I feel sorry for her and Krystal." Happy said.  
"Sorry? Are you kidding me? She's so lucky. I wanted to face Gildarts. But at least I get to fight Laxus. It's a rematch I've been waiting for." I told Happy.  
"You're not so lucky either Natsu." Happy said. It doesn't matter as long as I get to fight. I'm going to become the next S-Class Wizard. When I find Igneel, I'll be meeting him as a Fairy Tail S-Class Wizard...

 

Gray's POV  
Are you kidding me? Not only do I have to fight against Juvia, but now (Y/N) has to fight Gildarts? Natsu barley survived against Gildarts. And he made it through the first round based on Gildart's test. How is (Y/N) going to fight Gildarts when she never actually meet him.   
"Hey Gray, are you going to rooting for (Y/N) during her battle?" Loke asked me. I kept staring at the ground. My fist clenched and I gritted my teeth. How can (Y/N) be cool with this?  
"I just hope (Y/N) won't suffer greatly. I'd hate to see her cry in tears." I told Loke.   
"I don't know if she'll pass or not, but I believe Gildarts won't kill her. He should hold back. After all, he is a dad. He must know to treat a lady with care. Besides, I bet she'll be really happy if you watch and support her." Loke suggested. He does have point. I still want to support her in any way I can.  
Loke and I headed out to see the upcoming battles. Regardless if (Y/N) makes it or not, I will become an S-Class Wizard. This should decide on who she wants to be with and it's definatley not Lyon. I won't lose to him. Even if we are Ul's students...

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Miku's obsession in leeks (VOCALOID reference) Thanks to T a n i a P a t r i c i a!

 

Lyon's POV  
How can this have happened? (Y/N) is going against the strongest Fairy Tail Wizard? I've heard he's just as strong as Jura. And he's not even an S-Class Wizard.   
"This should be interesting to watch. I wonder how the Maiden of Ice will fair against Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Yuka said beside me. How can he call her that in such an indecent tone. He's saying 'Maiden of Ice' in such a horrible manner.  
"WIN PRETTY ICE PRINCESS!" Toby exclaimed.   
"Here we go again. Toby, you don't need to shout. Besides, should you really call (Y/N) 'pretty ice princess' when Lyon is standing right next to you?" Yuka asked him as he turns to me.  
I feel Tobi's gaze on me. He's taken a back. He should since he's just called my (Y/N) 'pretty ice princess'. She's more that that. She's an Ice Queen. I want to marry her and become her Ice King.  
I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I look to see Jura standing next to me.  
"Don't worry. (Y/N) will be fine. She definitely has spirit and talent. She's been around Natsu for quite a while. Even though they are not related by blood, she has inherited his strength and determination. If he can give us a tremendous performance, then so can (Y/N). I bet she wishes to see you here supporting her all the way." Jura told me. It made me smile to hear his words.  
Although, what did he mean (Y/N) was around Natsu for quite a while. Oh no. Don't tell me Natsu is trying to take away my soulmate!  
"I meant she's been around Natsu like the teammates are." Jura muttered under his breath.

Extended Ending

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Kyo's temper (Fruits Basket reference) Thanks to Mackinac Jones America's sis aka Michi and her other reference!

 

Krystal's POV  
I was walking to meet up with (Y/N) before our match.   
"Um, Krystal." I heard a familiar voice from behind. I smiled as I knew who the handsome Exceed was. I turned around to see Lily.   
"Hey Lily." I said sweetly. Bright red cheeks appeared on his face. I love how I manage to make him blush.   
"Um, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your fight. The battle against Gildarts won't be easy. I hope you won't have too many injuries." he said.  
"No one said it will be easy. To be honest, I figured the Cait Shelter ship would be the mystery ship. Even though I told (Y/N), I still let her chose. Partially, this is my fault we're in this battle. I'm going to make up for it by giving it all we got." I told him in confidence. He nodded in smiled.  
"Well, I'll be rooting for you from the stands. Whether you win or lose, promise me you'll be safe." Lily said.  
"I promise." I said. I walked over to him to give him a peck on a cheek when...  
"Oh my goodness, is that Miss Krystal?" I heard an unfamiliar voice speak. Lily and I turned to see a light green Exceed wearing a pair of glasses. He comes up to me and takes my paw into his.  
"Please to meet you, my lady. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samuel. I work for the Legion Corps. I've always admired you from afar, so I've come by to wish you and your partner, also know as (Y/N) (L/N), best of luck on your journey." Samuel said. Oh my, such a gentleman. But...um... how long was he admiring me from afar?  
Lily came in front of me.  
"What are you doing here, Sammy?" Lily said angrily. Sammy?   
"I thought I told you not to call me that. In the future, please don't interrupt. It's considered very rude." Samuel said. He pushed Lily out of the to face me.  
"What! You're the one who interrupted." Lily said.  
"I hope you don't mind, but I brought to a little something to show my admiration for a very beautiful Exceed such as yourself. If I calculated correctly, your favorite flowers are red tulips. I wish to present to you this bouquet of freshly picked red tulips, grown with precise and accurate calculations to make them truly shine." Samuel said as he gave me the most beautiful buch of red tulips I've ever seen.  
"Oh my. Well, thank you so much Mr. Samuel. I'm rather touched by your generosity and kindness." I told him.  
"Please, call me Samuel, my lady." he said as he took my hand to give it a kiss.   
"OI, DON'T GO FLIRTING WITH SOMEBODY'S GIRLFRIEND! GO FIND YOUR OWN!" Lily shouted. I've never seen him boiling with rage.  
"You're right. Tell me, Miss Krystal. Would you like to accompanying me for dinner some time? I'd really think it's wise we'd get better acquainted before this relationship can be more taking to the next level." Samuel said casually. Wait, what?  
"I'd rather be in a thunderstorm before I let you take away my lover." Lily said. I blushed when he called me that.  
Next thing I knew, the two of the start fighting. I really had to go meet up with (Y/N), so I left those two to brawl. Oh no, I can't believe even I ended up in a love triangle like (Y/N). Unlike her, I already decided who I wish to be with...


	19. (Y/N) vs Gildarts [Part One]

Time skip ~ brought to you by Nagisa's kawaiiness! (Free! reference) Thanks to Lucy Pipe!

3rd Person POV

With the matches announced, the exam start. The first match is Levy McGarden and her partner Gajeel vs Freed Justine and his partner Bickslow. Though the match was close, Levy and Gajeel pass the first match. Thanks to Levy's script magic, she was able to counter most of Freed's enchantments to win the match.   
The second match was Elfman and Evergreen vs Mirajane. Evergreen had a clever idea to throw off Mirajane by telling her she was pregnant with Elfman's child, it had the oppose effect on her. In fact, she was enraged for a 'unexpected pregnancy' and thus beat the crap out of Elfman. With Mira's rage, she won the match. It took a while for her to clam down and Evergreeen explaining how the whole 'baby' thing was a rouse.   
The third match was Natsu and Happy vs Laxus Dreyar. During the match, Laxus focused more on attacking Natsu instead of Happy. Not that it mattered because Happy was staying far away from their match as possible. At first, Natsu was struggling to even strike at Laxus. Later on, he was able to use a tremendous amount of power to defeat Laxus. Everyone was shocked to see Natsu defeat Laxus, but they remember the fight Natsu had against Sting and Rogue. Of course, Laxus was forced to hold back a little due to the exam. Secretly, Laxus was impressed with Natsu's abilities and supports him on becoming an S-Class wizard.   
Now it's time for the fourth match to commence: (Y/N) and Krystal vs Gildarts!

Time skip ~ brought to you by pie (Request reference) Thanks to Ayanka Steilsson!

Your POV  
I'm finally going to face against Gildarts. I was waiting for Krystal to finish gearing up. It's trance because she's taking quite a while. She's always on time for anything.  
"(Y/N)!" I hear behind me. I turn to see Krystal running up to me with … red tulips?  
"Hey Krystal. What's with the red tulips in your hand? There's so beautiful. Did Lily give them to you?" I ask her. Her eyes widened as she tosses the bouquet up in the air in shock.  
"Huh!? How did you know I was with Lily!?" Krystal ask me. I tilt my head a bit.  
"Because I always see you so lovely dovey with him." I remind her. She panics and drops her head to look at the ground in disappointment.   
"Aw man. I didn't want you to know about it. With all that's going on, I wanted to keep it private. Sorry." Krystal apologizes to me. I smile at her.  
"I figured you didn't want to talk about it, so I decided to respect your privacy." I explain to her. She let out a deep breath.  
"Thanks for understanding." Krystal thanks me as she looks up at me. I nod to let her know it's okay.  
"Well, let's get going. I'm sure Lily will be happy to see you battle. After all, he did give you your favorite flowers for good luck. Let's give it all we got!" I say as I walk up to the arena.   
"He didn't though. But that doesn't matter because I won't drag you into my problems. Right now, I have to focus on helping you. That's what friends are for." Krystal mutters under her breath.

Time skip ~ brought to you by Gray's most consistent piece of clothing: his necklace (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Nova1991!

Gray's POV  
It was time for (Y/N)'s battle with Gildarts. I just hope she wins because Gildarts didn't want an innocent girl and her Exceed to get hurt. I want to see her battle to support her in any way I can. I could be preparing my battle with Juvia, but I know a way to defeat her. However, if (Y/N) and I make it to the second round, I won't be holding back. I'm aiming to become an S-Class Wizard.  
"Well, it's (Y/N)'s time to shine. Totally a beautiful sight ready to be shown." Loke starts saying his playboy lines. At least he now knows not to poke fun at me when it comes (Y/N).   
"Gray, you must be a snowflake because you've fallen for her." Loke says to me. I take back what I said...  
"No one's gonna fall for my little sister." I hear a familiar (and annoying) voice behind me. Loke and I turn to see the pink-haired dragon breath. 

 

"Natsu, what are you doing here? You should be resting." Loke tries to persuade Natsu.  
"I try to tell him, but he wouldn't listen." Happy said as he flew up to us. Natsu is completely covered in casts and bandages.   
"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm here to cheer on my little sis." Natsu says to us.   
"How many times do I have to tell you? She's not your sister." I tell Natsu. He got p****d off at me.  
"Look here Mister Stripper, I'm here to support (Y/N) and Krystal. Plus, I wanna see Gildarts fight, even though I wanted to fight him. Point is, I have the right to be here as much as you do. So just can it. I got to cheer for them because I want to see them make it to the second round. And when she does, I'm not holding back." Natsu tells me. As much as I want to brawl him for calling me 'Mister Stripper', I decide to ignore it just this once.   
"Fine. Be my guest." I reply to him. He and Happy were next to me as we all are about to watch (Y/N) and Krystal's battle.   
I'm gonna be S-Class Wizard. All I can do is watch and hope Gildarts won't do anything to make (Y/N) cry...

Time skip ~ brought to you by Claude, Sebastian and William's love child (Black Butler reference) Thanks to Mio Okumura and the other reference!

3rd Person POV  
The crowd is up roaring for the match.   
"Can you hear the excitement? The next match is going to be a match worth waiting for! But please Gildarts, don't do anything to destroy (Y/N)'s singing voice." Chapati begs. Yajima nods.   
"Yes. It would be unfortunate if she can't sing anymore. But this is an S-Class Exam. So all (Y/N) can do is try her best." the King states his opinion. All the announcers look on to see Gildarts, (Y/N) and Krystal walking up to the center of the arena.  
"Now the crowd is silent as they wait in anticipation for this match. The Maiden of Ice - (Full Name) and her partner, Krystal, verus Fairy Tail's strongest wizard, Gildarts Clive. One is an S-Class Wizard, the other is the Ice Dragon Slayer and her Exceed. Let's wish the participants good luck." Chapati announces.   
'Good luck, Krystal.' Lily thinks to himself as he watches his girlfriend about to engage in action.  
'By my calculations, the lovely Krystal and her partner have a slim chance of actually beating him. Since this is an exam, Gildarts will be holding back, but only a little. As for passing the exam, (Y/N) and the beautiful Krystal's chance of success is approximately 50%. Let's see if they can truly face these odds.' Samuel thinks to himself.   
Gildarts grins as he gets a glimpse of (Y/N) and Krystal's determine face expressions. It's a treat for Gildarts to be able to face both a Dragon Slayer and the Exceed partner.   
"I must say, you look even prettier in person, Miss Maiden of Ice." Gildarts compliments (Y/N). A light pink blush dusts across her cheeks. That comment was heard by two angry Ice Make Wizards and a ticked off Fire Dragon Slayer.   
"And you're even cuter in person too, Krystal." Gildarts says. Krystal thanks him for flattery. Now Gildarts made two Exceeds very angry with him.  
"But of course, Cana is the most beautiful girl in the world. She's got her daddy's looks after all." Gildarts states as he change to his doting father personality. You can practically see the hearts and sparkles around Gildarts whenever he talks about his precious daughter.   
At least it caused all the angry guys mentioned to calm down.  
"WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO FLIRT WITH MY FRIENDS!? SERIOUSLY, KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Cana exclaim angrily. Gildarts wasn't paying attention as he was too busy fantasizing about him and his darling Cana.   
After the little commotion, Gildarts went back to being serious. He gaze upon the Maiden of Ice and her Exceed.  
"Anyways, luck just wasn't on your side when you chose my ship. I feel kind of bad for going against two ladies, but I'm not one to hold back. This is no singing performance or beauty pageant. Let's see your combat skills." Gildarts tells (Y/N).  
"Alright, Gildarts. Prepare for battle. I'm going to keep fighting until you say it hurts." (Y/N) boasts.   
"It hurts." Gildarts says nonchalantly.   
"Huh? Where does it hurt!? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it! I was trying to be more like Natsu!" (Y/N) tries apologizing and starts panicking.   
"He was being sarcastic." Krystal assures (Y/N). Though in the back of her mind, she wishes (Y/N) would take this exam more seriously. This is a battle to not be taken lightly.   
After snapping out of it, (Y/N) finally readies herself by spouting icy winds from her hands.   
"Winter is coming early." (Y/N) says as she charges to Gildarts.   
Gildarts holds out his hand in a gesture to stop (Y/N) from charging at him.  
"Wait a minute, (Y/N). Just hold on. I'm not ready yet." Gildarts says. (Y/N) suddenly stops her attack, wondering why he's not ready.   
"Oh my, (Y/N) stops her attack." Chapati announces. Everyone is wondering why (Y/N) stop when she can just attack him even though he's not ready.

Krystal takes no chances as she transforms into her ultimate form. Her armor and her Death Scythe appear as the crowd is amazed at her appearance. Especially when a couple guys are founding over how great a figure Krystal has.

"OH MY! Krystal has turn to her true form. Such beauty she has!" Chapati announces out loud. Happy and Carla were trying to hold back Lily from kicking every guy who looks at his girlfriend. Samuel thinks about what a precise and accurate combat appearance she has.   
"(Y/N)! Don't just stand there! Attack when you have the chance!" Krystal says as she moves in to attack Gildarts.  
But Gildarts blocks Krystal's attack with the hand he was still holding out. Krystal panics as he block the attack. With bright, white light, Gildarts sent Krystal flying straight at (Y/N). Both of them crashed into the brick wall of the arena.  
"OOHH MYY!! With just one blow, Gildarts sent (Y/N) and Krystal flying across the arena. Are they going to get up, or is this is for them?" Chapati questions. A few cheers were exclaim for Gildarts. Most of the arena was dead silence, worrying about (Y/N) and Krystal. They got up slowly.   
"(Y/N)! You don't always have to do as your told. This is a battle. Which means Gildarts will expect you to fight him. We have to work together in order to attack him." Krystal inists to (Y/N). (Y/N), on the other hand, couldn't help but feel slightly angry. She quickly dismisses it.  
"You're right, Krystal. I'm sorry. But please, don't go charging in without me as backup. We are a team, right?" (Y/N) asks Krystal. Krystal is taken aback by (Y/N)'s comment. She forgot she went charging in without a second of thought.   
"Okay. Let's do this." Krystal says. Both (Y/N) and Krystal went head-on towards Gildarts.  
'I just hope these two can actually last…' Gildarts thinks to himself.

Time skip ~ brought to you by BEN'S gaming rages (BEN DROWNED reference) Thanks to Asher The Ender Kitty!

Lyon's POV  
What's going on? Why did my beloved (Y/N) stop? If she's serious on becoming an S-Class Wizard, she can't let herself be distracted. Was it Gray? Did he cause my (Y/N) to lose focus? I bet that jerk distracted her. Whatever he did, he's going to pay if my Ice Princess doesn't pass the first round. She's already going against a strong opponent. Can Gray get anymore lower for trying to sabotage (Y/N)'s match? I better go make sure Gray won't interfere with (Y/N) anymore...


	20. (Y/N) vs Gildarts [Part Two]

Time skip ~~ brought to you by "Like Hell I'm Dead" battlefront (Angel Beats reference) Thanks to Jammie Cobweb and her other reference!  
3rd Person POV  
Krystal and (Y/N) kept striking at Gildarts at the same time. However, Gildarts is still blocking all their attack with ease. He was not even breaking a sweat. Krystal even tried aiming for his leg by he counters her attack. Gildarts has not even moved an inch with the exception on his arms. 

As Krystal flipped backwards to think of another strategy, (Y/N) went in for a punch. Girldarts stop the punch as a bright light flashed directly at her. As the light ray slowly disappears, a huge hole in the ground stands before Gildarts. 

"OH MY!!! Gildarts strike an attack and (Y/N) is nowhere to be seen. Did Gildarts just made the Maiden of Ice disappear?" Chapati asks. A few kids in the audience were crying and yelling at Gildarts. Most of the audience members, including Krystal, believes Gildarts really blew (Y/N) to smithereens. 

"The cold's coming, and it's here to stay." (Y/N) yells out as she showed herself from above to land a dropkick on Gildarts. He blocks the move momentarily as he creates a huge hole below him. 

"OH MY! (Y/N) is not out yet. She finally made a move on Gildarts, but he shattered the ground to cushion the attack from (Y/N). I haven't had this much excitement in quite a while. This clearly shows Fairy Tail is the strongest guild." Chapati announces. The kids crying change the frowns upside down to see their idol is not dead.

"I'M NOT THROUGH YET." (Y/N) exclaims. (Y/N) flips backward to avoid the huge hole in the ground. Ice is forming in the palm of her hands. She looks at Krystal to see she understand the next plan of attack. 

Krystal jumps up in the air with her scythe as (Y/N) creates an ice ceiling above Gildarts. 

"Ice Make: Icicle Sky" (Y/N) says as the ice ceiling contains large shape icicles. Krystal uses her Scythe to cut the icicles, allowing them to fall above Gildarts. 

The falling icicles were coming at Gildarts like shooting stars in the sky. Gildarts uses his magic to break each icicle coming towards him. 

"OH MY! Those falling icicles are a very deadly attack, but Gildarts is destroying them with his crash magic. Is there no one who can stop a man with such power? " Chapati questions.

Krystal and (Y/N) frown as their plan of attack failed. Krystal stops to quickly think of a new plan. While is is busying strategizing, (Y/N) keeps spouting out ice cold winds at him. Even with Gildarts blocking every move, (Y/N) keeps on attack. She did receive a couple of attacks herself, but she still doesn't give up. Krystal can tell from the angelic smile across (Y/N)'s face. 

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeves. ICE DRAGON: ROAR!" (Y/N) shouts as blizzards came from her mouth. The audience screams in cheers to witness (Y/N)'s Ice Dragon Slaying magic. Her dragon's roar is incredibly huge. Gildarts smiles as he sees the same spirit in (Y/N) that he sees in Natsu. 

"You really do have such amazing power, (Y/N). I'm impressed. However, it would do you any good." Gildarts says as he used his Crash magic to split the blizzards into tiny pieces. The magic stops the attack, but the magic shoots straight to (Y/N). She stares with wide eyes as the magic lands on her…

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Mamakoto's muscles (Free! reference) Thanks to Ocahpah!  
Gray's POV  
This isn't good. (Y/N) and Krystal are getting owned by Gildarts. I hate to say it, but it looks like (Y/N) and Krystal won't make it to the next roun-

My thoughts are interrupted by something covering my face. What the hell? I immediately take it off to see someone put a brown paper bag on my head. I turn to back to see… Lyon?

"Damn it, Gray. Just leave the bag. As if your ugly face wasn't horrifying enough." Lyon says. What the hell?

"What do you think you're doing? Why did you just put a bag over my head?" I ask Lyon.

"You're too distracting." Lyon responds. What? "You're distracting my (Y/N) from her exam. Just leave the bag on so (Y/N) can concentrate on passing the exam." Lyon continues to say. Seriously, what is wrong with him? (Thanks to The Vagabond Anonymonster for this idea.)

"Are you out of your mind? I'M NOT DISTRACTING HER! And second, she's not your (Y/N) You don't own her. Just get back to you seat or else I have to shove my foot up your a-" I start to say until a voice cut me off. 

"OH MY GOSH!" I hear Loke scream out loud. Lyon and I turn to see (Y/N) caught in Gildarts' Crash Magic, which shows her getting shattering into pieces… No….

"(Y/N)!!!!!!" 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Lyon's fluffy hair (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Cliffania Diverou!

 

Krystal's POV  
The Crash Magic broke the blizzards but (Y/N) got caught in the Crash Magic as well. My jaw drops to witness it. Even Gildarts announce his mistake. (Y/N)'s eyes widen as the Crash Magic, a grid-like magic, squeezes her, turning her into a million pieces. 

She's been blown to smithereens. I feel my heart stop. The world is crashing down in my mind. I could only hear the sound (Y/N)'s voice from two familiar individuals. I think it's Gray and Lyon. Yet… I hear more voices slowly making into my head.

"OH MY!!! GILDARTS JUST OBLITERATED THE MAIDEN OF ICE!! WHY!? WHY!? HOW COULD YOU GILDARTS!? WE WILL NEVER HEAR HER LOVELY VOICE AGAIN!!!1" Chapati screamed in agony. Yajima, Princess Hisui, and the King himself were taken aback by the disappearance of (Y/N). The rest of the crowd went silent to witness what just happen. 

My tail went down as I saw (Y/N) flash before her eyes. 

"(Y/N)" I whisper her name quietly. 

"Crap. I overdid it." Gildarts says to himself. I turn her attention to him. Overdid it? You've got to be joking me. Suddenly, rage boils inside me. I grip on my scythe as I swiftly send all sorts of attacks directly at Gildarts. 

Gildarts himself tries to hold up against me. What he sees shocks him, a murderous aura is coming from me. What does he expect? I sing a song and we call it a day? No… he will pay for what he did.

"YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU!? THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A TEST, BUT YOU WENT AHEAD TO KILL HER. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I scream as tears fell from my eyes. 

Gildarts became frightened by me. So what? (Y/N) is my partner and he killed her! I'm getting revenge. He probably do the same thing if Cana was dead. My little rage stop as Gildarts held me down. 

"Calm yourself down, Krystal. This is not like you at all. Think for a moment. My Crash Magic can't destroy something. It only breaks them up into pieces. (Y/N) is not dead. Look up." Gildarts reasons with me. 

Snapping out from my mental breakdown, I calm down. He's right. What was I thinking? I looks up to see something from the sky. Gildarts steps back away from me. I see… chichi (Y/N)s?

"Dissembling magic breaks its target down into little pieces." Gildarts explains. 

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S AN ENTIRE (Y/N) ARMY!!!" I scream out loud. I'm panicking right now. I already had enough to deal with one (Y/N). I don't need more to handle. Yet, the piles of chibi (Y/N)s lands on me. IT'S OVER 9000!

"Don't worry. She'll go back to herself in a little bit. Unfortunately, this means it's the end of you test. I'm sorry, (Y/N). But I can't allow you to pas-" Gildarts says but he was interrupted. 

 

"Not so fast, Gildarts!" tiny voices were heard. All the chibi (Y/N)s were speaking at the same time. 

"I'm not done fighting with you!" Chibi (Y/N) #1 says.

"Yeah, I won't stop until I drop." Chibi (Y/N) #2 says. 

"Watch yourself! I'm going to become the next S-Class Wizard." Chibi (Y/N) #3 says.

"Yeah, me too." Another Chibi (Y/N) says.

"I still have to sing to the little kids at the local library." Chibi (Y/N) with stars for her eyes says. Seriously? She's thinking about that right now. 

"I love Gray Fullbuster!" Chibi (Y/N) with hearts as eyes exclaims.

"I love Lyon Vastia!" Another Chibi (Y/N) with hearts as eyes exclaims. 

Why did you had to bring that up right now!?

"Unicorns, rainbows, and sparkles!" Chibi (Y/N) with sparkling eyes says. 

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" I yell at the top of my lungs. The Chibi (Y/N)s were still chatting away.

"Hey, I had an idea. Let's all ambush Gildarts!" A Chibi (Y/N) suggests.

"Yea! With an army of us, there's nothing that can stop us!" More Chibi (Y/N)s agree. I really need stop letting (Y/N) eat sweets.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by ofenderman's roses (creepypasta reference) Thanks to Jane is madness!  
Gildarts' POV  
Well, this is the second time I face a mini army. This should be interesting.

"I won't hold back… or lose." I tell the cute mini army before me.  
Time skip ~~ brought to you by nooooooo-one cares (Real life reference) Thanks to Silver Wolf and her other references!

3rd Person POV  
Chapati announce how terrified he was at (Y/N)'s vanishing, horrified at Krystal's display, glad Krystal went back to her usual self, and is surprise to see a mini (Y/N) army facing off against Gildarts.

Gildarts block the first wave of (Y/N)s. X's were shown on those Chibi (Y/N)s' eyes. He keeps knocking out more Chibi (Y/N)s.

However, more Chibi (Y/N)s came straight for him. They pull his lips, eyebrows, eyelids, hair, and his cheeks. They even bit him with sharp teeth. 

More Chibi (Y/N)s were forming ice on the palms of their hands.

"ICE DRAGON: ROAR!" Chibi (Y/N)s yell in unison as the attacks cause Gildarts' head to freeze like a popsicle. 

Having enough of it, Gildarts push them away and use his magic to send all the Chibi (Y/N)s back to her normal self. When she finally change back to herself, she smiles as she prepares her attack.  
"Secret Dragon Art Technique!" (Y/N) says. Gildarts panics as he doesn't have time to block her attack. 

"Weiss Schnee Kiss: Crystalline Glacial Myrtenaster!" (Y/N) shouted as the attack shows an enormous pure white snow blizzard. What makes it amazing is the snowflakes dancing around with pure bliss. The audience are amazed by the style of the attack.   
"How beautiful! Her attack is simply marvelous! She's giving us a star-struck performance without even singing." Chapati announces.   
"Indeed. She's performing her exam with a sense of determination, yet her performance is lovely like her." Yajima comments.  
"I can feeling a warm feeling in my heart, even though I sense the cold." Princess Hisui mentions.  
The audience agrees with her. (Y/N) gave off the warm feeling of Christmas spirit.   
Once the snowflakes and the blizzard finally disappears, (Y/N) and Krystal see Gildarts… is not knocked out.  
"OH MY! Even with (Y/N)'s spectacular move, Gildarts has not been affected by the cold. He is still standing there." Chapati announces.  
"Oh no. That technique is one of (Y/N)'s strongest moves. But Gildarts doesn't have a single scratch on him." Krystal says.   
"That's not true. Take a closer look. Gildarts' clock is wet from the melted snowflakes. And it gets better. He literally moved from where he was standing!" (Y/N) says.   
Everyone had a closer look to see Gildarts moved back by about 6 feet. Krystal remembers Gildarts never moving his feet. He stood there in one spot.   
"That means Gildarts didn't need to take a single step to give us a royal butt-kicking!" Krystal exclaims. (Y/N) smiles as she prepares to strike again, however… she starts feeling dizzy and begins wobbling.   
"That attack drained out most of your energy!" Krystal scolds her partner. She went over to help her stand up straight.   
"I got to say, that was impressive. The title, Maiden of Ice, is not just for show. This concludes the exam. You can pass to the next round. Congrats, (Y/N)." Gildarts says. Everyone was about to cheer when (Y/N) shocks them.  
"With all due respect, I have to decline." (Y/N) says. Everyone gasp as they try to figure out why she is refusing to accept.  
"The point of passing an exam is actually earning it. All I've done was attack you, but I have not defeated you. How can I go on an S-Class mission if I did not complete it. I said I would do my best, and I will. Even if it means defeat. Please Gildarts, test me to see if I'm actually worthy of passing this round." (Y/N) pleads him. Gildarts thinks for a moment.   
"Alright then. The test continues. Brace yourself, Maiden of Ice. I won't be holding back." Gildarts says. The entire arena starts rumbling. With a grim expression written on his face, Gildarts is about to unleash his ultimate power.   
"Come at me with all you got." Gildarts states. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Nightmares napping habits (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to kaylacookie5!

 

Your POV  
What's happening? I'm feeling an incredible amount of magic power from him. Suddenly, bright lights shines from him. They increased ten-fold. Right now, I see him as a monster. I've never been so frightened in my whole life. Krystal holds onto me tighter. I can sense fear in her as well.  
"(Y/N), I know you're scared. I am too. If you don't want to continue this, then it's alright to stand down." Krystal says to me. No, I refuse.   
"You know I don't like giving up. I want to finish this exam even I'm going back with broken teeth and broken bones." I said to her.   
"Please, listen to reason. You're more important that some stupid test. You don't need some title to show you're worth something. All that matters is that you're safe. Please, (Y/N). Withdrawl. I can't even think of a way to defeat him." Krystal reasons with me. I hold onto her hand.  
"We're both scared. But let's face our fears together." I said to Krystal. She looks at me for a moment. Suddenly, she smiles.   
"You are stubborn. But, that's why I'm glad to be your partner." she said sincerely. I smile. We nodded to each other.   
We screamed as we prepare out unison attack when Gildarts power increases tenfold again. We tried to attack, but we just couldn't. He's just too powerful. Krystal and I finally admit defeat. We were both staring at the down, ashamed.  
"Oh no! They were defeated by Gildarts!" Chapati announces. The crowd went silent. How can I live with myself? I just gave in an instant. I wanted to strike, but fear overwhelmed me. Teardrops came from my eyes. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Germany's training (Hetalia reference) Thanks to Edrikka Bolt! 

 

Gildarts POV  
I see two friends helping each other. Even in defeat, they cry together. They're shaken and trembling. I can see these two are clearly inseparable. I couldn't help but smile at these two.  
"Wise choice. I praise anyone who never gives up and face their fears. However, it's more amazing to see the wizards knowing to stand down. To me, those wizards are the most courageous. Remember, there's nothing wrong with feeling fear. And it's okay to give up when you know you're past your limitations. After all, how can we know our weakness? How can we know how to improve ourselves? You need to know them in order to become a stronger, gentler person. With this knowledge I've given you, please show us what you're capable of." I told them. I look directly to (Y/N).  
"You've been praised more than anyone else I know. You're a inspiration to every man, woman, and and child in this world. And it's not because you can sing well, you have dragon-slaying magic, or the fact you got certain fine gentleman who deeply love you. It's because you wish to use your talents to help others. You want to be the heroes in the storybooks. But even heroes need their friends to help each other out. And you got one great friend looking out for you." I explain to her and Krystal.  
"You pass the exam." I said.   
"But I failed…" (Y/N) whimpered. Oh my. She's a delicate flower alright.   
"You didn't failed. It's not weakness to face defeat. It's not admitting your defeat that is weakness." I said to her. Everyone applauds in the audience. I can hear them calling for her name. She has so much influence and praise from them. She probably has the biggest family I've ever seen.  
"Now, have confidence! You've already faced me, but it's going to get a lot tougher. Go on and become an S-Class Wizard. If you want to face me again, I take that offer anytime, Maiden of Ice. Or rather… (Full Name)." I said to her. I believe her name is much prettier than her own title.  
The only sounds I can hear from her was her crying. Her teardrops falling to the ground like a waterfall...

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Death the Kid's un-symmetrical hair (Soul Eater reference) Thanks to Jenny!  
3rd Person POV  
After (Y/N)'s exam, Gray and Loke defeated Juvia and Lisanna. (Juvia didn't mind since she wanted her beloved Gray to become the S-Class Wizard.) As for Cana and Lucy,… Erza Scarlett pulverized them. They won't be proceeding to the next round. Master had to give her a full-blown lecture on how to "Hold Back".   
The people to pass the next round are Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Levy and Gajeel, and (Y/N) and Krystal.   
Master has declared the next round won't be so easy...


	21. The Maze Runner

Time skip ~~ brought to you by I am who I am and your approval is not needed (Quote reference) Thanks to Kellie!

3rd Person POV  
The second trial of the S-Class Wizards begins. Master Makarov brought all the remaining participants to the center of the arena. The remaining participants are Natsu and Happy, Levy and Gajeel, Gray and Loke, and (Y/N) and Krystal. Makarov clears his throat before speaking to the remaining participants.

"Congratulations on passing the first trial of the exam. However, the journey is not over. The next trials will be tough, but that is necessary to become an S-Class Wizard. The second part of the trial is something any S-Class Wizard must perform. Let's see how far you've come." Makarov says to them. 

The determination is written across their faces. They knew the next trial will be more tougher than the fist trial. Everyone is pumped up for the next trial.

"Now then, the second part of the trial will be… A TALENT SHOW CONTEST!" Makarov exclaims. The participants blink their eyes a few times before going…

"WHAT!?" all of them shout. A few members of the crowd whisper to each other in confusion. Even the announcers were a tad confused. 

"What's the deal, Gramps? How does a talent show have to do with becoming an S-Class Wizard?" Natsu angrily asks. 

"Yeah Gramps. I'd much rather battle than do some stupid talent show." Gray explains to Makarov. 

"As much as I love to fight against you two bone-heads, I think it's about time I sing on stage." Gajeel says as he quickly got into his outfit that consists of a white suit, a white fedora, and a pair of black sunglasses. With his guitar in hand, he wanted to go first. The crowd on the other hand did not want him to sing as they prepared their garbage to throw at Gajeel.

"I'm really confuse on what's happening right now." Levy mutters to herself. In the back of her mind, she assumes Makarov wants a Talent show so (Y/N) can sing. Rumor has it people are willing to pay big money just to hear her beautiful voice. 

"Also, I want all the female to wear swimsuits or nurse outfits while performing their talents." Makarov adds to his explanation. He is leaping for joy to see girls in bikinis. 

"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU PERV!" Krystal shouts to him. Suddenly, Mirajane shows up from behind to give Master Makarov one of terrifying glares. 

"Get serious, old man. Or else I'm going to have to do it for you." Mirajane threatens Master Makarov. Makarov stops jumping because her glare send chills down her spine. 

"Can't an old man have fun? Party pooper." Master Makarov mutters to himself.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Blossom's candy addiction (Power Puff Girls Z reference) Thanks to Angel Heartphillia!

 

Your POV  
After the little commotion caused by Master, he starts to explain the real trial.

"The first part of the trial is to test your strength. But there's more to being an S-Class wizard than showing off your strength. This second trial will test your intelligence." Master Makarov explains. How is he going to do that?

 

Suddenly, a huge circular maze appeared in the center of the arena. We all stare at how large it was. The maze looks like a huge forest. The maze has tress as the walls and a few other plants within the maze. The walls were about 11 feet tall. 

 

"The four participants, along with their respected partners, will enter the maze at the same time. Your objective is to find an abandoned temple in the maze, containing certain relics. Each pair must chose a relic. Once you do, you must find a way out of the maze. Make sure to guard the relic as there will be other interferences within the maze." Master explains in a serious tone. What does he mean by 'interferences'?

"Also, the first one to finish the task will be given an advantage in the second part of this trial." Master Makarov adds. This spark an interest in all of us. I'm pretty sure they will all want to get the relic as fast as they can. I suppose I have to be quick on my feet as well. 

"Now then, take your positions." Master orders us. 

 

We all took our positions of the maze. Krystal and I have the north side of the maze. Levy and Gajeel had the south side. Gray and Loke have the east side. Natsu and Happy had the west side. 

 

"All right! Ten second left. And may the odds be ever in your favor." Chapati announces. 

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!" Chapati announces. The crowd tags in with him. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" they all shout.

The bell rang as a signal for us to begin. Krystal and I ran inside full speed ahead. As I ran, I didn't know we would run into interferences so quickly... 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Alucard's laugh (Hellsing reference) Thanks to Iriel Vera and her other reference!

 

3rd Person POV  
As the participants fail to realize what Master Makarov meant by interferences. (Y/N) and Krystal were unfortunate to run into a few D-Class monsters. One of the monsters punch her right in one of the trees as a sneak attack. Krystal ran to check on her partner. With the D-Class monster prepares for another attack, Krystal grew her wings to fly (Y/N) out of the way. 

The D-Class monster shot flames out of its mouths. Thankfully, (Y/N) regain her composure to use her ice magic to block the attack. Krystal change into her taller form to take out the D-Class monsters. With a swing of her Death Scythe, the D-Class monsters were defeated. Krystal change back into her smaller form and flew back to (Y/N).

"Looks like Makarov was not kidding when he meant interferences in the maze." Krystal mentions to (Y/N). She nods in agreement.

"Master said something about using intelligence in this maze. What did he mean by that?" (Y/N) asks her partner. Krystal thinks throughly on the whole situation. She ran possibilities through her head.  
"Well, we know these interferences were the monsters we encountered. Our job get to the abandoned temple, grab a relic, and get out of the maze. Master Makarov mention using our intelligence, yet we are battling these monsters." Krystal says.   
"Why did he say that when we are going against these monsters? I'm sure there's more of them we have to battle in the maze. At this rate, it'll be night time before we even get to the temple." (Y/N) says. A lightbulb pop into Krystal's mind.  
"Hold on, (Y/N). Maybe we don't have to battle every single one of them." Krystal says to her partner. (Y/N) is listening. "There will be interferences, but I'm sure we won't be the only ones battling them. The other participants will likely fight them as well. For now, let's continue into the forest." Krystal suggests to (Y/N). (Y/N) nods her head in agreement. 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Goku and Vegeta's lack of of shirts (Dragon Ball Z reference) Thanks to Haruka K!

Gray's POV  
Loke and I were running away from these giants birds.   
"THIS IS NOTHING TO BECOMING AN S-CLASS WIZARD!" I shouted to Loke.  
"Maybe you want to say that after we make it out of here alive." Loke says to me.

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Marco's halfness (Attack on Titan reference) Thanks to tabbycattw! (AN: Yes, you are mean. LOL)

Gajeel's POV  
Levy and I were behind a huge rock to avoid this stupid monster that look like some kind of sea creature.   
"Geez, this is stupid. Why can't we just have a battle royal like we usually do?" I question myself. I know I can take down that monster with ease, but this is really lame.  
"I just hope I don't die here." Levy says.

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Nagisa's obliviousness (Clannad reference) Thanks to Kasumi!

Natsu's POV  
"YOU BETTER NOT GET IN MY WAY, OR ELSE I'LL CLOBBER YOU!" I yelled at the big fat green monster. My fire fist is ready to aim at its big head. When it's about to hit me, I immediately punched him that face.   
"I WARNED YOU!" I tell the monster.   
"Wow. What a pro." I hear Happy say. The monster is knock to the ground. I wipe my cheek with my scarf. This beat down is quite a workout. I stand next to him.  
"Alright Natsu, let's keep moving." Happy suggests. I held out my palm in a stop gesture.   
"Hold on for just a sec." I tell Happy. I need to interrogate this guy. I grabbed his cheek and eyelid.   
"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE THE ABANDONED TEMPLE IS OR I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK!" I threaten the monster.   
"What!? That's crazy!" Happy shouts. A few seconds later...  
"I don't know where it is." the monster replies.   
"Oh ok." I say to him.   
"IT ANSWERED YOU!" Happy screams out loud.

Time skip ~~ brought to you by some random cat (Request reference) Thanks to candydragonsTG!

3rd Person POV  
At the center of the maze lies the maze, Gray and Loke made it to the abandoned temple. At the center of the temple lies four different relics: two rooks and two knights.  
"Chess pieces?" Loke questions.  
"Does it really matter? We just have to pick one, right?" Gray asks Loke. He shakes his head in response. Gray walk over to pick up a relic.  
"How about this one?" Gray asks Loke as he holds one of the knight pieces.   
"Yeah, sure. After all, you are (Y/N)'s knight in shining armor." Loke teases Gray.  
"S-Shut up." Gray tells him as he blushes.   
Loke smirks as he looks up at the sky. His smirks drops as he gestures Gray to look up. Gray looks up to see (Y/N) falling from the sky.  
"Heads up!!" (Y/N) exclaims. She didn't hit them as Natsu was heading towards with his back turn. They both collided at they crash into a tree. (Y/N) was seeing stars. She shook her head to get clear her head. Happy and Krystal suddenly appear at their partner's side.  
"Are you okay?" they ask in unison. They nodded their head.   
"Hold on, how did they get here?" Loke questions. A noise was heard as they see Gajeel defeating a D-Class monster. Levy thanks Gajeel as she grabs one of the rook pieces. Gray, Loke, Levy, and Gajeel see a flying S-Class monster hovering above them.  
"Okay seriously, what the heck just happen?" Gray questions as his shirt was taken off.

Fairy Tail Narrator  
To clear up any confusion, I'll give you an explanation of all these events happening at once.  
You see, (Y/N) and Krystal were walking in the forest when the S-Class monster swooped in on (Y/N). The S-Class monster grabbed her as it flew to the abandoned temple. Krystal flew at the S-Class monster to attack it. Once she did, the S-Class monster dropped (Y/N) as she fell from the sky.  
Natsu and Happy enter in a cave, thinking it was a shortcut. Even though the cave was dark, Natsu used his flames as a source of light. When they saw something glowing, Natsu assumed it was the relic. When he grabbed it, it was the A-Class monster. The A-class monster went out of the cave and flung Natsu into the sky.   
With both Dragon slayers in the sky, they collided with each other. Now, the A-Class monster and the S-Class monster appear before them. How will the remaining participants solve this sticky situation they are in?

Time skip ~~ brought to you by The Barnacle Battlefront and the "name changing battlefront" (Angel Beats! reference) Thanks to Nova1991!

3rd Person POV  
Gray used his ice magic to make a huge wall, separating the A-Class monster from them. Happy and Krystal flew their partners next to the remaining participants.   
"Okay, now that we're all here. What do we do?" Natsu asks them.   
"What are you, an idiot?" Gajeel asks him. Before they can even start a fight, Levy manages to calm them down.  
"Enough. Remember what Master told us. We have to get the relic and get out of here. There's no point in fighting these monsters." Levy explains to them.  
Natsu and (Y/N) went to grab the relics. Natsu picks the last rook piece while (Y/N) picks the last knight piece. All of the participants ran to a pathway. Levy assumes this pathway behind the temple is the quickest way out of the maze.   
As they were running, the A-Class monster (who broke the ice wall Gray made) and the S-Class monster were heading straight for them.   
Leaving no choice for them, they began to battle. Gray, Loke, (Y/N), and Krystal are dealing with the S-Class monster while Natsu, Happy, Levy, and Gajeel deal with the A-Class monster.   
Using Levy's solid script for fire and iron, Natsu and Gajeel ate the words to boast their power. They manage to defeat the A-Class monster.  
As for the S-Class monster, Loke and Krystal aimed for the wings. With the attacks, the S-Class monster fell straight to the ground. Gray and (Y/N) prepare for an all-out attack. Gray places his hands on (Y/N)'s waist. (Y/N) extends her arms out in a T-shap form. (Think of the Titanic stance)   
"Ice Make: Geyser!" Gray exclaims as a huge geyser grabs the S-Class monster and lifts it off the ground.   
"Ice Make: Freezing Ring!" (Y/N) exclaims as crosses her arms to slice the geyser created by Gray. The monster screeches in pain. Gray swings (Y/N) bridal style and flings her toward the monster. Krystal flys out to grab (Y/N) and make her face the monster.   
"Roar of the Ice Dragon!" (Y/N) exclaims out loud as the attack finishes of the S-Class monster. Having defeat the monsters, everyone heads out of the maze with their relics. 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Natsu's contagious stupidity (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Cliffania Diverou!

Your POV  
When we all were out of the maze, Master was right in front of us with a crowd cheering at our victory.   
"Congratulations on completing the task. This task has declared your opponents for tomorrow." Master explains to us. We all listen to what Master had to say.  
"Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Levy McGarden, and Gajeel Redfox… you've all chosen the rook pieces. Tomorrow, you will go against each other in battle." Master explains. "To clarify, it will be Natsu and Happy vs Levy and Gajeel tomorrow." Master says.  
Natsu and Gajeel were pumped to face each other in battle while Happy and Levy were a bit nervous. Hold on, if they are fighting against each other… then that will mean….  
"(Full Name), Krystal, Gray Fullbuster, and Loke… you've all collected the knight pieces. Tomorrow, you will face against each other in battle. It will be (Y/N) and Krystal vs Gray and Loke." Master explains. The crowd roared in excitement.   
No way… I'm going against Gray tomorrow...


	22. Ice Maiden Vs Ice Wizard

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Natsuki’s poisonous cupcakes (Uta no Prince-sama reference) Thanks to DerpHana!

3rd Person POV  
At the Bar Sun, the members of Fairy Tail are talking about the events that happen. Some were drinking, some were chatting, and Natsu is fired up for his match against Gajeel tomorrow. Everyone was hyped to see the matches. Two matches were going to take place tomorrow: a match between two of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers and a match between Fairy Tail's Ice Wizards.

While Natsu boasts about winning his match, Lucy couldn't help but notice Gray and (Y/N) were missing.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… strawberry cake! (Death Note and Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Autumn Loves Potatoes!

 

Gray’s POV  
I walk around town for a bit. I am thinking about his match against (Y/N). I meant what I said about not holding back. But there’s this part of me that feels like throwing the match… so (Y/N) wouldn’t get hurt….

Gahh! What am I thinking? I’m not really the kind of guy to throw away a match just for the sake of a chick… but (Y/N) isn’t some chick…

And we can deny it as much as we want 

But in time our feelings will show

Wait a minute…that voice… it can’t be… Is thatI look around to figure out where the voice was coming from. I want to see her…I need to see her…

‘Cause sooner or later

We’ll wonder why we gave up

The truth is everyone knows

With each step I take, her voice got louder and more clearer. I end in a quiet place in town. It sort of reminds me of the time I bumped into Erza when she was talking to me about being aware of Juvia's (pestering) affection for me. I notice (Y/N) sitting on a bench. She is looking up to see the glow of the white moon. I've never heard her sing this song before. Is this a new song she's working on?

Almost, almost is never enough

So close to being in love

If I would have known that you wanted me

The way I wanted you

I don’t know why. But I feel like she’s performing a spectacular show. She’s singing her heart out, the moonlight is her spotlight, and the shining stars are the audience. Dang, she’s making me think about stuff even I never thought I’d think about. I sound like some 

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

But right here in each other's arms

(Y/N) stops singing. She takes in a deep breath. Later, she lets out a sigh. 

I immediately ran off after (Y/N) finishes singing her song. I ended up going behind a building near an alleyway. I took a minute to catch his breath. The lyrics kept replaying in my head. I try to figure out what the lyrics mean. I think it's about a girl and boy wanting to confess their love or something sappy like that?

Ugh, what is she doing to me? How am I suppose to fight her when all I want to do is to hear her sing? I can just imagine myself dancing with her, embracing her, and kissing those sweet lips.

(Y/N)... I wonder if you are aware of what you're doing to me... 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Yuuki’s love for Nyanmaru (Code-Breaker reference) Thanks to Afifa and the other references!

Fairy Tail Narrator

Little did Gray and (Y/N) know that there was a third person in the scene.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Kurumi Tokisaki’s clock eye (Date a Live reference) Thanks to neggsa!

 

Lyon’s POV  
I was just on my way to face Gray when I happen to pass by the most beautiful voices in my entire life. And I can recognize that angelic voice. 

I ran to see where that voice was coming from. Sure enough, it belong to (Y/N). Oh how truly angelic she is. She sings from the heavens above. How can such an angel like her exist?

Doesn’t matter. What matters now is the chance to talk to her and wish her good luck in her match tomorrow. Not like she needs it. She’s guarantee a victory. 

When I was about to confront hear, I couldn’t help but notice a particular pest near my (Y/N).

Dang it. It’s Gray. What on earth’s he doing here? Maybe he’s hear to ambush her or worse… he’s going to make (Y/N) fall for him like he did with poor Juvia. 

He’d better not think about touching her let alone talking to her. Ugh, he irritates me with his stupid face. I can't wait to see the lovely Maiden of Ice wipe the floor with Gray. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Haruhi’s flat chest (Ouran High School Host Club reference) Thanks to Iriel Vera!

Fairy Tail Narrator: The Following Day...

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Yuno’s Insanity (Future Diary reference) Thanks to Arianna5612!

 

3rd person POV

"The winner is Natsu Dragneel and Happy!" Chapati announces.  
The crowd roared in cheers and excitement. The match was epic. Natsu unleashed his Secret Dragon Art techniques. Even though Happy sat at the side, Natsu still was able to come out as the victor against the Iron Dragon Slayer and his partner Levy.  
The participants stayed in the hospital to recover their injuries. Natsu was sad he couldn't go out to suppport (Y/N). Happy decides to sit with Carla and Lily to watch the next match. (Though, Happy wants to keep teasing Lily on his relationship with Krystal.)  
"I'm so excited for this next match. Yajima, who do you think is going to win this match?" Chapati asks him.  
"Gray is not someone to be taken lightly. We've seen his tremendous performance against Rufus as well as his tag battle with Juvia against Lyon and Cheria on the last day of Grand Arc Games. (Y/N) is the most recent member of Fairy Tail, and she is already battling in the S-Class Wizard Exam. I can't wait to see these two in battle." Yajima comments.   
"Yes, well... I'm betting the Maiden of Ice will win this match. Lahar, what's your opinion on these two Ice Wizards." Chapati announces. Lamar, whom is the guest commentator, ponders on the thought.  
"Both Gray and (Y/N) are Ice Wizards. I assume their Ice magic wouldn't be effective since they share the same element-based magic. However, (Y/N) has learned both Ice Maker magic and Ice Dragon Slayer magic. She might have a bit of an advantage. Nevertheless, I expect a respected battle between the participants and their respectable partners." Lahar comments. 

Your POV  
I have to face against Gray and Loke. It won't be easy, but Krystal has some sort of idea how we can win against them. As we enter the arena, the crowd cheers for us as well as Gray and Loke. We have it set to 30 minutes. If a winner is not determined, then we face a tie breaker.   
When the match starts, Loke's hand glows bright as he strikes at us. I used my arm to block the attack so Krystal can change into her taller form. I flip backwards to stand a few feet away from Loke and Gray.   
"I really feel kinda bad about kicking your butts, Krystal and (Y/N)." Loke tells us.  
"I ain't going easy on you guys." Gray tells us. He could have just told us may the best participant win. It kind of hurt my heart a bit to hear him say that. The logical side of me thought it was his way of saying he's not going to give us the match. We have to earn it. And that's just what we're planning.  
"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray shouts as he aims it at Krystal. Luckily, she uses her wings to swiftly fly out of the way. I went behind him for a sneak attack. Unfortunately, he was able to block it with his arm. I kept hitting him, only for him to dodge it. This is not going to be easy.   
"Regulus Impact!" Loke shouts as he plans to hit Krystal. Krystal switched back into her smaller form, so she can fly in order to dodge his attack. Once she is in close range, she turns back into her taller form, takes her Death Scythe, and swings an attack on him. While Gray is distracted, I decided to make a move on hit.   
"Ice Make: Rose Storm!" I yell out as I hit him with the attack. The rose petal shards piece him a bit. Loke makes a sneak attack on me. I try to hit him again, but his hand glows brightly. I cover my eyes to avoid the bright light.   
"Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray exclaims as he shoots the cannon at me. Krystal flew me out of the way.  
I cross my arms for the next attack. The clouds above were turning dark. Ice crystals formed around me and Krystal. An icy chill forms around Loke. Gray was unaffected. I uncross my arms and hold me hands out. As I slowly uncross them, a frosty line appears as my arms form it. Three huge ice rocks surround Gray and Loke. The frosty line turn blue as the three ice rocks closed in on them, trapping them inside the ice.   
"Ice Make: Diamond Dust!" I yell out as I swiftly cross my arms and uncross them to use the frosty line to cut the ice prison I made. It broke to reveal no one inside.   
It turns out Gray and Loke escaped the ice prison I made. Krystal suspected this since I used this move with my battle with Juvia. Krystal released me as I flew down from the sky to land an attack on Gray.   
"Roar of the Ice Dragon!" I shouts. However, Loke intercepted.  
"Regulus Impact!" he shouts as his attack blocks mine. I land on the ground as our attacks were battling for dominance. Krystal swings her Death Scythe at Gray to prevent him from attacking me.   
"I never knew you were this powerful, (Y/N)." Loke compliments me.   
"Star Fox Assault!" Krystal shouts as she launches a powerful Death Scythe attack on Loke, knocking him unconscious.  
"Loke is down! Now it's Gray against (Y/N) and Krystal! I knew the Maiden of Ice would win!" Chapati exclaims excitedly.   
"Although, Krystal delivered the final blow to Loke. And it's not over until Gray is defeated. He still has a chance to win." Yajima corrects him.

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… fancy tuna (Ouran High School Host Club reference) Thanks to Its A Fairy Tail Christmas!

Gray's POV  
I didn't want to come to this, but it was my last chance to end this quickly. I jump above Krystal to launch the attack.  
"Ice Make: Death Scythe!" I yell out as I create a Death Scythe to hit her. Krystal takes out her own to block my Ice Death Scythe. However, I use my Death Scythe to swing Krystal into a wall. As her body collides with the wall, she grunts as she creates the hole in the wall.  
While (Y/N) is distracted by Krystal's impact on the wall, I prepare my finishing move.  
"Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" I shout as a ton of ice swords surround (Y/N). I prepare the blow, but I didn't expect what was going to happen next.   
I didn't see Krystal, in her smaller form, to fly her out of the surrounding swords. She was able to swiftly avoid my attack. How was that possible?

"Here's the last move, Gray!" (Y/N) tells me. Krystal plants her back on the ground. I'll make an Ice Shield to prevent any attack she plans to give me.   
"Ice Dragon: Winter Rose Fist!" (Y/N) yells out as white light comes from her fist. She is about to launch an attack on me.   
"Ice Make: Shield! I yell as I form the shield to block her attack. However, Krystal takes her Death Scythe to prevent me from making the shield.   
"Finsh him off!" Krystal says to (Y/N). Oh crap, I don't have enough time to make another shield. Her attack lands on me across the face. I swear I could see a few rose petals from her fist. So lovely...

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Potatoes are awesome (request reference) Thanks to Layla!

Your POV  
I did it... I finally did it...  
"Down! Gray Fullbuster is down! And the winner is (Y/N) and Krystal! Way to go, Maiden of Ice." Chapati announces.   
"Congratulations to the both of them. That was an incredible match." Yajima comments.   
"Such strength those two possess. I only wish our members had the same strength and determination those to had." Lahar says. I hug my tired friend.   
"Thank you, Krystal." I tell her. I couldn't have done it without her.   
"I'll always be there for you. You're my friend... no... you're my family." Krystal says to me. I kiss her sweetly on the cheek.   
After our little celebration, I head over to Gray and Loke. I had a huge grin on my face as I keep hearing the applause of the crowd.   
"Hope we can fight again!" I tell them. Hopefully, Wendy can heal those two. (Y/N) hopes for those two to make a full recovery. She still had a song to sing to those two...


	23. Almost is Never Enough

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Japan’s unnaturally calm nature (Hetalia World Series reference) Thanks to Ƭнє Ɗαяк ƊєαɗƖу αηɗ Ƒσяgσттєη Sнαɗσ?ѕ!

 

3rd Person POV  
Master Makarov asked (Y/N) to sing a song since the crowd has been dying to hear her sing. Master Makarov assured her that they will continue the match tomorrow. Wendy (and reluctantly Chelia) agreed to heal (Y/N) and Krystal so they can perform. (Y/N) wanted both Lyon and Gray to hear her song. (Y/N) wishes Gray could somehow hear her and she can see Lyon in the sea of faces. Nevertheless, everyone insisted she'd sing. 

 

I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie

A few woo's were heard from the audience. It encouraged (Y/N) to keep singing. As (Y/N) was snapping her fingers, the crowd join her. Lots of snapping was heard to make it sound like an echo.

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

'I love you' sayings were heard. Natsu and Lyon would have been jealous if it were not for the fact most of them were coming from girls. Gray would have done the same thing.

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows  
Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

Even the guilds were cheering on for the Maiden of Ice. Tears were shed at this sad song. It's so beautiful yet sad... it's bittersweet.

And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

Images of her time in Fairy Tail start to appear in (Y/N)'s mind. She ponders on all the happy times she'd had in Fairy Tail. Krystal begins to sing her part of the song. 

If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'd be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve

Lily was listening in to his girlfriend's sweet voice. Samuel even admits Krystal's voice is simply magnificent. Her voice is at the right pitch. Krystal even starts to remember her happy times in Fairy Tail, especially when she's with Lily.

Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show

People were amazed at what a wonderful singer Krystal was. They never knew the purple fox could sing as well. This duet was perfect. (Y/N) prepares to join in with Krystal.

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Chapati was fangirling while Yajima was respectfully listening to the melody. The Fairy Tail members are loving the new song. Even Juvia couldn't help but smile. Though, she still harbors hatred for (Y/N). She won against Gray after all. 

Almost, almost is never enough   
We were so close to being in love   
If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

(Y/N) starts to remember her early days. Her mind goes to Ul and Elsanna. She can picture the smiles and happiness from them. (Y/N) feels a few tears streak on her cheek. She quickly wipes them off.

And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

The rest of the guild were swaying side-to-side to go along with the melody. A few guys with lighters were swaying it back and forth to create a warm vibe of the song. Those who had a source of light were swinging it back and forth to make the arena look like a starry night sky.

Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
Almost, baby, is never enough, baby  
You know

(Y/N) and Krystal looked at each other to signal each other to change the pitch of their voices and prepare for the surprise.

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

(Y/N) uses her ice magic swirl around her as her outfit turns into a ballgown. Everyone stares in amazement at how the dress fits her perfectly. She really knows how to pull of a stunt like that.

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

(Y/N) twirls around in her dress to show more ice sparkles the dress creates. People were getting more excited to hear the singing, the piano playing, and the dress combining with the ice magic. 

Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)  
We were so close to being in love (so close)  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you (babe)  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

People loved the high pitches (Y/N) can hit. It's a rare gift not many singers can do. It creates a special signature in (Y/N)'s singing.

And we almost, we almost knew what love was (baby)  
But almost is never enough

(Y/N) bursts a few ice magic from her hands create a light snow fall. If you were to put a pine tree in the middle of the arena, it would look like everyone was celebrating Christmas.

Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
Almost is never enough baby  
You know

(Y/N) cries at the end. (Y/N) only wished Ul could hear her songs as well. As well as Elsanna. She wished everyone she loved would be able to hear her songs. She wishes she can thank them for teaching her how to use Ice Magic. Even though she wishes Ul and Elsanna were here with her, she knows still has a family: Fairy Tail and her fans.  
The crowd was roaring in cheers and whistling. Lots of children loved hearing their favorite singer. They were even cheering for the cute little purple fox.   
The Fairy Tail guild was happy to have the Ice Dragon Slayer with such a talented gift and a equally talented Exceed. What a way to end the second day of the S-Class Trial.  
Little did (Y/N) know was that Lyon and Gray were relived they were able to hear the rest of the song. Gray was standing next to Erza since he begged her to take him to the arena to hear (Y/N). Lyon was ignoring everyone so he can focus on hearing her beautiful voice.   
Those two fell in love with (Y/N) all over again...

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Murasakibara's sweet tooth (Kuroko no Basket reference) Thanks to Sophiaiier!

Lucy's POV  
I've never heard of such a heart-breaking song. Two people who love each other, only to find out their too late on their confession for each other. Why did she write this song? Is this something to do with her situation between Gray and Lyon? Did she write the song as a way to them her feelings? I can even see the tears from a lot of the audience members.   
"This song is written for all you out there who have feelings for a very special someone. I want you all to know if you truly love someone, tell them how you feel. There's no need for pick-up lines, no need for ridiculous schemes... just tell them how you feel. Be honest. You can't get it wrong if it's the truth." Krystal speaks into the microphone.   
"If you fear rejection, just know it's not the end of the world. The worse thing you can do is regret not telling the person how you feel. If the feelings are not returned, there's still hope. Otherwise, almost is never enough." (Y/N) says into her microphone.  
Everyone wipes their tears and applauds those two. I wiped a few tears and clapped loudly for them. The both of them bowed as the crowd applied louder. Cheers were heard and a few whistles as well.   
The song was so touching. I wish a guy can honestly tell me how he feels. It sounds so romantic.   
"Hey Lucy." I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn to see Natsu fully recovered. Wait... is he going to confess to me?  
"Did you see my sister's Ice magic? I still don't know how she can use those powers like dress-making." Natsu says as he stares in amazement of (Y/N)'s ice powers. Lucy stares at him weirdly, but she notes it is strange how she can change her dress with her ice magic. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… the ppgz lame excuses to get out of class that the teachers fall for all the time (Power Puff Girls Z reference) Thanks to Annabella S. Smith!

3rd Person POV  
After (Y/N) and Krystal's spectacular performance, Master Makarov had an announcement to make.  
"We're down to two remaining participants and their partners. A new change is on the horizon. Since the last S-Class exam was interrupted by several interferences, especially Grimoire Heart, I decided to finish the S-Class Exam with a surprise." Master Makarov says. Everyone is whispering on what the surprise could be.  
"The remaining two participants will team up against two people of their choosing in an tag battle. If Natsu and (Y/N) can defeat their chosen opponents, then Fairy Tail will have two S-Class Wizards this year." Master Makarov finishes his announcement. The crow uproar at the announcement of two Fairy Tail S-Class Wizards.   
Natsu was excited as the flames in his mouth are burning.  
"You mean we can chose anyone for our opponents?" Natsu asks Master Makarov. He receives a nod as a response.  
"W-What a turn of events! (Y/N)'s performance was breath-taking, but the thought of her and Natsu becoming the next S-Class Wizards is incredible!" Chapati exclaims.   
"Fairy Tail never ceases to amaze me. I wish good luck to both competitors." Yajima says.   
"However, I must warn you both. If you lose against your opponents, then there will be no S-Class Wizard for this year. Choose your opponents wisely." Makarov tells them. (Y/N) feels a light tap on her shoulder. Natsu wants to get her attention.  
"As much as I want to face you in an all-out battle, I can make an exception since you're my little sister. I have an idea on who to pick for our opponents." Natsu says. He whispers into (Y/N)'s ear to let her know his plan. (Y/N)'s eyes widen as she hears the names. When was done explaining, (Y/N) smiles and shakes her head.  
"We decided to chose Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue for our opponents." (Y/N) announces to everyone. Everyone gasped to hear the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers against Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers.  
"W-What an amazing announcement from our lovely Maiden of Ice. Her brilliance knows no bound." Chapati shouts. Everyone cheers to hear about the exciting match for tomorrow. Sting and Rogue were quite honored to hear the announcement. There was no way they wanted to pass up the opportunity. 

"You're on, sister!" Sting responds. Rouge smiles and nods his head.   
"Hey, she's not your sister. She's my sister." Nastu scolds Sting. Everyone sweat drops.   
"It's just an expression. But I wouldn't mind if she's girlfriend." Sting teases. Natsu, Gray, and Lyon both boils in rage as they try to get Sting while they were held back.   
"I'm gonna beat you up!" Natsu tells Sting. Yes, he definitely needs to if he and (Y/N) want to become the next S-Class Wizards...

Time skip ~~ brought to you by… Honey’s addiction to sweets (Ouran High School Host Club reference) Thanks to リアリティエスケープ and the other reference!

??? POV  
"To think that she learned Ice Maker Magic from Ultear's mother." Meredy tells me. I smile.  
"She's is quite gifted. I'm sure Ultear would loved to meet her. But for now, we must move forward. Ul has joined with her mother in peace. We still have work to do." I tell Meredy.   
"But, don't you want to say hi to her? I mean, I know I want to have the chance to talk to her and her Exceed." Meredy asks me.  
"Even I want to go over there and greet Fairy Tail, but there are members of the Royal Army securing the place. As much as I want to meet the Maiden of Ice and her Exceed, we simply cannot do that right now." I tell her. She's disappointed.

"You know her song gave me something." I tell her.   
"What's that?" Meredy asks me.  
"I did promise myself not to include anyone we loved in our lives. However, I would regret not telling the person I loved how I feel when it's too late. It gave me the hope to tell Erza how I feel one day..." I respond.


	24. The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land

Time skip ~~ brought to you by America's burgers (Hetalia reference) Thanks to Kιrα!

3rd Person POV  
The last day of the S-Class Wizard Exam is on the horizon. Master Makarov decides to give the Fairy Tail guild a day off before the last day of the trial. As everyone thinks about how to spend the day off, (Y/N) and Krystal mention how they heard about a summer resort called Ryuzetsu Land. Master Makarov sweat drops as he remembered the last time Fairy Tail went there, Natsu blew up the resort... and Fairy Tail had to pay for all the damages. Since (Y/N) and Krystal never went to the resort, Master Makarov was willing to overlook it just this once. 

(Y/N) and Natsu will be teaming up to go against their chosen opponents, Sting and Rogue, for a chance to become the next S-Class Wizards. It made Natsu even more determine to spend the day with (Y/N). After all, Fairy Tail is not the only guild to go the resort...

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by EXO’s shaking pants!!! (EXO reference) Thanks to ᒥ awk-para ᒧ!

 

Your POV  
Krystal and I went shopping for swimsuits in the morning. She picked out a cute one-piece swimsuit that looked like a sailor's uniform. Meanwhile, I decide to stick to a simple (f/c) one piece swimsuit. The girls insisted on me wearing a bikini, but I really don't feel like wearing one. I feel more comfortable in one-piece suits.

When we arrived at the resort, Natsu immediately grabbed my arm and headed for the water train. I tried to warn him not to, but he wasn't listening. At first, it was quite enjoyable... until the sudden wave of motion sickness hit us. That's why I was trying to tell Natsu. Luckily, we were able to get off without any trouble. 

"Sorry about that, (Y/N). I'm just really excited for tomorrow. I wanted us to train together for the match, but you told us how you never been here. So today, you and I will spend the day together." Natsu explain. I couldn't help but smile. He is a bit weird, but he truly is like a big brother to me. 

"Oi Natsu, stop hogging (Y/N) to yourself. When do I get the chance to hang out with her?" a voice spoke. We turn to see our opponents for tomorrow. 

"Sting! Rogue!" I exclaim. Sting smiles at me while Rogue nods as a way to greet us. Oh man, I did not expect them to come here. 

"Hey you guys, did you guys really want to have the match right now? As much as I like to fight you guys right now, I promise (Y/N) I'd hang out with her. But tomorrow, we'll be fired up to kick your butts and become S-Class Wizards." Natsu boasts. Sting gives a smirk. 

"You may have beaten us at the Grand Arc Games, but that was before Sabertooth was reborn. We are definitely not going easy on you guys." Rogue mentions as he smiles. 

"I don't have a problem fighting you Natsu, but I feel kind of bad to fight against you, (Y/N)." Sting says as he winks at me. 

"OI! DON'T GO FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER!" Natsu yelled at him. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Amaimon's love for candy (Blue Exorcist reference) Thanks to Jessica Harris!

 

Natsu's POV  
Man, Sting really knows how to pick a fight with me. Don't tell me he wants to take my place as (Y/N)'s big brother. Whatever! If he wants to take my place, I'm not going to let me. Cause there's a fire in my belly that's raging to come out. 

"And another thing, why do you get to be her big brother? I want to be her big brother too. Or maybe if she really wants to, I wouldn't mind going out with her." Sting says. 

"How about having our fight right here, right now!" I yell out. My body is covered in raging flames. I'm ready!

"Alright! Let's go!" Sting says with excitement. We were about to attack each other when...

"Sting. Natsu." we heard Rogue speak. We turn to him wondering why he's stopping the fight. "(Y/N) already left." We find (Y/N) nowhere to be found. Huh?

"WHAT!?" Sting and I exclaimed. WHERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER!? OH NO! WHERE DID SHE GO!!?

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Vash’s doughnuts (Trigun reference) Thanks to tiger lilly!

 

Juvia's POV  
Aw! Please look at me, my beloved. It took a lot of effort selecting my swimsuit for a day like this. Actually, I always carry it with me just in case. I couldn't show it to him when we were selecting the ships for the S-Class trial, but please look at this cute swimsuit. And Juvia who is in this cute swimsuit!

...

HE LOOKED AT ME! And he's coming towards me. 

 

"Juvia... tha swimsuit..." he spoke. I couldn't stop smiling. He gazing into my eyes. 

"Y-Yes..?" I stammer. He looks behind me. 

"The price tag is still attached." he points it out. Oh crap, he's right. The price tag is still on the top half of my swimsuit. I drop to my knees, crying. Juvia needs more training...

"Oh (Y/N)!" Gray says. WHAT! WHY IS HE TALKING TO JUVIA'S LOVE RIVAL?!

 

Meanwhile ~~ brought to you by emcee Mikey (The new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie reference) Thanks to Angel!

 

Krystal's POV  
Sigh. I just wanted to spend a bit of time with (Y/N) and Lily. However, (Y/N) was immediately dragged by Natsu to get on that water train. As for some alone time with Lily, we were joined by Happy, Carla, and... Samuel. 

"WHY are you still here?" Lily asks Samuel. 

"I'm here to spend quality time with Lady Krystal. Her performance with (Y/N) was spectacular. Her music, her voice, and her fighting skills are all perfectly calculated. That makes her truly irresistible. Before the last day of the S-Class trial, I wish to spend as much with her as possible." Samuel responds. 

"In case you've forgotten, she's already taken." Lily starts arguing with him. Happy watches in amusement of this situation. Mostly because he's gotten rid of love rivals for Carla. 

"Oh my. I never expected you to end up in a love triangle, Krystal." Carla spoke to me. I turn to her with a sweat-drop on my forehead. 

"Neither did I." I remark. We both giggled. 

"Oh! Look Frosh! It's Krystal!" I heard someone say. Carla and I turn to see the source of the voice. I recognize them. It's Sting and Rogue's Exceeds. 

"It's Lector and Frosh. What are you doing here?" Happy asks them, turning his attention away from the two Exceeds arguing about me.

"Sabertooth is here for the first time at the resort. Plus, Sting wanted to hang out with Natsu and (Y/N) before the tournament." Lector explains. 

"Fro thinks so!" the Exceed with the pink frog costume says. We all turn our attention to see Lily and Samuel change to their taller forms. 

"If I win this fight, I shall have the privilege of spending time with Lady Krystal for a whole 24 hours." Samuel states. Wait what?

"Winning this fight for Krystal? She's not some carnival prize to be won! Nevertheless, I will not allow you to go on a date with my girlfriend." Lily defends. I couldn't help but blush. He's so romantic. 

"Uh-oh, there's trouble in paradise." Lector says. 

"Fro thinks so." Frosh agrees. 

 

Time rewind ~~ brought to you by Yang’s rage quit… You touch her hair; not even death can save you now! (RWBY reference) Thanks to Stardust Diamond!

 

Your POV  
While Sting and Natsu were arguing (and Rogue was standing there observing them), I quietly went away. As much as I want to hang out with them, they seem pretty busy. I decided to look for Krystal. 

"Oh (Y/N)." I hear a familiar voice call out to me. I turn to see Gray...WEARING NOTHING! I quickly covered my eyes with my hands. My face won't stop from burning up. "Hey, what's wrong?" Gray asks me.

"Gray! Where did your clothes go?" I ask him. I slowly removed my hands from my face as I see Gray being shocked. He still has that stripping habit of his. Only this time, he removed everything since I assume he was only wearing a swimsuit. 

 

After finally putting on his swimsuit again, Gray and I were walking around for a bit. He congratulated me for getting one step closer to becoming a S-Class Wizard. He told me that he will be rooting for me at the match tomorrow. It was nice to finally talk to him without having so much drama around. 

"GRAY!" I hear yet another familiar voice. We turn to see Juvia rushing over to Gray. 

"Look, my beloved. Let's ride that Love-Love slide together. We've never got the chance the last time we went here." Juvia says as she starts fantasizing about her and Gray. 

"NO WAY!" Gray shouts. Suddenly, I feel someone behind me. 

"In that case, allow me to escort the Maiden of Ice." I look to see Lyon holding me bridal-style.

"Lyon? When did you get here?" I ask him. A blush appear on my face as I could feels Lyon's muscles around me. 

"Hey you! Get your hands off her. If anyone's riding the slide with (Y/N). it's gonna me." Gray orders him. 

"Gray, why do want to ride with the (h/c) bimbo when I'm standing here?" Juvia asks and glares at me. 

"She's right. Go ride the slide with Juvia. I'm riding it with (Y/N)." Lyon tells him. As Juvia drags Gray (with a scowl on his face) to the slide, Lyon is still carrying me bridal-style. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by shirtless swimmers (Free! reference) Thanks to Fnaf.Lover!

 

Natsu's POV  
Aw! Where did (Y/N) go? I'm looking around the water park to see where she ran off to. It's not like her to leave me hanging. 

"Oi Natsu. I think (Y/N) was hungry so she probably left to go get something to eat." Sting says. Oh yeah. He's got a good point. (Y/N) must eat so she can get big and strong. That way, we can beat Sting and Rogue in no time at all. "Why don't we go have ourselves a drink?" Sting offers me.

"Yeah sure. I'm actually in the mood for some grub." I tell him. 

 

Meanwhile ~~ brought to you by the portrait cats (Nyan Cat reference) Thanks to DjLyricLuvsMusic!

 

Lucy's POV  
Ezra and I met up with Yukino. I was surprised to see Sabertooth here. Yukon told us how Sting wanted them to come here since they didn't go the last time we were here. It turns out more people are showing up than last year. We spotted Kagura and Milliana. Ezra decided to hang out with them. Now it's just me and Yukino walking around. 

I see Cana hanging out with Quatro Cerebus. Jenny and Risa are walking around as well. Bisma and Al were with their daughter, Akane. Wendy and Chelia were swimming in the pool. Hibiki, Ren, and Eve were hitting on girls (while Sherry is scolding to Ren about being unfaithful). It was even surprising to see the First Master here. She's with Master Makarov, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion. Except for Evergreen. Is she with Elfman again?

After walking around, we decided to take a break. We grabbed a couple of drinks are we looked for somewhere to sit. 

"Hey Lucy?" I hear Yukino speak. I was sipping on my drink.

"What's up?" I ask. She points to the slide. Hey wait a minute. What is going on? Why are they riding the slide together? I immediately headed for the Love-Love Slide. 

 

Time rewind ~~ brought to you by the sexy end screen dance (danisnotonfire reference) Thanks to queen ofthe fandomverse!

 

3rd Person POV  
Juvia, Gray, Lyon, and (Y/N) made it to the top of the Love-Love slide. As Juvia was trying to pull Gray into the slide with her, he had a stern grip on (Y/N)'s arm.

"Let (Y/N) go, Gray. Juvia is already waiting for you. (Y/N) and I are going after you. You're holding up my romantic ride with the Maiden of Ice." Lyon scolds Gray. He is grabbing onto (Y/N)'s other arm, pulling her away from Gray. 

"Why don't you go ride the slide with Juvia while I ride it with (Y/N)?" Gray snarled at Lyon. The argument goes back and forth... until a loud scream was heard. They see a flying Natsu heading straight for them.

"Outta the way!" Natsu yelled out as he crashes into Gray and Lyon, sending them backwards. Juvia and I watch as they are trying to reach out. 

"Why you!" Lyon curses. 

"No- stop..." Gray says with worry. 

"(Y/N)!" they said in unison as they try to reach out for (Y/N), only to fall backwards. Natsu face-planted into the heart-shaped arch. Gray and Lyon went down the slide as they had not choice but to hold each other. 

"Why do I have to ride this with you AGAIN!?" Gray asks out loud. 

"You took the words right from my mouth!" Lyon states.

 

Fairy Tail Narrator  
You might be wondering how did this all started. Well, allow me to clarify. You see, after Natsu finished his dinner, he was still wondering where (Y/N) ran off too. Sting decided to make a challenge to Natsu. Whoever was to find (Y/N) first will get the title of being her 'big brother'. Natsu and Sting were racing to find where she was, leaving Rogue behind to pay for the humungous bill. 

However, Sting slipped on the water as Natsu went flying into the air. Sting went straight into the pool while Natsu crashed into Erza, Kagura, and Millianna. Ezra kicked Natsu into the air as Kagura and Millianna were knocked into the pool. Ants was sent flying into the direction of the two ice wizards, the water mage, and the Maiden of Ice. 

After Gray and Lyon were seen riding the slide together, Yukino pointed it out to Lucy. That's when Lucy headed straight to the slide with Yukino in tow. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Uwsari! (Inuyasha reference) Thanks to here i come and I’m awsome!

 

Your POV  
While Juvia is worrying about Gray and Lyon's possible 'Yaoi' moment, I climbed up the heart-shaped archway to get Natsu out of there. I notice Lucy and Yukino were arriving as Lucy ask Juvia what is going on.

"(Y/N)." I turn to see Natsu talking to me. He has a big grin on his face. "Yeah I did it." he says meekly. He did what? "I'm still your big brother." I receive the response from him. What is he talking about? 

Before I even had the chance to think about it, the heart-shaped arch was breaking away from the slide. Natsu and I were holding onto the arch way as it begins to go down the slide. 

"AAAAWWWW!!!" Natsu and I were yelling in unison. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Melon-chan a.k.a Suguha and her boobs (SAO reference) Thanks to RavenWitherfield!

 

Krystal's POV  
Gajeel and Levy came to us when they saw Lily and Samuel about to rip each other apart. They were able to settle it, but those two were at each other's feet. Although, Gajeel wanted to see his partner beat up Samuel. However, Levy got angry and smack him for even thinking about considering a showdown. Technically, Levy resolved the fight.

Now, the Exceeds and I were talking while Gajeel and Levy were chatting amongst themselves. 

"It's kind of noisy here." Happy mentions. 

"Well, it's no different than the guild." Carla replies. 

"Actually, I prefer the guild. It's more relaxing." Lily says. Lector and Frosh agreed with Lily. 

"Huh? I thought I heard Natsu and (Y/N) screaming." Happy says. When he mentioned (Y/N), I became worried. Before I even had the chance to ask him, something hit us... making us fly straight into the slide. 

"Not again!" I hear Carla said. She and I were riding this slide together. I was wondering the same thing as her. 

I turn my head to see Gajeel and Levy riding the slide together. As much as I would love to think of it as a cute moment, I looked around to find Lily. I spotted him... riding the slide with Samuel. They were at each other's neck again. 

And Happy was nowhere to be seen. I bet he is still on the ground. I really hope he isn't thinking bad stuff about me and Carla. She like a sister to me, but I'm not into her like Happy is. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Red Head Shank’s missing arm (One Piece reference) Thanks to theeverythinglover!

 

Erza's POV  
Kagura and Millianna were knocked into the pool. I was about to go after them when....

"Erza." I hear the voice I thought I would never hear again. I turn to see Jellal in his Mystogan disguise. 

"What are you doing here?" I stammered. If Kagura and Millianna see him, they are going to kill him. 

"Sorry for showing up at such a random moment. But I was watching the S-Class Trial incognito. I heard (Y/N)'s performance and it made me realize something. 

"Well, make it fast. Kagura and Millianna are going to come up from the pool any second." I wanted him. 

"Okay. Here it goes." Jellal takes a deep breath. "Era, I love-" he never got the chance to say as something hit us as we went straight for a slide. We were holding each other since this was a two-person slide.   
"Shoot. The attraction seems to be out of control." I said. I look to see Natsu and (Y/N) on the arch. 

"SO YOU'VE CAUSE THIS!?" I asked them both. And to think these two are battling tomorrow for a chance to become S-Class Wizards. What kind of S-Class Wizards would think about causing the attraction to spiral out of control.?

"It's not my fault." Natsu said. 

"I'm so sorry, Erza. It was an accident." (Y/N) tried to apologize. I'm not buying it one bit. They will be suffering consequences when I get my hands on them.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Karkat’s crabbiness (Homestruck reference) Thanks to Call me Feliciana!

 

3rd Person POV  
More people were being paired up to ride the slide together. Everyone was panicking as they rode down the so called 'Love-Love' Slide. Lucy and Juvia ended up being paired together. Yukino looked upon her friends, blushing in embarrassment. She wouldn't have guessed her friends would be on "the other side of the fence". While Juvia was threatening Lucy about being her love rival, Lucy spotted Elfman and Evergreen together. 

Jellal was trying to tell Erza something when her 'legendary' bikini was coming apart. It caused the man to be blush hard. He was about to be unconscious from the closing and huge nosebleed. 

As Natsu and (Y/N) were still having motion sickness from the ride, Happy was about to rescue then he spots Carla and Krystal riding the slide together. He knew Krystal didn't view Carla as a romantic interest, but Happy couldn't help but think of Krystal as a potential love rival. He really wishes he was riding the slide with Carla. Natsu and (Y/N) were trying to call Happy again, only to see him slowly flying downwards. 

Even though Levy was enjoying her moment with Gajeel, it was all interrupted when Gajeel started getting his motion sickness. 

While Natsu and (Y/N) were still on the arch while Gray and Lyon were pushing each other. It was that moment when both ice wizards released their ice magic, causing the whole park to be frozen. The ice pushes the arch, making Natsu and (Y/N) land on the frozen ice. (Y/N) was sent gliding down the slide.

Natsu had enough. With his flaming fist, he strikes at the frozen ice... causing a massive explosion. 

"HAHAHAHA! LOOK AT ME! I AM THE BEST!!!" Natsu boasts as he laughed at his supposed victory. The resort was blown up, everyone was knocked out, and (Y/N) landed in the arms of Natsu as she finally came back down from flying in the air. 

"He really outdid it this time." Happy muttered to himself as he looks upon the chaotic mess. 

 

And yet another bill of the damages are directed to Fairy Tail...


	25. Four Dragon Slayers

Time skip ~~ brought to you by America's burgers (Hetalia reference) Thanks to Kιrα!

3rd Person POV  
The last day of the S-Class Wizard Exam is on the horizon. Master Makarov decides to give the Fairy Tail guild a day off before the last day of the trial. As everyone thinks about how to spend the day off, (Y/N) and Krystal mention how they heard about a summer resort called Ryuzetsu Land. Master Makarov sweat drops as he remembered the last time Fairy Tail went there, Natsu blew up the resort... and Fairy Tail had to pay for all the damages. Since (Y/N) and Krystal never went to the resort, Master Makarov was willing to overlook it just this once. 

(Y/N) and Natsu will be teaming up to go against their chosen opponents, Sting and Rogue, for a chance to become the next S-Class Wizards. It made Natsu even more determine to spend the day with (Y/N). After all, Fairy Tail is not the only guild to go the resort...

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by EXO’s shaking pants!!! (EXO reference) Thanks to ᒥ awk-para ᒧ!

 

Your POV  
Krystal and I went shopping for swimsuits in the morning. She picked out a cute one-piece swimsuit that looked like a sailor's uniform. Meanwhile, I decide to stick to a simple (f/c) one piece swimsuit. The girls insisted on me wearing a bikini, but I really don't feel like wearing one. I feel more comfortable in one-piece suits.

When we arrived at the resort, Natsu immediately grabbed my arm and headed for the water train. I tried to warn him not to, but he wasn't listening. At first, it was quite enjoyable... until the sudden wave of motion sickness hit us. That's why I was trying to tell Natsu. Luckily, we were able to get off without any trouble. 

"Sorry about that, (Y/N). I'm just really excited for tomorrow. I wanted us to train together for the match, but you told us how you never been here. So today, you and I will spend the day together." Natsu explain. I couldn't help but smile. He is a bit weird, but he truly is like a big brother to me. 

"Oi Natsu, stop hogging (Y/N) to yourself. When do I get the chance to hang out with her?" a voice spoke. We turn to see our opponents for tomorrow. 

"Sting! Rogue!" I exclaim. Sting smiles at me while Rogue nods as a way to greet us. Oh man, I did not expect them to come here. 

"Hey you guys, did you guys really want to have the match right now? As much as I like to fight you guys right now, I promise (Y/N) I'd hang out with her. But tomorrow, we'll be fired up to kick your butts and become S-Class Wizards." Natsu boasts. Sting gives a smirk. 

"You may have beaten us at the Grand Arc Games, but that was before Sabertooth was reborn. We are definitely not going easy on you guys." Rogue mentions as he smiles. 

"I don't have a problem fighting you Natsu, but I feel kind of bad to fight against you, (Y/N)." Sting says as he winks at me. 

"OI! DON'T GO FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER!" Natsu yelled at him. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Amaimon's love for candy (Blue Exorcist reference) Thanks to Jessica Harris!

 

Natsu's POV  
Man, Sting really knows how to pick a fight with me. Don't tell me he wants to take my place as (Y/N)'s big brother. Whatever! If he wants to take my place, I'm not going to let me. Cause there's a fire in my belly that's raging to come out. 

"And another thing, why do you get to be her big brother? I want to be her big brother too. Or maybe if she really wants to, I wouldn't mind going out with her." Sting says. 

"How about having our fight right here, right now!" I yell out. My body is covered in raging flames. I'm ready!

"Alright! Let's go!" Sting says with excitement. We were about to attack each other when...

"Sting. Natsu." we heard Rogue speak. We turn to him wondering why he's stopping the fight. "(Y/N) already left." We find (Y/N) nowhere to be found. Huh?

"WHAT!?" Sting and I exclaimed. WHERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER!? OH NO! WHERE DID SHE GO!!?

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Vash’s doughnuts (Trigun reference) Thanks to tiger lilly!

 

Juvia's POV  
Aw! Please look at me, my beloved. It took a lot of effort selecting my swimsuit for a day like this. Actually, I always carry it with me just in case. I couldn't show it to him when we were selecting the ships for the S-Class trial, but please look at this cute swimsuit. And Juvia who is in this cute swimsuit!

...

HE LOOKED AT ME! And he's coming towards me. 

 

"Juvia... tha swimsuit..." he spoke. I couldn't stop smiling. He gazing into my eyes. 

"Y-Yes..?" I stammer. He looks behind me. 

"The price tag is still attached." he points it out. Oh crap, he's right. The price tag is still on the top half of my swimsuit. I drop to my knees, crying. Juvia needs more training...

"Oh (Y/N)!" Gray says. WHAT! WHY IS HE TALKING TO JUVIA'S LOVE RIVAL?!

 

Meanwhile ~~ brought to you by emcee Mikey (The new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie reference) Thanks to Angel!

 

Krystal's POV  
Sigh. I just wanted to spend a bit of time with (Y/N) and Lily. However, (Y/N) was immediately dragged by Natsu to get on that water train. As for some alone time with Lily, we were joined by Happy, Carla, and... Samuel. 

"WHY are you still here?" Lily asks Samuel. 

"I'm here to spend quality time with Lady Krystal. Her performance with (Y/N) was spectacular. Her music, her voice, and her fighting skills are all perfectly calculated. That makes her truly irresistible. Before the last day of the S-Class trial, I wish to spend as much with her as possible." Samuel responds. 

"In case you've forgotten, she's already taken." Lily starts arguing with him. Happy watches in amusement of this situation. Mostly because he's gotten rid of love rivals for Carla. 

"Oh my. I never expected you to end up in a love triangle, Krystal." Carla spoke to me. I turn to her with a sweat-drop on my forehead. 

"Neither did I." I remark. We both giggled. 

"Oh! Look Frosh! It's Krystal!" I heard someone say. Carla and I turn to see the source of the voice. I recognize them. It's Sting and Rogue's Exceeds. 

"It's Lector and Frosh. What are you doing here?" Happy asks them, turning his attention away from the two Exceeds arguing about me.

"Sabertooth is here for the first time at the resort. Plus, Sting wanted to hang out with Natsu and (Y/N) before the tournament." Lector explains. 

"Fro thinks so!" the Exceed with the pink frog costume says. We all turn our attention to see Lily and Samuel change to their taller forms. 

"If I win this fight, I shall have the privilege of spending time with Lady Krystal for a whole 24 hours." Samuel states. Wait what?

"Winning this fight for Krystal? She's not some carnival prize to be won! Nevertheless, I will not allow you to go on a date with my girlfriend." Lily defends. I couldn't help but blush. He's so romantic. 

"Uh-oh, there's trouble in paradise." Lector says. 

"Fro thinks so." Frosh agrees. 

 

Time rewind ~~ brought to you by Yang’s rage quit… You touch her hair; not even death can save you now! (RWBY reference) Thanks to Stardust Diamond!

 

Your POV  
While Sting and Natsu were arguing (and Rogue was standing there observing them), I quietly went away. As much as I want to hang out with them, they seem pretty busy. I decided to look for Krystal. 

"Oh (Y/N)." I hear a familiar voice call out to me. I turn to see Gray...WEARING NOTHING! I quickly covered my eyes with my hands. My face won't stop from burning up. "Hey, what's wrong?" Gray asks me.

"Gray! Where did your clothes go?" I ask him. I slowly removed my hands from my face as I see Gray being shocked. He still has that stripping habit of his. Only this time, he removed everything since I assume he was only wearing a swimsuit. 

 

After finally putting on his swimsuit again, Gray and I were walking around for a bit. He congratulated me for getting one step closer to becoming a S-Class Wizard. He told me that he will be rooting for me at the match tomorrow. It was nice to finally talk to him without having so much drama around. 

"GRAY!" I hear yet another familiar voice. We turn to see Juvia rushing over to Gray. 

"Look, my beloved. Let's ride that Love-Love slide together. We've never got the chance the last time we went here." Juvia says as she starts fantasizing about her and Gray. 

"NO WAY!" Gray shouts. Suddenly, I feel someone behind me. 

"In that case, allow me to escort the Maiden of Ice." I look to see Lyon holding me bridal-style.

"Lyon? When did you get here?" I ask him. A blush appear on my face as I could feels Lyon's muscles around me. 

"Hey you! Get your hands off her. If anyone's riding the slide with (Y/N). it's gonna me." Gray orders him. 

"Gray, why do want to ride with the (h/c) bimbo when I'm standing here?" Juvia asks and glares at me. 

"She's right. Go ride the slide with Juvia. I'm riding it with (Y/N)." Lyon tells him. As Juvia drags Gray (with a scowl on his face) to the slide, Lyon is still carrying me bridal-style. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by shirtless swimmers (Free! reference) Thanks to Fnaf.Lover!

 

Natsu's POV  
Aw! Where did (Y/N) go? I'm looking around the water park to see where she ran off to. It's not like her to leave me hanging. 

"Oi Natsu. I think (Y/N) was hungry so she probably left to go get something to eat." Sting says. Oh yeah. He's got a good point. (Y/N) must eat so she can get big and strong. That way, we can beat Sting and Rogue in no time at all. "Why don't we go have ourselves a drink?" Sting offers me.

"Yeah sure. I'm actually in the mood for some grub." I tell him. 

 

Meanwhile ~~ brought to you by the portrait cats (Nyan Cat reference) Thanks to DjLyricLuvsMusic!

 

Lucy's POV  
Ezra and I met up with Yukino. I was surprised to see Sabertooth here. Yukon told us how Sting wanted them to come here since they didn't go the last time we were here. It turns out more people are showing up than last year. We spotted Kagura and Milliana. Ezra decided to hang out with them. Now it's just me and Yukino walking around. 

I see Cana hanging out with Quatro Cerebus. Jenny and Risa are walking around as well. Bisma and Al were with their daughter, Akane. Wendy and Chelia were swimming in the pool. Hibiki, Ren, and Eve were hitting on girls (while Sherry is scolding to Ren about being unfaithful). It was even surprising to see the First Master here. She's with Master Makarov, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion. Except for Evergreen. Is she with Elfman again?

After walking around, we decided to take a break. We grabbed a couple of drinks are we looked for somewhere to sit. 

"Hey Lucy?" I hear Yukino speak. I was sipping on my drink.

"What's up?" I ask. She points to the slide. Hey wait a minute. What is going on? Why are they riding the slide together? I immediately headed for the Love-Love Slide. 

 

Time rewind ~~ brought to you by the sexy end screen dance (danisnotonfire reference) Thanks to queen ofthe fandomverse!

 

3rd Person POV  
Juvia, Gray, Lyon, and (Y/N) made it to the top of the Love-Love slide. As Juvia was trying to pull Gray into the slide with her, he had a stern grip on (Y/N)'s arm.

"Let (Y/N) go, Gray. Juvia is already waiting for you. (Y/N) and I are going after you. You're holding up my romantic ride with the Maiden of Ice." Lyon scolds Gray. He is grabbing onto (Y/N)'s other arm, pulling her away from Gray. 

"Why don't you go ride the slide with Juvia while I ride it with (Y/N)?" Gray snarled at Lyon. The argument goes back and forth... until a loud scream was heard. They see a flying Natsu heading straight for them.

"Outta the way!" Natsu yelled out as he crashes into Gray and Lyon, sending them backwards. Juvia and I watch as they are trying to reach out. 

"Why you!" Lyon curses. 

"No- stop..." Gray says with worry. 

"(Y/N)!" they said in unison as they try to reach out for (Y/N), only to fall backwards. Natsu face-planted into the heart-shaped arch. Gray and Lyon went down the slide as they had not choice but to hold each other. 

"Why do I have to ride this with you AGAIN!?" Gray asks out loud. 

"You took the words right from my mouth!" Lyon states.

 

Fairy Tail Narrator  
You might be wondering how did this all started. Well, allow me to clarify. You see, after Natsu finished his dinner, he was still wondering where (Y/N) ran off too. Sting decided to make a challenge to Natsu. Whoever was to find (Y/N) first will get the title of being her 'big brother'. Natsu and Sting were racing to find where she was, leaving Rogue behind to pay for the humungous bill. 

However, Sting slipped on the water as Natsu went flying into the air. Sting went straight into the pool while Natsu crashed into Erza, Kagura, and Millianna. Ezra kicked Natsu into the air as Kagura and Millianna were knocked into the pool. Ants was sent flying into the direction of the two ice wizards, the water mage, and the Maiden of Ice. 

After Gray and Lyon were seen riding the slide together, Yukino pointed it out to Lucy. That's when Lucy headed straight to the slide with Yukino in tow. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Uwsari! (Inuyasha reference) Thanks to here i come and I’m awsome!

 

Your POV  
While Juvia is worrying about Gray and Lyon's possible 'Yaoi' moment, I climbed up the heart-shaped archway to get Natsu out of there. I notice Lucy and Yukino were arriving as Lucy ask Juvia what is going on.

"(Y/N)." I turn to see Natsu talking to me. He has a big grin on his face. "Yeah I did it." he says meekly. He did what? "I'm still your big brother." I receive the response from him. What is he talking about? 

Before I even had the chance to think about it, the heart-shaped arch was breaking away from the slide. Natsu and I were holding onto the arch way as it begins to go down the slide. 

"AAAAWWWW!!!" Natsu and I were yelling in unison. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Melon-chan a.k.a Suguha and her boobs (SAO reference) Thanks to RavenWitherfield!

 

Krystal's POV  
Gajeel and Levy came to us when they saw Lily and Samuel about to rip each other apart. They were able to settle it, but those two were at each other's feet. Although, Gajeel wanted to see his partner beat up Samuel. However, Levy got angry and smack him for even thinking about considering a showdown. Technically, Levy resolved the fight.

Now, the Exceeds and I were talking while Gajeel and Levy were chatting amongst themselves. 

"It's kind of noisy here." Happy mentions. 

"Well, it's no different than the guild." Carla replies. 

"Actually, I prefer the guild. It's more relaxing." Lily says. Lector and Frosh agreed with Lily. 

"Huh? I thought I heard Natsu and (Y/N) screaming." Happy says. When he mentioned (Y/N), I became worried. Before I even had the chance to ask him, something hit us... making us fly straight into the slide. 

"Not again!" I hear Carla said. She and I were riding this slide together. I was wondering the same thing as her. 

I turn my head to see Gajeel and Levy riding the slide together. As much as I would love to think of it as a cute moment, I looked around to find Lily. I spotted him... riding the slide with Samuel. They were at each other's neck again. 

And Happy was nowhere to be seen. I bet he is still on the ground. I really hope he isn't thinking bad stuff about me and Carla. She like a sister to me, but I'm not into her like Happy is. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Red Head Shank’s missing arm (One Piece reference) Thanks to theeverythinglover!

 

Erza's POV  
Kagura and Millianna were knocked into the pool. I was about to go after them when....

"Erza." I hear the voice I thought I would never hear again. I turn to see Jellal in his Mystogan disguise. 

"What are you doing here?" I stammered. If Kagura and Millianna see him, they are going to kill him. 

"Sorry for showing up at such a random moment. But I was watching the S-Class Trial incognito. I heard (Y/N)'s performance and it made me realize something. 

"Well, make it fast. Kagura and Millianna are going to come up from the pool any second." I wanted him. 

"Okay. Here it goes." Jellal takes a deep breath. "Era, I love-" he never got the chance to say as something hit us as we went straight for a slide. We were holding each other since this was a two-person slide.   
"Shoot. The attraction seems to be out of control." I said. I look to see Natsu and (Y/N) on the arch. 

"SO YOU'VE CAUSE THIS!?" I asked them both. And to think these two are battling tomorrow for a chance to become S-Class Wizards. What kind of S-Class Wizards would think about causing the attraction to spiral out of control.?

"It's not my fault." Natsu said. 

"I'm so sorry, Erza. It was an accident." (Y/N) tried to apologize. I'm not buying it one bit. They will be suffering consequences when I get my hands on them.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Karkat’s crabbiness (Homestruck reference) Thanks to Call me Feliciana!

 

3rd Person POV  
More people were being paired up to ride the slide together. Everyone was panicking as they rode down the so called 'Love-Love' Slide. Lucy and Juvia ended up being paired together. Yukino looked upon her friends, blushing in embarrassment. She wouldn't have guessed her friends would be on "the other side of the fence". While Juvia was threatening Lucy about being her love rival, Lucy spotted Elfman and Evergreen together. 

Jellal was trying to tell Erza something when her 'legendary' bikini was coming apart. It caused the man to be blush hard. He was about to be unconscious from the closing and huge nosebleed. 

As Natsu and (Y/N) were still having motion sickness from the ride, Happy was about to rescue then he spots Carla and Krystal riding the slide together. He knew Krystal didn't view Carla as a romantic interest, but Happy couldn't help but think of Krystal as a potential love rival. He really wishes he was riding the slide with Carla. Natsu and (Y/N) were trying to call Happy again, only to see him slowly flying downwards. 

Even though Levy was enjoying her moment with Gajeel, it was all interrupted when Gajeel started getting his motion sickness. 

While Natsu and (Y/N) were still on the arch while Gray and Lyon were pushing each other. It was that moment when both ice wizards released their ice magic, causing the whole park to be frozen. The ice pushes the arch, making Natsu and (Y/N) land on the frozen ice. (Y/N) was sent gliding down the slide.

Natsu had enough. With his flaming fist, he strikes at the frozen ice... causing a massive explosion. 

"HAHAHAHA! LOOK AT ME! I AM THE BEST!!!" Natsu boasts as he laughed at his supposed victory. The resort was blown up, everyone was knocked out, and (Y/N) landed in the arms of Natsu as she finally came back down from flying in the air. 

"He really outdid it this time." Happy muttered to himself as he looks upon the chaotic mess. 

 

And yet another bill of the damages are directed to Fairy Tail...


	26. Celebration Party

Time skip brought to you by ~~ Mr. Seto's fear of cats (My Bride is a Mermaid reference) Thanks to Ana the killer!

3rd Person POV  
With two new S-Class Wizards crowned for Fairy Tail, the king has decided to make a little celebratory party in honor of them. The palace decor is remarkable, the food is vast and delicious, and the violin playing soothes the air from an adreneline-rushed event like the S-Class Exam. Everyone is all dressed up for this extravagant ball. This is the second time the King invited wizards into his palace since the afterparty of the Grand Magic Games. Every guild is in attendance to rejoin and reconnect as well as congratulate the S-Class Dragon Slayer duo.  
With everyone chatting among themselves, (Y/N) and Krystal entered the ballroom. Krystal dawns a red ballgown with puffed short sleeves and a silver ribbon on the waistline. As for (Y/N), she chose a sky blue with black, Victorian-inspired ballgown. Everyone turns to applaud them as they make their way to the dance floor with the rest of the gang. Lucy smiles as she makes her way to embrace them. (Y/N) and Krystal waste no time in hugging her back. A few minutes later, they break their hug.   
"(Y/N), congratulations! You became an S-Class Wizard. And to think you've made it this far after being the most recent member of Fairy Tail." Lucy happily cheers. You smiled at your best friend.  
"Thank you. It's been a roller coaster." (Y/N) replied.   
"Quite. It's a miracle how the king invited all of us to the palace. Usually, we'd celebrate at the guild since this was the S-Class Exam for Fairy Tail. It seems like the other guilds wanted to celebrate with us." Krystal remarks.   
"Between the three of us, Princess Hisui wanted to meet (Y/N) personally because she's a huge fan of yours. And she might even want an autograph." Lucy sneakily whispers to them. Laughter and smiles were heard from the trio.   
"Ah, Miss Krystal." a voice spoke. Krystal had chills running down her spine as she turns to the voice that belonged to the sea-green Exceed with glasses. Samuel dressed in regal attire as he makes his way to the purple fox. "I wish to say you look precisely exquisite tonight. I am hoping you would save me a dance this evening, my dear." Samuel tells her.  
"Uhm..." Krystal was about to speak until another voice spoke.   
"Lucy!!!!!!" They all look to see a man with crimson hair and a huge metal suit of armor starts making his way toward Lucy. Lucy starts panicking as she recognizes the man.  
"Dan! What are you doing here?!" Lucy scarily asks Dan Straight.  
"When I heard Fairy Tail is holding the S-Class Exam, I fought my way into the arena to win over your heart. Many of the Royal Guards tried to fight me off, but I gave them the slip. Now that I'm here, we can finally get married-" Dan explains until he see a certain (h/c) girl wearing a sky blue ballgown. Heart-shaped eyes and his heart started pumping out of his chest like a cheesy cartoon character.   
"Oh! Be still my heart! Who is that bootylicous maiden that I need to know her name and marry!?" Dan asks as he pushes Lucy off to the side and holds the hand of the Maiden of Ice. (Y/N)'s eye twitches a bit as she sports a deadpan expression on her face.   
"Ah Dan. I see you finally made it. Now can you tell me exactly what are you doing here? I was just in the middle of my conversation with Miss Krystal when you rudely interrupted her." Samuel remarks as he pushes his glasses a bit up for emphasis. Dan 'sobs' to Samuel with a crying, pouty face.  
"You're so mean, Samuel. I wanted to see Lucy, but my heart was struck at the sight of this maiden." he cries to the Exceed. Samuel escorts Krystal to another location, so they can have a private chat.

Time skip brought to you by ~~ Yukio's guns (Blue Exorcist reference) Thanks to BlueTengu!

Your POV  
"So anyways, may I please have your name?" the gentleman known as Dan asks me with sparkles in his eyes. I'm really creeped out. Lucy pulls his hand off of me.  
"This is (Y/N). She's a member of my guild. She doesn't want ANYTHING to do with you." Lucy scolds him.   
"Aw, is Lucy jealous that my heart is taken by another? That's okay because there is plenty of Dan to go around!" Dan boasts about himself. We were sweat dropping at his dramatic reaction. He turns to me in a bold manner. "(Y/N) is your name? How absolutely beautiful! That name suits you perfectly on our wedding invitations. YES, I ASK YOU (Y/N) TO BE MY BRIDE!" Dan exclaims for the whole room to hear.  
Before I had the chance to kindly reject him, two ice attacks lands on Dan.  
"Like I'd ever let you marry (Y/N). The one who will see her in a wedding dress is me!" Lyon angrily tells him. A kick from Gray sends Lyon flying.   
"She's not your guild member. When are you going to get it through your thick head!" Gray reminds Lyon. The two of them starts bickering at one another as Juvia looks upon them from a pillar.   
Oh right, I forgot that I still need to settle this ordeal of a love triangle. I was about to make my way towards them when someone places their shoulder on me. I turn to see Erza in a beautiful red and grey, medieval style dress.  
"You know how they both feel about you, but I'm sensing you don't want to chose one. You love them both. That's why you feel that the other will disappear from your life forever. But if they truly love you, then they will understand when it's time to let you go." Erza whispers to me in a motherly tone. I was almost on the verge of tears.   
I do love them. And that's why is so hard to chose. Both of them have really good qualities. I don't want to chose. Otherwise, I will be losing one of Ul's students for good...

3rd Person POV  
Erza suggested (Y/N) takes a few minutes outside the balcony while she handles Gray and Lyon. As (Y/N) makes her way to the balcony, the cool air hits her body. Chills cover her a bit before she relaxes in the fresh air. She looks up to see a bright moonlit night. 

 

Flashback brought to you by ~~ MgRonald's boneless burgers (Th Devil is a Part-Timer reference) Thanks to JoyTheKidd!

(Y/N) starts remembering the time she first met Ul. The woman look rather sad, like she was mourning someone. When Ul notices (Y/N) as a young child, she wipes her tears away. She gives a sad smile to little (Y/N). With a strong sense of intuition, (Y/N) makes her way over to Ul. 

"Miss, why are you crying? Is it because you lost someone?" little (Y/N) asks her. Ul's eyes widened. How was it possible for a child to see right through. Ul looks away. Anywhere besides the (e/c) gems of the child.   
"N-No. I'm just tired, that's all. Shouldn't you go home to your mother? She'd be worried sick about you." Ul responds, hoping she would go away.  
"I don't have a mommy anymore..." Ul looks back at the little girl. She's looking at the ground feeling sad. "My mommy is gone. She disappeared on July 7th, 777. I'm actually looking for my mommy." the child continues saying. Ul is shocked. At first, she wondered who could abandon their daughter like trash when she would give anything to have hers back.  
"And how do you know where to find her?" Ul asks her. Little (Y/N) blinks for a few moments. She has a huge smile on her face.

"Because my mommy is a dragon." the little girl responds. Ul didn't know what to think. Was it possible a child like her has seen a dragon let alone raised by one.   
After a few minutes of chatting, Ul felt like the child was a lost cause. Until (Y/N) demonstrated some Ice Dragon-Slayer magic. Ul knew right then and there that this girl was actually a special one. Especially since it was Ul who inspired (Y/N) to create her first move, Ice Make: Rose Storm. Ul had a move called Ice Make: Rose Garden which (Y/N) kind of modeled it after.  
It was that moment when Ul taken little (Y/N) under her wing as a trial to her dream of teaching the next generations Ice magic that would lead to her future students: Lyon and Gray.

Flashback ends... brought to you by ~~ Koumei's mood swings (D. Grey Man reference) Cliffania Diverou

 

Your POV  
A single tear fell from my (e/c) eye. I wonder what would Ul say to me in these type of situations...  
Meanwhile - somewhere else ~~ brought to you by America's love for fast food (Hetalia reference) Thanks to Destiny46!

 

??? POV  
I stood at the face of the grave. I wish you were here to see how far our little girl has grown. I can see a rather magnificent ice castle on top of the mountain. I haven't notice it until now. Maybe because it hasn't been there every since this town became a frozen wasteland.   
"Excuse me, my lady. It is time for us to go." a subordinate tells me. Why is that disgusting lizard slave interrupting me at a time like this?  
"I'm visiting a grave right now. Would you please show a little compassion to me as I mourn the loss of my loved one?" I harshly ask him.   
"And I see you're visiting a grave too." my eyes widen to hear the voice of my superior. I turn to look at him. "I didn't want leave either. But we have orders from headquarters. Although, I do not see the need for this guy to crap their pants. It's not I'm going to eat him." he says as he points to the lizard subordinate. The lizards had a huge tick mark on his head.   
Knowing full well I can't disobey him, I stood up and walked over to him. We were walking side by side.   
"Of course. After all, the only souls you consume are devil's souls...Silver-sama."


	27. The King?

Time skip ~ brought to you by Japan's secret yaoi mangas (Hetalia reference) Thanks to philippines!

3rd Person POV  
Gajeel is eating a huge chicken leg at one of the dining tables. Sting comes over with a bottle of fine fruit juice and champagne flutes.   
"Natsu! (Y/N)! Have a drink with me." Sting insists with a cheery smile. Lector happily agrees with him. Gajeel turns around as he finishes the chicken leg meat in one bite.   
"Salamander and the Ice Maiden are not here." Gajeel responds.   
"What? And here I thought we can have a toast to their victory." Sting says in disappointment. Lector comforts his best friend. Rogue makes his way over to them along with Frosh. Gajeel notices him as he tosses the chicken bone behind his back to who knows where.  
"Oh, Raios." Gajeel calls him out.   
"I thought I told you. It's Rogue now." he says. The two of them starts a friendly chat, reliving the good times. Sting, over his dramatic scene, places a hand on Gajeel's shoulder.   
"Well then, I'm just going have to make do with you. Even though you didn't win the S-Class Exam." Sting mentions. A huge red tick mark appears on Gajeel's forehead.  
"I could have beaten Salamander if it wasn't for his meddling cat." Gajeel claims.  
"Did you forget that it was actually Levy who was in the S-Class Exam?" Rogue reminds him. Gajeel looks at him with a sign of defeat.  
While the three dragon slayers chat upon themselves, the Exceeds were having their own drama.   
Krystal's POV  
"Will you come with me and join the Legion Corps?" Samuel asks me. I stare at him with a shock expression.   
"W-What? Why are you asking me this? I'm already a part of Fairy Tail." I explain to him. He takes my paw into his. His glasses glint from the lights in the ballroom.  
"You can become so much more. Leave Fairy Tail and travel the world with me." Samuel keeps insisting. Before I had the chance to open the mouth...  
"KRYSTAL!" Samuel and I turn to the Exceed panther with rage practically boiling from him. I blink for a second when I look to see Samuel holding my hand. Oh no, did he really hear the entire conversation. I forcefully remove my hand from Samuel and make my way to Lily.  
"Hold on, please let me explain-" I try to say before he holds a paw to me. Oh no, is he really doing what I think he's doing?  
"You don't need to say any more." Lily angrily says. Oh no. Please don't tell me he's misunderstanding the situation. "I know what I must do now." he continues to say. Please... don't break up with me...   
"I...I LOVE YOU, KRYSTAL!" Lily exclaims. Samuel and I were taken aback by his sudden outburst. Hold a minute, did he just say he loved me?  
"Eh?" I reply. Before I knew it, Lily takes my hands and kisses me. My eyes widen as he just kissed me... in public... with Samuel's jaw literally dropping to the floor. He pulls away for a moment. I blink my eyes for a few moments. Okay, I'm not dreaming.  
"I love you, and I want to do what it takes to make you happy. If you really want to go out and see the world, like you told me before, I won't get in your way. But if you're going to join them, I want you to at least know that you'll always be in my heart." Lily says sadly.   
"Lily, I already decided to stay with you and Fairy Tail." I respond to him. Lily's eyes widen a bit. I can practically hear Samuel bursting with questions. Ignoring him, I focus my attention on the Exceed right in front of me. "Before you guys in my life, it was just me and (Y/N). Now that we've join Fairy Tail, we truly have a place we can call home. And you're the one that I'm in love with." I explain to him.  
"But what about all those talks we've had before? You said yourself that you want to discover the world. Besides, I'm not really as romantic as Samuel is with his flowers and openness of public affection." Lily says. I smile at him.  
"Why would I have a Prince Charming with cheesy sayings when I can have a knight to stand next to me as equals?" I ask him. He grins widely.  
"Now whose the one with the cheesy sayings?" he remarks. I giggle. Nice witty comeback he made right there. He bends one knee with a paw out to me.  
"Shall we dance, my lady?" he asks like a proper gentleman. I take his paw into mine.   
"I would love to dance." I reply. We make our way to the dance floor. We dance for a bit before I notice Carla smile at me. I guess she heard about me not leaving Fairy Tail. Of course, I would never leave the guild. Even though (Y/N) is now more independently, I will always stand by her. (Y/N), Lily, Carla, Happy, everyone in the guild... they're my family and a place to call home.

3rd Person POV  
"H-How? I calculate everything to convince her to join us. And she just rejected me?" Samuel asks. His thoughts were disturbed when a chicken leg bone hits him right in the face. In the end, Dan and Samuel left with broken hearts... and another few chicken bones thrown at them (on purpose from the Iron Dragon Slayer).

Time skip ~ brought to you by Tamaki's emo corner (Ouran High School Host Club reference) Thanks to Seme!

Your POV  
I head back inside the palace once I thought things through. Before I spot Gray, Lyon, and of course Juvia...  
"(Y/N)!" I hear a voice. I turn to see a smiling Sting coming his way towards me. He's holding a half-filled bottle of juice on one hand, and a glass on the other hand. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. By the way, Natsu's not with you. I figured you'd be with him since you guys are the honors of guests." Sting says as he tries to look around for Natsu.   
"Well, I just went outside for a bit of fresh air. I haven't seen Natsu all night. Anyways, if you would excuse me, I need to go talk with someone."

"Aw! I want to make a toast with you." Sting pouts.   
"Let her go, Sting." Rogue comes over with Gajeel and the two Exceeds. "Hey (Y/N), congratulations on becoming S-Class." Rogue says. I thank him for that.  
"Just so you know, I'll be S-Class next year. You'd better watch out if you're planning on testing me." Gajeel boasts with a smile. I grin at him.   
"Then you better watch out, I'm telling you why. Winter is coming to town." I reply. He gives me a thumbs up. I left the three Dragon Slayers to make my way over to Ul's students.  
"Hey guys." I greet them. The Ice Wizards, and Juvia, turn to me.   
"(Y/N), where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Gray asks with concern. Juvia weeps as she is being ignored by Gray. She whines about Gray paying more attention to a 'bimbo' like me.  
"Are all right?" Lyon asks me. I nod in response.  
"Listen you two, I-"  
"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome His Royal Majesty." Arcardios, one of the top knights, announces to us. We all look over to the balcony where the King will come in. Everyone here waits in anticipation for the King. As the figure comes in... Wait a mintute. What? Is that-?  
"My subjects, make yourselves comfortable." Natsu exclaims as he laughs proudly. The entire room gasps with shocked expressions. "I am the king! I became the king!" he shouts. He's wearing the king's crown and uniform as he laughs away. Lucy sweat-drops, Gray looks like he wants to punch him, and Erza face palms. And Master Makarov loses all of his hair as he can't handle Natsu's little act.  
"Give it back -kabo" a weird pumpkin pleads. From what the others told me, it's actually the king dressed up as the pumpkin mascot from the last Grand Magic Games.  
"It's okay, isn't it. I mean, I did win the S-Class Exam. Let me be king too. And all of you are now my followers." Natsu says as he laughs again. The poor king is still trying to convince Natsu to give him back his crown.  
"Oh, Natsu." I say. The rest of Team Natsu smiles with me as we watch the Fire Dragon Slayer having the time of his life.

Extended Ending

??? POV  
"It's a sickening piece of architecture every time I see it. And to think a place like this is what I call home." Silver-sama states. We're both looking at the headquarters of Tartarus. Just like the name and its members, the place is filled with despair and darkness.  
"When will we strike our enemies?" I ask him.   
"The time will come soon enough. Until then, we must make do with this place. Sorry if you're not expecting the royal treatment. After all, you were a Queen once." He states. I squint my eyes at him. He just had to bring THAT up. He must have notice my glare. "No need to drown yourself in anger, my lady." Silver-sama tries reasoning with me. I close my eyes, take in a deep breath, and look back at HQ.  
"The war between Tartarus and Fairy Tail will be upon us. We will be facing not only them, but our children as well."   
"Yes. And if the rumors are..." He stands in front of me with a big goofy grin on his face. "MY SON IS GOING TO MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER! THEN, WE WILL REALLY BE IN-LAWS!" he squeals like a mindless fangirl.  
A whack on the head is my response to him. Why is it that he is mature around the others members while he becomes a freaking 5-year old around me. I kept walking to HQ, awaiting for the rest of the members to return.   
No matter who my daughter choses, I will never grow old with my husband, see her in a white wedding dress, or hold my first grandchild...


	28. Chandelier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia's Chandelier song

Time skip ~~ brought to you by L's eyebags (Death Note reference) Thanks to dεмιdеsтιηу!

Your POV  
After Natsu's little act of being 'King', Natsu finally gave the crown back to the King. Last time he did that act, Wendy told me how he actually took it with him without anyone noticing. This time, the Royal Arm made sure he return the crown. Natsu changed into a black suit with a light pink dress shirt. He was happily eating away at the all-you-can-eat buffet.  
Everyone else danced the night away. I see Lily and Krystal happily dancing with each other. Happy is beaming with joy as he danced with Carla. Ezra was dancing with Kagura, and I giggled seeing Elfman dancing with Evergreen. Even Freed asked Laxus for a dance, but Laxus rejected him as he walked away. I kind of feel bad for Freed.   
Meanwhile, I'm standing by the pillar like a wallflower. Although, should I really be called a wallflower if I'm standing by the pillar?   
"(Y/N)" the voice drew me out of my thoughts. I look over to see Lyon holding his hand to me.   
"May I have this dance with you just this is one, please?" He held out his hand to me. I look back at him for a second. As I turn to look for Gray, I notice he is dancing with Wendy. Juvia is behind a pillar and weeps at how she is not dancing with Gray. I gaze back at Lyon and took his hand.  
"Of course." I smile as he returns the smile. Gray will have a chance to dance with me later. First comes, first come serves.  
Lyon lead me to the middle of the dance floor as we move to the beat of the waltz. One hand rests behind my back as his other hand held my hand. He pulls me a bit closer, too close that I blush a bit. I kept looking at me feet. Due to Lyon closing the gap between us, I felt like I was about to step onto his foot. I'm even emphasizing at how I'm wearing matching black high heels.   
"You should look into your partner's eyes. It's considered an approprate thing to do." Lyon takes one of his hands as he uses his finger to lift her chin back up. Now, they were seeing eye to eye.  
"Sorry, it's just that I'm never danced before." Lyon's eyes widened a bit. He shakes it off as he smiles, giving that Prince Charming look.  
"There's no need to worry. I'll be leading." We kept dancing for a while as I started to get used to the rhythm. "There you go. It wasn't that hard. We actually have great chemistry as we are able to dance with ease."   
Wow, I knew that. Lyon really is a great dancer, and I'm actually having fun. Our dance was cut short when a hand is upon Lyon's shoulder.  
"It's time to switch partners." Gray spoke. Before Lyon had the chance to protest, he pushed Lyon into the direction of Millianna. Wendy was off chatting with Chelia, so Gray decided to grab another partner. Which meant me...  
"Now that was not very gentlemanly of you. I could have dance with you if you just asked." I scolded at the black-haired ice wizard. He smirked.   
"I figured you know me better that I'm not really the gentleman type. We kept on dancing as we continue our little chat.   
"Then what explains the date and necklace you bought me? I'd say that was being a gentleman." Gray's head shook in response.   
"That was being a good friend who wishes to be more than just friends." I blush a bit. He pulls me a bit closer. "I'm sorry Lyon and I are pressuring you. But we would very much like an answer from you."  
Before I had the chance to reply, the King and the Princess came over to us. We had to stop our dance to bow in respect to His Majesty.   
"Please, no need for formalities. I was just going to ask a favor from the new S-Class Wizard. "  
"A favor?" I blink my eyes innocently.   
"You see, my daughter is a huge fan of yours. Your singing performances truly inspires us. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can you please deliver one more song for us. We can pay you if that is what you wish."  
"Please, (Y/N)." Princess Hisui asks kindly.   
"Oh no, there is no need for payment. This party is more than enough. I'm the one who needs to show my gratitude. I'll be more than happy to obliged."   
The king and the princess were excited. They announced our performance as everyone make way for the set-up. I turn to Gray.   
"I'm sorry. I'll give you guys your answer as soon as I can." I quickly make my way to find Krystal as I avoid Gray's pleads. Gosh, I feel like such a bad guy. How long will this keep up...?

Time skip ~~ brought to you by the minions and their bananas (Despicable Me reference) Thanks to MLP!

3rd Person POV  
Krystal quickly changed into her true form while wearing a white, lacy leotard. (Y/N) still had on her Victorian-sytle dress as she holds the microphone by her precious lips. (Y/N)'s only focus is to sing while Krystal with be her little helper as she shows off her dancing moves. The regular lights turn off as (Y/N) creates a crystal chandelier with her Ice Magic. Purple and white lights also lit up to broaden up the performance. 

 

Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down

Krystal did a few ballet moves as the audience was getting pumped up. She did a few gymnastic moves as well. Lily was impressed with the ballet moves. He was a bit fascinated with the gymnastic moves. 

I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love  
Krystal made a heart symbol out of her two paws. When (Y/N) sang the second 'love', Krystal broke the heart symbol to prepare some hand movements.   
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
Throw 'em back, till I lose count

As she counts, she moves her paws back and forth to emphasize the count. After the countdown, she stands in the middle of the dance floor to make a full pirouette. She jumps around and makes a silhouette. She keeps showing off her ballet and flips. 

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

Krystal does a split and holds it for a few minutes. She quickly gets up as she continues her dance routine. Natsu even light up his hands carefully and sway it slowly. Lucy tried telling Natsu to stop, or else he'll burn the castle down. Purple lights turned blue for the climax.

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight

(Y/N) makes her way into the middle to join her Exceed partner. They reach out to each other with arms out. They connect their hands together as they swing in a circular motion. (Y/N) sings the last part into the microphone.

On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight

(Y/N) and Krystal finally stop swinging as they come closer together. They embrace as they bend down the floor. Krystal turns back into her smaller form as (Y/N) highly embraces her. The blue lights dimmed down as the regular lights come back on, revealing the two partners standing up and bowing with connected hands. 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Sebastian's love for cats (Black Butler reference) Thanks to Ana!

Your POV  
The audience were applauding. Some were crying at bit as they might have realize how tragic the song really is. The princess and the king were beaming with a huge grin from my performance.   
"What a spectacular performance! I've never experience a sadden thing to be expressed so beautifully. It brings tear capsules in my eyes." His Majesty starts turning those tear capsules into waterfalls as he tries his best to make them stop. Princess Hisui claps, and then she wipes her tears with her delicate finger. She still bears a smile.   
I'm glad my performance pleases them. Our performance has concluded the celebration party...

Time skip ~~ brought to you by L's affection for bananas (Death Note reference) Thanks to Sριcу Sαкυ!

??? POV  
Time will tell when Tartarus will go to war. As for myself, this war will finally end this horrible nightmare...


	29. Tartaros (Prologue)

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Yuno's love for Yukiteru (Future Diary/ Mirai Nikki reference) Thanks to Jessica Harris!

3rd Person POV  
After the celebration came to a close, everyone returned back to their respective guilds. With two new S-Class Wizards, Fairy Tail keeps getting more popular. The scent of booze, the roars of laughter, and the small groups of friends chatting amongst themselves are signs of things returning back to normal in the Fairy Tail guild.   
"Look at this, Gray!" Juvia cheerfully insists. Gray focusing his attention on the Water mage as she pulls out a tray of baked pastries. "Juvia baked buns!" She made about two dozen bread buns with pictures of chibi Gray all over them. "They're called Gray Buns!" Disgusted and creeped out, Gray wanted to throw them out the nearest window. However, Ul taught him better than that.  
"Well, they looked good, but I have a thing against eating my own face." Gray politely declines Juvia's homemade gift. Gray smirks triumphantly as he figured he escaped from eating one of those creepy weird buns. Juvia had a smile on her face.  
"That makes sense. Juvia will eat the Gray buns..." Juvia places the Gray Buns on the table. She blushes and bashes her eyelashes flirtatiously. "while you, my beloved.." She pulls out a new tray of buns with chibi Juvia all over them. "please eat my Juvia buns!"   
"I was tricked!" Cana, overhearing Gray, sits on top of the table cross-legged. She holds a barrel of alcohol like a stuffed animal.  
"What's goin' on over there? I thought Gray shot her down since he has feelings for (Y/N)." Cana asks with a bit of a blush on her face. Mira, holding a tray of beers smiles at the love story unfolding.   
"It's always the same." she simply says. Elfman appears and grubs on one of the buns that Juvia made.   
"If you're not gonna dig in, then I'll take it." he chomps away. Juvia freaks out as Elfman eats one of the Juvia buns. "This is a flavor of a Man!" he exclaims satisfied. Juvia dramatically weeps.   
"Big brother Elfman, you need to get a clue." Lisanna scolds her silver-haired brother.  
"Another man ate Juvia's buns, and I don't even understand his opinion!" Elfman is not paying attention as he stuffs more bread in his face.  
"Since you did go to the trouble, I'll have one." Gray mentions. He takes a bite while Juvia happily cheers in victory. Except...  
"That's a Gray bun." Realizing he just ate his own face, Gray gags in shock. Everyone else went about their business... until...   
"THIS IS BAD!!! BIG NEWS!!!" Jet and Droy came bursting through the guild hall. Poor Droy tripped and fell flat to the ground as Jet held the newspaper in hand. Natsu, Erza, Master Makarov, Juvia, Gray, the rest of the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, and even Lucy would have never predicted grim events to transpire at that very moment...

~~~ Tartaros Head Quarters ~~~

A masked woman, along with several masked soldier following in tow, notices a dark-haired man with a scar above his left eye and lady dressed in a regal purple dress standing by his side.  
"It's been a while, Silver and Iduna."   
"If it ain't Miss Kyouka, looking stunning as always." Silver flatters her. The woman known as Kyouka stands next to Silver.  
"To think you'd show up in your human form." The three of them start walking side by side into the main hall.  
"Very manly, right? I like it, but I think Iduna is sexy as ever in human form." The woman in the regal purple dress glints at her superior as she elbows him. Silver smirks at how he enjoys teasing her. All three of them finally made it into the darkened room. There to greet the guests was a rather round short creature with a walking stick.   
"Jackal and Tempesta aren't here?" Kyouka asked the creature.  
"They're both out on other missions." the creatures responds.

"That can only mean... the operation has begun." Kyouka wickedly grins, eyes yearning for their ultimate goal. The rest of the main members Tartaros follow Kyouka inside. "Good. Let's show humans the power of the underworld. Let's show them the hell that is Tartaros's Nine Demon Gates."

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Hisoka's love for Gon (Hunter x Hunter reference) Thanks to brandy!

Iduna's POV  
With the exception of Jackal and Tempesta, the rest of the nine demons of Tartaros are present. The roundish creature with the walking stick and only one eye snickers in excitement.   
"That's our Jackal-san! He knows how to leave an impression!" Franmalth of the Armored Shell keeps snickering. "How much are the lives of the nine Council members worth?" Greedy as always...  
"Franmalth, cease that foul laughter at once. Our dignity will be questioned." Torafusa of the Darkness scolds him. His scales and sharp horn give him off as the aquatic creature he is.  
"Like demons have dignity?! Send me out next, Kyouka! I wanna massacre me some humans." Ezel of the Doujigiri (Sword) boasts. His multiple arms are showing off the muscle. He is pumped up for a brawl.  
"Ezel, stories have a proper sequence. This is still the prologue...no... the preface rather." Seira, the Goddess of the Chill Moon, kindly disagrees with muscle head. In her human form, her beauty makes you rethink about the horn upon her raven hair.   
"Exactly. Do not be in such a rush, Ezel. You have your assignment." Kyouka, Goddess of the Slave Planet, orders him. Ezel is distraught at the thought of waiting. He is like an immature child trying to suppress a temper tantrum.  
"My body... My body's throbbing! It's not fair that Jackal and Tempesta to have all the fun." Ezel pumps his fists and whines.  
"Pray...whisper...and then the blessing of the underworld." Keith, the Black Archbishop, states. His staff clanks the ground for the start of the ritual.   
"Hell has just begun." Silver, known as Absolute Zero, looks at me seriously. I nod back at him. As for me, known as Sub Zero, I have my own agenda to accomplish. My eyes drift back to the hellish cross and satanic ritual. "All for the sake of our master, Zeref. Let us deliver a crushing blow to the human race."

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Izumo's thick eyebrows (Blue Exorcist reference) Thanks to Broken!

Your POV  
How... How did this came to be? The news of the Council members being bombed created a huge panic. Now everyone is here in the medical room with Porlyusica: Fairy Tail's medical advisor.  
"Porlyusica! How are Laxus and the others?! ANSWER ME!!!" Master Makarov asks in a state of panic and anger. I don't blame him. They hurt his only grandson, old friend, and guild members.  
"They are alive. However, their bodies are permeated with magic barrier particles." Evergreen, Mr. Yajima, Bickslow, and Freed are struggling to fight the pain. They're laying in bed, trying to cling to their lives. "Even a small ingested amount is known to be poisonous, possibly fatal." Everyone is silent at the grim news.  
What did they do to deserve this? They were simply working at 8 Island restaurant when a mysterious stranger threaten Mr. Yajima. Next thing they know, this stranger disappeared and released these magic barrier particles in the air.   
"The contamination is especially bad in Laxus's body. So much that it's a miracle he's alive." Porlyusica finishes explaining. Out of everyone, Laxus is the one who's suffering the most. We're all feel helpless. It's like all we can do is hope they can survive this. If only there was some way to cure them.  
"Laxus...saved everyone in the village... in that village... If.. Lazus hadn't shown up... we...everyone... in that... village...would be" Freed tells us. Master Makarov walks over to his bedside.   
"I know. You did well bringing everyone here." Master Makarov says to him proudly.   
"But... thanks to Laxus... the town was saved." Freed says.   
Master Makarov looks over to his grandson, who is in excruciating pain. My fists clenches. Unfortunately, word got out that the magic barrier particles are still in effect. Over 100 victims, have been reported deceased. The particles are even effecting those who do not bear magic abilites.   
"Is...the town...safe?" Freed asks. Gray is in anger at how Laxus's heroic action wasn't enough to save everyone. He absorb the particles with the result of being in more critical danger and not being able to save anyone. We are all in anger. Natsu turns to see how Master Makarov will respond.  
"Yes..." he lied. Freed smiles.  
"Thank goodness." Freed says as he shed a tear. Everyone mourns those who have lost their lives from the barrier particles. Some are us are driven with anger and motivation for revenge. Not only have the council members and townspeople have died, but our very own members and Mr. Yajima are suffering.   
"Terrible..." Lucy whispers as tear capsules appear from her brown eyes. That's it... this can't go any longer... Natsu turns to face the door.  
"Gramps..." his fist clenches in rage that the veins are popping out. I couldn't help to do the same thing. I don't want to see any more people suffer...   
"THIS MEANS WAR!!!!"


	30. Plan of Attack!

Time skip ~~ brought to you by a pink head flirt (Blue Exorcist reference) Thanks to Ami Mistaki!

3rd Person POV  
"It's War! I'm gonna crush Tartaros, every single of 'em" Natsu exclaims while he is being held down on the ground. Max, Warren, Nab, and Jet were stopping Natsu from going on a rampage.   
"Calm down, Natsu." Warren insists as he held him down.  
"We all feel the same way." Jet says as he was holding Nastu firmly.  
"Let me go, you jerk. I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu threatens as he kept pounding his free fist on the floor.   
"You already have." Droy weakly mentions. The big guy was knocked out by Natsu when they tried restraining him the first time. Now the poor guy was beaten up with a missing tooth.  
"They hurt our comrades. We can't take this lyin' down! Let's go on the offensive right away, Gramps!" Natsu argues. The entire guild hall was in ruins due to Natsu's outrage.  
"I agree, but we don't have enough information to go on." Master Makarov explains.  
"Tartaros. We don't even know their objective, and not even the Council knows the location of their headquarters." Erza states.   
"That's right, Nastu! How are you going to attack when we don't even know where they are?" Warren asks him. Nastu is trying to budge out from the dog pile on top of him. He turns his angry expression at Warren.  
"All we have to do is ask other dark guilds!"  
"Where are the headquarters of the other dark guilds?" Nab asks him. Natsu turns to face Nab.  
"Heck if I know!"  
"Then we have nowhere to attack!" Jet scolds the cherry blossom haired wizard. Nastu grits his teeth, getting more ticked off at the point they make. As much as he wants to bash some Tartaros skulls, he couldn't do anything at the moment.   
"The one thing I'm concern with is (Y/N). She was tearing up when she made the declaration of war at the same time you did." Max reminds Natsu. It took him a sudden realization when he mentions the Maiden of Ice.   
Everyone look to see (Y/N) sitting one of the chairs that Natsu didn't destroy. Her clenched hands were on her lap. Tears were falling down her cheeks and onto her hands.   
"(Y/N)." Krystal says her name with concern. 

Your POV  
Why? Why did something like this have to happen? Why is Tartaros doing this? What could be gain from all this destruction?  
"(Y/N)." a gentle hand rests upon my shoulders. I look up for a moment before looking at the Ice Mage. "Now's not the time to be crying. We got to stay strong. You're officially an S-Class Wizard. Show us what it means to be act like one." Gray commands. Letting a few more tears drop, I move my head away to wipe them off. After composing myself, I stare straight into his grey eyes.  
"You're right. Sorry about that." Gray gives me a light smile which I happily return. I stand up which forces him to remove his hand off my shoulder. "What's the plan of attack?" I ask. I couldn't help but notice everyone smiling in approval. Guess it's time to start growing up...

Krystal's POV  
It was made clear that members of Tartaros were attacking the current and former members of the Council. There must be something Tartaros wants that only the Council possesses.   
Even though we didn't know the locations of the former Council members, Loki knew a few of them from the women he did 'business' with. It was decided that we'd be split into teams to protect the former Council members. Porlyusica warned us to be very careful and to try to gain as much information from them.  
If we were to run into the one who attacked Laxus, we need to take precaution when extracting a blood sample. Porlyusucia might be able create an antidote for the magic barrier particles.  
Master Makaroc delivered a motivation speech before we all depart.

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Kurosensei's speed and color changing head (Assassination Classroom reference) Thanks to evil cupcakes are going to eat you!

3rd Person POV  
Face. Face is what Tartaros is after. It is a weapon that nullifies all Magic across the continent. It can only be activated when three Council members who have been magically linked with Face. Only the former Chairman of the Magic Council knows the identity of the three Council members.   
After Natsu's team saved Michello from a Tartaros member named Jackal, Michello hesitantly told the true nature of Face via lacrima. From what Jackal said earlier, Tartaros is a guild made up of entirely demons. They do not use Magic, but rather they use Curses. If Face were to be activated, Tartaros will reign on top since they won't be affected.  
The next step was to find the former Chairman's addresses. Once Fairy Tail got a hold of the addresses by digging through records, Fairy Tail sent it's three top female wizards and a purple fox...  
Your POV  
We finally arrived at the former Chairman's house. He served us some tea made from the herbs he grew. I'll admit the tea smelt nice, but something was rather off about it. Is there an added herb that I don't know about?  
Crawford Seam, the former Chairman, remember Erza from the time Natsu tried to pretend being her when she was on trial. The two of them were having their own conversation. Unfortunately, we don't have time to chat.  
"Crawford, I hate to interrupt, but -" Mirajane spoke, but the former Chairman looked a bit distraught.   
"Oh, that's right. You came about Face." We all gasped at how the Crawford knew what we were going to discuss with him about. "My heart aches about the sad news regarding my former colleagues. With the Council not functioning, I'm touched that a guild with a strong sense of justice like yours is making a stand."  
"In order to stop Tartaros, we want to destroy Face first." Erza explains.  
"Will you tells us where it's being stored?" Mirajane kindly requests.  
"Unfortunately, not even I knew that." Crawford replies.   
"What? Why?" Krystal questions.   
"I'm not trying to keep a secret. Even the former chairman isn't privy to that information." Crawford defends himself.  
"Then how did they get information that even you don't have?" Erza asks him.  
"That is a mystery."  
"Then will you tells us the three former members that sealed Face are?" Mirajane asks again.  
"We'd like to protect them." Erza adds.  
"I don't have access to that information either."  
"What!?" Krystal asks in disbelief. The former Chairman scratches his head with his index finger, leaning his bloated body over to the left a bit.  
"Face was scrapped. It was a dangerous weapon whose very existence was not made aware of to the public. As such, even the Council members serving as the sealed keys are not aware of their own function. That was the ultimate form of concealment."  
"Not even they know?" (Y/N) raises an eyebrow. It doesn't make sense to her.  
"Then Tartaros would really just slaughter all of the former Council members." Erza questions. Before they could even get an answer, an army from Tartaros arrives. The three S-Class Wizards and the purple Exceed were gearing up for battle...

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Asuna "The Flash" and Kirito "The Black Swordsman" (Sword Art Online reference) Thanks to aragrand123 The dragon!  
"Is that all of them?" Erza asks as she requips back to her original armor. Mirajane returns to her original form as well as Krystal.   
"We were able to handle them with ease." (Y/N) says.  
"Still, isn't is suspicious that someone important like the former Chairman to only have an army coming after him?" Erza mentions.   
"I agree. It's like they have no reason to go after him even though he was supposed to have information on the three Council members that hold the key to Face." Krystal states.  
"E-Erza...I..." Mirajane weakly says as she falls to the ground unconscious.   
"Mira!" Erza exclaims before feeling drowsy. (Y/N) were feeling sleepy as well. It was only a glimpse when (Y/N) notice the former Chairman smiling wide.  
Crawford picks up the Fairy Tail wizards inside his ruined house. The lacrima was on as he spoke into it.  
"Crawford here. I have the three of them and the fox. Change of plans." The image on the lacrima shows the demon Kyoko.  
"I knew we could count on you, former Council chairman. Bring them back to the guild..."


	31. Memento Mori

Time skip brought to you by Zoro's three sword style (One Piece reference) Thanks to cєLєştє єLđєЙßrIđGє!

Your POV  
W-Where am I? Where are my friends? Erza... Mira... Krystal.... what happened to them? And the former chairman? No... wait... The tea with an unusual scent, the suspiciously small amount of Tartaros soldiers arriving at the house, and the former chairman smiling....  
No, w-was the former chairman actually in league with Tartaros? I-I got to get out of here....

3rd Person POV  
(Y/N) woke up to find herself in a grand bedroom. The decor is all elegant, a candle chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a fireplace lit up on the other side of the room. However, the room was windowless. Only a large metal door stood as a means of escape.  
When (Y/N) was about to sheath the bed covers and run for the exit, she soon discovered being chained up. Her hands were bound together as well as her legs. She tried using her Ice Magic to bust the chains, only to be baffled. No matters how hard she tried, she couldn't use her magic.   
As she kept struggling with the chains, the sound of the door creaks. (Y/N) halts to view a man in armor opening the door. The words, Absolute Zero, were written on the left side of his chest plate. She notes how he has a scar diagonally across his left eye. He closes the door with a smile never leaving off his middle-aged face.  
"I see you're up and about. I'm glad to know that. It'd be a shame if a beautiful lady like you were to never wake up."the man in armor says as he walks over to (Y/N). She continues to fight against the chains and handcuffs. The mysterious man chuckles at the cute attempt she makes. "It's pointless, little lady. Those bonds are made of magic-sealing minerals. As long as you're chained up, none of your magic will work."  
(Y/N) stops stuggling to look at him with a scowl on her face. He couldn't take her seriously seeing how adorable she looked in his grey eyes.   
"Who are you?" (Y/N) demands, rather than ask. Doing the unexpected, the man bows like a butler.   
"My apologies, my lady. Where are my manners?" he says while she raises an eyebrow. "My name is Silver. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you, Maiden of Ice." the man introduces himself. For some reason, (Y/N) can faintly smell a familiar scent coming from Silver. She pushes that off, seeing how she had other priorities to worry about.  
"Where are my friends?" Silver sighs deeply. It looks like he was breaking bad news to an innocent child.  
"Sorry, little lady. Kyouka-san is taking care of your other friends. As for the little purple one, she is in good hands." Silver responds. (Y/N)'s pupils dilate and her (e/c) widens.   
"Krystal?" she questions at first. "Where is she? Where have you taken her?" she grits her teeth. She kept shaking, trying to get the dang chains and handcuffs off her. Silver held his hands out.  
"Whoa there, little lady. I already told you, these magic-sealing handcuffs are in effect as long as you're attach to them. I can ensure you that this Krystal is fine." Silver tries calming her down. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for the others." Silver turns around once (Y/N) stops fussing.   
Sparkling tear capsules were spouting out of (Y/N)'s eyes. She clenches the bed sheets as the tears land on the back of her hands. Her silky hair covers her face like a shield to hide her emotions. That still didn't go unnoticed by Silver. The only thing he could do was walk out of there. Even if he wanted to turn that frown upside down, he knew only one person that could. It was not his position to do so.  
Only true love could melt away the suffering the Maiden of Ice will soon be facing...

Time skip brought to you by ~~ Costa Rican and Colombian coffee shop. Thanks to ᴬᵖʰ Costa rica and Audra!

Krystal's POV  
Ugh! I should have known the former chairman was in alliance with Tartaros. With so much pressure going through my mind, I didn't even bother to question why the tea had a peculiar scent. The small amount of Tartaros members invading should have tipped the reg flag in my mind.   
Now I'm locked inside a cage. My weapon must have been taken away. Otherwise, I would have busted out. I don't know where the rest of my friends are. Considering the surroundings, it's safe to assume we are in the Tartaros guild. Erza, Mira, and (Y/N) are without a doubt captive. The worst case scenario is something I don't want to be thinking about right now.   
"Little fox." a voice whispers. I turn to see someone in a dark cloak coming towards me. The hood was covering the stranger's face.   
"Who are you?" I ask. The stranger stops in front of the cage. Hands touches the top of the hooded cloak. I note how the hands appear to be soft and delicate. My guess is that the stranger is a female.   
My answer was correct when she reveals her face. What shocked me more was how she looked exactly like...  
"There's no time to explain. The guild is being preoccupied right now, so we must not waste a second." the woman explains, pulling out a keep from her pocket. She unlocks the cage, therefore relaxing me. She takes me out and hides me under her cloak.  
"What are you-"  
"Shhh. I need you to be as quiet as a door mouse. I'm taking you outside." the woman says. She walks out of the room and hurries down the halls. She did a nice job avoiding the guards. My guess is that those were patrolling the ground of this guild, if I can even call it one.  
We stop for a moment. She takes me out from her cloak. I see a window in my sight, looking around to note that we were in a rather spacious bedroom. Placing me on the windowsill, I turn around. Her features explain to me who she was.  
"Listen to me. I need you to go the boy with silver hair from Lamia Scale. Bring him here if he wishes to save (Y/N)."  
"Lyon? How is he-"  
"He's just as important as Gray Fullbuster. I need both of them here. It's likely Gray will come, but Lyon needs to be here right now. Now go!" the woman keeps insisting. She opens the window, pushing me to fly ahead.   
"What about you? You're-"  
"Lady Iduna, is someone in there with you?" a voice asks behind the closed door. This woman, Iduna, looks at the door. Her (h/c) long hair swifts when she turns her head. She did it again, staring at me with those familiar eyes of her.  
"Go!" she urgently whispers to me. Having no choice, my white wings spread out. I flew out of the window as fast as I can. I look back to see Iduna closing the windows. After that, I increase my speed tenfold to head over to Lamia Scale. I also dually noted how the Tartaros guild is actually on a large aerial cube that constantly moves. 

Time skip brought to you by ~~ Russia's magic pipe of pain (Hetalia reference) Thanks to conner!

Iduna's POV  
I close the windows once I see the purple Exceed flying away. Krystal...I believe her name was. She's a good loyal friend to her partner. I hope she will always stay by her side. My thoughts were interrupted by the noise coming from the door.   
"Lady Iduna!" the voice continues to screech. Ugh, they better not have found out about why I hastily ran to my room. To be honest, I really don't fancy this room. It's filled with dark luxuries, mostly to go with a demonic theme. It's not to my taste, but at least it's better than the guild itself.  
I stomp towards the door, getting really annoyed with the constant banging on my door. I thrust the door open to see one of the Tartars soldiers.  
"What is it?" I snarl at him. Not feeling threaten by me, he salutes to me as usual.   
"Your Majesty, Mard Geer requests your presence in the throne room." The air in the room was tense. The master of this treacherous guild wishes to see me. We haven't spoken to each other since Silver-sama and I first arrived. I open the door further and took a step outside my room. The solider backs away a little.   
"What's the reason for my presence?" I ask while clenching onto my cloak.   
"Forgive me, my lady. I was only asked to escort you to him." he replies with a bow. A lot of good that answer was.   
"Lead the way."

Time skip brought to you by ~~ Appa's scary sneeze (Avatar the Last Airbender reference) Thanks to ѕтαяяσcкєя!

3rd Person POV  
Iduna and the soldier escorting her finally arrives in the throne room. Awaiting them is a master of guild, siting on the throne with a book in his hand. The letters 'E N D' were written on the covers.   
The sound of clicking heels and metallic boots were making their way to the front of the throne. The master looks up to gaze at the regal dressed lady and the servant. He smirks while his right hand rests on his cheeks.  
He removes his hand, sits up straight, and gets up to walk over to them. When he stands in front of the two, he smiles gently.   
"Lady Iduna." he spoke. She bows lightly, not wanting him to suspect something.  
"Master Mard Geer." she replies. Mard looks over to the soldier.   
"Leave us. I wish to Lady Iduna in privacy." he demands. The soldier gives a swift bow and walks out of the throne room. Once they were finally alone, Mard Geer focuses all his attention on the lady.   
"You wish to speak to me, Master." the (h/c) woman states. Mard and Iduna view a single black rose appearing in his free hand. Mard twirls the rose in his fingers as he is walking around her. He's admiring her like the loveliest piece of artwork.  
"I heard you went back to Arendelle, am I correct?" he questions. His steps echos in the throne room. Iduna keeps her head up, wondering what he was up to.  
"Yes. I went back to visit my husband's grave."   
"Memento mori. Do you know what that phrase means?"  
"It's a Latin phrase which translates to 'remember you have to die'. What's this about, Master?" Iduna suspiciously questions. She furrows her eyebrows, wanting him to cut to the chase. Mard halts next to her, gazing into the black rose.   
"Face will activate soon. Once it does, all the humans will be eliminated. Memento mori reminds humans that they all must die, and it's my Curse." Mard says. Iduna turns her head to the side to look at him. He looks into her eyes and smirks. "Since you're now a demon, Face will have no impact on you. As the Queen of Arendelle, you have a kingdom to rule."  
"Arendelle is a frozen wasteland. My husband is dead. There's no reason for me to rule a lifeless and cold kingdom." Iduna reminds him. At the mention of her husband, he clench the book a bit tighter. Not letting it get to him, he continues smirking to reveal the reason why he called upon her.  
"Demons shall rule this world with our lord, Zeref. Arendelle serves as a starting point for new kingdom. You're the Queen, and every Queen needs her King. What would you say to a union between us?" Mard grins. She looks at him to ensure she heard him right.  
"W-What are you saying?" Her answer is in the form of him placing the black rose in her delicate hair. He takes her delicate (s/c) hand into his, remaining eye contact with her.  
"As the humans would say, I'm asking you to marry me."


	32. Lamia Scale

Time skip ~~ brought to you with a bang (Cowboy Bebop reference) Thanks to Mo-chan!

The indigo Exceed flies as swiftly as she can. With the fact Tartarus is a moving guild on a spacial cube, the pressure is on for Krystal. Each flap of her white wings cries out for her to slow down. If she keeps pushing herself, it's only a matter of time before she'll pass out. It still doesn't stop her as the Lamia Scale guild is up ahead. Her entire figure glows neon violet as she unleashes her max flight speed.   
Within seconds, Krystal bursts through a window and crashes into the guild floor. The members of Lamia Scale were all shocked by the sudden crash. A few of the members thought it was an attack from Tartaros. They were preparing to defend the other former council members and strike back.   
When the dust fog clears up a bit, that's when the members recognize a coughing indigo fox. The silver haired ice mage's eyes widen to see Krystal being covered in dirt and bruises. Without hesitation, he dashes over to the injured Exceed. Bending on his knees to tend to the poor darling.   
"Krystal!" Lyon shouts.  
Everyone in the guild lets their guard down to figure out the situation. Before she could collapse to the ground, Lyon catches her. He turns her around so that she was laying down. His hand cradles her head and the other supports her back. A rest of the well-known Lamia Scale members were surround the two of them. 

"What happened? Are you alright?" Lyon asks. Krystal's eyes were half-lid. She could barely keep them open since most of her energy has been drained from the flight.   
"L-Lyon.... (Y/N).... n-needs ....help...." That was all she could whisper before she finally passes out. Everyone is the guild is startled by the news of the Maiden of Ice being in danger.   
"(Y/N)! What's wrong? What happened to her? Tell me!" Lyon begs and shakes the sleeping fox. Jura places a firm hand on Lyon's shoulder.   
"Calm down for just a moment. Take a deep breath." Jura insists.  
"How?! (Y/N) is in danger and you're telling me to take it easy?" Knowing Lyon is not going to stay calm and Krystal needing medical attention, he looks over to the short girl with the hot pink hair.  
"DON'T DIE ON US, LITTLE FOX!" Toby exclaims.  
"Be quiet and calm down." Yuka, standing next to Toby, orders in an annoyed tone.   
"Chelia, please use your Healing Magic on Krystal. We'll need her to brief us in on the situation that's going on."   
"Right. I'm on it." The Sky God Slayer rushes over to the injured fox. She bends down, across from Lyon, and places her hands next to Krystal. A bright green glows to provide the healing process. 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by NICO NICO NI~!! (Love! Live! reference) Thanks to MoeKittyCat!

"The former chairman was a Tartaros spy?" Jura questions. No one could have believed someone like him would betray them.   
"Yes. Erza, Mira, (Y/N), and I were sent out to provide him protection. However, we were drugged and taken to the guild. I feel ashamed for not realizing the suspicious activity sooner." Krystal explains with her head down. With everything that's going on right now and the guilt Krystal is showing, no one has a reason to doubt her words.   
"Then why do you need Lyon's help? What happened to (Y/N)?" Chelia asks worriedly.  
"And how did you manage to escape?" Sherry questions.  
"I don't know what they've done to (Y/N), but a woman from Tartaros freed me. She wants me to being Lyon if he wishes to save her."  
"And you believed her? What if this woman has some sort of trap set up for him? Why do you trust a member of Tartar-"  
"I'm going." Everyone gasps to hear the silver haired mage's response. "Whether it's a trap or not, she is in danger. (Y/N) needs to be saved, and her prince charming will come rescue her. And with the Fairy Tail members being captured, they're going to need more help." Lyon states with determination.  
Krystal, not wanting to waste a single moment, grips onto Lyon's collar and flies away. They flew into the broken window and headed out to their destination. She flew as fast as she can, careful not to overexert herself. She was lucky that Chelia's magic restores her own.  
"Krystal."   
"What is it?"   
"Why did this woman save you?" Krystal remembers the image of the hooded woman. Those features of hers make her look like an older version of (Y/N).   
"Because... she might be... someone important in (Y/N)'s life."

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Juvia's Gray fantasies (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to Anon Ymous!

Your POV  
The entire guild started to tremble. The chandelier swung back and forth. Tiny pieces of brick were falling. The guild even leaned on one side, thus moving everything to one side of the room. Still being tied to the bed, I was surrounded by a few pieces of furniture. However, the logs from the fireplace rolled over as well. The tremor finally stops. What was that all about?   
My eyes widen to see one of the logs next to the leg of the bed. It started catching fire. Panicking at the growing fire, I kept struggling against the chains. But no matter what I do, I can't get them off. I tried swinging my legs and arms, but the chains won't budge. There isn't anything around I can use to cut the chains either.  
When the flames grew bigger, I stopped in fear. Am I going to be burned alive?  
"HELP ME!!!!!!"  
A crash erupts from my door. I stopped yelling to see familiar faces. Both of them were running towards me. And one of them was carrying a weapon. He runs over to the flames and begins to swallow them, preventing them from reaching me.  
"Natsu!" Natsu and Lisanna have appeared. In her Take Over spell, Lisanna tried to take the chains off me. After devouring the flames, Natsu wipes his mouth feeling satisfied.  
"Phew! I really needed that." Natsu turns to me with a cheeky grin. A few tear capsules threaten to fall down my cheeks.   
"How did you guys find me?" I ask them.  
"We were both captured by some members from Tartaros and put in a jail cell. We were able to escape thanks to the tremor. This sword was in front of us, so Natsu grabbed it. In fact, we were on our way to find the rest of you guys until we heard you scream. That's when Natsu smelled your scent nearby and the scent of fire." Lisanna explains, fidgeting with the chains.  
"Stand back, Lisanna. I'm gonna bust these chains." Natsu says. She moved out of the way before Natsu lifts the orange sword and cuts the chains. Finally being freed, Natsu lifts me off the bed bridal-style. "Can you move at all?" I nodded a response as he puts me down.  
"Do you know where Erza, Krystal and Mira went?" Lisanna asks. I shook me head.  
"No. From what Silver told me, someone named Kyoyka is taking care of the others. Unfortunately, I don't know where they are."  
"Silver?"  
"The man in armor with the scar across his eye."  
"Does this man smell a lot like Gray?" Natsu asks me.   
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"He was the one that captured me. He visited us when he offered Lisanna some water. I don't know why, but there's something up with that guy." Natsu warns me. I ponder on the relationship between Gray and this Silver guy.  
"Whatever it is, it must be saved for later. Right now, Mira and the rest are in danger. We have to keep moving." Lisanna persists.  
"Then I'll go ahead and search for Krystal. Silver mentioned how she was in good hands. I don't know what he inferred by that, but I'm guessing that she is separated from Erza and Mira."  
"Alright. Then we'll meet up again soon." Natsu says.


	33. Alegria

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Gamzee's Slime Pie (Homestuck reference) Thanks to Shadow Vault the Killer!

Iduna's POV  
M-marriage...? What is thinking? Even if I get remarried, I can't. Death has already parted me...  
Before I had given my final answer, knocking was heard at the door. With the master of the guild allowing entrance, he went back to his throne with a hint of annoyance. He smiled and asked me to stand next to him. Reluctantly, I did.  
Our guest was none other than Kyouka-san. She arrived in the throne room with a rather shameful look. Nonetheless, she bowed to him. Master Mard Geer sat in his throne with his legs crossed and his jaw gently resting on his right hand.  
"Mard Geer. King of the Underworld. The enemy is stronger than we projected. The Face project failed, while Ezel and Flanmalth have fallen." she announces.   
"Seira and Hell's Core, as well." he adds. Her ocean blue eyes widen as well as mine.  
"What...?" she questions. I'm in the same boat as Kyouka-san. Even I didn't know about this. Kyouka-san recomposes herself, placing her head down and her eyes close. "Then we must awaken the master."  
"We can't do that." he answers. Kyouka-san lifts her head up with a surprise expression written on her face. I, too, wish for an explanation. "We don't have enough curse power to revive the master. We can't bring him back unless we eradicate magic."  
"The Face project would've done that, but it failed."  
"You can't see it, can you?" Kyouka-san was taken back a bit. "You can't see the big picture, Kyouka. That was merely a point."  
"A point?" Master Mard Geer slowly moves his right leg up and down.  
"No more than one point. Mard Geer is a brilliant tactician. Seen in the grand scheme of things, even the destruction of Face is just one point. That is not a problem. Soon, all the magic in the world will be gone."   
"I don't understand..."  
"Kyouka, what are we?"  
"Demons of the Books of Zeref: The Etherious."  
"What is our purpose?"  
"To revive Master END and return to Zeref."  
"What are humans?"  
"Lifeforms lower than insects." Master Mard Geer's smile widens a bit. A sound appears in the room. Kyouka-san looks to see green thorn whips appearing slowly. They came out in a flash as they restrain her. She gasps in pain as one of the green vine whips were choking her. I see Master Mard Geer with his smile intact.  
"Mard Geer-sama! What are you...?!" Kyouka-san continues to choke.  
"You captured a human and played with it."  
"That was to get information about Face..." she continues to choke. "Besides, Iduna used to be a human. Why are you giving her special treatment?"   
"You are too fond of humans." Master Mard Geer responds. Kyouka squirms at the pain she's feeling. "And it's true Lady Iduna used be a filthy insect." I glared at me. He gestured me to calm down. "However, she has been revived into a wonderful demon. Isn't that why you turned someone into one of us?"  
"I swear that isn't true..." The vine whips are practically squeezing her to death. Half of her mask started to crack. It slowly crumbles to show half of her face. Her green hair is sticking out.   
"You have displeased me. I can't stand the sight of a subordinate who plays with beings that are below insects. Think of this as your punishment. This is not for actually playing with the human. It is the punishment for offending Mard Geer."  
"Very well. Thank you for teaching me a lesson." Kyouka-san simply responds. I had to hold in my rage. I turn my eyes over to see Master Mard Geer with a displeasing look. His dark bangs covering his eyes.  
"Humans..." Kyouka whimpers in pain as the vines continue to squeeze her. "In the grand scheme, they pose no problem. However, I do not like how they befouled my garden. I believe I will use Algeria."  
ALGERIA! In a time like this...? No... (Y/N)...

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Luciano's knife collection (Hetalia 2p!reference) Thanks to ᴬᵖʰ Guy from Mcdonalds!

Your POV  
Gotta keep moving, gotta keep moving, gotta keep moving, gotta find Krystal and kick some Tartaros butt. I'm running down the broken down hallways to see not a guard in sight. That's rather... odd.   
Ding! A sound rings inside my head. Someone is sending telepathy.  
"Can everyone hear me?!" It's Warren. He's telling everyone how Mirjane, Lisanna and Elfman are safe. Oh thank gosh! A shift in telepathy occurs.  
"Wendy and Carla stopped face. They shot down the enemy's plan!" Lucy spoke proudly. That's great news! Not only did Tartaros' plan fail, but they stopped them all by themselves. She's growing up so fast. Another shift in telepathy occurs.  
"Master, we met the soul of Master Hades." Happy says.  
"What?!" Master Makarov responds to the telepathy.  
"He said that even though we stopped Face, those guys aren't done yet. Hades told me to tell you to 'release the light;, Master!" Happy explains.   
"What did he mean!?" Master exclaims.  
"Don't yell! Warren scolds him. I can imagine his ear bleeding from that.  
"I don't know either." Happy answers Master's question. Before I had the chance to ask Warren to put me on telepathy, a static noise appears in my head. What's going on? Did something happen to Warren?

"The wizards' guild, Fairy Tail, I believe?" The sudden voice caught my attention. Who is this? And what did he do to Warren? "Mard Geer, King of the Underworld. But you don't need to remember that. Because there is no tomorrow for any of you."  
"Algeria." 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Hoshimiya's Strawberry Parfait (Aikatsu reference) Thanks to Joey-The-Fox!

Krystal's POV  
As I'm carrying Lyon, I can see the sight of the moving cube.  
"Krystal, what is that thing?" he asks me.  
"It's Tartaros' HQ. (Y/N), Erza, and Mirajane are being taken as hostages there."  
"I know. You told me as we are flying. However, I see something falling." Lyon points to something in the distance. I look more closer to see several people falling.   
"Oh no, they are several members of Fairy Tail."  
"Huh? But I don't recognize any of them."  
"Hey! Just because they are not popular, doesn't mean there are not important." I scold him.   
"Alright then, let me off at their headquarters. I'll look for (Y/N) and you can help your guild members."  
"Idiot! If they're falling, it means the gravitational field is not working. You're going to me help by saving them." I quickly speed up with Lyon swinging back and forth.  
"Hold on! I gotta save (Y/N)!"  
"You're gonna get a foot up your *** if you don't shut up!" Lyon stopped fidgeting and looked at me shell-shocked.  
"Did you just swear?" He didn't get an answer as we sped up to the falling members of Fairy Tail.

Your POV  
Strings of red appear everywhere. Somehow, I started to feel sick. Suddenly, one of the strings grips on my leg. Gross... it feels like putty. The surroundings began to rumble. The building began to shake and twist. The red goo was pulling on my body. It starts to drag me down. I'm sinking into the ground. No... this can't be happening...  
"Krystal!"

 

Iduna's POV  
No... I can sense (Y/N)'s magic. She's being dragged in Alegria.   
"Mard Geer-sama, all of our guild soldiers will be caught up in this too." Kyouka-san reminds him. She trembles from the restraint. Master Mard stands up, takes my hand, and brings me closer to his side. He walks down the red carpet of the throne room, passing the trembling figure of Kyouka-san.  
"Invasion. Sacrifices. Life and death, hope and despair. A foolish race. This Cube is a giant prison. Inside the body of the Plutogrim..." Master Mard Geer states.   
We were walking down the hallways. I look to my right to see the large amount of red substance. This is his curse. And (Y/N) is trapped within Alegria with the rest of Fairy Tail.  
Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone's magic out of the dreaded curse. We came to a halt. Master Mard Geer is just as surprised as I was.  
"Someone has escaped Alegria's clutches?" Master Mard Geer asks. This presence is not (Y/N)'s. I don't know who is it, but I can sense this person's type of magic. Almost like... Celestial Wizard Magic... I know... because that was my magic before I died in that tragic accident at sea...  
"The odds are about a billion to one. What luck... Or rather, bad luck, for someone to be left alone in the Underworld." Master Mard Geer says.  
This person... is the only Fairy Tail member.... that save her friends... and my daughter...


	34. Mother and Daughter

3rd Person POV  
Mard Geer orders telepathically for the disposal of Lucy Heartfillia, the sole survivor of Algeria. If a soldier were to end her, the soldier would move up to the ranks of the Nine Demons. If a current member of the Nine Demons end her, the demon will be rewarded by Mard Geer himself. Poor Lucy must defend herself as her friends are trapped in the curse, and everyone is now an enemy.  
"My lady, why not go to your chambers and freshen up a bit? I have some things to take care of right now. I'll be expecting your answer once this is all over." Mard Geer says. Iduna has not spoken until Mard Geer addressed her. She left his side, faces him, and salutes to him.  
"If it pleases you, Master. I would like to go and search for this person whose escaped your curse. I'll have her dealt with once I find her. The sooner we dispose of her, the less pests we have in your precious garden. No reward will be necessary as it will please me to serve you." Iduna states.  
She had to fight back the vile threatening to come from her mouth. With such conniving acting, Mard Geer smiles and approves.  
"If that is what my lady wishes, I'll allow it. Go on, my lady. Come back to me after the disposal of the pest." He takes her hand and kisses her. He leaves her and continues on to his destination.   
Iduna runs off to locate the source of the Celestial Magic. She doesn't want to dispose of her... she wants to aid her.

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Ticci Tobys adorable stutter and ticking (Creepypasta reference) Thanks to Matthew Canada Williams!

Krystal's POV  
Thankfully, we were able to save the Fairy Tail members falling. Took a while, but everyone was saved.   
"Alright Krystal, let's go and save (Y/N)." Lyon says. He's waiting on me to make sure all the Fairy Tail members were alright. A part of me is tick off at how he's acting like a kid with no sense of patience. But he's got a point... to some degree.  
I spread my wings and grab Lyon by the back of his shirt. We took off, heading back to the creepy looking monster that's hovering over the town. As we got closer, I notice something in the sky. A glowing light coming from the sky.  
It's not a bird...  
It's not a plane...  
It's...  
BOOM! SLASH!  
Lyon and I were shock to see something blast a hole directly through the creepy looking box. An explosion booms as Tartaros's guild falls crumbling down. The guild crashes into the mountain, far away from the town it was hovering over. Thank goodness for that.  
"What was that!!?" Lyon panics. The glowing light reveals to be a large bearded man with steel armor. He wields his mighty sword and a large essence of magic radiates from him. I think it might be the Celestial King I've heard so much about.  
"Let's not worry about that right now. Come on, we'll head for Tartaros straight away." I tell Lyon as we headed to the fallen dark guild. The sun was beginning to set. We're running out of time...

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Natsu's Happy impression (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to HappyHobo!

Your POV  
Ugh, get this disgusting thing of me. What is this red goop around me? I pulled myself from whatever this goop is. I look to the sky to see what time it is. Unfortunately, the sun has started to set. It must have been hours since I've been here.   
Wait a minute...  
This smell...  
It's very familiar. Hey, it's my guild members. Gotta head to them now! I speed up to the location when I see some Tartaros members and my friends battling it out. Four distinct members of Tartaros and standing in front of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, and Lucy who is on the ground.   
Alright, all I have to do is sneak my way past this rubble and stand in front of my friends to strike at the enemy. I quickly emerged from the hiding spot and stood in front of Natsu.  
"Roar of the Ice Dragon!" I aim it straight at a guy with tan skin and dirty blonde hair. Before my attack could even hit him, stark white ice formed to shield him.   
As the ice shatters, it reveals a woman with (h/c) hair and a clock. Huh? Have I seen her before?  
"(Y/N)!" I hear to the sky two voices calling my name. I look up to see Krystal and Lyon landing down next to us. I hug Krystal when she came to me. I'm so happy she's alright.  
"Lyon-sama!" Juvia says.   
"What are you doing here?" Gajeel asks him.   
"Krystal brought me here. You guys look like you could need some help. (Y/N), are you okay?" Lyon asks.  
"Yeah I am, but.." I turn to the woman with the purple dress and cloak. Natsu places his hands on his hips and faces our enemies.   
"Face is kaput! Your flying HQ is down. You guys are out of tricks." Natsu tells them. Silver smirks at his statement. I have not forgotten him as he was the one who I met when I got kidnapped. A statement I never want to say again in my whole life.  
"You..." Gray began to say. Silver turns to Gray with his full attention. Gray looks to the side. "No... it can't be."   
"Hey! He's the one that froze the giant's village. And he froze me too." Natsu points out to Silver. Oh, he must be talking about the time they went to Sun Village.  
"Wuss." Gajeel remarks.  
"Shut up!" Natsu hisses at him. Gajeel looks over to Gray.  
"Anyway, that dude's smell resembles yours." Gray winces at the thought. I agree with Gajeel since I had that same feeling too.  
"That same parfum as Gray-sama." Juvia says with her eyes bugged out and a blush on her cheeks. Has she let Ichiya influence her?  
"Oi (Y/N)." I turn to Gajeel. "That woman smells like you too."   
"Huh?"  
"That woman has the same scent as (Y/N)!?" Lyon shouts out.   
"He's right. Why does she smell like my sister?" Natsu asks.  
Before I had the chance to respond, I notice the woman dashing toward me. She grabs me and Krystal away from the crowd.  
"(Y/N)!" my friends say in unison.   
"Iduna! Where are you going with that girl?" the one that looks like an overgrown shark asks.  
"This one's mine. None of you are to claim her." she spoke. A bright white light glows around us. 

3rd Person POV  
The white light has transported them somewhere else. They vanished without a trace.  
"(Y/N)!" Lyon shouts out.  
"They're gone? Lily is not going to like hearing Krystal being taken as well." Gajeel mentions. Chuckling was headed as everyone turns to Silver.  
"Ah, Lady Iduna. It's not good of her to be overprotective. Someday, she'll have to let her go once she gets married."  
"Marriage!?" Lyon and Juvia blush at the thought.   
"Speaking of which..." Silver dashes toward them and captures Gray.  
"GRAY!" Lucy exclaims. She can't get up from her tired state.  
"I'm taking this one as well." he announces. Gray's dark eyes widen.  
"What?!" They, too, vanished without a trace.  
"Gray-sama!" Juvia cries out for her guild member.  
"Gray!" Lyon shouts for his fellow friend/rival.  
"Now they're gone too." Gajeel reminds. Juvia puts her hands on her cheeks in fright.  
"Taking him? What a crude thing to say in front of Juvia." she says. She's shaken up at the thought.  
Keith, the skeleton bishop, looks on with curiosity. Everyone began to battle it out. Juvia and Lyon decided to battle it out with Keith. Natsu and Gajeel were left to battle the remaining two members. Turns out that their physical attacks were immune to Keith.

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Tamaki leaning on subtitle boxes (OHSHC reference) Thanks to AnonnYmoose!

Your POV  
"(Y/N)... (Y/N)... (Y/N), wake up." I hear someone say. I feel tiny hands trying to shake me shoulder in order for me to get up. As my eyes became cleared, I notice Krystal. What's more is how I see tiny bits of snowflakes. I slowly get up with her help. Something is strange.  
I look around to see white glistening snow. The sky is not sunny, rather the sky is cloudy with snow continuing to fall. White covered trees surround us. A frozen blue pond is nearby. We're underneath a willowing tree with frozen droplets for decorations.  
"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" a voice spoke out. I gasp and alert myself to the myself woman. She came over walking over to us. When I was about to attack, Krystal stood in front of me with her paws out. She appeared to be shielding her.  
"Hold on (Y/N), this woman was the one who let me out after we've been kidnapped by the former chairman." Krystal explains. The woman stops walking. She smiles kindly to me.  
"Why? Why did you save her? And where are we? Where did you take us? Who are you?" I ask with a stern tone. This woman is with Tartaros. How can I trust her so easily?  
"You have no need to worry yourself. I understand your friends are still back there, but I want to let you in on my plan." she explains.  
"What plan? If you mean to help us, why not strike at them when you had the chance?" I question her. She look sadden. As if I scold her for doing something wrong. Once again, she quickly makes her way toward me. When I was about to hit her, she came over to be with an overbearing hug.   
She started to cry.   
W-What is going on?  
She puts her glove hand and gently runs it through my hair.  
"Oh (Y/N), how you've grown so much. I'm so sorry for breaking my promise. I'm so sorry for not being there for you."  
W-Where are we?  
"We're in Arendelle. It's a neighboring kingdom of Fiore. Was a neighboring kingdom of Fiore."  
W-Who are you?  
"You're the fruit of our love. My sweet little princess... my darling little dove... sweetheart... you are my daughter. But I have no right to call myself your mother..."


	35. A Mother's Past

Iduna's POV  
My childhood was a joyous time. I was the middle child, with an older and younger sister. Father might have not been happy with the idea of three girls, but he still loved us. During this time, it was expected of us to be well groomed so Father can arrange a good match for us.  
I was waiting in the forest when it suddenly began to snow. It did not take long until the grass and trees were covered in white fluff. With my hand holding onto my stomach, I saw the warm welcoming of my eldest sister.  
"Iduna."   
"Ingrid."  
I stood up from my seat gently. With my huge belly, it's been a struggle to walk around. I didn't care because it would all be worth it. We embraced each other as we have not seen each other in over a decade.  
"My dear sister, it's been so long."  
"I'm surprised you came. The king and I were afraid you wouldn't come." She gently takes my hand and gazes upon my belly.  
"Oh, nonsense. As if I were to miss the day of my niece or nephew's birth. And when did you start calling your husband 'the king'? You were the one who scolded me for not calling my brother-in-law by his first name."  
"Sorry Ingrid. Agnarr has been rather busy with the kingdom and its affairs. How is our youngest sister doing?"  
"Helga? Oh, our poor little sister is ill at the moment. She's been a sickly child since we were kids. I do worry when she gets married and bears children."  
"Oh dear." I pull away from and look upon the glistening snow on the tree branches. "If only Helga could be with us right now. How much I've missed her." I felt the gloved hands of my sister upon my shoulders, comforting me as she's always done in the past.  
"One day, she shall."   
My eldest sister, the one who bears the ice magic, is the only known member in our family to bear that type of magic. I inherited Celestial Magic while our youngest sister is too weak to bear any magic.   
When my daughter was born, I was surprised she didn't inherited my magic. Nonetheless, Agnarr and I were happy to have her.

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Juvia's obession with Gray-sama (Fairy Tail reference) Thanks to alicat!

One day, Helga send an invitation to a celebration to her daughter's birth. Rapunzel, they named her. I was surprised her husband, the King of Corona, was able to find a flower that would cure Helga's poor health. The both of them were living healthy.  
But due to Arendelle's great distance from Corona, Agnarr and I had to travel by sea. Since (Y/N) was feeling a bit under the weather, she could not come with us. Ingrid was kind enough to watch over her while attend.  
As we were sailing the seas at night, I looked over the waters and wish I could cradle my little girl.  
"Iduna." My husband embraces me from behind. "What's wrong?" he whispers in my ears. I let out a deep sigh.   
"Do you think (Y/N) will be alright staying at home?"  
"With the fever she's been having, we could not take her. A long journey like this, who knows what it would do to her health. I'd rather play it safe and entrust her recovery to our doctors and your sister."  
I know he's right, but I long to hold her in my arms and sing her lullabies. Taking me from my deep thoughts, my husband chuckles. I turn to him.  
"What is it?"  
"I find your motherly instincts to be rather attractive. How would you feel about giving (Y/N) a little brother or sister?" He rubs my waist gently up and down, hinting for an intimate night.  
Before I could respond, the sudden wind send chills down my spine. The once starry night turned dark as my husband and I notice a storm was coming.  
And just like that, a typhoon crashed the ship. I died along with my husband and the crew.  
Until I awoken to in a state of hysterial....  
Time Skip ~~ brought to you by Tamaki's smile (OHSHC Reference) Thanks to Emily!  
Back at Arendelle ~  
I was reserracted as a demon by Keith the necromancer. He took me back home, but it caused a great tragedy to my kingdom. Due to shock of my death and the death of the one I loved most, I went rampant through Arendelle. I murdered men, women, and children with my demon powers.  
Since I'm declared dead, the Celestial magic I had was lost along with my spirits. I cursed the kingdom with my presence. As I advance to the palace, everyone who crossed my path wad dealth with a bloody death.  
"Iduna! What is this?!" Ingrid exclaims in horror.  
One strike to the chest was all it took for the life to be sucked out of her body. All that remained of her was her stark white ice powers which I took away from her.  
When I regained my senses, I wailed at the horrific mess I caused. Out of despair, I used Ingrid's power to freeze Arendelle in a frozen wasteland. A desperate attempt to wipe the slate clean.   
My daughter was nowhere to be found. I did not have time to look as I was confronted by eight of the nine demons and Mard Geer's sickening smile.

Time skip ~~ brought to you by Tamaki's emo corner (OHSHC reference) Thanks to NocturnalWriter14!

Back to present...

Your POV  
"M-Mother?" I sat on the same rock my mother sat on when she carried me in her belly. Krystal had a sadden expression on her face. My mother stands in front of me after she told her background   
"I have no right to call myself a mother after what I've done to this once great kingdom."   
"How did you find me? Or rather, how did you know I was still alive?" I ask her.  
"I saw your match of the S-Class Exam on the Lacrima. They were broadcasting it when I scouted for a local town. After all these years, I finally find out you were still alive. I thank the heavens you were safe."  
"That's weird, coming from a demon..." Krystal quietly mumbles to herself. Good thing mom didn't hear it.  
I get up from my seat to gaze around beautiful frozen pond once more. My reflection does highlight the key features I inherited from my mother.  
So I have two moms, this woman and Elsanna. I look back at my biological mother.  
"So if you are the queen of Arendelle, that would make me a princess?"  
"Yes, you were the princess of Arendelle."  
"Were? Is she still not?" Krystal asks. My mother turns her back to me. It takes a few minutes for her to face me.  
"The kingdom of Arendelle... has been long gone for over 400 years ago...."  
I blinked my eyes quickly.   
"WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT!!!!!!"

Time skip ~~ brought to you by L's adorable face (Death Note reference) Thanks to Anonymous!

Lyon's POV  
This guy won't let up. Juvia and I are attacking him, but physical attacks won't on him.   
'Boy, you're Lyon, correct?' Someone telepathically speaks to me. A woman?  
'Who is this? Are you the one who took (Y/N) away from me?'   
'Let me ask you something. Are you (Y/N)'s man?'  
'Huh? Uhm... well...' My face is heating up.   
'Listen to me, young man. The one that looks like a skeleton is named Keith. He is a necromancer. He's the one who is controlling the corpse of the former chairman to activate Face. I need you to destroy him.'  
'Wait a minute, if I do that... what will happen to...'   
'(Y/N) will be alright. She has been transported back to Tartaros. I just wanted to say good-bye to my little girl.' I gasped.  
'Little girl? You're her mother?' If she is, I don't know how to redeem myself?   
'Yes. I passed from this world. Keith is the one who brought my corpse back to life. He must be destroyed or else Face will be activated. I will die either way. So please, work with that girl and put an end Keith.'   
'N-No, I can't do that.' If she dies, (Y/N) won't forgive me.   
'Please do it. My past has already written. My daughter's future does not include me...'


	36. A Mother's Good-Bye and a Mother's Hello

3rd Person POV  
Lyon and Juvia were struggling against the Bishop named Keith. Natsu and Gajeel are preoccupied with fighting the other remaining Tartaros members. Lucy looks upon and worries for the safety of her friends.  
"I knew that Silver and Iduna wanted to rebel against us." the skeleton necromancer tells Juvia and Lyon. He keeps throwing dark attacks towards them as they dodge. "Silver became strong and mastered Ice Demon Slaying Magic. Iduna felt despair for slaying her sister and accepted the magic she stole from her. They wanted to take revenge against us. But that was fine. I realized that their anger and desire for revenge were the driving force that allowed them to live on. They were vey interesting and pleasant puppets."   
"How can you be so cruel?" Juvia angrily asks him.   
"How dare you put (Y/N)'s mother through that kind of pain!" Lyon exclaims with rage.   
"Father and son, mother and daughter, dead and living will kill each other. This is my story in which I try to create more perfect corpses." Keith explains.  
"What do you think human beings are?" Juvia questions him.  
"Tools for experiments. Nice tools." he responses. Having enough of Keith's lack of tact and humanity, Juvia prepares a water attack with her left hand. Lyon does the same for an Ice Make attack.  
"Humans won't do as you please." Juvia says. Both of them attack, but Keith dodges the attack with ease since physical attacks don't work on him.   
"I can make them do so. Next time, I'll kill you. And use your corpse to kill your friends." Keith slithers through Juvia's attacks and heads towards her.   
"I won't allow you to do that!!!" Juvia yells. Something ties around her wrists. She gasps and sees Keith has a grip on her. Successfully restraining her, he hovers behind her and squeeze her body.   
"Then try to destroy me. The moment he loses his master, Silver and Iduna will also end." Keith explains to Juvia. She tries to get him to let her go, but he is too strong.   
"Juvia!" Lucy yells for her helpless comrade. 

"Let her go! Damn you!" Lyon curses at Keith.  
He could conjure up his Ice Maker magic, but he worries Keith will use Juvia as his shield. Before he could ran up there at charge at Keith himself, something grips on Lyon's leg. He looks down to see skeletons coming from the ground to restrain him. The same goes for Lucy. Natsu and Gajeel notice this, but they are too preoccupied to help them.   
"This is the city of corpses. It's like a treasure box to Keith." the bishop skeleton explains. He looks at Juvia with his head upside down to her. "What? Aren't you going to erase the ghost of that boy's father and the girl's mother?  
"Ugh.. Kyah.. ugh." Juvia couldn't response as she is stuggling against him.   
"Cut the tie between father and son as well as mother and daughter." Keith commands Juvia. Tears fell down her like small waterfalls. 

"I can't do it." Juvia weeps.   
"JUVIA!" Lyon calls out for her in desperation. He is filled with rage at how Keith is treating her.  
"That is why humans are fools. We know humans. Feelings get in the way of reason." Keith unleashes dark energy from his ghostly body. He rises while still having a hold on Juvia. He attacks her with his dark curse. "They're ugly lumps of ego."  
Juvia is consumed within the darkness. She vanishes completely as Keith regains his appearance. Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel and Lyon are shock to see Juvia disappear. However, Keith is alertedby the water spiraling inside his body, forcing him to a great deal of pain.   
"This is..."  
"She's alive!? Juvia is in his body!?" Lyon says.   
"You can't sever the bond between two bodies!" Juvia states. Her water attacks are increasing in speed and power, making Keith unable to last much longer in his form.  
'Gwooh. She became water. I wasn't careful! How could I fall into the trap of human magic.' Keith thought to himself. With a final blow, Juvia reappears while Keith soon disappears.   
"Even if they are physically vanish, their feelings remain in other people's hearts. I believe in the power od love!" Juvia cries out loud.   
With that, Keith is finally defeated at the hands of the Water mage. Natsu and Gajeel are proud of her. The skeletons Keith summoned are diappearing, freeing Lucy and Lyon in the process. The Tartaros members could not believe Keith was defeated by a mere human.  
Even though she won, Juvia is weeping in tears. 'Gray-sama, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." she thinks to herself.   
'That's ok. Thank you.' a voice transmits into her mind. He is communicating with telepathy.   
'Father!!?' Juvia asks.  
'Thanks to you, I can finally go to heaven. I'm sure Iduna feels the same way.'  
'Juvia is..' she cries some more tears.  
'Don't say anything. I leave Gray to you.' Silver says his finals words before disappearing in front of Gray.  
"Yes." Juvia whispers. Gray, still in an another part of Tartaras HQ, got to talk to his father one last time.  
"Dad. Rest in Peace." A tattoo appears on Gray's right arm. Silver's power is transferred from father to son. "As an Ice Devil Slayer, I'll defeat END."

Your POV  
"Mom?"I notice my mother is glowing. She smiles on despite the fact she is disappearing.   
"Keith has successfully been defeated. Because of your comrade, Silver and I can finally rest with our loved ones."   
"Rest? No. No, mom! Mom, you can't go yet! There's still no more I want to ask you!" I shout to her.  
"I'm sorry. I already told you all that you needed to know. I entrust you with this information. The other dragon slayers will soon learn of their past. You must wait at least a year until you can tell them the truth." my mother explains.  
"But..." She lifts an arm to point at me.   
"Before I go, I will transport you back to Tartaros. Help your friends defeat Mard Geer. Once the battle is over, I want you to return back here. Only then will your real journey begin."  
"Mom!" I cry out to her.   
"Good-bye, my darling. Your father and I love you so very much." she whispers. A single tear falls down her (e/c) eye before vanishing completely. With a sudden swipe, a bright light circles arounds us.   
"MMMOOOMMMM!!!!!" 

 

We got transported back to Tartaros. Surronded by rubble instead of the snowy lands of Arendelle broke me down. Krystal sits on my shoulder and watches me cry.   
"Come on, (Y/N). Remember what she says. Keep moving forward." Krystal explains. Calming down to a few minutes, I nodded my head. I know I can't sit here while my friends are still in danger. "By the way, did you get it?" she asks.  
Wiping away my tears, I stand up. Looking down at my hand, I summon a white snow flurry circling around. The magic my aunt had was passed to my mother when Keith forced her to murder her, and now the magic has been passed to me. Now I have two powers: the Ice Dragon Slaying magic and the Snow Magic. I also have the Ice Make magic taught to be by Ul, but it's sort of an additional bonus with my Ice Dragon Slaying Magic.  
"Okay. You got Snow Magic. 

Da-Dump! Da-Dump!

My eyes widen as I collaspe to the ground.   
"(Y/N)! What's wrong?" Krystal panics. She shakes me shoulders. I didn't responde to her. "(Y/N), what's wrong? Just hang in there."

Da-Dump!

"!" Krystal became alerted. "No."  
The roar grew louder. The sound became intense. Before we knew it, a black dragon with blue markings around its body is flying towards this place.

 

??? POV  
The snowy winds grew into a massive blizzard. The mountains are trembling from the roar. Ice is breaking in the waters of the frozen wasteland. Acnologia is causing a stir. I suppose I have no choice to lend them some help...

 

3rd Person POV  
"(Y/N)! Hold on! Just hang on!" Krystal pleads to her partner who is crumbling herself up like a ball.   
Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Thump.  
"Please say something. Are you okay!?" Krystal tries to snap her partner out of it.   
Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Thump.  
She places her paw on her shoulder before pulling away in pain. She winces at the touch.  
"Ah! You're as cold as ice. It's like touching a frozen ice block without gloves on." Krystal says to herself as she tries warming it back up again.  
(Y/N) was not the only one feeling a weird sensation. All the Dragon Slayers present are feeling their bodies with this heart-beating feeling. Those around them are baffled as to what is going on.  
Acnologia is flying towards what was left of the Tartaros Headquarters. The Fairy Tail members are frighten to witness the arrival of Acnologia again. They do not want to go through the same experience back on Tenrou Island. After all, Mavis is not there to protect them with the Fairy Sphere spell.  
With one swift swoop. Acnologia produces a shock wave to blow way the Fairy members and knocks down surrounding buildings. With the black dragon hovering over the area, he prepares an Etherious breath attack. 

TH-THUMP. TH-THUMP. TH-THUMP. TH-THUMP. TH-THUMP.

'Hello... (Y/N)... Can you hear me?' a voice spoke to the Ice Dragon Slayer with telepathy. Her (e/c) eyes widen at the familiar voice. 'The time has come.'   
"Elsanna." she whispers.  
'We don't have much time. Igneel is going to face Acnologia. Go with Natsu and help him out to retrieve END.'   
"Elsanna! Why can I hear Elsanna's voice?" (Y/N) shouts.  
"(Y/N)?" Krystal asks worriedly.   
'As much as I wish in helping Igneel in fighting against Igneel, he entrusted me with gathering the rest of the dragons. I must look for them and bring them here.' she says.  
A light blue light glows in (Y/N)'s stomach. The light radiates ever so brightly. (Y/N) clutches to her stomach, feeling the pain.   
When (Y/N) escapes the massacre of Arendelle, she wanders to evergreen forest in tears. Elsanna notices her when she comes across the frozen lake. It was from then on that Elsanna took her in. She taught little (Y/N) taught her about language, culture, and Ice Dragon Slaying Magic.  
When Elsanna disappeared, (Y/N) rested in an ice castle on top of the mountain for a few months. Understanding that she needed to seek answers, she left and journeyed to find Elsanna. Coming across Ultear, she learned the basics of Ice Make magic. She continued on her quest when she came across Krystal. And her life with the Fairy Tail guild became precious to her...  
"GGGGAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" (Y/N) screams in pain. Krystal is blown away by the blast. She smashes her scythe into the ground to keep her still from the blast waves.  
'Sorry for everything, (Y/N).' The bright blue light strikes into the air to reveal the Ice Dragon from (Y/N)'s stomach. "I've been inside you this entire time." Elsanna explains in front of her.  
(Y/N) stares in shock to see her dragon right before her very eyes. Same goes for the purple fox. Elsanna spreads her wings to take flight.  
"Sorry, there's no time to catch up. I need to gather the dragons first." Elsanna swiftly flew into the opposite direction of the Tartaros guild.   
"Elsanna..."


	37. Keep Moving Forward

In another part of Tartaros, Natsu was surprised to see Sting and Rogue. The three of them were working together to fight Mard Geer Tartaros.   
Meanwhile, Wendy met up with Lucy and the other members of Fairy Tail. She revealed to them how Face is still a threat. She was only able to destroy one Face, but there were at least thousands more Face statues still active. Wendy suggested Warren send a telepathic message to every wizard on the continent. However, Warren's telepathy magic can only go at a distance of 5km.   
If things go sour, Master Makarov is set to release the ultimate plan of attack: Lumere Histoire. This plan will only be used as a last ditch resort as Lumere Histoire is Fairy Tail's biggest secret. Only the guild masters are allowed to know Lumere Histoire is Mavis Vermillion's body encased in crystal.   
With Igneel in the sky battling Acnologia and Elsanna gathering allies, the battle between the three Dragon Slayers and Mard Geer is still underway.   
Mard Geer is stilling in his throne while Rogue, Sting, and Natsu are unable to land a single critical hit upon Tartaros's master. Even with their most powerful attacks, Mard Geer is left without a scratch. 

"He's strong." Sting notes.  
"The three of us and still no effect?" Rogue asks.   
"Natsu, are you alright?" Sting asks.  
"Of course! A second-rate attack like that doesn't even scratch me." Natsu boasts.   
"It seems you can fight on." Mard Geer remarks.   
"You're damn right. This is a competition. I'm going to be the one who takes him out." Natsu states.   
"You still remember that bet from earlier?" Sting and Rogue question in unison. They are both a bit angry on the fact he is hung up on the notion to see which of them will defeat Mard Geer first.   
"No way I'm going to lose to you guys." Natsu grins with his sharp teeth.   
When Sting asks Mard Geer on why he's planning to erase the world's magic from the Earth, Mard Geer responds by explaining how Zeref's creation of the demons was his wish to die from them. END was the ultimate demon to kill Zeref, but the seal on the book is locked due to magic. If magic is gone from the world, the seal will be broken. Thus, allowing END to break free and fulfill Zeref's wish to die.   
With that said, Mard Geer stands up and makes his way over to the three Dragon Slayers.   
"A battle to defeat Zeref?" Natsu spoke.  
"And you involved humans in this business that has nothing to so with us!" Sting says.   
"When you walk somewhere, do you go out of your way to avoid steeping on weeds in the path?" Mard Geer questions them. He uses his curse power to summon his plant thorns from the ground. Before Sting could get out a word, Mard Geer uses his thorns to strike at the Twin Dragons, knocking them a good distance.  
"Sting! Rogue!" Natsu yells out for his friends. Mard Geer strikes at Natsu as the thorns strike him into one of the walls.  
"Natsu!" Sting calls out to him. The Twin Dragon Slayers were caught up in a bind themselves. The plants from Mard Geer's curse power has a good solid vice grip. Sting and Rogue were struggling to break free.   
"What is this?" Natsu asks. He gets up to see the growing plants. One of the plant stems blooms a rose bud with thorns wrapped around it. The little rose bud grows exponentially. It increased to the size of an elephant. It's preparing for an attack on Natsu.   
"A prison flower that blooms in the Underworld." Mard Geer replies. He launches the attack on Natsu.  
"Dammit! I can't move!" Rogue yells. He is unable to release himself from the plant's bind on him.  
"Natsu! Dodge it!" Sting warns him. However, the plant vines are currently locking Nastu's wrist, legs, and neck. Natsu is already trapped. The flower was about to hit him until ice magic stopped the attack.   
The ice magic freezes the plants, releasing Natsu and the Twin Dragon Slayers from its hold. Mard Geer looks on with shock. The plants from Mard Geer's curses tumbles down into pieces. The presence of a familiar scarf is placed upon Natsu's shoulders.  
"Hey, this is my scarf." Natsu comments.   
"I found it." a voice spoke. Natsu looks to his side to see Gray standing next to him. "If it's important to you, don't lose it again." Gray reminds him.  
"Gray!" Sting exclaims in happiness. Sting is aiding Rogue into standing up.   
"This magic..." Rogue mentions. Mard Geer's eyes widen to notice layers of ice around his left arm.  
"When did you..." Natsu asks angrily.   
"Who are you?" Mard Geer demands from Gray.   
"I'm the Devil Slayer who came to defeat you." he replies. Mist forms around Gray's right arm, revealing black markings to symbolize his new powers. 

Everyone was surprised to see the power he obtained. 

"If Dragon Slaying Magic is for dragons and God Slaying Magic is for gods, then..." Rogue notes.  
"This is magic that defeats demons." Gray finishes the sentence. Mard Geer frowns at him. Gray swiftly runs up and launches an ice attack on Mard Geer. He is encased in a huge block of ice.  
"This is Silver's magic." Mard Geer remembers the ice magic from where it came from. In a matter of seconds, Mard Geer was able to break the encased ice surrounding him. "I knew he would betray me. Although, I didn't realize it would take this form." He brushes our his coat and bit before moving his bangs a little off to the side. "Fate is amusing" he says as he strikes again with his thorns.   
Gray calmly collects his magic energy to defend himself with his Demon Slaying Magic. The thorns freeze up instantly. Mard Geer continues to summon more thorns and vines, but Gray keeps on freezing them. Blinded by the bright light of the Gray's magic, the plants tumble into chunks of ice. Natsu, Sting, and Rogue were amazed at the tremendous power of Devil Slayer magic.  
"You think fate is amusing?" Gray asks. He gets ticked off. "I don't think it's one bit amusing. For my old man's dying wish, I'll destroy all of you!" Gray attacks Mard Geer with his Devil Ice Slayer magic. It hits Mard Geer right in the stomach. The attack only pushes him back. Mard Geer looks up to see Gray up in mid-air.  
"Die!" Gray states. Mard Geer was not ready to defend himself. "Ice Magic! Zero Sword!" Gray shouts.  
However, luck was on his side as the frozen rosebud was still in tact before someone came out from it. This mysterious person guarded Mard Geer as Gray's attack did not come through. He was blocked by non other than Sabertooth's former master: Jiemma.  
"Gray!" Sting exclaims. Mard Geer grins at the sudden stroke of luck.  
"You made it." Mard Geer says.   
"Another one of'em!" Natsu comments. With a whiff of his nose, he alerts himself. "And that smell..."  
"No..." Sting and Rogue panics. The sight of their former guild master brings back painful memories.  
"The one who was at the peak of your human guilds. Naturally, he was reborn as a demon." Mard Geer explains.

Sting and Rogue recalled how Jiemma almost eliminated Lector. With hatred, Sting instantly attacked Jiemma and left a huge gaping hole in his stomach. Rogue and Frosh were shock to see Sting's reaction to losing Lector at that moment. Natsu recalled barging into Sabertooth's resting inn and attacking Jiemma for making Yukino quit the guild for her loss in the Grand Magic Games.

"So they made you and Minerva both into demons, huh?" Gray says.  
"Made me? Wrong. I obtained this power of my own will. To become the strongest of all." Jiemma remarks.   
"You gave up being human for that?" Rogue questions.   
"That's insane." Sting comments.  
"A demon with power that far surpasses the Nine Demon Gates. My new servant." Mard Geer says. Jiemma clutches his left fist.  
"Servant? My name is known throughout the land, and you call me servant. Underworld King!" Jiemma's power increases around him. "After I dispose of these whelps, you're next." he threatens Mard Geer. A smirk appears on Mard Geer's face. Sting and Rogue are standing still. Fear embodied them in the presence of Jiemma.   
"Don't be scared!" Natsu exclaims. It snapped the Twin Dragon Slayers out of it. Fire burned from Natsu's hand as he charges at the former Sabertooth master. "There's not reason to be scared of this bozo!" Natsu goes up in the air. "Charge!" Both Natsu and Jiemma block each other's attacks.  
"I have no business with you." Jiemma states.  
Natsu was pushed back until he made contact with a huge pile of rubble. Sting and Rogue attacked Jiemma, but they were launched back due to Jiemma's strength in power. Dirt fog resulted from the impact. Luckily, the Twin Dragon Slayers were back up on their feet.  
"We have nothing to fear." Sting says to himself.  
"We're..." Rogue began to say. Jiemma alerts himself to the dusty fog. Sting and Rogue dash straight to attack their former master.  
"gonna charge!" Sting and Rogue said in unison. They successfully landed a critical hit on Jiemma.   
"Leave him to us!" Sting tells Natsu and Gray.  
"We'll take care of him!" Rogue adds on.   
"You are pathetic weaklings! Come then, Twin Dragons!" Jiemma challenges them.   
Gray and Natsu focused their attention to Mard Geer. Sting and Rogue were battling with their past that is known as Jiemma. They fought back with every kick, punch, and strike to Jiemma. They wanted to keep moving forward and never look back at the past of the old Sabertooth guild.  
Now the battle was Natsu and Gray vs Mard Geer... or so they thought.  
"Natsu! Gray!" another voice spoke. The three of them turn their attention to see a (hair colored) girl running towards them.   
"(Y/N)!" Gray and Natsu exclaim. They see the Ice Dragon Slayer with a smile on her beautiful face. Mard Geer is shocked to see some strange girl resembling someone he knew very well. 

Your POV  
Thank goodness they're safe. After my little reunion with Elsanna, I asked Krystal to go on and join with the rest of the gang. Hopefully, she could help others in dire need. I went off to search for Natsu. When I caught up to them, they sighed with relief.   
"(Y/N)! Glad you came to here safely. But don't you think about winning this competition because I'm the one whose going to beat him!" Natsu states. After catching my breath, I was confused by his statement.  
"Huh? What competition?" I ask him.   
"You there!" a voice boomed at us. The three of us turn to see a strange man with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. "What is a stupid little girl like you doing here?" he asks me. That ticked me off.  
"Stupid? I'm not stupid! Now tell me, are you the one whose behind all this?" I yell at him. Not liking what I said, he summons plants to attack straight at us. Before Natsu and Gray could do anything to defend, I was one step ahead. With the new power I was given, I performed a summoning of my very own.   
With a white magic circle formed at the palm of my hand, I was able to summon a knight to the playing field. The knight cut the thorns and vines with ease. Man, I'm starting to dig this magic I inherited from my mother. The stranger's eyes widen at the sudden ability of mine.   
"Whoa! When did you learn that?" Natsu asks me. He was sure amazed by it.   
"That's not your typical Ice Dragon Slaying Magic." Gray comments.   
"This is... Lady... Iduna's...magic..." the strange man mutters. I raised an eyebrow at him. He points at me. "You. Where did you get this magic from?" He asks me. It's stranger. He seems to be out of it. I calmly reply. 

"I inherited this from my mother. It was originally my Aunt Ingrid, but stuff happened which caused her to have the power. Now, I obtained this power from her." I explained.   
"You're Iduna's daughter, aren't you?" he asks me. That threw me for a loop. I nod my head. He starts to panic. "No wonder you look so familiar to me. You remind me so much of her, but you take after that bloody father of yours." That caught us for a loop.  
"How do you know my mother?" I ask him. He places his hands on his head in panic mode.   
"That magic can only be inherited when the wielder dies. If you posses the magic, that means Iduna is gone from this world for good. My beloved is gone, yet this idiotic child is all that's left of her?!" he exclaims.   
"What's his problem?" Natsu asks.   
"Why is her child standing here in her place? She was supposed to be dead when I command Keith to control Iduna to slaughter everyone in Arendelle. Why is Agnarr's daughter still alive when his wife is more deserving to be here than this stupid girl?"   
"Wait a minute, it was you who was behind my mother's massacre on the kingdom of Ariendelle?" I asked him. If that's true, it means he's my enemy regardless of the situation. He'll pay for making my mother slaughter the people of Arendelle and my Aunt Ingrid.   
"Kingdom? What he is talking about (Y/N)?" Natsu asks me. The strange man composes himself and straightens his back. His bangs covering his eyes.  
"You should have never been born in the first place, little girl. Iduna was supposed to be by my side while you and your family rot into your graves. To both you and the boy carrying the Devil Slayer magic, let me ask you something." He smiles menacingly. "Do you really think those powers will work on the true form of Mard Geer?" a purple aura surrounds him.   
"His wounds." Natsu noted the wounds being fully recovered. His hands turning into large dark claws.  
"END is going to awaken for the first time in 400 years. This is a good time for me to wake up as well." Mard Geer explains. His teeth are razor sharp. Fog surrounds him as he finishes up his transformation. Wings sprouts behind his back. When the fog settles, he shows us his true demon form. "My name is Mard Geer Tartaros: King of the Underworld and an absolute demon."  
Gray readies his Devil Slaying magic as ice mist surrounds his tattooed arm. Natsu does the same with his Fire Dragon Slaying magic. He's readying his fire fist as always. As for me, I will use both my Ice Dragon Slaying magic and my summoning magic.   
"In the name of Fairy Tail, we're gonna take you down!" Natsu announces to Mard Geer.  
"Come, humans. This will be the final battle." he response.


	38. Memory of Death

Fairy Tail Narrator  
Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild members battle against Tartaros in order to stop the anti-magic activating pulse bomb known as Face. Mard Geer explains their purpose for activating Face is to revive their master END. But when Natsu was in a pinch against Mard Geer, Gray and (Y/N) joins in to aid him. With Rogue and Sting battling against their former master Jiemma, it is up to them to take down Mard Geer in his true demon form. This is the final battle. 

Time Skip ~~ brought to you by DAM snack bar (Percy Jackson reference) Thanks to Blackcanary017!

3rd Person POV  
Igneel is battling Acnologia high in the sky. Underneath them, the group of Natsu, Gray, and (Y/N) must defeat Mard Geer. The three of them ran toward their target, ready to strike. In his true form, Mard Geer's eyes glow red with a white light surrounding him. He unleashes the power of his Curse to summon throws aiming right for the trio. 

"Freeze!" Gray uses his Ice Devil Slaying Magic to make the thorns stop in ice.   
"Burn!" Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Slaying Magic to turn the thorns into ashes.  
"Cut!" (Y/N) commands the knight she summoned for it to wield its sword and slash the thorns into pieces. The three work together to stop Mard Geer's attack. The power of friendship is shown in their teamwork.  
However, Mard Geer flies straight for them. He grips onto Natsu's hair with one claw and grips onto Gray's hair with the other claw. Meanwhile, he takes (Y/N)'s shirt with the claws on his feet. He flies up in the air at high speed.  
"Let me go, you jerk!" Natsu yells at the enemy. He tries to get of the grip, but it was useless. Gray is using his hands to try to remove the claw from his head. (Y/N) struggles from getting the enemy to release her.   
Mard Geer flies down and drags their faces against the ground as he takes flight. They scream in agony from the friction rubbing on their faces.   
"I'm going to scrape everything away. Even your emotions." Mard Geer says.   
It was at this time that Sting and Rogue were finally able to defeat their former master and put an end to his terror he inflicted upon Sabertooth. Learning so much about friends and heart from the Fairy Tail guild, Sting and Rogue delivered the final blow to Jiemma. However, they fell from exhaustion and left the rest up to Fairy Tail.  
Natsu, Gray, and (Y/N) stop screaming to grip onto Mard Geer's claws one more time. Mard Geer wonder as to what was going on with his prey. (Y/N) lets her two guild mates do their thing since she trusts them to give the enemy a good punch. Natsu and Gray put their legs around Mard Geer's arms, putting it into an armlock position. With an arm free, Natsu and Gray were able to strike at the head of a panic Mard Geer.   
All of them came to a sudden stop as Mard Geer face was planted right into the ground. (Y/N) frees herself from Mard Geer's lock on her shirt. She jumps backwards to recall her knight she summoned. The blast from Natsu's flames and Gray's ice continues on, glowing a golden color to signal the power of their magic attacks.  
Once the dust settles, Mard Geer looks back at the two Fairy Tail wizards. Gasping at how Mard Geer seems unfazed, they did not have time to react to his claws grabbing onto their faces. He flies upward and literally throws them down to the ground.   
"Natsu! Gray!" (Y/N) exclaims. She's still trying to recover from overexerting herself from the magic she received from her mother.   
Mard Geer has a black and white sphere being prepared in his right claw. Natsu and Gray note that Mard Geer was going to attack them. Sure enough, Mard Geer releases a light beam from his claw at aims right for them. They keep dodging his attack as best they can.  
"Roar of the Fire Dragon." Natsu exclaims. His breath of raging flames head straight for Mard Geer. He evades the oncoming flames quickly with the help of his wings. "Dang it!" Natsu curses.   
"Rage of the Ice Demon." Gray exclaims. His breath of freezing ice tries to attack him, but Mard Geer is able to swing around the ice with no trouble at all.  
"Roar of the Ice Dragon." (Y/N) exclaims. Her breath of shard ices aim right at the enemy. Mard Geer soars around to prevent the ice crystals from hitting him. Mard Geer prepares another light beam from his curse magic.  
"Dea Yggdrasil!" Mard Geer states.  
The light beam reveals a large stalk of plant vines heading towards Natsu, Gray, and (Y/N). Charging their magic power from their fists, they continuously keep punching the vines. This way, it stops the attack from advancing to them. Their combined attacks destroy Mard Geer's curse power attack, crumbling them into chucks of ice or ashes.  
"Ice Make!" Gray gets himself into his signature stance. "Gungnir!" A large bulbous spear of ice is directed at Mard Geer. He evades the attack, but he notices the tip of the spear is broken apart. With blocks of ice, it uncovers Natsu and (Y/N).  
"That's cold!" Natsu notes.   
"Well the cold doesn't effect me anyway!" (Y/N) remarks.   
"They were inside the ice?" Mard Geer asks himself. Natsu joins his flaming hands together, lifts them over his head, and punches Mard Geer right in the face.   
"Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouts, sending him flying backwards. A swirling ring of ice whirls around (Y/N). She spins around to unleash her attack.  
"Ice Make: Freezing Ring!" (Y/N) shouts, remembering she hasn't used much of the magic Ultear taught her lately. The ice crystals with an icy wind is directed at Mard Geer as he heads straight to the ground. Dust and a few icy winds were the result of the Mard Geer plummeting to the ground.   
Natsu and (Y/N) land back to the ground next to Gray. The dust begins to settle. Mard Geer stands up and stretches his wings out to remove the remaining dust in the air. He came out without a scratch on his body.  
"Is this guy invulnerable?" Natsu asks in an upset tone.  
"Not if my magic hits him." Gray responses.  
"You showed me a good time, human wizards." Mard Geer says. Natsu, Gray, and (Y/N) pierce their harden gazes at him. "Long ago, magic was born as one." he explains. They were taken back a bit by his sudden statement. "Eventually, it developed into a great number of varieties. During that historical time, END discovered a new possibility for magic. Curse power. The sources of that power are curses, grudges, jealousies, hatreds... all of those negative emotions become power." Mard Geer makes a fist with his claw, showing a dark energy of purple aura. "Power based on the essence of life."   
"What a load of crap." Natsu gives his opinion. "If that's the case, then magic will create the future." Natsu rebuttals. Gray and (Y/N) nod their heads in agreement.  
The purple aura is gone for a few moments as Mard Geer holds out his hand at them. The trio of Fairy Tail wizards alert themselves with the purple aura surrounding them.   
"Wh-What is this?" Natsu questions. The purple aura is surrounding the trio in a tight space.   
"Fog? No." Gray ponders. The purple aura reaches up to them, gripping onto them tightly. "My body!" Gray says to emphasize his inability to move.   
"I can't move." (Y/N) states. Natsu says the same thing is happening to him as well.  
"Magic has not future." Mard Geer places his hand down. "Curse power is superior in regards to everything." he explains. Natsu, Gray, and (Y/N) were struggling against the purple aura. "Go to purgatory. That is the ultimate Curse power that I devised to destroy Zeref!" Mard Geer boasts. All three of them were screaming in agony.   
"Memory of death." Mard Geer's irises glow bright purple. A white light glows as he summons dark ghoul-like spirits to encase them. The spirits rise up to the sky, turning to a deathly green color, and swirling to fully encase them in the trap. "Memento Mori!" The curse power grows larger and raging faster. He is standing like he won himself a victory. "To kill the immortal Zeref, the notion of life and death will be destroyed!" he exclaims. The power resolves in a white light. "Anyone hit by this Curse will be neither dead nor alive. They will vanish." he explains.

'The future...' (Y/N )thinks to herself. All three of them wince in pain, not wanting to be gone from his world.  
"Become nothing for eternity." Mard Geer tells him as he looks upon his curse power. The curse magic glows brightly to shine among the night sky. It soon dissolves to reveal not a single trace of the Fairy Tail wizards. The dust settles to reveal a gigantic hole made on the ground. Steam allures from Mard Geer's true form. With a bright light, he returns back into his human form.  
"It is done. The ultimate Cure power, Memento Mori." Mard Geer smiles at the effectiveness of his curse power. "Now I just need to revive END. And then I can destroy you... I can destroy Zeref." he states with determination.  
Master Jiemma was knocked unconcious. Sting and Rogue were too tired to fight anymore. Mard Geer was about to ravel in his glorious win when the hole shows signs of something coming from underneath the dirt. It reveals Natsu, (Y/N), and Gray.

 

Your POV  
Natsu and I were about to shield ourselves when Gray stands in front of us partly scathed in black. One half of his body was covered in this dark residue. Mard Geer's expression shows he was surprised by us still being alive.   
"Gray..." Natsu worries about our friend.   
"It... can't be." Mard Geer whispers. I don't know what's going on. I'm confused by what was happening to Gray. "Half of his body is demonic." Mard Geer says. Natsu and I look at each other, trying to comprehend the situation. "Is that Silver's power?" Mard Geer questions.   
"Gray..." I worry for him too.   
"Then he was protected against my ultimate Curse?!" Mard Geer wonders. Unable to stand any longer, Gray was about to collapse.   
"In order to create... the future...all I... can do..." Gray did not have the chance to finish as he falls to the ground in exhaustion. I figure what he was going to say.   
'Is to believe in Natsu and (Y/N).'  
"A meer human?!" Mard Geer shouts angrily. His body glows bright violet.   
"Gray!" Natsu exclaims. Mard Geer transforms back into his demon form and takes flight.   
"Hey! Get back here, you vile piece of filth!" I yell at Mard Geer.   
"Dammit!" Natsu curses. I quickly look to him. My eyes widen at the sight. Part of his face is growing red scales. When Mard Geer was about to attack him, Natsu immediately punches him with his fire fist. He sends him flying backwards and against the ruined walls.  
"What is this power?!" Mard Geer panics. I knew what I had to do. I'm gonna aid him into sending this monstrosity back to the underworld. Natsu and I speed up to him on top of the fallen rubble. We had a fair share of kicking and punching him. Finally, it was time for the ultimate moves from us. Natsu bursts into golden flames while I was surronded by (f/c) ice. "Dragon Force?!" Mard questions.   
"Inherited directly from Igneel and Elsanna!" Natsu explains for the both of us.   
"Dragon Slayer's Serect Art!" I exclaim.   
"Hidden Form!" Natsu shouts. We dash forward to him with our attacks.  
"Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!"  
"Silver Lily of the Valley Frozen Slash!"   
Our attacks punch Mard Geer in the stomach. We were using every single ounce of our magic power into these attacks. We lead him straight into a falling block of concrete. Our attacks ended as the block of concrete broke apart due to it colliding with Mard Geer.   
Natsu and I have reached our limits. Unfortunately, Mard Geer looked like he still had some energy left in him. He gives us the scowl of a lifetime. I gasp to see how both of our attacks still left him high in the air.   
"Crap! He's still able to fly." I tell Natsu. I notice he's not being responsive. Oh no, don't tell me he's unconscious.  
"It's not over!" Mard Geer roars in fury. He quickly flies over and grabs us by the collar of our shirts.   
"Hey! Let me go!" I demand him.   
"I'm going to demolish every inch of you bodies!" he says. He gazes at me with rage in his eyes. "And I'm gonna start with you, you brat. Because you took everything from me when Iduna disappeared for good!"   
"I am impressed..." I hear Natsu say. It turns out he's still alive and kicking. That cheeky grin says it all. "My magic is at zero." he softly explains. What?!  
"Die!" Mard Geer rages out.   
"But... I believe." Natsu states. All three of us see Gray standing up with a large ice bow and arrow. Natsu and I smile to see he was alright.   
"GRAY!!!!" we yell in unison to finish the enemy off for good. Gray shoots the arrow, and it directly strikes into Mard Geer's armor stomach.   
"Ice Demon Zero's Destruction Bow!" Gray exclaims. The arrow expands into multiple shards of ice right into Mard Geer's body. Natsu and I smile at Gray's amazing attack and vice versa. Mard Geer finally lets us go as he squeals in pain. It was super effective. 

3rd Person POV  
Mard Geer returns to his human form defeated. Natsu and (Y/N) crash to the ground. The ice bow dissolves away, and the black residue on Gray's body disappears as well.   
"You did it." Natsu praises Gray. Mard Geer is shock to see his so-called victory coming to a crashing end.   
"No. It isn't over. I have to destroy END." Gray explains. (Y/N) lifts herself up a bit with her arms. She winces in pain a bit.  
"Wait, Gray. You can't destroy it." she tells him. Gray raises an eyebrow at her.   
"What do you mean?" he asks her. Natsu slowly gets up.   
"Oh, that's right! Igneel told me to get him that book." Natsu explains. Gray lifts his hand to show them he already has the book.  
"Sorry, but like I said. I'm going to destroy it." Gray re-emphsizes his statement. Natsu slowly starts to stand up with his left foot already planted on the ground.  
"I'm not in the mood for jokes, jackass!" Natsu tells Gray.   
"Which one of us is the clown?" he asks.   
"Please Gray, you got to listen to me. You can't destroy that book." (Y/N) warns him.   
"This created Tartaros. And it's also the most powerful demon of the Books of Zeref! We should destroy it now, while we can." Gray argues his point of view.   
"I made Igneel a promise." Natsu states. He finally stands on his own two feet. "Gimme that book."  
"I refuse." Gray says. He turns over to see (Y/N) standing up little by little. "Why are you dead set on me not destroying this evil book. (Y/N) stands up on her own, silently pleading him to listen to her.   
"My mother warned me to not destroy that book. I can't tell you now, but one say you'll understand." she explains. Gray did feel some empathy at (Y/N) mentioning her biological mother, but he was still stubborn on his choice to destroy the book. The three Fairy Tail wizards stare down at each other. With different goals in mind for END, it's hard for them to decide what to agree on.


	39. Dragons in the Sky

Your POV  
The ground begins to tremble. No... it appears the Earth is shaken. 

"What the...?" Natsu says. The rubble from the ruins are slowly tearing down. "Don't tell me...Face..."  
Oh no.... is Face activating? I thought we stopped it!??  
"This is only the beginning." Mard Geer speaks. The three of us gasp. I'm surprised he is not down and out from the direct blow. "The extinction of magic will soon become negative energy, and END will be revived. When the strongest Etherious comes back, you humans will have no magic to defend yourselves." He smirks.  
We grit our teeths. How could have this have happen? We were so close saving the world of magic. Mard Geer closes his eyes and bears a smile to his face. Dang it!   
"Dammit!!" Natsu exclaims in anger. Suddenly, a falling object crashes on impact into the ground. The object was a massive beast. We were all flabbergasted by the mere sight of the evil black and blue dragon. Mard Geer's eyes widen when he spotted him.   
"Acnologia!" Gray points out. He was flat on the ground, not moving a single inch. A dragon claw stomps on Acnologia's chest.   
"Don't give up, humans!" the red dragon tells is. Natsu gasps at the mere sight of it. I'm assuming by the red color and Natsu's reaction, this is Igneel. 

3rd Person POV  
Everyone in the wizarding guilds of Fiore tried to destroy the states of Face. However, there magic had no effect on it. To make matters worse, the Face activation slowly decays their magic energy. With all hope lost, it was not truly gone. For the white furred Wind Dragon, Grandeeney, soars to the sky and destroys a statue of Face in one wing attack.   
"Grandeeney" Wendy notes, feeling her presence around the area. Grandeeney roars and continues to take flight to destroy the rest of the Face statues. The ground at the ruined Tartartos Headquarters shakes up. Gajeel also feels the presence of a familiar dragon in his past.   
"Metallicana." he says to himself. A dragon with metal scales is seen flying to take down the Face statue target. He flies right in the middle, causing the statue to crumble down into dust.  
"I sense Weisslogia. But he should be dead." Sting says.   
"Skiadrum is here too?" Rogue wonders.   
"Elsanna is helping us out. Thank you, mom." (Y/N) tears up a bit. The three named dragons are aiding in obliterating every single statue of Face. They are torn down in one attack from the dragons.  
"The unleashed dragons are dancing in the sky over Ishgar." Igneel states. The five dragons can easily take them down in no time.  
"It's a miracle." Wendy says. Every wizard is proud or shocked to have the aid of the dragons. The mere sight of a dragon is rare, but to have them as a savior is something else. Mard Geer is the only one who is shock at how the plan is crashing down by dragons.   
"Awesome." Natsu cheerfully admires. His eyes glimmer in hope.  
Grandeeney destroys the face statues around Mermaid Heel. Metallicana destroys the face statues near Lamia Scale. Wesslogia takes down several face statues with his wing attack. In the city of Crocus, Skiadrum tears down the face statues surrounding the area by trouncing on them. As for the face statues around the Quatro Cerebus guild, Elsanna freezes them before smashing them with her tail.   
With the face statues obliterated one-by-one, the magic energy is replenished. Everyone has their magic energy restored. The dragons continue destroying every single statue until Face is no more.   
"Whoa..." Natsu smiles upon the amazing strength of the dragons. Igneel roars loudly for the to finish them off once and for all. With a delivering blow from each dragon to their final statue, Face Signal was lost. Everyone in Fiore celebrate the victory of the destruction of Face. Magic is saved from annihilation.   
"We prevented END's resurrection. We won." Igneel says proudly.   
"Defeat..." Mard Geer is still shock at the plan to get rid of magic from the world in ruins.   
The book of END is behind Gray. Due to the commotion, he did not realize he dropped the book. Looking behind him, Gray is wondering on how to destroy it since Natsu and (Y/N) were distracted in celebration.   
"Weisslogia was alive this whole time?" Sting ponders. He thought he killed his dragon parent a long time ago.   
"Skiadrum, Metallicana, Grandeeney, and Elsanna too." Igneel begins to explain. "All of us were inside the Dragon Slayers' bodies. Or to be more precise, we were lying dormant inside your bodies through a secret art."  
"And when I felt that pulsing from me, it was you guys." Rogue says. He was referring to the times where he and Sting were feeling something strange radiating form their bodies. The same goes for the rest of the Dragon Slayers.  
"That's right! Come to think about it, I didn't ask about that." Natsu remarks. He looks at the one who raised him. "Why the heck were you inside my body? I don't remember eating you." he asks Igneel.   
"There are two reasons for that. The first is him." Igneel gestures to Acnologia right beneath his claw. "It was to prevent Dragon Slayers from turning into dragons like Acnologia."  
"He was once human, wasn't he?" Natsu asks.   
"Yes. The other reason was..." Igneel was interrupted when he felt Acnologia rising up from underneath his claw. The two of them roar at each other. They took flight to continue the fight.   
"Igneel!" Natsu exclaims. He holds his forearm in front of his eyes to prevent the dust winds from getting into his eyes.   
"I'll tell you after I deal with him! Get that book!" Igneel orders his son.   
"What did he say?" Rogue asks.  
"A book?" Sting wonders. In his hand, Gray holds the book of END. Natsu and (Y/N) note Gray holding the book he plans to destroy.   
"Gray, I implore you to hand over the book to Natsu. He's the only one who can decide the fate of that book." (Y/N) pleads him.  
"I made a promise to defeat END without fail." Gray says.   
"You jerk!" Natsu says to the Ice Make wizard. Meanwhile, Igneel and Acnologia were having a discussion on the current Dragon Slayers. Acnologia thinks they should not have made the antibodies and deny them their fates. Igneel did not want Natsu and the others to grow up to be a hateful monster like Acnologia.   
Natsu and Gray were having a staredown with (Y/N) in the middle telling them not fight over this.   
"Natsu! Gray! Both of you, stop it!" Sting tries to persuade the troublesome duo.   
"This is why Fairy Tail is..." Rogue says. Natsu and Gray were still having a staredown. Suddenly, the book in Gray's hand disappears by a purple light. Gray looks at his hand to note the disappearance of END.   
"It's gone!" Gray says.   
"Gray!" Natsu scolds him.   
"It wasn't me!" Gray pleads innocence.   
"(Y/N)!!!" Natsu accuses her.   
"You'd think I'd have that kind of power. It was not me either!" she defends herself. END reappears in the palm of another's hand.   
"This is my book." Everyone's eyes widen to the voice of the newcomer. Mard Geer was especially shock to see his presence. Natsu turns to see the Black Wizard. "I'm taking it back. It's an important book." Zeref states with the END book in his hand.

Your POV  
"Zeref!" Natsu exclaims. This wizard named Zeref wears a high collared black garment with white robes around him. He has short black hair with a strand sticking at the top. He smiles innocently at the sight of Natsu. Sting and Rogue were surprised to see the legendary Black Wizard Zeref, who was thought to have died over 400 years ago. Zeref makes his way over to spot between the Fairy Tail Wizards and the beaten Master of Tartaros.  
"Mard Geer. You did well." he spoke. Mard Geer can not believe Zeref is in front of him. "You were one step away from reviving END." He stops walking to stand right next to him. He looks at him with the same smile. "Now you can sleep." Mard Geer is shaken in fear. How is that possible? Is is worried about punishment for not succeeding in the activation of Face?  
"Mard Geer..." he tries to lift himself up. "can bring about..." his arm was raised. "whatever you desire..." he tells Zeref.   
"No." Zeref lifts his hand up. "You can't." With one snap of his fingers, Zeref turns into a book. It went up in flames, revealing nothing but ashes. We all gasp at how he treated his subordinate so poorly. Gray pierces his raging gaze at Zeref.  
"You! You create that demon yourself!" Gray yells at him. Zeref turns around to see Gray.  
"True. But I had no more need of it." he explains himself. The rest of did not like his response. "I came here to settle things between us once and for all between us. But Acnologia got in the way. Will he end history once again? Or will a miracle happen?" he questions.   
"What are you talking about?" Natsu demands to know. Zeref does not respond. He just stares at Natsu in a sort of loving manner.   
"If you can survive these hopeless circumstances...then..." Zeref's eyes turn red and a frown replaces the smile he had a minute ago. "I will give you even more despair." Natsu stares in anger. Zeref turns around and walks away until he stops in his tracks.  
"By the way, (Y/N)..." My eyes widen as to how he knew my name. He turns a head to give me a smirk. "I believe you should go against your mother's wishes and not return to your homeland. Unless you wish to rule a kingdom full a corpses and spilled blood, you might want to reconsider rebuilding Arendelle."  
How does he know about my past? I did not have time to respond as Gray comes over to me, shielding me protectively.  
"You jackass! What are you talking about? Are you threatening (Y/N)?!" Gray exclaims. Natsu was also on the defense. Zeref simply smiles and continues on his way.  
"In due time, the Maiden of Ice's heart will be melted away by love or else she will live in an eternity of ice and loneliness." With that said, the dust winds pick up and cloud around Zeref. When the dust settles, he is also gone.   
"That b*****d! He took the book and did not explain himself!" he grunts. We were all in disarray to the presence of the Black Wizard.   
"Zeref!" Natsu proclaims his name.   
I still don't understand how he knew about my past, my identity, and his words about rejecting my mother's wishes to go return to Arendelle.. I have no other choice. I have to go back home once this is all over...


	40. Time to Say Good-Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and song belong to Casey Lee and Jeff William's "Time to Say Good-Bye"

3rd Person POV  
The battle between Fairy Tail and Tartaros finally comes to an end. Unfortunately, the battle between Acnologia and Igneel left Igneel utterly defeated and a lost limb for the evil beast. Seeing his dragon father beaten before his every eyes, Natsu remembers every single piece of childhood memories with him. He screams his father's name in agony when Igneel comes falling down. Acnologia left, knowing he will return for more blood to spill.  
Theres a point where it tips   
Theres a point where it breaks  
Theres a point where it bends   
And a point we just can't take  
Anymore

The night sky turns into a crisp cloudy morning. The Fairy Tail wizards, along with Sting and Rogue, met up with the 5 remaining dragons on the grassy hillside. Natsu and Happy, on the other hand, were crying tears to mourn the lost of Igneel.  
Theres a line that we'll cross   
And there's no return  
Theres a time and a place   
No bridges left to burn  
Anymore

"Grandeeney." Wendy has tear capsules in her eyes. She's very happy to see her dragon mother again.   
"Everyone's courage and Igneel replaced Acnologia." the white feathered dragon with the blue eyes says.   
"Dragons are our allies... I got such a feeling of superiority right now!" Jet exclaims. The rest of the Fairy Tail members agree.  
"You did well destroying one of them." Grandeeny praises Wendy.   
"That's because Carla was with me." Wendy wipes her eye with her left hand while holding onto her Exceed with her right foream.   
Gajeel looks upon his dragon parent with a surprise expression. The dark gray steel dragon stares at him as well.   
"This is Metallicana?" Lily ponders next to Gajeel.  
"Gajeel..." Levy stands next to Gajeel, hoping he is feeling okay. Reuniting with someone who he hasn't seen since 777 is a big deal in her perspective.  
"As always, you've got that nasty look in your eye." Metallicana tells Gajeel.   
"Shut up!" Gajeel angrily shouts at him.  
"Elsanna." (Y/N) says in joy. Elsanna smiles upon her daughter.   
"That's your dragon, (Y/N)?" Lyon asks her. She nods in responds.   
"Wow, she certainly is the Ice Dragon." Gray comments. Both Lyon and Gray were admiring the blue ice crystal shards she had for scales.   
"She's really pretty." Juvia compliments. Krystal agrees. 

We can't just wait with lives at stake  
Until they think we're ready  
Our enemies are gathering   
The storm is growing deadly

"Weisslogia, I thought I killed you." Sting states to his dragon father.   
"And I saw you die before my eyes too, Skiadrum." Rogue says to his dragon parent.  
"Human memories can be falsified in any number of ways." Weisslogia, the white bearded dragon responds.   
"Although Igneel was against it." Skiadrum, the black shadow dragon, adds on. "At the time, we intended to give you Dragon Slayers the memory and achievement of slaying a dragon."  
"That being said, saying we died isn't too far from the truth." Weisslogia says.   
"We are already died." Grandeeney announces. Wendy appears confused since the dragons are right in front of them. "Long ago, Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic ripped out our souls. So inside your bodies were objectives."  
"You must understand. There were two reasons for us being inside your bodies." Elsanna, the crystal shard ice dragon, explains.   
"Mom..." (Y/N) says, eyes glittering with tears threatening to come out.   
"The first reason was to create the antibodies in order to prevent the Dragon Slayers from turning into dragons. We did not wish for you all to turn into the same monster as Acnologia. Which brings me to the second reason. It was to have the Dragon Slayers defeat Acnologia and put an end to his so-called reign."  
"And to extend our own lives." Grandeeney jumps into the explanation.   
"What!?" Wendy asks.  
"Once we left your bodies, we became unable to return there.Today we showed you our power for the first and last time. And we want you to understand why we couldn't show ourselves until now." Skiadrum replies.   
"Not even Igneel could defeat Acnologia. But even Igneel only had the last of his power left before dying. Everyone, please do not allow the majesty of the Fire Dragon King to be tarnished.There is no dragon braver, nor one who loved humans more than Igneel." Metallicana tells everyone presently. Gajeel glances over to his right to see dusty smoke rising from the other side.   
In the distance lies a gaping hole with the corpse of Igneel. Natsu, with his knees and fists to the ground, weeps for his father. He cries over the fact he broke the promise to talk to him more. He hasn't gotten the chance to talk about his life for these past few years. Happy tears in sadness for seeing Natsu in a tragic state.   
"Igneel and I have been enemies once. Fire and ice do not mix well, so we fought countless times. However, we put our differences aside because there a greater threat to us than we could have ever imagine. For that, the Fire Dragon King Igneel shall not die in vain. It is up to the human race to keep on surviving in memory of him." Elsanna gives a small eulogy to her former enemy and dear friend.  
"We have not told you everything that should be said, but the time as come. It is time to part ways." Grandeeney says.   
Now its time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew  
"No." Wendy pleads. Grandeeney smiles at her young daughter.   
"I am sure you will encounter many more hardships in the days to come, but I have confidence that all of you will get through them."  
"Don't go, Grandeeney! Don't leave me!" Wendy shakes her head, pleading her adoptive mother to stay. Feeling a large hand patting her head, Wendy snaps out of her cries.   
"Let's see them off with our heads held high." Gajeel states. Wendy sniffles a bit. Metallicana approves of Gajeel's words without expressing words. Everyone expresses gratitude to the dragons that saved them from losing magic forever.  
"Humans," Grandeeney speaks. The five dragons expand their wings to take flight. "the memories of war and hating one another are things of the far past. On this day, we were able to work together hand in hand."  
"The Age of Dragons has reached an ending of sorts." Weisslogia says.  
"From here on out, human power shall create the future." Skiadrum continues. A beaming pink light of is summoned.   
"400 years ago, the Magna Carta, a pact between humans and dragons, was formed. In accordance with that, we dragons will continue to watch over humanity! For eternity!" Elsanna exclaims.   
"Grandeeney!" Wendy shouts in tears.   
"I love you, Wendy." Grandeeney says her final words before disappearing into the pink light.   
"You've got that nasty look in your eye." Metallicana states before disappearing as well.  
"Those are you last words?!" Gajeel exclaims in anger. He composes himself before smiling off. "Dammit." Gajeel smirks, thanking for everything his dragon parent.  
"Thank you, Weisslogia." Sting bids his dragon father farewell.   
"Skidrum." Rogue says. Both dragons smile without saying a word as they disappear into the light.   
"Mom, stay close to me." (Y/N) says.   
"Always." Elsanna whispers with a sadden smile. She disappears into the pink light. Once they were gone, the beaming pink light dissolves into glittering sparkles. 

Theres a day when we'll fight   
And we're not gonna fall   
Theres a day when we'll stand   
And a day when we won't crawl   
Anymore   
A pink glow surrounds Igneel. The sparkles rise above, hinting of the passing of Igneel. His body disappears into thin air, leaving trails of pink sparkles behind.   
"Igneel." Natsu whispers.   
"Don't cry, Natsu." Igneel says. Natsu bites his lips, unable to hold in his sadness and rage. "Come on. What do you do in times of sadness? I told you that, remember?"   
"I know that." Natsu answers softly.   
"Then try it. Get on your feet." Igneel commands him. Natsu does exactly what his father asks him to do.   
"I'll always be with you. Even now, from now on, all the way down the line. Show me more of how you've grown." Igneel tells Natsu. He clenches his fists.  
"Okay. I'm gonna keep living. I'm gonna get stronger! I'm gonna beat Acnologia!" Natsu promises out loud as he looks up in the sky.   
"That's right. Speak of the future. That is the power to live." Igneel says his final words. Tears continue to fall down Natsu's cheeks. The scarf Natsu was given by Igneel is along the wind. It is the last reminder of Igneel that Natsu will hold dear to him.  
There's a moment in time   
And there's no going back  
When we're pushed too hard   
And we won't hold our attack  
Anymore

A week as gone by. The town of Magnolia is trying to rebuild from the collateral damages. The guild is too damaged to rebuild. Everyone has gone at their own pace of the aftermath of the war between humans and demons.   
In Gray's old hometown, the snow falls gently upon the ruins. The dark cloudy sky sets the mood of despair and loss within the abandoned town. It covers them in a white sheet of snow. Gray sits upon a rock, starting at the cross written with his father and mother's name. Snow covers a part of Gray's jacket and dark hair.   
The sound of crunching footsteps in the snow came closer to Gray.   
"Uhm... Gray...." Juvia appears before him. Gray look back at her.   
"Juvia." Gray closes his eyes in irritation. "Did you follow me here?"   
"I'm sorry." Juvia bows her head in forgiveness. "There's something Juvia has to tell you." Gray opens his eyes as he waits for Juvia to continue. A few minutes of silence occurs at that very moment. With her hands joined together, she presses them together more tightly. "Juvia is the one who defeated the necromancer that controlled your father." His eyes widen.   
"That was you?" Gray questions.   
"Juvia... no longer has the right to love Gray." Juvia is shaken in fear and sadness. " Because Juvia killed your father." Gray grits his teeth in anger. He gets up from his seat and walks over to her. His feet presses against the snow, causing the crunching sound to go faster with each step he takes.   
He takes her jacket in a powerful grip. Juvia cries in worry for what Gray has planned for her. Gray does nothing but keeps clenching onto her jacket.   
"It was you..." he asks to confirm with her. He grits his teeth even further. Finally, he puts his head upon Juvia's chest. Juvia was surprised to see Gray weeping instead of shouting at her. "Thank you..." Gray expresses gratitude to Juvia for letting his father rest in peace. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...I'm sorry!" Gray apologizes to her for making her go through all that.   
"Gray..." Juvia holds Gray close to her for comfort. She is sadden to see her beloved in this state. The two of them knelt to the snow-covered ground. Gray cries out loud in sorrow.   
"You're warm." Juvia comments.   
After the little commotion between the two of them, they lit a fire to spend more time in Gray's hometown.   
"I swear, I am going to destroy END." Gray promises. Juvia smiles upon Gray's determination. The fire lit a warm glow around them.   
We can't just cling to childish things  
As evil just grows closer  
Humanity's in jeopardy   
This fight is far from over  
Lucy's POV  
I walk back to my apartment. When I entered, I notice the presence of someone upstairs. I figure it was (Y/N), but this presence was coming from my apartment room. I bet it's Natsu and Happy breaking into my room. I walk quickly upstairs and open the door.   
"You went into my room without my permission!" I exclaim. Uh... huh? My apartment has the lights off. Nothing is out of place. I did notice a letter on the table. I turn on the lights to read the contents of the letter.

"Wow, the handwriting is terrible." I say. After quickly reading it, my heart sank.  
"W-What is this?" I quickly run to roughly knock on door to (Y/N)'s apartment.  
"(Y/N)! Krystal! Hey! You gotta come quick! Nastu and Happy are - huh?" the door opens slightly up. That's weird. (Y/N) never leaves the door open. I open it to see no one is here. But I thought I felt another presence coming from here. I also notice a letter on her coffee table. Only this time, it has a silver necklace on the table.   
Dear Lucy,   
Can you rely this message to everyone in the guild? I'm going away to seek out my homeland. I have important matters to resolve before I can move ahead. Krystal is accompanying me even though I offer her to stay here. However, we decided it will be best to leave the guild until my home has been restore to its former glory. I'm so sorry to leave on such a short notice.  
I will never forget the memories I made at Fairy Tail. Everyone single member was family to us. We fought, we laugh, we cried, and yet we knew to always stick together. I have to warn everyone to listen closely to what I'm about to say. We won the battle, but we still have not won the war. There's an even bigger threat arising soon. I implore you all to stay strong and lift your head up. I plan on returning sometime in the future when my homeland is arise.   
Tell everyone we wish them well. Until we meet again...  
P.S For Panther Lily, Krystal says farewell and she will always love him.   
For Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, I hear your affections for me loud and clear. Until I can rebuild my homeland, my answer has already been decided. 

Love,   
(Y/N) and Krystal  
I immediately ran outside, bringing the letters in my hand. What are they thinking, going on a trip without telling me beforehand? Both Natsu, (Y/N), Happy, and Krystal decided to go off on their own journeys. If they do that... If that do that... I'll be lonely!   
"Idiots!" I cry out loud. 

Now its time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
With a doubt in our minds  
Why we chose this life  
And at times we can't help wondering...  
3rd Person POV  
Master Makarov went into hiding as Dornabolt, who was a Fairy Tail member all along, is left to break the news to the entire guild. They all did not wanted to believe it. Lucy brought the letters to everyone, explaining how Natsu, (Y/N), Happy and Krystal left the guild. While Natsu and Happy left onto go on a year-long journey to get stronger, (Y/N) and Krystal hinted leaving the guild for good. Carla and Gejeel had to confront Panther Lily's waterfall of tears. He wished Krystal could have stay.   
The news broke Gray when Lucy returns him the silver necklace he gave her earlier. Lyon Vastia, who came to Magnolia to check up on (Y/N), is also sadden to her disappearance. Juvia is also saddened to see her beloved in more heartbreak.  
"Why? Why did she leave us like this? She could have asked us for help, or to come along with her?" Gray exclaims with tears running down his face.   
"(Y/N)... don't tell me she left both of us..." Lyon cries.   
"Gray-sama... Lyon-sama..." Juvia tries calming them down.   
"You can still find her." Erza tells the both of them. "If you wish to seek her out and find her, so be it. But if you really wish to believe in her, then wait for her. I'm sure the day will come when we are reunited. I know it." Erza says. She looks upon the sky to see the sun shining rays of light and hope all over Magnolia. 

 

Were we born to fight and die?   
Sacrificed for one huge lie?  
Are we heroes keeping peace?  
Or are we weapons?   
Pointed at the enemy   
So someone else can claim a victory?  
Your POV  
I arrive at Arendelle after a week of traveling. The motion sickness was terrible. However, I managed to reach my destination. Just like I have been told, the kingdom is a frozen wasteland. This kingdom use to be surrounded by clear blue water. Now, it is frozen in solid ice.   
The winds blast throughout the area, covering the trees and mountains in an unbearable climate for humans to survive in. The cold never bothered me anyway. 

Now its time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew

"(Y/N)... where are your parents' graves?" Krystal asks, gazing around the frozen wasteland. It won't be a wasteland for much longer.  
"From what I can recall, they must be at the kingdom's gravesite with the rest of the past rulers. But firsts things firsts, we need to warm up the place."   
"And how will you do that?" I turn to her with a smirk on my face. The snow magic around me turns my outfit into the blue snowflake dress from the play we went to on our first job. My hair was styled just the way I like it. Finally, I lift my arms in the air. The snow rises upward.   
My Ice magic is reversing the snow, lifting it up and revealing the green lands from which it came. The flowers being to sprout out with bloom. The houses are uncovered by snow. The mountains are no longer snowy. The waters are unfrozen, allowing the massive ships to float about in the harbor. The sun is coming out to shine light upon Arendelle. I gather all the snow in Arendelle, transform it into a snowflake symbol and dispel it into the thin air.  
"Wow." Krystal stares at the sky in amazement. Winter has come to an end. Spring is happening with summer just on our way. "Now we must be on our way." I pick up some yellow daffodils nearby the harbor. It's a perfect flower to lay on my parents' graves. Krystal spread her wings to fly next to me. We start to read toward the palace. 

My reign as the next Queen of Arendelle has only just begun. Now it's time to say good-bye....


	41. Lyon's Ending

Your POV  
The war against Tartaros is finally over. However, the guild has been destroyed. Many people were injured. My reunion with Elsanna was the first time in forever, and the last time for eternity. I wanted to leave for a year and start looking for Arendelle, but I can't just leave Fiore. I made so many memories here. When I talked to Krystal, she said no matter where I go, she will follow.  
I made a decision after much consideration. I decided to stay in Fiore. Most likely, Arendelle is forever gone. From the story my mother told me, I doubt anyone would have survived the bloody massacre. Besides, I have a make a quick stop to finally put closure on who I wish to be with.

~~ At Lamia Scale ~~

I arrived here with Krystal before sundown. The Lamia Scale guild is in a town called Magara Town. I talked with Lyon about this during 'our date'. I still can't believe he went ahead with the reservation before asking me out. Next thing I know, he would probably be asking about when's the wedding.   
"Say (Y/N)." My thoughts were interrupted as my Exceed was walking next to me.   
"Hmm."  
"I know you already made the decision to be with him. However, what will you do about Fairy Tail?" Krystal asked me with concern.  
"That's a no brainer. I'll still be in Fairy Tail. It's just that I will be dating someone outside the guild. I mean, as long as Lyon would still accept me." I rubbed the back of my head with a smile on my face.  
"And what will you do if Lamia Scale's Master won't allow it. I heard from Sherry how much it took to get her acceptance when she dated and got engaged to Ren from Blue Pegasus."  
"Well, then. I'll just to the same thing." Krystal flew next to me with a cheeky smirk.  
"Wow. And here I thought it would be Lyon to be so quick to talk about getting yourselves engaged. So when will I expect a wedding invitation?" I halted and glared at her.  
"That is not funny!"  
"(Y/N)? Is that you?" We both turn around to see the familiar silver hair of Lyon Vastia. Man, this is a bit awkward. Hope he didn't hear anything.  
"Uhm. Hi." I waved to him. He came over quickly and embraced me.   
"I'm so glad you're safe." he whispered into my ear. I was a bit surprised at first. That's when I remember he must have been worrying after the battle with Tartaros. I couldn't help but hug him back. 

 

After our embrace, Lyon and I were talking over some things underneath a tree near the town. Krystal decided to give us some privacy. Turns out he confessed some things. We sat down and talked some things over before he started to shed tears. That's when he told me about what happened to the necromancer from Tartaros.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, (Y/N)." Lyon cried into his palms, not wanting to look at me. "I'm the one who helped Juvia to take down that skeleton creature from Tartaros. I heard your mother telepathically that it was the only way she could be free from his curse. But because he died, she had to die too."  
"I can't believe it." I say.   
"Don't. Don't try to forgive me. I have failed you. I know that poor Juvia was the one that defeated Keith, but I felt I indirectly killed your mother. Please, I won't ask your forgiveness. I won't ask you to give me a chance for your heart anymore. Because I know I messed up bit time."  
"Lyon."  
"I'm so sorry. I promise to stay out of your life and to not cause you any more pain." Lyon continued to cried. I couldn't bare to see him like this anymore. I gripped onto his shirt. He squeezed his eyes close, thinking I was ready to hit him. Instead, I embraced him. His body was frozen for a second. He did not anticipated this. I started to weep tears of sadness and joy.  
"Thank you." I can practically feel Lyon's eyes widening at the moment. "My mom can finally rest in peace. She can reunite with my father in the afterlife. And I thank you for helping out my guild against Tartaros."  
"You don't hate me?" Lyon asks. I embraced him tighter.   
"I love you." I confessed. Lyon slowly wraps his arms around mine.   
"I love you, (Y/N)." Both of us continue to cry until Krystal came back from a call on our Lacrima. Fairy Tail was disbanding.

3rd Person POV  
Seven years have passed since then. With Natsu trying to bring back the Fairy Tail guild, the whole thing with the dark guild known as Avatar, the rescue mission of bringing back Master Makarov from a neighboring country, and the whole war between Fiore and the Alvarez Empire. Some memories were joyous while others lay with tragedy. New things spring out from time to time. However, these seven years later prove that Fairy Tail sticks together no matter where they go.  
This particular day is a nice summer day. In the grassy hillside, a family was having a small picnic. A young man with silver hair kneeled down to give a small white flower to his silver haired daughter. The father and daughter were laughing and enjoying spending time together. The daughter gave her father a great big hug as the mother looked at them with a smile. Her newborn son in her arms. She is so glad she married such a wonderful man.  
The baby starts to cry when the (hair color) mother rocks her newborn gently to calm him down.  
"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. You were dreaming. You had a bad nightmare?" She asks softly. The newborn was settling down. "You know, I had bad dreams too." The newborn opens his eyes to look at his mother. It may not seem like it, but the baby was listening intently to what his mother had to say. "Whenever I had a bad dream, my mother would sing me a lullaby. She would come into my room with my father. She would sing and my father would rubbed my forehead until I fell asleep. I guess that's why I love to sing so much. Because it reminds me of them." The baby looks on with curiosity in his eyes. "Even though they are no longer here to see me with you guys, I know that they are watching over us. Including the dragon mother that raised me. It's true many would say to let go of the past and look to the future. However, I am going to tell you the story about how young girl became the Maiden of Ice. And she will not let it go."  
The young silver haired man picks up his daughter, and they look over to (Y/N) holding the baby. She looks up to smile back at them. Lyon takes that as a hint to come over to them. His little girl in his arms continues to admire the white little flower they pick up from the memorial site of (Y/N)'s parents. Indeed, the Maiden of Ice will never let it go.


End file.
